


A good Pack

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dominant Alpha Castiel, Dominant Alpha Sam, Dominant Omega Dean, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 99,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Life without Pack is hard, and so far, the Winchesters had not been lucky to find one that was willing to take them both in.Dean needs help and this time it is on Sam to sacrifice himself for his beloved Brother who had taken care of/for him for all of his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOOOOO BETA - NOOOOO NATive etc...  
> & still trying to get back into writing - warming up

A good Pack SPN FF 12.05.2018

Castiel yawned, stretching his tall body. His neck and back cracked multiple times and it had him grimacing about his fitness state. To long hours at the Bureau, to little time out, the Alpha figured and sighed at that fact.  
He wanted to be out more, he just couldn’t.  
Although if he would be more disciplined he might could make time for even that…

It is than that the Door bursts open just a breath after a way to stoic nock. 

“Hello Brother!” Gabriel greeted the younger one, holding to a huge pile of knew Cases.  
“You know that we life in digital ages right?” Castiel wondered and lifted his brow in question only to see the older one shrugging his shoulders and forcefully throwing the pile on the desk, not caring if one or two pieces fall off at that.

The blue eyed Alpha only moaned at the newly work load that would cost him, for sure, another 3 to 4 hours…

\----------

Castiel sighed as he finally made his way out of the huge, modern Building.  
He had been wrong, the Papers had cost him 6 hours of his anyway rare free time.  
It wouldn’t even make sense for the Alpha to drive home.  
The dark haired sighed again as he closed the door of his dark blue limousine.  
He would be in a Hotel this night again.  
This life sometimes sucked, he thought starting the engine.

It had become cold and dark over the last days. Winter was coming and it already showed in the chill of the air coming from the mountains along with the deep hanging clouds.  
The Alpha was considering a holiday after the next Contract would be done.  
This way he might could get rid of one or two of the wrinkles that were lately showing beneath his eyes whenever he was looking in the mirror.

# ***

Sam hadn’t thought it would be that difficult. But obviously it was.  
He had been on the street for about 9 hours now and it was freezing. While all the others, he had watched for some time to figure out how this was working, had went of with four or fife customers by now, he hadn’t.  
More often than not his try to approach a Car that actually had stopped near by, had been a failure. Even though Sam was smiling and croutching down to appear smaller many of the Woman and man had not given in to his offer.  
It was not only frustrating but disturbing. This way he would never get any kind of money and he was starting to feel insecure as well.  
Sam had known this was a bad idea but the only he had come up with. He needed money and he needed it fast.  
All of the other part Timers he had tried just didn’t get him enough.  
Dean needed this Operation and he Bill was already way too high to ever be paid off.

Sam was wondering how his Brother was doing it when he was getting all the Girls in his reach.  
Even though Omega, Dean never seemed to have trouble to have them all lined up for him.  
The tall Alpha leaned against the wall for a short break while he watched the other whores taking one Customer after another.  
That’s a shitty life the young Winchester thought, trying to ignore this voice in his back.  
This was not an option here, he needed to do that, Dean had done worse for sure to help him on the way, that was the least he could do, and he would cry about it later, Sam decided.

The Alpha was no virgin by far and he had been the bottom more than once, Sam was reassuring himself once again that he could do that as the dark limousine was slowly approaching from the main street.

\-------------

This tall one looked new, Castiel thought, eyeing his options.  
The frame, the height and his build, nothing was telling Omega by any means, and this guy seemed somehow misfit around here anyway.  
Nevertheless, he had caught Castiels attention.  
It had been a while he had picked a Beta and he wasn’t sure if he was into it to night as well but this one was stunning but there also was something broken and vulnerable at the same time, it had always been a weak point of the blue eyed to pick the hopeless from the street…

Castiel was no Samaritan or philanthropist by far but he always had a sweet spot and an eye for those in need and some kind of soul pain.  
And experiences have schooled the dominant that they were best in bed after given an opportunity to talk about it just a little.  
It was like they would thank for getting any kind of attention and who was Castiel to deny them this little effort, especially when given the most possible pleasure afterwards…  
The tall Beta seemed exactly that kind of guy.  
It had been a while the blue eyed thought again, slightly chewing his lower lip before he steered the wheel to get closer to the stranger leaning against the wall but eyeing him.

\-------------

The guy that leaning over to the Passenger Seat isn’t that bad, Sam thinks as he slowly moves to get closer at the slight wink from the driver.  
He looks nice enough, although Sam has no idea how nice people would look like.  
They all could be assholes in the end.  
But somehow this guy didn’t gives off some awkward vibes…

“Hy…” Sam waved casually and probably gave away that he was new to that whole business.

\-------------

Castiel shrugged slightly as the first scent of the tall man is floating in. The guy is no Beta…  
The broad, tall dark haired leaning closer awkwardly is scenting nothing else than potent, dominant Alpha.  
For a second the blue eyed considers calling it off. He isn’t into Alpha fucks.  
Not that he wouldn’t be able to made it, but Castiel just hasn’t that appeal for Fighting before fucking to own the upper Position, which, as far as he knows, is the way it goes with other dominant Alphas  
He had never heard of someone giving in easily, it just wasn’t in their genes.  
Alphas either would fight or not try it at all. Castiel knew that for sure, he is the exact same.

But than this tall figure leaned down and there is an awkward, insecure smile showing on the gentle face.  
This Alpha is nothing what Castiel had ever seen. This guy is different, the blue eyed just isn’t sure if this is a good thing as the other dark haired smiles even more, trying for Castiel to mirror him as he waves to an awkward ‘hy..’, which this is not the Place for…

Castiel is smitten right away. There is not the slightest threat coming from that Alpha, and Alpha he is, the blue eyed had sniffed a second time just to be sure himself.  
On dark lock is falling into the Strangers face and he looks so desperate as he gives his invitation and names his prices, nervousness pouring out of him at any time.  
He barely can hold Castiels gaze and it is fascinating to have that.  
The older Alphas Ego and heart are jumping in joy. Maybe, Castiel thinks, this is exactly what he needs after today’s work load.  
Another Alpha to be held down and controlled while he is fucking him to get his own relieve…  
Castiel nods at anything the guy, apparently called Sam, is telling him although the blue eyed don’t get the words anymore.  
He is scanning this stunning frame that is more than Castiel had expected but he definitely can vividly imagine being ridden by it at some point…  
God this Sam would be gorgeous on his cock, locked on his knot…

Castiel realizes himself agreeing to a sum of some kind and opening the Passengers door to let the new Whore in.

\----------------------

There is a long silence and Sam tries to ignore what he is about to do. The younger Winchester is staring out of the window, watching the City passing by. It is a Part of town he had never been to before, as he realizes it at some point he tries to memorize as much as possible just in case…of what ever.

Castiel couldn’t avoid eying sideways from time to time, it was just to adoring to see an Alpha sitting that stiff and insecure and nervously close to the door, as if he only was waiting for a chance to get out at any moment.

“Can I ask something?” The blue eyed alphas deep tone finally cut the silence and made Sam shrug back a bit before he managed to nod slightly.  
“Why were you out there?” Castiel had never been one to talk around, he preferred to name things and clear them right away when putting in the effort to name them at all.  
There is a slight hesitation while Sam tries to find back in the role he had himself assigned to at the moment.  
“What do you mean?!” The Winchester tried to be cocky only failing miserably and amusing the Driver.  
“I just like to make people happy…” The tall Alpha leaned in a bit closer to his blue eyed client, just like he had seen the others doing it.  
Castiel didn’t react at the obvious amateur show but he still watched amused how Sam was making a fool out of himself.

It was obvious that it took the younger but taller Alpha a major effort to reach for the thigh and to rest his hand there, gently circling his thumb in a seemingly affectionate gesture that didn’t really translated.  
Castiel smiled and it messed Sam up even more. He already felt like a fish out of water it didn’t helped that the Alpha next to him was laughing at his action.  
But the blue eyed stopped right away.  
“I did not mean to offend you Sam…” Castiel was gently stressing out the name.  
“It is just…and be serious about that. You do not belonged there…and not only because it was a Meeting point for Betas and Omegas, …not for Alphas…”  
All of a sudden Sam blushed deeply and he pulled back his hand.  
Suddenly he understood and it was sooo embarrassing but it explained a lot.

Now, some of the looks he got from the potential customers, made perfectly sense, Sam was closing his eyes in shame.  
“They might thought I’m a pimp…” The Alpha mused and Chastiel couldn’t stop chuckling about it.  
“Maybe…” He add.  
“Some had looked so terrified.” Sam went on, already a bit more relaxed.  
Castiel just smiled, he knew that this beauty would be his in no time.  
He drove on while Sam started talking about some stuff he had experienced during this day, and other than a nod now and than the blue eyed kept silent, focused only on the street.  
It seemed the younger one had a lot on his mind…

As Sam remembered that he wanted to memorize the surrounding they had already past another unknown part of town and the Alpha was lost it was just a second later that another thing hit him.  
If he had waited on a Place for Beta and Omega whores, why had this ALPH picked him than???  
And with it there was another thought that was less comfortable.  
This man on the Driver seat was an Alpha just like him… It wasn’t a combination Sam had considered by now, but it hit him a little too late what would be expected from him in this scenario…  
Sam thought he could cope with Omega and hell Betas but he had never had and Alpha, not in a Sexual way at least and it was a terrifying thought what it would include. He had a knot of his own and he knew what this could build up too, hell no, Sam was not ready to imagine that within him…  
Suddenly the young Alpha was not only nervous, he was close to panicking and getting out…

# ***

As the Limousine finally stopped, Sam was still opting on his next move. He could get out and run he could scream but it wouldn’t help Dean… Sam was trapped one way or the other…

“Sam, tell me why are you doing this?” The blue eyed’s voice was gentle and his deep rumbling tone was soothing, edging just the right way…

The nervousness and slight fear the Alpha has given all through the drive had Castiel excited all the time. It was more than obvious that Sam wasn’t in this business long maybe he had a lucky punch even and got himself a first timer all around.  
It would take time but the night was already almost over and sleep was nothing Castiel needed a lot of.

After the Alpha next to him had finished his story, Castiel looked at the younger one for quite some time before he made an offer.

“Listen Sam…”  
“You can call that off, right now, and I will even get you back… Or, you will come up to my room and I will pay you double than what we had agreed on. It is your decision.”

Truth been told Cass didn’t care, he had the money and only wanted to have his benefits he was, would pay for. But, the way Sam had ‘lied’ about the reason he was selling himself, had the Alpha curious. Not a single bit did he believe the heart warming story of the injured Brother who needed an Operation so bad to get back to health…but the honesty this Sam had sold it had Castiel impressed. Although it wasn’t the first time he had seen this act, he couldn’t recall any of the other whores keeping it so serious. It was kinda nice and gave this transaction some official charm away from the cheap selling and buying Sex business.  
Castiel liked that feeling.

\----------

Sam was not stupid and he indeed was slightly offended by the other Alphas try to put it all on him, even though Sam wasn’t really left with that much options anyway. Especially after he had already told that he needed the money…  
It was a bastard move to turn it like it was a generous offer to be fucked by a stranger or to end up with nothing, which by the way could still happen in the end.  
That wasn’t about being generous it was about Control and who would have it in the end.

Nevertheless, after a day of nothing and being out in the cold, Sam needed to get the money he had not lied about that at all and the double was more than he would have get for a week work as a storeman. He couldn’t say no to that.  
And therefore, in a subdued manner, he nod bud he didn’t gave any specific answer.

# ***

“Please…” Castiel gestured for Sam to follow him in and to make himself comfortable while the blue eyed Alpha walked straight to the small Kitchen Area. This didn’t looked like a Hotel at all Sam thought as he sat down on one of the high chairs at the counter.  
He and his Brother had never been in such a place and even in his old Pack he had not been surrounded by that much Luxury.

“Would you like something to drink? Something warm, a coffee?” Castiel asked preparing some for himself right away.  
Although the Car had been heated Sam realized that he was still a bit stiff and cold and this time he gladly he took the offer.  
Nodding as he was questioned for the additions.  
The taller Alpha was still looking around, trying to get a picture of the man he had followed into this unbelievable Apartment.

“What kind of Motel is this?” Sam questioned in all honest curiosity.  
For a moment the other Alpha stopped in his work, sceptical looking Sam up.  
“This is not so much a Motel…” Castiel stated and left Sam feeling dumb but the blue eyed got back to making coffee and he smiled as he explained farther on.  
“This is something like an Apartment Hotel. You basically book a flat instead of a room or suit. It has all the perks a normal Hotel would have though…” Castiel put some sugar and something named hazelnut cream into his Cup and he prepared something of that for Sam as well. “It is quite convenient if you have to stay over night and can’t get home in time or because it wouldn’t get you any sleep in the end.” Castiel handed one Cup over and Sam took it thankfully.  
He intuitive followed the slightly smaller Alpha to the Main room as Castiel was leaving with his drink.

“So, you stay here sometimes but you do not life here?” Sam was fascinated by the whole scenery of white Leather and bright wood. He had never ever seen that before.  
Castiel gestured for the younger one to take a seat on the huge couch at the Centre of the Living room.  
“Sadly, yeah. I would prefer to be home more often but we can’t always have what we want.” The Alpha smiled to himself and took a cautious sip of the hot dark fluid while sitting down on one of the large Armchairs.

“You’ve been out for awhile today I assume? You might want to take a shower or a bath?” It was a question but Sam heard the clear order within these words.  
Sam did not appreciate the order but a real warm shower was not such a bad idea for many reasons.  
For once he could get rid of the left Hospital stench that was clinging to him since he was sitting next to his unconscious Brother most of the time, if not out for work.  
Since he had left the Pack, that Dean had somehow managed to find for Sam, the younger one haven’t had much places to go to clean or rest lately.  
He was sure his Brother would scold him for breaking with the group, but after they had told him that they would not pay for an Outsider not matter if related to Sam, the young Alpha simply had to leave. It hadn’t been perfect from the beginning and even if it had been for Sam’s safety, he should have never agreed for Dean to stay out. They could have looked for a better Pack, some that would have agreed for both of them… It wouldn’t have Dean in current state then, Sam thought, sighting at the painful memory.

Ever since that Incident that had Dean badly injured and close to death, Sam had not left the older Brothers side, had not allowed anyone close and had protected the Omega all on his own…

But sitting on a Hospital plastic chair hadn’t done much for the Alphas need of sleep.  
He was happy enough that the stuff allowed him to stay longer than the other visitors until they did call him out as well.  
But never the less, the few hours he had to close his eyes in that uncomfortable Position were not enough by far.  
Maybe, Sam was hoping, maybe he could stay here for a little bit longer, just to get some real sleep.  
He had already agreed and prepared to pay the price for this night anyway.

Once again Sam nodded at the other Alphas ‘offer’.  
“I would like to take a shower.” He mentioned and Castiel smiled agreeingly.  
“It is the last door to the right from the floor. There are towels and Oils already prepared.”  
Sam got the hint and put down his only half drunken coffee.  
But Castiel stopped him before he could leave the Living room.

“Undress here please.” He ordered casual taking smiling over his filled coffee mug/cup as Sam gulped nervously, and followed the order.

Castiel had crossed his legs in a comfortable posture while he was drinking his Coffee and leaning back in the large, white Seat.

Sam started awkwardly to take off the worn out leather Jacket he had from his Brother. They never had much and while Dean was in the Hospital he had figured he could use the bit more Protection this Cloth was offering.  
The thing was old and probably ugly to look at in it’s current state but it was something the Brothers had from their Father and both were holding to dearly.  
Sam shrugged at the thumping sound of the Leather hitting the ground but he went one to strip since Castiel had not ordered anything else.

# ***

Sam sighed as he went down into the huge hot water basin those kind of people obviously call bathtub.  
The water was calming and very welcoming to his muscles and cold limbs.  
The Alpha closed his eyes but it wasn’t out of well-being.  
Castiel had not let him go after he had been fully naked, complete birthday suit all the way through.  
The blue eyed alpha had calmly put his Cup down and walked over.  
Sam could still feel the soft hands all over his Body.  
He felt measured in ways he didn’t liked at all but had no saying in it whatsoever.  
Slowly Sam started to regret his decision but still the offered money and the idea of a real bed was to tempting for the Alpha to let it go.  
It was still not enough to scare him away but he started to get the feeling that he might would reach that point some time today and it was frightening…

Sam tried to focus on the warmth that was flooding him and the fragrance of the Bath Oil that he had found lined up on a ledge above the marble sink…  
He could do that he reassured himself and thought about Dean.  
When he had smiled about something Sam had done well.  
When he had been grumpy about something Sam had ignored and when he had pulled him close to allow the younger one to Rest his head on his chest in order to calm and comfort his sibling…  
There was a slight smile as Sam could feel the ghost of his Brothers hand in his hair, when he had stroked it gently until the Alpha had fallen asleep.  
Almost automatically Sam’s hands went down his stomach and between his legs…  
He didn’t wanted to use those precious memories for this, but he would need to be prepped, even just a bit for what the Alpha would do with him.  
And that he wouldn’t let him out now, Castiel had showed and stated clear right before, as he had groped Sam’s slender ass and hips, and before he had reached for the other Alphas dick from behind.

It was humiliating and embarrassing but he could do that and the money would help.

# ***

It did hurt, damn it did hurt like hell but Sam buried his face in the soft Pillow he was holding onto, clawing tightly at.  
Castiel had already waited for Sam as he had gotten out of the steamy Bath. He had directly guided the younger one into the also tremendously huge Bedroom.

Sam was counting in his Head, counting the seconds till his own knot normally would be fully built…, to at least have an idea of the duration of the pain…  
Sam tried to keep calm, to relax but the stretch was too dominant, spreading him to fast, to wide to ignore it enough.  
And although the other Alpha wasn’t moving, was just waiting for the Body beneath to adjust or he was just enjoying the tight Sensation, it did hurt, a lot and Sam couldn’t avoid a grunting sound before he needed to bit down into the silky fabric.  
It felt like he was torn apart, like someone was cutting his Rim and still stretching it even further.  
His Breath hitched and stuttered as Castiel slowly did start moving.  
Sam screamed into his Cover at the sudden change within and the first, deepening thrusts.

It was still painful as Castiel started his rhythm, slamming in without further hesitation. With every Thrust Sam’s Body was rocked forward into the Pillow and he moaned in muffled sounds at the treatment…  
But it got easier the longer it took… and finally, at some point that night, the pain faded and Sam doesn’t felt more than a numb pressure.  
Something he could handle…

It was one of the last clear thoughts before the younger Alpha drifted off into a soothing emptiness that led him right into an exhausted sleep, no matter what the other Alpha was still doing to him…

___________________________________________________________________________


	2. A good pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaand as usual:
> 
> NO BETa... & NO Native... ^^1  
> Hope you all have fun.

A good Pack 02

 _A few weeks before_

Sam was nervously checking on his watch again. It was late. And even thought it wasn’t that unusual for his Brother, it was something to leave the young Alpha restless.

He had the scent and the Protection of a Pack, thanks to Dean and his consistent efforts to get his Brother in.  
But the dark blond himself was still out there, on his own and even though feisty, an easy prey for the rogue, the wild Packs out of town.  
Every one knew that there was a reason for the close down within the Cities after dawn, every one who hadn’t to be outside wasn’t and especially not on his own.  
It was pure luck they had made it for so long and it had often been on Razor’s Edge.

The tall dark haired dominant Alpha was looking from left to right.  
It got more and more difficult for the Brothers to meet.  
With the Pack having his back, the Alpha also had agreed on the Group rules, and aside from not having another Omega, they expected Sam from staying away from Outsiders.  
It was a threat to a Pack to any of them and under different circumstances Sam would probably have agreed.

But this was about Dean, his Brother, his Caretaker and Protector ever since they were kids.  
He couldn’t simply turn and leave, never would.

Once more Sam stared on his watch, hoping for the clock hand to turn backwards. But of course it didn’t happen.  
46min he thought as he finally gave up on waiting.  
Normally Dean would have come from the outskirts of Town and that was exactly were Sam was heading too now.  
He always had begged for the older one to stay closer to the Centre, to the safety of the Buildings and even after dawn, some others.  
But Dean always had told Sam that he felt more secure out in the wild, were he knew the Rules and Regulations.

The pale green eyed Alpha straightened his tall frame to get his nose even higher. He sensed the air, hoping for a slight hint of his Brothers scent. One he knew better than anything else in his life.

Sadly thought, so far however, there was nothing...  
It was already getting darker and there was no way Dean wouldn’t give at least a note if anything had stopped him.  
Slowly it got dangerous and Sam decided to circle the area.  
There had to be some sign of his Brother.  
The younger Winchester was already running, hurriedly searching all the places he had seen Dean over the last weeks.  
Sam had often brought out some food he had stolen from his current Pack, it wasn’t right, he knew, but Dean was out there on his own, and there was nothing he wouldn’t do to help him out, to keep him safe as much as it was in his hands or he was allowed to.

As the time passes by the tall Alpha started sprinting like an insane Person from spot to spot, in order to find something, anything.  
But Dean was still nowhere to be found, and even worse Sam was running out of ideas where else to search for his elder caretaker.  
He was almost done as he suddenly had that bittersweet taste on his tongue that only Dean was having on his Body.  
Abruptly Sam stopped, his nose raised high as he tried to get the scent back in his nostrils.

\----------------

Sam wasn’t looking were to go, he wasn’t taking care of anything around as he was running as fast as his long legs were carrying him. It was already pitch black and a few times there had been the alarming howl of Packs coming to the City.  
But what had the younger Winchester in such a hurry was not only that.  
Sam had found his Brothers so typical herb, clear and sweet scent but much to the Alphas horror, the calming note he was so used to had become bitter and there was the stench of copper mixing in, a sadly very well known sign of Blood.  
And all Sam knew in his mind and body and what was driving him right now, was the knowledge that his Brother was hurt, that he was in trouble and maybe for some time now.

\-------------

Dean had made his way out of town and it took some time for Sam to actually get to his Sibling and to find him.  
They were quite far from the City Centre and even from the outskirts. And although Sam know that Dean preferred to be away from other People, this time Sam would scold the older one for chosen a hiding spot that far out without any proper protection.

Sam hurried even more as he heard another howl even closer, it could be a Pack scout, maybe a Loner, what ever it was, the stranger was getting nearer and that was an even more dangerous threat at the moment.  
Dean was already injured and the stench of blood became more intensive with every step forward.

Sam turned another of the small group of Trees and ducking down to avoid some of the deep hanging branches that still were cutting the Alphas face and neck and arms.  
The scent of his Brother suddenly got even richer, clearly telling now that Dean was heavily injured, the Alpha could read it all even though he still wasn’t seeing his Sibling.

Suddenly there was a shadow in the tall man’s eye side, and even from this perspective Sam could tell this one was fast.  
Sam corrected his direction and followed the stranger right on the heels.  
‘It’ was going straight towards Dean’s scent anyway.

\-------------

The Body’s slammed together in a forceful thump, leaving some bones to crack at the sudden impact of the two Alphas flaring their Teeth in full dominant aggression.  
Sam had always been fast, had been since childhood even though heavy on his upper body the younger Winchester had always been a good runner.  
And it had come to pass in more than one occasion, but it was right now that it was the most important one.

Sam had eyed the Loner, obviously another Alpha, as far as his scent had given away, had headed straight towards the pile that was lying in the dark next to a group of Stones and a huge root sticking out of the ground.  
There wasn’t much light, only the full moon was given a few Details away.  
But Sam knew that it was Dean lying down there, obviously he had managed to hide from what ever had attacked him.  
But now the other Alpha was heading right there.

Sam growled right away fastening his steps once more before he jumped right at the shadow he couldn’t quite identify yet.  
The tall Winchester was orienting right for the other man’s Chest in order to push him away.  
That however did not happen.  
The other Alpha, a huge, broad build middle aged man immediately clawed at Sam and smashed his teeth into the younger ones Shoulders, close to the throat.  
It was at the last second that the Winchester managed to turn his body enough to protect himself from a typical Alpha throat bite that easily could have been lethal.

Both Alphas crashed down into the forest ground, entangled with each other and equally locked by their bites. Both hissing and growling deeply, their eyes glowing, threatening the Competitor they wanted nothing more than to kill.

Sam bit after once more to deepen his hold while he tried to get out of the other Alphas tight grip carefully avoiding another bite of that stranger.  
The two rolled over the sandy ground, the first hit’s were landing all over the men’s body’s and all of them meant business and were aiming for the most vulnerable points possible.

There was a slight whimper and Sam could identify it even in his current distraction. His Brother was trying to get up to help him out.  
It didn’t help the Alpha to concentrate, on the contrary, now that Dean was trying to interfere even in his state put another burden and pressure on the younger one.  
Now he was divided between hurrying to the older one to comfort, to help him and the momentarily fight with another Alpha who wasn’t even close to giving in or stepping down…

Dean grunted and from the eye side Sam saw how the older one struggled but got up.

*NO! NO…..!* Sam’s head was spinning and he missed the next punch that was heading towards his throat.  
He made a gargling sound at the sudden impact and lost his grip before Sam forcefully hit the ground and the Loner immediately kicked and bit after his Competitor before he suddenly let go and faced into Deans direction.  
The easy Omega Prey that was actually calling for him.

The glowing Alpha eyes disappeared out of Sam’s view and the younger Winchester got into panic right away. He could hear the growling in the background. It was immediately followed by dull impact sound and Sam knew that the Alpha was attacking Dean even though he couldn’t see it.

“GET OFFFFFFHIM!!!” Sam howled even before he was up completely and even before he could see Dean and the stranger.

\-------------

Dean had been thrown on his back and the Alpha in his Rage was clawing fiercely at the Omega chest, ripping off the already torn clothing.  
The dark blond barely managed to protect his face and neck from the fast and steady hits coming at him.  
He grunted in pain and exhaustion, to tired, to broken, to injured to even fight for his own life anymore.

It was that fading light in the green eyes that had Sam snapping completely.  
Within a blink the tall Alpha was at the scent his sharp Alpha teeth smashing into the strangers back of the neck while Sam was pulling the Arms of Dean attacker far enough in the back to dislocate them at the same time.  
A loud pop and a horrible, painful howl was all the other alpha could manage before he was pulled away and slammed on his back and only one breath before Sam got down, ripping open the carotid artery and whole throat, killing the guy who had dared to attack Dean.

\-------------

Sam was smeared in blood and dirt as he hurried back, over to his Brother. He was still in panic mode, still swimming in Rage and Protectiveness as he kneeled down to the older Omega.  
“DEAN!!” 

The pale face and dimmed eyes looked up and the older Winchesters actually smiled.  
“…sa…mmy…”  
“You’re good, I’ve got you…!” Sam assured his badly treated Omega Brother as best as he could.  
But there was no strength left in Dean to move or do anything more and in the distance Sam could hear other packs roaming the night.  
Dean needed to be out of here, they both needed to.

With them, dripping in blood and with the scent of injured Omega they were doomed alone at the night, outside of the City and with not Pack having their back.  
Sam looked over at the bloody corpse of the foreign Alpha, it would draw attention pretty soon as well.

\-------------------------------------------------------

In the end Sam stayed with his Brother, hidden beneath dirt and earth and branches, almost buried alive while the Wild Packs were going for the Corpse of one of their own.  
Sam had hold tightly to the unconscious Omega he had covered with his and the other Alphas blood to hide Deans own scent as best as possible.

It had become cold and it had been the most frightened Sam had ever been in his life, holding Deans face to his neck and surrounding him with his large body in order to keep him safe and warm.

Only in the early morning, and after a long, exhausting way back Sam had managed to get Dean into a hospital it was only the beginning of his suffering as he had seen the dark blond getting attached to all the machines and appliances that would keep him alive, maybe…  
And Sam had to live with the guild that he might had not made it in time anyway.

# ***

_Now…_

Sam woke up slowly and he could feel his heavy body right away. Everything seemed overwhelming even the digital Daylight that was lighting the room and imitating the outside world along with some Bird voices.  
It felt cheesy and fake and it remembered the Alpha where he had end up last night.

Sam felt sore and numb and like he was waking from a nightmare.  
For a few more minutes the dark haired Alpha left his eye close, allowing his mind to orientate at best as possible while trying not to freak out at the same time.

About 5min later Sam finally dared to open his eyes, to face the situation.  
There was a great relieve as he realized that he was alone, no sign of the other guy who hadn’t even given his name Sam remembered.  
Even though his eyes are open now and he is staring at it for quite some time it takes a bit before the younger Winchesters realizes the money laying on the other pillow along with a small piece of paper.

Sam frowned at the sign before he tried to move, immediately feeling his sore muscles and bruises he hadn’t have before.  
In a reflex the Alpha reached back, but there is only a slight numb pain, no blood or whatsoever. Again Sam has to thank an entity he no longer believes in.

He argues within before the Alpha reached for the money and in the end, for the note as well.

There isn’t much on it.

– It was my pleasure –  
Written in a very elegant Handwriting, it is all the other Alpha had left along with the money.

Sam huffs at the words. It obviously was only the Strangers pleasure and the Winchester is pretty sure that it wasn’t the first time this guy had used this kind of transaction.  
It was a weird mix in Sam’s head. He wanted to be disgust about this blue eyed stranger but it was all so clearly, abstract, emotionless business like that he couldn’t.  
He had offered something for money and the other Alpha had accepted it and he had paid.  
It seemed so easy, but it wasn’t.  
Sam clenched his fist, the bills rustling in his hand.

# ***

He tried to concentrate but his mind was wandering back to the last night and the strange but very satisfying experience he had have. Castiel was still undecided if it was the new thing that had him so excited or if it simply was good Sex he had have. On sided mostly but still…  
Against all of his expectations, pounding another Alpha, a dominant one even, seemed to be one of his widely diversified references, one the blue eyed had never thought it would be.  
But he had to be clear about it, Castiel thought, this Sam guy obviously was different.  
Because, even though Castiel had looked up Alpha on Alpha porn and behaviour this morning, he was absolutely sure, the fighting that was definitely included at the typical interaction in those cases was not what he wanted.  
There was no appeal to that at all.  
However, the blue eyed could agree by now that he indeed did like the typical dominant Alpha appeal. They were mostly tall, quite build and had some specific aura that had a nice intriguing, inviting effect for Castiel.  
And this Sam, hell he had exactly looked like that.  
It had been a slight disappointing at the first Research terms the blue eyed had used.  
The Alphas he had seen had been small, to small, to weak, to pathetic. All of them had more fitted into the Beta, some even in the Omega range.

It was a bit annoying to find himself attracted to ‘real’ Alphas, dominant ones, just like him, especially since he was not willing or into the fighting up front that somehow was to be expected.

Once more Castiel thought back. This Sam, had exactly looked like a dominant Alpha, he had scent like one and even shown some of the typical quirks but not the aggression.  
On the contrary he had behaved extremely collected and obedient.  
The blue eyed wasn’t sure if this Alpha whore had been a great actor of if he had been trained to be like that at some point in his life and for what ever reason.

Absently Castiel licked his lips at the memory of the last night.  
It had been a great pleasure to have something that gorgeous as this guy beneath and in control, well kind of…

The strength that had shown in this man’s moves and Castiel had felt beneath his hands, would have been enough to fight him off at any point, or at least it would have been enough for Sam to try it…  
But even thought this Sam had been in pain and discomfort for some time, eh hadn’t even tried to get free or turn the roles. It was at least something Castiel had expected but it never happened as well as an aggressive outburst or snarl, not even the slightest bit of growl had come from the spread out Alpha on his bed.

Castiel felt disgust about the need of money this Sam must have been in, but never the less he had enjoyed the act tremendously, enough though to not throw the tall alpha out the minute he had been done.  
Instead, the blue eyed had used the opportunity to worship the beautiful build and structure of the other, unconscious, Creature that was just like him.

It was a pity that this Beauty was a whore, some broken piece like they all were for different reasons.  
It was never enough to not buy them in times of need but way too much to have them around in the ‘normal’ Reality…  
Otherwise, and Castiel sighed at it, he wouldn’t mind to find a Partner like that…

Just at that moment the Bureau door burst open once again and once again Gabriel entered without any greeting, and once again Castiel frowned at it.  
Back to work and his daily routine, he thought cleaning out the browser History for good.

___________________________________________________________________________


	3. A good Pack	03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still refusing to do Beta ^^! and surprise I am still no Native. ^^P  
> And also, I still hope you enjoy!

A good Pack 03

The Winchesters had never been Pack Members, not really. The two left Brothers had learned from their Dad how to survive, not how to live.  
As long as Sam could remember they had always been on the run, on the hunt.  
For Shelter, for food, for Protection…  
And while Dean had always been that stoic enthusiast, selling their life to the little Brother as an Adventure, Sam had early on lost the Interest on that bullshit he had been told all of his life.  
Nevertheless the younger Alpha had always laughed with Dean, had always jumped in when the dark blond had tried to entertain Sam on the long drives and the endless, empty Motels on their way.

“Sammy look that is our adventure, no one has that! We are special…” Dean had whispered and explained the surrounding, making up old Story’s about Cowboys and Indians and Ghost and mystical Creatures and Mysteries and Secrets that weren’t there, when John had been to tired to be gentle in reminding his Childs to be silent.  
Dean had always done the job. He had been the one looking at Sam as long as the Alpha could remember.  
It has always been his grumpy, overly protective, big hearted Omega Brother.  
Dean had comforted the Baby he was barely big enough to carry, he had fed Sam with the few things he had stolen over the day while their Father was on some random work.  
And it was Dean who had slept next to Sam, promising him that nothing would happen as long as he was around and that anything would be all right…

Till this day Sam wanted to believe at least this lie.  
The tall alpha sighed and tried again to get up from the bed of a stranger he just had sold himself to.

Yeah, he thought, they were living the dream…

# ***

_A few Weeks before_

“NO!” The brown haired growled at the persistent Newcomer who actually dared to challenge him on his decisions.  
“I SAID NO!!!” The Alpha barked to accentuate his final call.  
He was about to turn as Sam for real grabbed the older mans shoulders ad turned him into his direction, obviously the dark haired was not willing to accept the Pack Alphas and there fore the Pack’s decision.

The blue eyed frowned at the disobedient Alpha in his care. The one who had been accepted despite the fact that he was a dominant one and despite the fact that he wasn’t chosen by the group or that he had not made an official request.  
The broader Alpha glared at the Competitor and he flared his teeth.

“HE IS MY BROTHER!” Sam growled back not the slightest bit impressed at a Pack leaders threat.  
In his eyes this was no Opponent for him.  
He knew that he could easily overpower the guy, his Weakness was showing in every tone of his scent.  
The younger Winchester didn’t move, he didn’t let go of the other Alpha who he was tightly holding in his grip.  
Instead Sam dared to move closer and flare his Alpha teeth, slightly looking down at the man that was supposed to be his Leader.

\----------

Sam had grown on the road, he had lived under a dominant Alpha for long long years and it hadn’t ended well.  
Over time, Sam had realized that he was one of those Bastards as well, that he would become aggressive and stubborn, angry and relentless in the worst way. It was what he had seen all over happening.  
He had seen dom. Alphas killing, had seen them rape, he had seen them torture and rob. He had experienced some Alpha fists on himself and it hadn’t always been his fathers.  
Hell all of this Sam had been through even before he had been 12.

There was nothing good in these Creatures he was one off.  
And every time the Winchester was seeing an Alpha trying to threat, he saw all of those Bastards he had met in his life.

With 6, Sam first time had thought that he was different than Dean.  
That there was something ‘wrong’ with him.  
Dean had always drawn attention, something Sam found annoying in so many ways.  
But even though the dark blond had often been at the Centre of some fuss, it rarely had been aggression directly towards him.  
More often Sam had witnessed Alphas fighting over his Brother than with or against him.  
It had never stopped the dark blond from getting involved but Sam had realized the difference never the less, because in his Case it was definitely something else.

Even young, still a child, Sam had been eyed by Alphas, had been looked at differently, suspiciously and over time he had started to look at himself the same way.  
The dark haired had been in fights so often he didn’t even count it anymore. And for a long time Sam hadn’t even understood why he had become the Punching ball so often.

Dean had always been angry at the attackers but also he had been angry at Sam for not fighting back. It was something the Alpha didn’t understand either.  
So often his Omega Brother had tackled some big, badass Alphas, so often Dean had kicked their asses for getting at Sam.  
With age though, the younger Winchester had developed some skills to fight, of his own, giving Dean some opportunities to stay out of the Youngsters struggle.

However it had taken time for Sam to accept that it was his Nature that some how was offending or triggering other Alphas, dominant and lower ranks as well. Sometimes there were even Betas trying to rub themselves on the tall guy for an Ego Boost or what ever other kinky Need.

It had become disturbing and frustrating.  
Dean often had tried to stir Sam up, to get him angry to make him aggressive, but every time the younger one had felt this burning fire building up he had backed off.  
His fear to become the Monster he thought Alphas were, had always held him back.  
It was a constant reminder of how broken and dangerous he was and it was a constant fight within not to lose it and give in to that blood thirsty Monstrum he was born to be.

At some point, and it had hurt as well, Dean had stopped to push Sam, instead he had pulled the young Alpha in his arms. He had rocked him and gently stroked his back.  
It felt like pity and it was painful but being held like this had felt too good to complain.

\----------

Sam growled again, slightly lifting the other Alpha who seemed to surprised and shocked to react right away.  
“HE HAS DONE ALL THE THINGS YOU’VE ASK HIM FOR!....” Sam almost snapped at the other mans face right in front.  
“HE HAS RISK HIS LIFE FOR YOUR BENEFIT!!!” Sam got more and more angry by the minute.  
As he slammed the Pack Leader into the wall Sam was close to Rage.  
“HE HAD DONE ALL OF IT………….YOU OWE HIM…THAT!!!”

Even though in oppression at the moment, the Pack Alpha did not step back or gave in to the Youngsters whining.  
He might be weaker to some degree but no one became a Leader out of nothing.

Suddenly the brown haired grabbed at Sam’s Wrists, his Claws digging deeply, breaking the skin and drawing blood as he made his standpoint, growling, spitting and angrily snapping in his words towards that god damn kid that was going way too far.  
“HE PAID THE PRICE FOR YOU TO STAY HERE!!!” The Head Alpha stated the truth.  
“BUT HE IS NOT PACK, WE WILL NOT PAY FOR HIS HOSPITalisation!!”  
There was a deep vibrating sound at the last words, a clear and last sign to back off before the situation would escalate.  
And the Alpha already had shown tremendous patience with the Stranger he had only accepted because an Omega had begged for it in the most submissive way.

Both alphas were still tightly holding onto each other as the Main door of the Pack house burst open.  
The Main Omega of the Pack had called for other members the moment he had scented the aggression. It was even before Sam had even made an attempt to ask for the Packs help in order to pay for his Brothers needed Operation.  
Sam didn’t even wanted them to pay it all, he had offered to do any job he would work 24/7 if needed to pay it back. All the Winchester had asked for was for the Pack to help with the Operation fee because Sam would never be able to make that money, not the amount, and definitely not in time…

It would be needless to say, it had been the last day for Sam under the Protection of a Pack.

He had been beaten up badly. Not uncommon to get the protective Pack scent off of someone who was leaving, no matter if on good or bad terms.  
You were either in or…  
Well there wasn’t much other option left and in the End Sam had been very, very lucky to get out just with minor injuries which he could tread on his own.  
Actually the Pack Alpha had not only shown great patience in his actions but also incredible determination, calmness and leader qualities.  
It was something Sam would have praised under different circumstances…

Dean had picked a good Pack for his Brother to stay, Sam though, already feeling guilty for having burst another bubble of Illusion.  
Dean would be pissed…, and Sam knew that for a fact…!

# ***

_Now…_

Sam looked down on his unconscious Brother. He was sitting on one of the plastic chairs, his hands folded as he was watching how the machines were pumping air into the older ones lungs. Seeing his life long Caretaker depending on all of these tubes and drips and devices, it was hard for Sam.  
Partly it was his fault that his Brother was now in this situation it was his fault for not being with him, for not being by his side. It was his fault that his Brother was in danger all the time, it was his fault because he was not brave enough, because he was not strong enough to create his own Pack, his own Home, and because he was to afraid to do what was the only option.  
…But he couldn’t mate Dean…

One of the devices made a beeping sound, distracting the tall Alpha, before it started another of it’s programmed circles.  
And on the floor Sam could here the steps he had waited for.

\----------

“Mr. Winchester. I’ve told you already it is not that we are not willing to help you…” The Doctor did sound pity but Sam knew it was only the oddness of talking to a Patients relative and especially to this one.  
Since the first day the Doctor had informed the Alpha about his Brothers status, Sam had tried to make a Deal.  
He had offered everything he probably could and even more, but in the end it had never been enough. It always was about the money and that was the one thing, of so many, Sam didn’t have.  
At least he had been given an expand time to figure something out before Dean would be brought off to one of those Hospitals for Packless, homeless and poor ones.  
But that, and it was not a question, would be his Brothers dead, Sam knew that.

He had get all of the money he had made over the last weeks in all of the jobs he had picked and the last bills he had from that stranger.  
It was still not enough but this night had gotten him way more than all of his Part-timers he had done, even those he had worked shifts at.  
It was ridiculous and twisted but of no importance right now.

“Please!! You see I’ve made this much, I will get the rest as well! Please at least can’t it be a deposit?!”  
The Alpha begged in desperation and it made the Doctor even more uncomfortable but that was a chance Sam had to use.

“Mr. Winchester this ….this is by far…not the sum that would be needed… I…I can’t do that…”  
The man in his white cloth just wanted away.  
“But I can get more!” Sam offered.  
“How much for a deposit….? I will do everything.”

“We’ve been there already. I …I simply have not option here. Your Brother is stable and isn’t that something you should look at…”  
”Dr. We both know that he will not survive this without the…… And don’t tell me to look at the ‘bright’ side when there isn’t any.”  
Sam got very serious.  
“I will pay any sum you will ask for. But please, accept this as a deposit and operate him…”  
The pale green eyes were tired and the Alpha looked exhausted and worn out, his brows lift up pitifully as he begged once more.

“I….” The Doctor was uncertain, it wasn’t something he could decide by any meaning…but…  
“I will talk to the Finance department…but don’t be to excited, I really can’t promise anything.”  
Sam smiled slightly and thankful but to tired for more.  
“Please, thanks that’s all I ask for thank you…”

“Where can I reach you?” The doctor asked and got some pen out of coat.

\----------------

It was at a delivery job as the phone finally buzzed.

“Mr. Winchester?…”  
“…The Hospital Management had agreed on a Deposit Contract for the double of what you’ve already have. We can do the contract within the next two days if you are still interested in…”

…Sam didn’t heard more than that, he only felt his heart skip a beat…

Dean would be operated, he would survive!

He only needed more money, double of what he had made in one week, and he would have to get it within the next 24 hours…

Sam stood on the empty storage zone and stared into the night…

___________________________________________________________________________


	4. A good Pack 04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I just need to point out the obvious here. I know that in this story the Charakters are a bit more out of their normal (Supernatural) Persona than usual.  
> I am not really happy with it but it was needed to make them fitting into this AU world.  
> So don’t be tooooooo surprised or offended if there are some smaller and bigger bits and pieces that are a slightly out of Charakter as we know them.  
> ^^!  
> Other than that there is only the usual: No BETA (cause I am lazy and afraid of doing that…), No Native (Well, reasons…) and me still hopping that you have fun…  
> *wave*

A good Pack 04

Gabriel was sitting on the huge dark wooden Desk, distracting his Brother with Stories about his last hook up’s, randomly questioning Castiels thoughts, choosing and Omega and about finally setting up a Pack of his own. 

“See Cassie it would help you settle down a bit more…and you could have this weird ideas of yours fulfilled.”  
The honey blond leaned over, resting his elbows on one of the Paper-pile’s which left the dark haired frowning.  
“Yes I see how well it worked for you. How is your mate doing Brother?”  
For a short moment the golden eyes of the older one glowed warningly but Castiel ignored it, pulling the Papers out beneath his Brothers arms.  
There was a small twitch of his lips, a rare sign of his satisfaction for the worked out hit.

For years, the one sibling Castiel had still contact to, was mocking him to become an honest Man and get a Mate, create a Pack and a family to improve his Power.  
Something Gabriel always found important but Castiel didn’t care.  
He had started a few attempts in finding something fitting but he had given up after the mostly disappointed experiences.  
The potential Omegas didn’t care much about anything except getting a higher position and money enough to spend it to the fullest.  
Others had started to give the Alpha directions right away like the little Bitches they were trained and raised to be.  
And all of it was just underlined by the fact that none of them had any kind of appeal to the dominant Alpha, not once.  
No, he was fine with taking care of his basic needs for once and be left alone otherwise.  
Castiel had always thought that he wasn’t ready for having a Pack and considered it would simply happen at the right time. Now he wasn’t looking forward to it anymore.  
He had aged and his Fighting Years had been long gone.  
Although still young the Alpha wasn’t really fond of the idea to fight off all the Youngsters that would start to get after his Pack the moment it would be set up.  
It was something for the 20years not something for the mid or end 30 he thought, writing down another note and tapping something on the computer while his Brother was still watching.

# ***

Sam was tired after his Shift was over. A few bugs, it was all he got from this physically exhausting and time consuming Work.  
Once again he was counting the bills in his head trying to figure out a way to get the most out of his three temp jobs. The only jobs he could get without being connected to a legally announced Pack.  
But no matter how he was turning it, there was no way he would be able to get the necessary money in time, or at all.

\----------

The younger Winchester was gnawing his teeth. The Sirens had already called for every one to return to their Packs and to leave the streets.  
Sam had been in one of the few late Diners because he didn’t wanted to get back on the Street walk.  
It was a bit embarrassing to admit it but the Alpha was feeling ashamed about his mistake from last time, and Sam had to be truth to himself, he was afraid to get back, doing that …that job. It had taken some time for him to get it over. He had been in an unhealthy mindset for quite some time.  
Even Sam had not understood it completely. There shouldn’t be that much of a different between that and simply getting a one night hook up, but soon after the he had left this Apartment, Winchester had realized that it indeed was a big difference.

He had been fine with leaving it at that one instant but with the Command for even more money and a real hope for the Hospital to perform the needed surgery, it had come back to his mind, constantly telling the Alpha that he had already done it and that it wouldn’t be that complicated to do it again.

In the end Sam had tried to get some Customers but he was not back on the street.  
Although something was telling him that it would be the next step anyway.  
He had done a few handjobs to some Betas and a simple fuck to an Omega chick…  
None of these encounters had been a problem but they also had not made the money Sam was looking for.

Over and hour he had stared out of the Diner Window and had thought about an exit, another way to get this problem solved but each and every time he got back to selling himself or going for an illegal Credit which would bring up so much more Problems.  
Without Pack, an official Credit wasn’t even worth a guess.

\----------

The final siren call was echoing through the dark streets, from now on every one out here was more or less fair game.  
It wasn’t the first night out for the tall Alpha, and probably it wouldn’t be his last, but he needed to be careful now that the scent of pack had died out.

Sam was hesitating but finally he made his way towards the street he had been, maybe a day ago…  
Time was fluent in the Alphas current existence.  
He watched over his Brother, he worked, he watched over his Brother, he worked, hour after hour. He slept when being too exhausted to move further on and than Sam repeated this routine. At some point it had become on connected blur where all days and nights were melting into each other…

# ***

The room was small and this ‘Etablissement’ was renting by the hour. The blankets were not specifically clean and the smell was a bad reminder of the Winchesters past.  
What a difference a day made, Sam thought and watched the other guy starting to undress.  
Although the man was way older than the Winchester he was well build but his upper body was covered in scars and bite wounds.  
He was obviously not a Pack member, and even if his Scent hadn’t given that away already, his body would.

He had a hard face and was burned, even worn out by the sun, a live out in the wild had that affect.  
On the road with their Father, the Winchesters often had some confrontations with those Loners.  
It had never been easy ones and Sam was careful and alarmed.  
“HEh!” “WHAt da ya waitn for?” The gravely voice asked in a heavy accent.  
But Sam didn’t move.  
It got the other Alpha out of rhythm or maybe he had just waited for it, Sam wasn’t quite sure as the first Attack hit him.

The dark haired was kept by surprise and thrown of his feet.  
He was snarled at and jumped before he even realised what was going on.  
The older one appeared heavier than Sam had expected, but he still was no real match for the tall Winchester.  
Like the stranger was nothing Sam pushed him off turning their position and pinning the opponent down.  
Normally every Alpha knew the scent of defeated Competitor.  
It was a sweet taste, created to sooth the Attacker and prevent from unnecessary kills.  
This so called rolling was the general sign of an Alpha who gives in, bowing to the stronger one.  
However this one didn’t show any of those attempts in his behaviour.  
The guy Sam was easily holding down with one hand on his throat was still snarling and snapping after the Winchester.  
It had the tall pale green eyed confused.  
The unknown guy was acting strange.  
And instead of letting him go as Sam would have the moment he would have rolled, he tightened his grip in anger and frustration about the bad behaving Underling who was, nevertheless still growling, even though it started to sound choppy.  
The grey eyes were glowing at Sam as the man started scratching on his wrist, kicking for the Winchesters legs but still flaring his teeth towards the younger one.

Sam was completely confused but his Alpha didn’t liked the Behaviour and therefore didn’t let the alpha go.

“Sss…stoo…p!” The now hoarse voice suddenly tried but still the Alpha was not rolling.  
Sam growled deeply, warning the other one to behave in his presence and to accept his lead.  
“S…to …p!” The stranger tried again, even weaker but still not rolling for the obviously superior.

Only shortly before he lost his consciousness, the older Alpha finally gave in, submitting to Sam and handing himself over.  
His scent changed immediately into the sweet tone of surrender and the bitter note of fear and only than, slowly, Sam let go, irritated stepping back, staring at what he almost had done.

The Lone-wolf was breathing heavily and he struggled to get up. He hurried to move back the moment he did.  
He was growling and squealing in pain and confusion himself before he got his voice back enough to yell at the tall Alpha at the other side of the room…

# ***

Sam steps were fast, he was running down the streets trying to calm his thoughts.  
He obviously had made another mistake.  
Lately he got overwhelmed easily by his Alpha Persona and it was a bad thing.  
The last time this had happened, he had attacked his Pack leader, now he had almost killed a guy.  
What the fuck was wrong with him?  
If this would go on, Sam thought, he would have to keep himself locked from any other existence.  
If he couldn’t control himself anymore….  
Sam couldn’t, didn’t want to think that further/through.  
He needed a place to hide, a safe spot for the night. For now, that was all he needed to do!

# ***

Castiel was tired. Thanks to his annoying Brother and his constant interference, as well as the general workload, but mostly his Brother, the Alpha had been up and working all through the night, once again.  
But finally the Contract was done and Castiel would have a day all to himself, to end all the things that had been on his private to do list for way to long.  
The Alpha was missing his home, he was missing his house but he also knew he wouldn’t make the two hour drive back safely.  
Therefore, on his way out of the Bureau, Castiel had decided to stay at his City Apartment for a few hours to sleep. He could get home after that.

\----------

Castiel was yawning as he turned his dark limousine into the driveway of the Apartment hotel. It had been a while since the Alpha had been that out of Energy.  
And it was just another of so many signs, the blue eyed was finding everywhere lately, that were showing him that he was getting older.  
In his twenties he had easily done two nights in a row and would have still managed to do the workload of last night within a few hours right after.  
Youth was an illusion that only shows when becoming older.  
Castiel smiled at his own thoughts as he closed the Cars door and locked it already on his way.

The Hotels own garage was quite dark and even though heated for some reason it was cold enough for the blue eyed Alpha to see his breath as he was waiting for Elevator to get down.  
There had been the first ice Crystals at the Ceiling Window in his Bureau today.  
Winter was coming close and it was already clawing at the City.

There had been some disturbing Information’s coming from the Mountains around and Castiel looked at the already white tops as he stepped out of the Elevator into the cool morning air.  
He was shivering slightly even though covered in his black, knee long Kashmir coat.  
But still the Alpha enjoyed the clear morning and the small walk it took to get to the Hotel.  
He was already back in his thoughts, roughly planning his schedule and what it would include as he got distracted by a slumped figure, tightly huddled together, leaning on a corner in one of the small Alleys across the Hotel Entrance.

It had Castiel stopping on his way. There was something familiar from that Creature.  
In Winter-times or around the cold months of the Year it wasn’t rare for some of the Wild packs to find some shelter among the Buildings or even to stay over the day as well.  
But even though a bit unsorted this one didn’t seem to be one of the wild ones.  
Maybe a Loner, the Alpha thought and considered letting it go to finally get to bed…  
But in the end, Castiel sighed and crossed the street to have a look at the Stranger.

\-------------

Sam looked up, tired and frozen, his pale green eyes staring numbly at the dark haired who suddenly was standing next to him.  
“I need..money…” The exhausted Winchester stated, dizzy and confused in his head, the night had been long…

Castiel tilted his head but his face was the same emotionless, stoic mask Sam had seen before.  
“That much is obvious.” The blue eyed mentioned deadpan as he reached for the other Alpha to help him up.

___________________________________________________________________________


	5. A good Pack 05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorty for the mean-time...  
> And as usual: No Beta - No native and a lot of mistakes ahead.  
> ^^P  
> Have fun!

A good Pack 05

Sam was more or less leaning, almost laying on the Kitchen Counter while Castiel was watching him and making coffee.  
The tall dark haired was apologizing for his current appearance and the fuss he was making, and he did it over and over but without moving any way.  
At some point his head got to heavy and needed to be rested sideways on the counter while Sam was struggling to keep his eyes open.  
He was frozen to the bones, and shivering all over. Something Castiel was frowning about.  
The blue eyed Alpha didn’t know much about medicine but he was pretty sure that it wouldn’t be good for the younger man to fall a sleep like that.  
Castiel put one of the hot coffee mugs right in front of Sam and waited if the Alpha would take it on his own.  
For quite some time the Winchester just stared and inhaled the Coffee scent before he lifted a weak arm and got the mug, holding it with two shivering hands while sitting back up again.  
“thank you…” Sam gave subdued, looking into the dark brew.  
Castiel was still only watching.  
Why had he picked up this guy again? He was wondering, sipping on his own drink.

\----------

While Sam was laying his head on the counter again, Castiel had decided that the other one needed to warm up a bit more.  
The slightly blue lips were a good indicator, one that even Castiel couldn’t ignore.  
His first intention had been to give a warm drink, something to food and send the whore out again.  
It wasn’t the first time that the Alpha was stumbling over his weak point.  
Although it was the first time he got this far.

Castiel shrugged as he opened his Bathroom door.  
He hadn’t been here for, maybe two days, he tried to remember.  
And he was pretty sure that hadn’t been like this before.

The room was more or less scattered with towels.  
A huge one was hanging at the Shower stall, another, smaller one was hanging sideways from the sink and a third had been dragged over the bathtube.  
Not a single one was hanging over the towel rail that Castiel was looking at in confusion.

\----------

“It was Sam, right?” Castiel questioned after he got back to the half asleep younger Alpha who only managed a slight flick of a finger as an answer.  
“You need to get warm. I’ve prepared the tube and some new towels…”  
Castiel stated, carefully watching if the other man would move.  
And indeed, gladly though, the tall one did.  
He was swaying but he made it to the Bathroom he already knew where to find…  
Castiel listened if he would hear any fall or worrying sound for a few minutes before he took care of the mugs and got into his Bedroom.

The bed was made and in contrast to the Bathroom it had been left carefully, almost neatly prepared. And there was still the scent of the other Alpha mingling in with the room air.  
Once more the blue eyed Alpha was shaking his head as he walked over to the closet, taking out some Pyjama that might fit the giant currently occupying his Bath.  
Castiel frowned at the cloth he did found in the inbuilt furniture. He had forgotten about most of them, rarely using any of it since this was nothing more than a Place for a short rest.  
Much to his surprise the Alpha found a dark blue Satin one with a Bee stitched at the left side of the shirt. He absolutely couldn’t recall when this had happened and where it had come from…  
It was the only thing the blue eyed could find were at least the pants might fit for the other Alpha.

It was a weird idea to have another Alpha in your Apartment, and it was a sign of insanity to have another dominant one around.  
Castiel thought about that as he was sitting back on the couch, a glass of water and some of his Papers close to him.  
He was tired enough to fall asleep right away but with a stranger around, one he had bought from the street once, Castiel was listening to the left small voice that was telling him that it might not be a great idea to make himself that Vulnerable…

# ***

Sam was already dreaming, his head was heavy and dizzy but the water felt great.  
Slowly he could feel his limbs getting back to life as the blood was running properly again.  
The tall Winchester had not really known were to go to. The Hospital was already closed for Visitors and he had been too irritated about the whole Situation before, Sam couldn’t try for another Customer again.  
He’d run, than walked, it always had cleaned his head.  
Only this time it hadn’t worked so well.  
As the younger Winchester finally had come to a halt, he had been in an unknown part of the City and the night hunts had started.  
He had been lost and only walked on until he had realized some spots he had saved on that one night.  
Sam was still not completely sure how he had ended up this close to the strange Alphas Apartment.  
But somehow he was glad that he had.  
Sam blamed it on his half frozen state that he was thinking like that.  
Who would be glad to get back to the one who had more or less…  
The Alpha sighed and slit further into the warm heat of the water and the herb, sweet fragrance of the oil this other guy must have picked out.  
It was a perfect cover for the Hospital stench, Sam thought slightly smiling as he understood, that the blue eyed really had smelled it too.

At their first meeting Sam had told his Customer about his Brother and that he needed money for his recovery. At that time it was more to fill the silence than to really give important information. However it obviously had an affect at the smaller dark haired, or he just hated the smell just like Sam.  
The young Alpha made some bubbles by blowing beneath the water surface.  
Gradually Sam got back to his strength but he didn’t wanted to leave this comfortable spot just yet…

# ***

Sam stared at his fingers, his skin had wrinkled and was slightly red. He might have been a bit too long in here but it was good.  
As the Alpha finally stepped out of the room he was hidden in a cloud of steam before the cooler room air gently caressed his face while the rest of his Body was covered in a huge white bathrobe the other one had prepared for Sam to wear.

It was, just like the rest of all around here, something the younger Winchester had never have. It was soft and fluffy to say it at least and even though a lot of fabric, it was so so light to wear.

Sam was a bit insecure as he made his way to the Living room, he wasn’t quite sure what would happen now.  
Theoretically he was here to make money but this time the blue eyed hadn’t picked him up for this…

He straightened himself for his own self-confidence before he stepped into the room…

…and into a peacefully snoring dark haired Alpha, who was comfortably spread out on the white leather couch, not caring about the rest of the world and especially not about another dominant Alpha in his Apartment...

\----------

Sam was considering waking up the other man who was still dressed in his dark blue shirt, the black west and pants and the bright blue tie.  
But the Winchester thought better of it at the piles of paper the Alpha had still in his hand, hanging down to the ground.  
Sam hadn’t even thought about that the stranger had a life too, and obviously a busy one.  
Although, he found it pretty ignorant and naïve, to fall asleep in a situation like this, and with work papers in clear view.  
But who was he to judge, Sam thought and got closer to collect the folders and sheets and to put it on the glass table, before he carefully opened the tie and the first button, just so the Alpha could breath a bit better.  
After that Sam looked around for some blankets.  
As he couldn’t find one he looked down on himself. He sighed as he slowly took off the wonderful, comfy Bathrobe, using it to cover up the reckless sleeping Alpha who didn’t even flinched and peacefully slept on.  
Sam was shaking his head in disbelieve. He had never seen someone that carefree, but he liked it…, liked it a lot.  
It was the first time he didn’t feel dangerous, like a threat, himself as he happily walked off.  
Only wearing a cloth around his hips Sam finally slipped into the strangers comfortable bed. He was too tired to question his sassy move and the reason he knew this place already…

# ***

”Heh…”Sam looked down at the other Alpha, he had sat down next to him and was holding two cup of coffee. “Thought I owe you one.” The younger one mentioned just a bit blushing. “It is still my coffee…?” Castiel stated deadpan and still half asleep.  
Sam only smiled and handed him one mug.

”Hurry, you’re already late.” The young Alpha kissed Castiels temple and got back up, leaving for the Bedroom, and a completely irritated blue eyed Alpha.

Within a minute Castiel was after the tall guy…

_Sam was already waiting as Castiel reached his own bedroom…and he gulped at the picture._  
_The stunning Alpha was laying on full display, naked and fully erect with a beautiful knot showing. He was just like a present of the Goddess whom had created him._  
This Sam was smiling and winking at the blue eyed who completely lost his grounding at that moment.  
_The things he wanted to do to this man..._  
_Castiel shivered at his own thoughts as he slowly approached the other man, as he crawled over to the inviting offer._

\----------

_It had been a long while, if ever, since he had that opportunity, such a gorgeous Creature in his bed, literally._  
_The way this tall, build body was moving beneath him, fitting so perfectly, like a glove. Castiel was mesmerised, drunken from the power he was feeling tightly holding to the younger Alphas hips, pulling him back and thrusting in even deeper as if the already locked knot wouldn’t be enough to hold them together._  
_Castiel wanted more, rapidly driving into that tight whole, listening to the moans and whimpers he was dragging out of the other man. And still it didn’t feel like enough._  
_Sam bucked as the blue eyed hastened his moves once more/again, as he leaned far over, connecting their body to the fullest and still tried to get deeper. Sam grunted every time he was rocked forward, impaled and moved by the other Alphas will._  
_And even though he could, not once tried the younger one to stop his dominator, not once did he threat or growl at the handling. Castiel got completely lost in all of it. Enjoying sex with another dominant Alpha without the typically needed and constant fighting was mind blowing in many ways. Once opened up, Sam didn’t seem to have any limits and Castiel took every thing this guy was giving._  
_And damn that was a lot…_

_Castiel lifted the large upper body up, bending him far enough to have the younger Alphas head rested on his shoulder._  
_He was still fucking relentlessly into Sam, eventhough limited due to the lock between them._  
_Never the less Castiel was fascinated at his whores physical strength and abilities as he was grabbing the younger ones throat, still moving their hips clutched together._  
_His hand tightened with every thrust he was giving. There was something about the Control he was holding right now that had the blue eyed’s mind twisted, fulfilling him in way he had never experienced before._  
_And the Alpha was loving it although it was terrifying as hell._  
_”Alpha…” Castiel whispered while holding Sam in that unnatural bow, not stopping to thrust in even though already dry… “Please Alpha… say my name…”_  
_And in a body shuddering outburst, tremors pulsing all over, Sam came, and he did scream the other Alphas name in his full relieve…companied by Castiels deep groan at the sight he was given._

The blue eyes widened as Castiel jumped awake. His head was turning and his heart was racing. And somewhere between his legs was a disturbing rock hard distraction, pulsing and twitching, commanding for attention.  
What the hell was wrong with him, the dark haired wondered trying to calm down a bit more.  
It was night outside and the lights were off but there were still enough from the street to make out the outlines of the room and the furnitures.  
He knew he was in his Apartment but he struggled with realising how he had gotten here and where/why he had end up on his Couch.

The Alpha felt sore and he cracked his neck to fix a bit of it as he slowly managed to get up.  
In his move Castiel realised the bathrobe and suspiciously lifted it up from where it had went to.  
In a strange reflex he lifted the white cotton to his nose and took a deep breath.  
Right away there was that scent of the other Alpha, clear and vibrant and so strong it urged the blue eyed to close his eyes and inhale even deeper, longingly growling at the taste…which had his knot building right away.  
Castiel sighed in annoyance and arousal as he went to the bathroom, the white cloth in his hand…

___________________________________________________________________________


	6. A good Pack 06

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot bla bla but not much action…  
> HOWEVER we are working on exactly that. ^^9  
> And as usual: NO BETA – NO NATIVE  
> And still hope you have fun reading…

A good Pack 06

It had been a slight shock to realize that he had not dreamed, well not completely as he had stepped into what once had been his Bed room.  
Castiel was still staring a bit disbelieving at the more or less naked Alpha who was spread out in his sheets.  
The blue eyed frowned at the unwelcome guest. He was tired and exhausted himself and after his short break at the Bathroom, he was sated enough to simply fall a sleep.  
For a brief second he was considering to take what was his and to kick the other guy out, after all it was his place…  
But instead, the Alpha watched a bit longer at the tall man he had bought the before.

Sam was entangled in the silky blanket, his long legs stretched out of the cover just like the build upper part.  
It was a beautiful sight Castiel decided before he pushed himself off the door frame and walked back to the living room to take the couch.  
He was an idiot, the blue eyed thought as he covered himself with some cloth and drifted back off to sleep.

# ***

Sam woke early and from a bad dream. It took him a moment to recall where he was but the memory was slowly kicking in and the younger Winchester slightly turned as silently as possible.  
He was expecting the other Alpha next to him and Sam didn’t wanted to draw any attention right now.  
He would have to fulfil this other mans desires and wishes soon enough.  
For now the tall dark haired was just glad to have warm and safe place to sleep.

Sam breath out the air he didn’t know he was holding as he found the other bed side empty.  
He was patting after the space to make sure he was right but still there was no one else around.  
It left Sam wondering, not complaining though.

The Alpha needed a whole hour to convince himself to get up, risking to see the other guy and be the whore again…

Much to the younger Winchesters surprise, the Apartment was completely empty…  
There were no sign of any kind that someone else had been around just a few hours ago.  
Sam looked at the clock with swollen, tired eyes. It was almost 4Am. To early to get up and still dark from the night.  
It was the second time the Winchester got up left alone in this Luxury Apartment, and it still felt odd.  
Sam simply couldn’t understand how this blue eyed Alpha could be so god damn reckless.  
For someone who had lived on the street for most of his life, and for someone who had experienced a lot it was a weird experience to be trusted this way and for Sam it was special, in a weird way.  
It had the Winchester curious what would it take to become this self-confident to not give a shit like this stranger obviously did.

After Sam was sure that this Apartment indeed was empty and he was on his own, he finally switched on the light and had a closer look at this surrounding.  
There was still a bit time left for his first shift, enough though to get to the Hospital first.  
And since he had not risk to get to know the strangers place the last time, he was somehow excited to do it now.

\----------

It had been a disappointment. Sam sat down, a coffee and a note in his hand.  
The Apartment didn’t gave away any of Owners Personality or anything at all.  
All of it, all in it was created to be functional, to be useful in times of need.  
Nothing here seemed personal, except, and Sam had laughed about it, this funny blue satin pajama with the little stitched bee on the chest he had found roaming through the closets.  
Anything else in here was without any personal touch, it could be changed at any time and no one would even realize the change.  
It was kind of sad, Sam had thought after a while.

He returned his attention back to the small piece of paper he had found next to the expensive Coffeemaker. If Sam had asked himself before, if he would be allowed to get some of the black, hot drink in the morning, he now was sure knew that this was something the Blue eyed had expected him to do anyway.

What was it with this Alpha and his notes, Sam wondered, studying the graceful handwriting he had seen before.  
There was something about it that had the Winchester loosing himself in those elegant circles and loops.  
This time the blue eyed had signed his message.  
At least now Sam knew that the other Alphas name started with a C.  
He smiled as his fingers followed the Signatures curves once again.

_We did not manage to talk about your Conditions for staying over once more. I do so consider to take one of your offers again and we will have a much needed conversation about another agreement and the current Rules of our interactions, including, of course, your expected payment. I suppose that last night will not be in those upcoming bills.”_  
_I will return at 21:55PM._  
_C._

Sam was still chuckling reading those lines.  
Seriously, who was talking like that?  
And he was also amused about the hidden command in the last lines that were arranged so politely never the less. 

He could make it back till than, Sam decided while getting ready for work and another important Hospital visit. He was hoping, begging in his mind that they would agree for him to give the missing money next morning and not tonight.  
Even though he had the payment in sight it was still after the agreed time and Sam would need to be very lucky and careful for this really last chance.  
He could not risk his Brother being sent off to one of the last ranked Clinics, it would be the older ones death…

# ***

The Doctor was gnawing his teeth but the Officials accepted Sam’s Cash pay for the start. But of course they were not willing to do anything as long as the money wasn’t enough for the agreed deposit.  
Sam signed the Contract without hesitation.  
Tonight he would get the money together and everything else Sam would face when he would get there.

Since there was still time before his job was about to start, Sam once more visited his Brother.  
Seeing Dean, even thought in this condition, connected to devices, pale and looking so different in his state.  
He still scented like the strong Brother who had hold him whenever Sam had felt alone, had felt insecure and lost. The big Brother who had multiple times fought assholes of because Sam didn’t dared to do it.  
The tall Alpha rested his head on the unconscious Omegas chest and looked at still bruised and fallen face.  
He wished so desperately the older one would just open his eyes, looking at Sam with this irresistible green, while smiling and giving some shit about the younger one looking horrible.  
For some time Sam simply floated in his Brothers scent even though it was mixed in with the typical hospital stench, reminding the younger Winchester at the harsh truth.

Sam closed his eyes and tried to listen to the subdued heart beat in this warm chest he was resting on.  
In their youth this had always been the most calming sound the Alpha had ever known. No matter if they had been in bad weather, a storm, snow or what ever, that had them frozen and miserable, or if they had been in the loud noises of wild packs hunting… Being close to Dean like that had enabled Sam to sleep no matter what.  
It was the Alphas safest place in the world, in the arms of his Omega Brother.  
The younger Winchester wanted to crawl in that place, right now, he wanted to sleep, to forget everything and when he would awake, Dean would be ok, he would smile and they would move on. Making it to another town, another place where no one would knew them.  
One of the devices clicked and beeped, starting another logarithm.

# ***

Sam had been late to his job and in order to make up for that he was now doing some overtime, not freely though.  
He was looking at his watch constantly as it got later and later.  
It was almost 9PM, and the Truck was still not full unloaded.  
Sam was on his own and he was insecure if he would make it in time.  
There once again was that odd feeling that he was preparing for something that wasn’t really what he was eager to do.  
But never the less, tomorrow was the deadline to pay for Dean’s operation, there was no way the Hospital would give Sam another Extension. And there fore he would have to be one time, this Alpha definitely wouldn’t wait for him, why should he.  
Sam sighed as he got back to work, hauling the crates.

There was no way he could avoid it anyway, none of it.

# ***

“Welcome.” The Night Porter greeted Sam as the Alpha, for the first time walked in at the Main Entrance.  
It wasn’t that the young Winchester wanted to do that, and it was indeed embarrassing but the backdoor he could remember using the last time was locked and Sam, after being exhausted and sweaty after hectic last work, was freezing outside and unable, unwilling to wait for the other Alpha. Now he was feeling stupid for this rooky move.  
He would be pissed if a whore would show up like that at the main entrance of his hotel, well not pissed but not happy either…  
Sam stared in his panic at the porter who was neutrally looking at the stranger, waiting for the slightly out of place guy, to say what he wanted.  
Sam was about to turn and run off, to leave and never come back as he felt a hand on his shoulder and the Man behind the counter smiling and nodding.  
“Good Evening Sir”

Sam needed all of his strength not to get into panic mode and run for real.  
The tighten grip on his body was a great help to do that.  
As he finally, slowly turned, Sam was greeted with the same intense blue eyes that had him shivering this night before.  
The other Alpha was gently smiling and gesturing for the younger one to follow.

\----------

Sam was insecure what to do, what to say but he felt like he needed to apologize.  
Apparently his host didn’t seem to see it the same way.  
Once again the unknown Alpha took off his Coat and shoes before he got to the small kitchen area preparing some coffee for two.

Sam hesitantly followed the given example and took of his shoes but he lingered close to the door.

“I suppose, for you coming back here is prove of your interest to indeed further/expand our former agreement.”  
The blue eyed calmly finished the drinks, obviously still memorizing how Sam had taken it.  
As he saw the other Alpha still staying close to the door, his shoes neatly prepared the Blue eyed frowned slightly and gestured Sam to come in and closer, to have a seat at the couch.

Sam felt dirty and would have pretty much preferred to jump into the shower, but this was not at him to make the moves, not anymore, not here.  
In the end he sat down not touching the wonderfully fragrant coffee.

His host seemed to ignore it, sitting down, once again on one of the huge leather Armchairs.

“How much money do you need?”  
The blue eyed opened the conversation getting straight to the point scanning the younger one carefully.

It throw Sam a bit off, he had not expected it to become so serious so fast.  
He was subdued as he answered, giving the sum his brothers hospitalisation would cost him if nothing more would come between.

The blue eyed didn’t show any reaction and calmly sipped at the black drug, Sam still didn’t dared to touch himself.  
There was a pause in which the Alpha on the Armchair seemed to count something in his head. It made Sam nervous and he started bubbling in order to explain why he would need the money.  
But the other Alpha simply lifted his hand to stop the younger one before he started to speak again.

“Alpha, I am not interested in any reasons or why’s, I only need to know if you would consider a long term contract that could earn you that exact sum?” He asked almost casually.  
The nod was slow and hesitant but never the less, it was a nod.

“Very well…”  
“In that case, I will lay out my terms on this negotiation and we will work it out from there on.” The older Alpha offered.

As Sam didn’t react he simply went on.

“First and foremost, I expect you to get a check up and tested, immediately. If we seal a long term agreement you have to be aware that I am not willing to use protection at any time.”  
The blue eyed stated deadpan serious.  
“It would be inconvenient for some of the more intense or unplanned interactions.”  
Once more there was not the slightest bit of emotion showing on the Alphas face.  
It was strange, Sam was used to read everything that was going on in his opposite at the face. That’s how he had learned it from his brother.  
But it was more due to the information in those words that had the younger Winchester gulping and blushing before he nod, accepting that one.

Getting checked wasn’t that bad anyway, he logiced his decision, burying the real reason deep down for now.

“I will pay for this medical examination and it will not be included in the sum we will agree on.”  
Sam nod.

“I expect you to be clean, to sleep in my bed with me, and that you do sleep there is a given. Further more I expect you to get up when I do, that you will join me for Breakfast and that you will hold to a Diet I will put together later.” Sam was frowning at these weird conditions and since he wasn’t answering the blue eyed explained.  
“It is obvious that you never have been properly fed. Alphas need a special amount of protein and additives in their food. Your body shows some signs of general malnutrition.” Once more this Alpha was using such a clinical, neutral tone it had Sam even more shy and self-insecure, he felt ashamed of his appearance.  
He was tall, yes, and he was strong, yes, but he was heavily aware of some deficits on himself.  
Sam had always been insecure about his body, his appearance, his look, and it was cruel for this stranger to point it out this directly.  
The Winchester wanted to sink into a deep dark hole right now, instead he lowered his view even more and nodded.  
“This is no intention to humiliate you, it is on the contrary, to get you back to some health. A more balanced diet will get you more comfortable and energetic.” Sam blushed thinking about what that was meant for, what this man would want him to have more energy for...

However, as much as Sam hated it, the other Alpha was right. Living on the street had rarely brought them any opportunity for a healthy living and with an Omega around they more often had decided for either that or Beta stuff.  
Especially since Alpha fare was expensive, too expensive to even be considered.  
Only now and then Sam or Dean had managed to hunt for some more nutritious food even though illegal.  
But in general, neither Dean nor Sam had ever had the luxury of being fed properly, fitting to either of their preferences.  
And it wasn’t the first time in his life that the younger Winchester was ashamed about that.  
In the end there was another nod.

“I also will expect you to do some small task in and out of this apartment.” The blue eyed went on again.  
“I…I do have some part time jobs.” Sam stated not really knowing what for but part of him was desperate to hear that he would not be limited to this place and the small ‘tasks’ this man was talking about.  
The older Alpha paused for a moment before he nodded himself.  
“I will integrate that into your schedule.” He stated seriously and honest not really having any issue with that.

“I suppose that you are not very experienced in cooking?” The Alpha suddenly asked in a gentle tone, and again, more curious than judging.  
But still it once more had Sam ashamed as he admits that it only would serve for some basics.  
“Since I will expect you to prepare some of the dishes on the long run I will order an alpha cookbook.”  
It was more of a mind note the Alpha was giving to himself than telling Sam this time. Still, the tall dark haired nodded.  
“I will come to this place from time to time during my Break and i will expect a prepared meal, any kind of as long as it is Alpha suited and working with your schedule.” The blue eyed added, taking another sip from his mug and eyeing the younger one sitting across.

It were a lot of rules already and Sam got a bit suspicious about the whole deal he was about to step into. But his thoughts got to a hold as the other man went one again.

“I expect you to take care of the Apartment, it will be your home for the time being and I wish to find it in order at any time.”  
“There will have to travel on some occasions, you will be on your own, but I expect a perfect behaviour around here never the less.”  
Sam nod but growled within about the slight offend from being called ‘trouble maker’ indirectly.  
“Other than this, feel free to use this as a safe place. But I will call in by video call every evening to assure that you are not outside after dawn.”

There was another: “Are we clear?!”, in those words but Sam ignored it and nod again.

“I also expect you to change clothes at least every second day.” The blue eyed stated, putting down his empty mug.  
This one had Sam confused since every time he had seen the other man he had worn a suit, actually the same suit, the Winchester would swear but he stayed silent although he was looking ashamed again.

This expression had been shown so often over the short talk that it had the older Alpha frowning. He didn’t liked this uncertain look on this beautiful youngster and he was wondering if it was something he would need to be careful about.  
“What is it?” He asked.  
“I ahm… I do not have that much different cloth…” Sam expected a surprised gasp or a pitiful or worried look…  
But instead the other man only nodded.  
“I will order some article, please remind me later and tell me your preferred colour and material.”  
That was all…and the ‘problem’ was solved for the blue eyed. Sam wanted to chuckle about hat, this guy was so out of his world that it was just unbelievable.  
“Do you agree?” The Alpha questioned over Sam’s drifting thoughts.

\----------

In the end Sam was informed that he would be allowed to dress as pleased except at night. The other Alpha was very specific that he would chose Sam’s night dresses, if even, it was something that left Sam in a slight discomfort.  
But it was nothing compared to the information that he would be expected to be available and any time if not at work.  
Sam didn’t need an explanation at that part.

The still unknown Alpha stated further on that he would agree on a weekly salary that would be a fixed sum, and that any kind of sexual activity would be paid separately in addition to the salary.  
But nothing in this world was for free, it was something Sam knew since a long time and this strange Alpha was about to prove it again.

Only after Sam had nodded that he had understood. The blue eyed explained a very important Detail.  
In a deep, gentle voice he mentioned that it would be impossible for Sam to get the expected sum only by the weekly salary, that he would have to participate in sexual interactions if he, indeed would expect to earn the whole amount of money he had named before.

It was the first time that Sam couldn’t hold back in his offended feelings. “I already have agreed on being available at any time…” The younger Alpha huffed out a bit more aggressive than he liked.  
But the other Alpha only smiled about that small showing of guts.  
One corner of his mouth was twitching in amusement.  
“I think you got me wrong here Alpha…”  
“As I mentioned that you would not make all the needed money only for being around…, I might have not been specific enough…”  
“Even if I will take you from time to time on my conditions…, it still will not be enough... What I wanted to say is, that you will have to initiate some of the sexual encounters on your own…”

Sam’s eyes widened in terror…that was not what he had thought about…  
So he would have to actually seduce the other man, would have to initiate It…  
He wasn’t sure if he would be able to do that!  
But the other Alpha was already moving on.

“This Agreement, however, is a mutual one. Both of us have the right to call it off at any time.”  
“But that means that only half of the money we will agree on, the money you would have earned till that time, would be given to you.”

Sam gulped at that as well, that was black mail at it’s finest, it was a trap…  
But on the other hand he could get all the needed money in just one month…  
Even sooner if he would actively participate, he might even could get a better room for Dean after the Operation, not one of those multiple ones on a mixed ward.  
He could win everything, and he could loose it all as well…  
Once more Sam hesitated…  
But the blue eyed didn’t push the other Alpha.  
“I can imagine that this is a lot that needed to be thought about. You got time till tomorrow night to give an answer…”  
Sam looked at the blue eyed and he doubted pretty much, that this Alpha could imagine anything at all….

___________________________________________________________________________


	7. A good Pack 07

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly, slowly we move on.  
> ^^)
> 
> Still no Beta (i am still lazy on/at that) and also, still no Native...( I think this might never changes)  
> *wave*

A good Pack 07

Sam was stiffly sitting on the couch, his hands folded and he was tightly kneading his fingers.  
It took a moment for the younger Winchester to realise that the other Alpha had get some papers, who knows where from, he was now carefully putting on the table.

Sam was left curious and even more insecure.  
The blue eyed of course realised it right away, starting to explain.  
It is an option, but in order to protect both of our Interests, and since this is a long term cooperation, I would advice to put the basics down in writing.  
Sam was baffled for a moment it seemed that this weirdo had thought about it all, and not just the few moments they had discussed it before.  
The taller Alpha looked over as the other dark haired was laying out some tools while also sorting the Papers.  
It was so old fashioned that Sam couldn’t avoid smiling at this nowadays stupid action.  
There were different colored Pencils, a Ruler and some real fancy looking ballpoint and ink Pen’s.  
A comment flow through Sam’s mind that had him back to earth right away.  
‘It always were the silent and most retentive, conservative ones that were the greatest Perverts.’, Sam thought, for a brief second, recalling the first night.

“You ahm… have made notes?” The younger Alpha managed, still irritated about the words that were already writing on some of the Papers.  
There was a strange feeling to this. Sam wasn’t sure about the whole thing. Sure, it wouldn’t be bad to have lined out all the Conditions but who would he turn to in case this stranger would not hold to the Contract and Sam also was pretty sure that he did not want anyone to know about this shameful Episode.  
In a reflex he reached for the other Alpha, stopping him in his efforts to write down the first sentences.  
“Ahm…could, could we do it without that?”  
Sam questioned, knowing very well that it was a high risk and would leave him in an even more vulnerable Situation.  
But the Alpha had decided that he could handle that situation when it would happen and that the harm would be less destructive than anyone getting to know about him and his Brother.  
It would be even more difficult to live on on their own and without a pack.

The blue eyed, Sam was still holding to, was carefully measuring the younger Alpha.  
Even though Sam knew better, he couldn’t avoid hopping that the other man was trying to figure out the threat that might could come from the younger one too.

“Fine.” The Alpha finally answered and leaned back from the Contract papers, still, not taking them away.

\----------

Sam started to become restless on the couch, after the blue eyed had leaned back from the Papers he had simply sat there, staring at the younger one, scanning him up and down.  
But he had, was still, not showing any intention of doing more than that. And that staring was horrible enough, Sam had decided.  
Yes, his ‘Customer’, a weird word in that matter, had said for Sam to decide till tomorrow but there was something important the younger Winchester needed to talk about.

If they wouldn’t ……….

That was bad, Sam had counted on the money for this night, he needed it for the Hospital, for Dean, the Deposit, but it didn’t seemed as if he would get paid this way tonight.  
Sam’s got distressed and not only was it clearly showing in his frozen body, his Scent was giving it away immediately.

And of course it had the other Alpha alarmed.  
They had already agreed to the ‘contract’ and it would be odd to end it that quickly. Never the less the Rule staid, both had the right to end it at any time, it just would be a bit disappointing, Castiel thought, carefully watching the younger one farther on.  
“You are reconsidering?” He questioned calmly.  
“No…I.. It is that…” Sam seriously had never felt that embarrassed.  
What was wrong with him he had already offered himself to the other man, now becoming shy was so god damn stupid.  
But still he didn’t wanted to ask as if he was begging to be fucked.  
“I…” Sam scratched his neck, a nervous gesture he had acquired from his Brother.  
“I thought…”

“That we would start tonight?”  
Sam blushed crimson red at the deadpan question.  
“I…just… I actually need some money till tomorrow!” Sam stated subdued and ashamed, looking to the ground and kneading his fingers again.  
“How much?”  
The sudden and still emotionless question had Sam surprised.  
“Like…, the same like last time?”

Castiel was tired, the day had been a long one and even though he liked the idea, Castiel was pretty sure he wouldn’t be in his best form today.  
Having this Sam guy should be fun and relaxation and today it would feel more like work.  
It wouldn’t be the best start of their time together.  
On the other hand the blue eyed didn’t felt like handing over that amount of money without getting anything in return.

“I don’t mind.” He finally mentioned leaving Sam to shrug unseen.

“Do you need to shower first?” This time it was a question not an order but Sam easily nodded at it.  
He wanted to wash off the works sweat and again the hospital stench. He was already wondering why the other alpha hadn’t asked for that, because he was sure it was deeply mixed in his note by now.

\----

“Well,…” Castiel sighed as he relaxed more into his white leather armchair, crossing his legs, waiting in anticipation.  
“…get undressed than…” His face was an emotionless mask once more and it had Sam shivering down the neck.

But once again the taller one did what was expected from him, did what he would be paid for.

\-------------

The blue eyed was still in the living room as Sam got out of the so welcomed shower.  
He obviously had read something that he put aside the moment Sam stepped into the door.

“Ahm…” The Winchester started a bit insecure. He wasn’t sure how this man would react on that. “…may..I.. Your name?”  
He straightened his frame.  
And he was rewarded with a confused face that looked so innocent and didn’t really fit with the other Alpha.

“Right!...” The blue eyed seemed surprised and a bit troubled about his failure.  
“I haven’t told you….” He ruminated.  
“My apologies, it was not my intention… you may call me Castiel.” The Alpha offered with a slightly blushed face and a gentle smile.  
Sam simply nod at the information, slightly, but meaningless smiling back.

\-------------

Sam was sitting on the edge of the bed, his last night’s self-confidence forgotten, while he was waiting for the other man to finish his shower.

It was nerve wrecking… and still over, way to fast.

\-------------

Castiel looked at the younger Alpha on the bed.  
Just like last time Sam was only dressed in a white towel, crossing his arms in front to hide his frame.  
It was than that the blue eyed finally got an idea what he would like to have tonight…

“Take off the towel.” He ordered softly and made himself comfortable at the headboard while Sam followed.

“I would like to see you pleasuring yourself…” The blue eyed requested in the same deadpan but gentle face he had used before.  
Still, he was leaving no doubt that he wasn’t willing to discuss that…

# ***

Sam was tightly holding to the money he had in his pocket. He was moving less confident with such amount of it in his possession. It was more he had ever have, even more than he had ever seen.

He shouldn’t complain but his Brain was constantly reminding the young Alpha that it was strange to get more money for what he had done last night than what he had get for his first time.  
He wasn’t complaining, but his mind couldn’t stop pointing at the huge differences.  
Castiel had given the Sum Sam had asked for and some addition for the younger ones own medical examination today.

Sam was still analysing the last night, he could still feel where his own hands had touched him.  
And within his running thoughts, Sam figured he could do this.  
With Encounters like the one last night, he wouldn’t mind initiating some on his own…, he could do that, Sam reassured himself as he entered the Hospital.  
Dean was worth it, worth everything. Sam would without a doubt die for his Brother, this here was nothing like it, the Alpha reassured himself…

“…I can do this.”

# ***

It was at the last minute that Sam made it to the Hospital. He was breathing heavily and he was sweating from the Sprint at the last steps.  
But even though he was frowned at for having waited for the last blink, his money was accepted and with great relieve the tall Alpha watched as his brothers name was put on the Operation Schedule in two days.  
He would have preferred for a sooner date but with what he had given Sam knew he couldn’t expect much more. Instead he thanked the Doctor and the Hospital Official, who had stood by at the transaction, profusely and for real, thankful…

\-------------------

Today was only late work so Sam had the Opportunity to visit Dean at the official Visiting hours.  
The Rooms were filled with lots of Pack-Members looking for their loved ones.  
Sam looked at the fuss with a sad smile.  
All around fife or even more People were roaming the floor and chatting and walking the Patients or playing games with them.  
And even though it was probably stressful for the stuff, they all smiled. The whole station was filled with a different scent this time.  
It was less sad and painful Hospital stench than, cheering and joy and hope and thanks…  
Sam closed his eyes for a moment to inhale this scent of Family, of home before he stepped into his Brothers room and closed the door behind.  
Immediately it was silent, he was the only one that ever visited here…

The tall Alpha took one of the small chairs and sat down close to the still lifeless older Sibling.  
It was still a tremendous pain to see the brave, strong Omega this way.  
Dean had never been like that, had always been on his own, never asked for help. He had always fixed things and it was horrible to see the dark blond this helpless.  
Sam reached for the calloused hand, a sign of a tough life with lots of hardships.  
Sam loved those hands, always had. They had held him in times of need, had cared for him and protected him when things got to overwhelming or confusing for the Alpha to make the right decision.  
Those hands had caressed him in his youth had become Surrogates of his missing Mother and Father, just like all of the Omega had become his whole family, his Pack, his life.  
In a careless moment Sam lifted his Brothers hand to his lips, gently kissing them in an affectionate, devoted gesture.

“Hold on Dean…” Sam whispered leaning closer, hoping for any sign that his Brother had listened, had heard him.

# ***

“Ok, what is wrong with you?!” Gabriel frowned at the younger Sibling who seemed a bit lost in his thoughts and less focused than usual.

The smaller Alpha easily sat down on the desk his Brother tried to work at.  
Gabriel had never cared about others or social rules or behavior, it was something Castiel liked and hated the older Brother for.  
This way the honey blond could be unpredictable and difficult to handle in any situation.  
But Castiel had gotten used to it by simply not including the other Male in any of the important issues he had on his table.  
Both Alpha knew that and both were benefiting from these terms.

It had never been easy for each of them, under different circumstances but for the same reasons – Family – .  
Castiel ignored his curious Brother, he wasn’t willing to share anything about his life with the other one if not absolutely necessary, and by necessary the dark haired meant to safe the world, nothing less, nothing more.  
He was pretty sure that would never happen.

“Did you see him?” Castiel questioned instead to get back his footing by throwing Gabriel off.  
And it worked, like ususal.  
The honey blond growled, immediately flashing his eyes.  
One thing more Castiel ignored taking back the books and Scripts his Brother had pushed away by sitting on the desk top.

“He is fine.” The older Alpha grumbled surprisingly powerful compared to his appearance.  
And with just that, Gabriel left, slamming the door behind.  
Another thing Castiel ignored easily.

The dark haired was happy to be back on his own, the work load of the Company wasn’t that bad today and most of it was already done, it left the Alpha some time to recall and enjoy some of last nights Experiences.  
It had been the first time he had ask to look at, to watch another Alpha doing…, well himself.

The Giant had done his body frame honor, Castiel thought, slightly smiling at the pictures that were forming in his head and that were leaving him to blush like a youngster.  
It was weird to think about it this way but Castiel couldn’t deny that he had actually liked this Alphas knot.  
It was a beautiful thing to look at.  
That was only one of the few things the blue eyed had already learned about himself, and it was by far not the strangest one.

Sam…, Castiel allowed this name to float into his thoughts, had been astonishingly elegant in his moves.  
Although tall and build he had been almost delicate in his pleasure, not gentle though…  
Even that it had taken some time for the younger Alpha to get into the mood was something Castiel had enjoyed. He liked the idea that he had some intimidating affect on his current Playmate and that, even though Sam could he was not denying him but eagerly following what was expected of him and ordered, no matter how.  
It had shown in his scent that he had been more than nervous, especially as he hadn’t find the right mind set to let go.  
Castiel had smiled subdued as the younger one had pinched his sack, eagerly trying to focus back on his task and not on the other Alpha watching him in such a private moment.  
It almost seemed that, having this slow start, had helped the younger one to enjoy, to stay and to fully get lost in the following full force of his own arousal and pleasure.  
At some point, and Castiel had witnessed it with a awe, Sam had completely left this place, his mind had been far far away and what ever it was he had seen it had an impressive effect on him.  
After the other Alpha had crossed that breaking point he had been a more than a Revelations and Wonder to watch.  
The way he had bend beneath his own hands, the way he had moaned, arched his back, clawed into the blankets, how he had scratched and almost painfully played and caressed his Chest and darkened bud’s…  
Castiel smiled at the pure memory.

This young Alpha had been gorgeous all the way through and he had been an epiphany coming…  
Sam had become all Alpha that right moment, his eyes wide and glowing, his muscles clenched and all visible beneath the sand colored skin covered in a glistening sheen of sweat.  
Castiel was licking his lips recalling in slow motion how Sam had thrown back his head, the longer locks dancing at the movement.  
In his relieve he had whispered, in a deep alpha growl, something Castiel hadn’t understand but was eager to hear again and again and again…

This morning the whole Sleeping room had still scented of full potent Alpha and it wasn’t Castiels mark that was left in his own apartment.  
Much to the blue eyed’s surprise he had not felt overpowered or offended at the note and mark of another alpha in his territory, on the contrary he had felt cozy in this unknown comfort of protection he had not known before.  
It was a good thing that no one else was using this place and that he rarely had brought anyone there, if ever, Castiel tried to remember.  
He was pretty sure that this mix of Alpha in the Apartment could have a much different effect to those he was working or sometimes hanging out with.  
But again, and the blue eyed know that it was a bit ill and twisted of him, he liked the idea of Sam’s, an Alpha whores scent, in his place.  
There was something light sweet and morning fresh in the younger ones tone that was stuck with Castiel and he needed to figure it out…  
It was more than curiosity, it already had become a deep need.

If this Sam would return tonight, Castiel would pretty much like to see him doing that Solo again.  
The Alpha smiled as he finally focused back on the few left tasks at hand, as he turned back on his computer preparing for the bought Alphas diet plan.

# ***

Sam stared suspiciously at all the instruments this Doctor had laid out on the small metal tablet.  
He never had a full medical Examination in all of his life.  
It was costly and if you have to decide between food or being poked with needles, it wasn’t that difficult to make a decision.  
The young Alpha had even considered to take the money from Castiel and just keep it, never going back, it was a possibility and even though this money wouldn’t be enough for Dean’s following Bills and the recovery it would definitely be enough for Sam to have a room of his own for a few weeks and be fed properly as well.

But in the end he couldn’t, that money was handed to him in a trustful manner and was supposed to be for the Examination at that specific Doctor that Castiel had given to Sam.  
Now the tall dark haired was telling himself that it couldn’t hurt to be checked at least once in his life, although recalling what it was for made it a bit more uncomfortable right away.

While the Nurse was preparing some more tools that Sam didn’t wanted to think about or look at, he tried to distract himself from the surrounding, watching at the Ceiling, counting the leaves of some of the plants standing on a white bookshelf, reading that strange plate at the wall that was completely covered in Letters and Numbers that didn’t seem to make any sense, and watching the clouds passing by on the outside.

“So!” The Doc, a freakishly tall guy, overtopping even Sam by a few inches, finally made his entrance, leaving the dark haired to shrug at the sudden sound of a voice.  
Sam sensed Beta and he was happy about it.  
This was already intimidating, like a lot of things that had happened lately to the Winchester.  
But a Beta, Sam was sure he could handle.  
“I was already informed that you might would show up today. Sam it was, right?”  
The grey haired Beta questioned with a kind smile and Sam nodded.  
The older man didn’t make much fuss as he ordered the Alpha to undress. It left Sam to flinch at the wording. He already was triggered by the way this Castiel had ordered him every time to get naked.  
But never the less, he did, except for his shorts/pants.  
He was corrected right away.  
“Sorry but I need you fully naked.” The doc added as he turned, his gloves already in place.  
“Is this your first time?” He questioned as he waited for the young Man to obey.  
Sam could tell this Beta loved his job and partly for being able to order around Alphas.  
He could feel anger building for such respectless behavior, but the Beta was sending out strong vibes of Alpha mate and Pack.  
No one with a functioning mind would dare to attack someone with such protection.  
For Sam, as a Packless Alpha it was as if he was facing the whole Group that was Pack to this man, right up front and there fore he gulped his anger down and stood naked at the centre of the Examination room while the Beta was measuring the younger Alpha thoroughly all over.

It didn’t take long and wasn’t as bad as expected.  
Next Sam got weighed, than his skin a bit stretched to watch it got back in place.  
It was weird the Alpha thought.  
After that the tall Doctor was searching his neck and shoulders, a bit frowning at it before he looked all over the rest of the body by ordering the Alpha to change position or lift a limb now and than.

“I see you are not mated?” He questioned a bit disbelieving but not judging.  
He probably had scent it already anyway.  
Sam shook his head but didn’t said anything.  
Than he was asked a few questions about his eating habits, his general nutrition over the years.  
And Sam answered it as best as he could while the Doctor was still checking on his body for something.  
He was asked about some of the scars he was carrying and if he was wearing some hidden body decoration and and and…  
It seemed to went on for ever but Sam remained patience, he only eyed the needles that hadn’t come into use just yet and he hoped that they wouldn’t at all…, or at least, not anytime soon...

\----------

He had thought it would be the worst to have one or two needles or a bunch of poking his arms but that had been before the Examination had gone south, literally.  
An Alpha knot was sensible, it was very sensitive to touches and Sam had worked hard not to jump at the cold gloves turning and kneading the place his knot would inflate normally.  
It was beyond comfortable, not to mention that it hurt the way this sensible organ was treated right now.  
Having someone touching an Alpha could be dangerous, touching an Alphas genital or knot without permission or unwanted, was generally lethal.

Sam’s whole body stiffened. It might be a routine for that Beta but for him it was not and it took a lot inner strength to not jump and attack this Medic no matter the consequences or Pack Protection that had his back.  
Little did the Winchester know that it had only started and that it would get even more humiliating as the Examination went on.  
And also little did Sam know, that having injections in the end, would be the more pleasurable Experience...

___________________________________________________________________________


	8. A good Pack 08

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we’re moving on. I needed to make some progress here, thats why it is a bit scrambled egg’s like this time.  
> But hey at least it moves on.  
> ^^P  
> And since it is still the same with my lazyness – this is NO BETA – and of course, but for different Reasons – NO NATIVE…  
> *have fun and hate me later* ^^D

A good Pack 08

Sam was the first to arrive at the Apartment he had not been giving a key to just yet, but the Portier had been informed and was handing over the card without any hesitation and he smiled politely at the newly guest in this Hotel.  
It was something that the young Winchester was still not used too but he nod subdued and hurried to get to the Elevator.

The place was still foreign but Sam was hit by the Alpha scent, partly his own, he realized, the moment he had made two steps into the Apartment.  
It wasn’t unpleasant but embarrassing as it also hit the Winchester where that mix came from.  
He must have set his mark last night.  
It had slipped the Alpha this morning as he had more or less run out to the Hospital and from what he had done the night before.  
But now it was clearly all around.  
He had sat his mark. It was even worse than the examination of his Prostate a few hours ago.  
And Sam had thought having a strangers gloved fingers up his ass would be it for the day…

Suddenly the Alpha was in a hurry, he ripped open all the Windows and even the Patio door to get rid of his scent in Castiels place.  
It was a stupid thing to do and that he hadn’t been attacked just yet didn’t mean it wouldn’t happen when the other Alpha would return.  
Sam had learned all over his life that Alphas, each of them, didn’t liked to have another Alpha around and even though they could tolerate that, they would never accept a stranger setting his mark.  
At best he would be chased away after a serious beating, every thing else would mean Sam being killed by Alpha rage.  
And the Winchesters brain actually told him that it would be Castiels right to so for Sam having invated and stenched the older ones territory.  
The tall Alpha was searching frantically for some Air freshener, some Air spray or even for some Cleaner to cover the smell of Alpha, especially his.

Since night was falling fast it was already freezing cold.  
At his work Sam had seen ice on the ground, but the Alpha refused to close even one of the Windows or patio door.  
He couldn’t, he was frightened about what he had done.  
More than once he had been denied by Pack Dean had picked because of Sam’s own strong, potent Alpha showing just the moment he got close.  
More than once he had been kicked out of Pack and beaten by it for being to prominent, or just him…  
It had left scars that had the young Winchester acting like a frightened Pup right now.

Under different circumstances, Sam would be the Lead Alpha, would be the Top of a Pack and any one accepting another dominant in was asking for Trouble even though Sam did not intend on any of that.  
His nature did, and the general understanding was that it couldn’t be denied by any meaning.  
Alphas, all of them were victims of their Preference.

After an hour of cleaning and spraying and washing himself, Sam ended up exhausted and tired and still trembling in the farthest corner of the Living room he could find.  
He was cold and felt vary, his mind wandering into directions he didn’t liked and his Brother was either scolding him for or holding him through.  
“Great.” Sam thought folding himself together to become as small as possible to avoid any potential threat to the real Owner of this Place.

# ***

This day had been long already and it had become frustrating just a second ago. Castiel had planed to get back earlier, just to see if Sam was there, it had angered himself to think like that but also made the Alpha smile.  
However, Gabriel obviously had been still pretty pissed at his Brother for provoking him before and much to Castiel’s annoyance the older one was paying him back.

The blue eyes glared at the pile of Papers and the Data Stick resting on top of that mess.  
And of course it was requested for an important case and needed by Tomorrow morning.  
Gabriel knew exactly how to pull his younger Siblings strings.  
Any other would have ignored it and left, and as one of the highest in Rank Castiel could actually risk it without fearing any terrible consequences.  
How ever it was Castiel and he was if nothing else, the most dutiful Alpha Gabriel knew.  
There was nothing more important than pleasing the Authorities, in their case their Family head and on a wider range, their absent all mighty Father…, the one Castiel couldn’t give up on.

Named blue eyed sighed once more, he wouldn’t make it to the Apartment tonight.  
But something else came to mind that was of some important to the dark haired Alpha.

# ***

“…Station three, emergency Team to Station three! Emergency Team to Station three!”  
The automatic warning echoed through the halls and had the Staff in alarm right away.  
One of the Doctors pulled the breathing tube in order to initiate a mechanical assisted rhythm.  
The Omega wasn’t reacting to any of the Life giving stimuli. As the second doc and the Emergency crew arrived the monitors showed Zero lining and the Omegas status was considered Life threatening.  
The Monitors got clipped off and the medics had started the cardiac massage on their own.  
It was loud but no one spoke as the dark blond was shocked the first time without any result.  
Once more the Doctors and nurses prepared for another one, shortly before the dark blond was hurried out of the room, the emergency crew trying its best to safe a life on the way to the Emergency Operation…

# ***

The morning was foggy and it had snowed slightly. Castiel was pulling his coat collar closer as he stepped out of the Office Building and the cold mountain wind got stronger.  
The Alpha could barely open his eyes. He was exhausted and completely wrecked, something that happened more often recently and didn’t felt that promising.  
Castiel grunted subdued as he stretched his sore neck and back.  
He definitely needed to do something about this at some point but for now he only wanted in his soft, waiting, warm bed.  
The Sirence had already called for the day and the end of the night. Although not filled, the streets would be safe enough to walk.  
It was something Castiel was considering for real.  
Just a short walk before he would get to his Limousine to drive ‘home’.  
In the end though, the Alpha decided differently and called for a ride.  
He was too tired to do it on his own, Castiel had decided.  
And almost as if to prove that it had been the right decision, just a few minutes into the drive the blue eyed Alpha fell sound asleep.

# ***

Castiel was swaying up stairs. He was really at his limits, even though he had a short break just about a day ago.  
It was annoying to feel that way but there was nothing he could do right now and making decisions in this state was no good idea either.  
He needed sleep.  
Castiel couldn’t even clearly remember how he had made it back but he could identify his Apartment at the fifth floor.  
Only as he got closer the Alpha realized the still covert tray at the side of his door.  
He could remember that he had ordered something…  
It took a moment before the full realization hit him.  
Much to the Alphas surprise, it did hurt to understand that Sam had not come back, that the Alpha had decided to tap out and run with the money.  
It wasn’t really that Castiel was caring about the bills, he felt betrayed and it was something he didn’t liked.  
More so knowing that Sam had been a stranger and still become somehow important enough for the blue eyed Alpha to feel hurt at his disappearing.  
It was one of the most annoying habits that Castiel was calling his weakness. He got attached to easily and it always ended in disappointment.  
Always had, always would…  
He sighed as he got closer and the Automatic key clicked to open.

\----------

The first thing that almost threw the Alpha off, was the freezing air that welcomed him.  
For a short moment Castiel feared that he had been robbed and his Apartment been destroyed.  
His Brain was working slow in his current state and it needed a bit to adjust to the information of the surrounding.  
The blue eyed was still standing at the door as he started to get an overview of the current situation.  
In contrast to his first worries his Apartment was not destroyed or in any bad shape, aside the cold temperature that had made its way into the last corner for sure.  
Castiel realized the open Windows and the patio doors, but it didn’t seemed as if someone had broken in either.

The dark haired slowly walked in and finally closed the door after he had not scented any threat or danger but a bunch of chemicals that had somehow had been sprayed all over and were heavily, still, drenching the air, leaving the Alpha to wrinkle his nose as he carefully walked farther in his Apartment.

It seemed empty but obviously someone had been here.  
The Alphas eyes were blown wide in tension and his senses highly alarmed while he was sniffing for any potential Intruder.  
But again, there was none.  
Instead he suddenly had some known scent in his mind and Castiel was following the trace.  
He could scent Alpha in distress, Sam in distress and alarm, in fear and confusion and it had a direct impact at the blue eyed’s Control and Protection mode.  
The Alpha growled deeply to fear of any other Threat within earshot.  
It was a normal possessive Reaction that happened naturally and in a Reflex that couldn’t be controlled deliberately.

# ***

All Sam heard in his tense, almost frozen state was the deep warning growl of another dominant Alpha. It was a warning calling other dominants, him, to back of immediately.

Sam knew that call and he crouched together even more in his hideout at the farthest corner he had found in the living room.  
The tall Winchester was folded to a small pile of nothingness. It was how he had learned to do it. It often had been his only option to stay in one of the chosen Packs Dean had got him into, in order to keep him safe while the older one would be out to get some money.  
Sam had escaped most Pack punishment or corrections, by becoming almost invisible among them.  
It was one of the things he had learned in an early age.  
John, his Father, had been the first one, the fist dominant Alpha who had threatened the young Sam to back off. He had been the first Alpha who had taught Sam to obey, to submit, to give in.  
And it had been Dean who had taken the first punch in order to protect his Sibling the moment their Fathers threats hadn’t worked anymore…

# ***

Castiel was sniffing deeply the closer he got to the other Alpha.  
His eyes were glowing bright blue and full Alpha as he finally eyed Sam sitting on the ground in one of the corners.  
He tilted his head and hurried closer, still lead by the other Alphas scent of distress and fear.  
The younger one was obviously warning about a Threat that Castiel couldn’t make out.  
His inner Alpha wanted to protect and claim, a reaction the blue eyed was used to but had never experienced in such force before.

But as he got closer he was confused by the other Male he was trying to protect.  
Sam shrugged back and looked down to avoid any offending Eye Contact.  
The other Alpha was submitting in the wrong way Castiels ancient brain informed him.  
Sam was giving in, lowering himself to a Beta, to an Omega and it had the blue eyed confused, it was not the expected Reaction, not the wanted, the normal outcome…  
The blue eyed’s thoughts stuttered, and he stopped his attempts to get closer, instead scanning the other Alpha, scenting, testing him for any injuries or pain.

Sam was staying like that, hiding, looking down, shivering and folded together like a bundle while all of his Alpha persona was screaming for doing otherwise.  
It took some time before Sad dared to slightly change his position and only after Castiels tension had also faded a bit.  
The Windows were still open and the mist of the early morning was slowly creeping its way in, even up this high floor.

Sam’s lips were slightly blue as he had sat down like this the whole night, not really suitable clothed and still a bit off.  
But at least he, at some point found back his voice, and the first thing he did, was apologizing in the weakest voice Castiel had ever heard from another Alpha, and he had worked with many in his Job.

He had always known that Whores were broken, he should have stayed with his rule of only one night stands.  
Now, Castiel was looking at the most gorgeous Alpha imaginable, folded together like a pup and staring in fear at the man next to him.  
Already the blue eyed was regretting his decision to keep this one.  
But instead of showing that, he calmly looked at the younger Alpha who had clearly shown the fear of rejection in his earlier Behavior, and tried to figure him out.

“You didn’t run?” Castiel wondered since It would have been the most obvious solution he thought.  
Sam looked up, still confusion and irritation showing on the Alphas face.  
It seemed as if this idea hadn’t even crossed the younger ones mind.

Castiel was wondering when and what had happened to this Alpha to become that paralyzed to not even try for himself to stay alive? What needed to happen to an Alpha to rather give in into potential death, than running or fighting with all he’s got?

Finally Castiel sat down as well, leaning against the cold wall just like Sam.  
“You didn’t run!” He stated this time.  
“I will not kick you out.” The blue eyed’s words were serious and honest and Sam slightly got out of his Stase that was still pinning him to the ground.

“You haven’t eaten.” Castiel pointed out as he regained back his clear and filtered, his developed, civilest mind.  
“Did you see the Doctor?” Castiel tried to change the subject as Sam wasn’t answering.  
This time he got a nod from the other Alpha who was now shivering from the cold and less the shock.  
“I am tired.” Castiel stated truthfully.  
“Do you mind to clear that later?” The older Dark haired asked in all seriousness and was obviously happy to see Sam nod once more.  
“You are frozen.” He pointed out not really asking for an answer but getting another tired nod from the younger one.

“We need sleep.” Castiel went on, and it felt like he was now negotiating terms that would allow him to finally get to his bed, every time waiting for Sam to agree on the next small step, only to not frighten again.

# ***

The Monitor was still showing a flat line as the Crew worked fast and professional to get the Omega back to Life.  
The big dark blond had been shocked two more times but still he wasn’t showing any reaction.  
Injections and drips were applied in a hurry while the cardiac massage needed to be interrupted to apply another Breathing tube and some more devices.  
The Omega had looked pale before, now his skin tone had become slightly purple in a bad way and no matter the efforts to save this one, that were going on all around.  
Commands were yelled and plastic packs ripped, the Operation Floor already looked like a dump…and Dean was still not reacting…

# ***

Sam felt warm now, he had stopped shivering, and although it had taken a long time for him to calm down he surprisingly had no issue with the other Alphas offer to share the bed.

Castiel had fallen asleep the second his head had hit the pillow and it had helped for Sam to feel more at ease.  
With the older one not reacting the Winchester even felt save to get closer, to curl himself together in the other man’s body heat.  
Now, as the sun slowly got up, he was watching, carefully staring at the relaxed face of this unusual Alpha who didn’t seem to care about another dominant being that dangerously close.

It was a new experience for the younger Winchester and he was still not sure if he could, should fully trust it…  
But, and that thought was pitiful, he had have worse in the past…and the Winchesters were not really Lucky ones…

___________________________________________________________________________


	9. A good Pack 09

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really elegant and a lot of pieces/fractions put together, but i wanted to move on…  
> And since things do not change often, in my and this case, this is still NO BETA and NO NATIVE.  
> *have fun* ^^

A good Pack 09

There was something heavy and restricting as Castiel slowly got back to consciousness after an exhausted and somehow restless sleep.  
There was something very strong clinging to him, holding him in place and it was a bit distressing, especially in this dizzy space between wake and sleep.  
For a brief moment Castiel felt the urge to kick, to fight off whatever had him pinned down. The Alpha wanted to give into his natural Reaction to free himself from a potential danger.  
But it only took a second before the scent of the other Alpha was waking the Dominants brain.  
Slowly and mostly, very unwilling, the blue eyed glimpsed at the mop of hair closely pressed to his Chest.  
A long leg and a long arm were slung around the older Alpha who didn’t know how to react to another Alpha seeking for any kind of contact to that degree.

He frowned at the heavy weight and the warmth coming from this weird giant who was clinging like a child, Castiel thought. He did not realize his Face turning gentle and relaxed again as he watched the other man in his sleep.  
He could stay a bit longer, the blue eyed considered and rested back into the mattress.

# ***

As Sam woke he felt weak and still exhausted but also he felt safe for some odd reason. For a moment he snuggled into the chest he head was laying on in expectation of his Brothers deep scent that he was used to since he wasn’t even a toddler.

The young Alpha growled still half asleep as the scent didn’t fit Dean. It was more of a weak complain than a serious threat that Sam managed.  
His sleepy mind just hadn’t processed all the information’s just yet.  
Instead he crawled even closer, using the rare opportunity that Dean was allowing him to cuddle up like this.  
It only dawned at the Alpha that the body he was currently clinging to was not his Brothers, as the scent got memorized and identified as dominant Alpha, stranger, strong, weird, CASTIEL!!!

Suddenly Sam was up hastily trying to get some space between himself and the other man.  
His scent had told the Winchester that the blue eyed was awake and that he was hungry as well.  
Sam knew that bitter tone from years on the street and constant feeling of hunger.  
It was one of the alarming signs that his Brother would be pissed in a few minutes due to missing fuel and energy.  
Sam accidentally kicked the other Alpha who grunted but didn’t react otherwise, still it had the younger dark haired, who was still struggling and trying to get away, even more distressed and hectic in his efforts.  
And now Castiel did growl. He didn’t liked that chaos in the morning, well evening but general after waking.  
“STAY STILL!” He ordered annoyed, reaching for the younger Alpha to finally keep it down.

\----------

In the end Castiel turned over away from the other Alpha, gesturing and ordering Sam to go to shower first.  
And the Winchester didn’t need to be asked twice, while Castiel used the chance to close his eyes once more.

\----------

Sam leaned against the tiled wall as the comforting strength of water was running down his neck and back, down the long torso and around his limbs.  
The Winchester sighed.

How could he have mixed up this stranger with his Brother? Sam felt guilt and as if he had betrayed his Sibling. It was one thing to become this Alphas ‘toy’ it was another to show trust towards him.  
That drawed a line Sam had hoped, idiotically, he wouldn’t cross.  
The tall Alpha closed his eyes.

\----------

Castiel was very dizzy and felt odd. He was used to long overtimes, to exhaustion and short rest, what the blue eyed was not used to, was having someone around, that close around...  
Obviously, the Alpha had realized that only now, it could be difficult to sleep well when sharing a bed with someone else.  
Castiel grumbled into his Pillow. So many changes and so much adjustment he hadn’t thought about before.  
It sucked and didn’t felt even close to what the blue eyed had imagined it to be.

But before Castiel could analyse it even further, his Phone gave a deep buzzing sound and demanded attention.

\----------

Sam had once more taken one of the white towels and wrapped it around his waist. An Action he oddly enough had already gotten used to when getting out of the Bathroom, followed by a huge wave of steam from the to hot water.

The Winchester had not real plan to what to expect getting out this time but this wasn’t it.  
Sam watched in irritation as the other Alpha was hurrying around the Apartment, picking some Papers, his Computer and some Books Sam hadn’t really looked at just yet.  
Castiel was already dressed in another dark blue suit and a bright blue necktie. He looked dapper like usual, although his face was a bit crumpled from the insufficient sleep.  
It was already late Evening and in just a few hours the sirens would call every one in again.  
Sam wondered as the blue eyes focused at him and the other Alpha stopped for a moment.

“I’ve ordered food, it will be delivered in about two hours…” He didn’t even ended the sentence before he was back on his way searching for something he obviously would need.  
Sam simply suggested that he should take the Delivery.

“I’m not sure when I will be back.” Castiel stated serious before he headed out for another unexpected Nightshift.

Sam only blinked at the suddenly empty place and once more he was alone in this huge Apartment that would be his home for the next time…

# ***

Castiel was already expected as he entered the Building. And the look on his brothers face was telling everything.  
Gabriel was serious, holding some notes and his phone, which was constantly buzzing from new incoming Mails.

“You’re late.”  
It was all the older one had to say before they walked up to the Operation Room.  
This time it obviously was bad.

# ***

Sam had dressed, he had even plundered the Fridge and tried something that did look like an Omelette but was missing the yellow Color.  
The tall Alpha had suspiciously sniffed it up before actually taking the first bite. Much to his surprise it was really nice. It was smooth and almost melted on the Winchesters tongue. And thanks to the mixed in Tomatoes and onions and champions it was really tasty as well.  
It was completely different from what Sam was used to from living on the road. and it was totally different from any Beta and of course Omega food he ever had.  
It was a surprise figure that out as well as the newly energy Sam felt running through his still exhausted body.  
Just out of curiosity he got through the cooled drinks that were neatly sorted and storaged.  
Some of the fruits that were used for the multiple flavors, Sam had never heard of.  
In the end he choose a bright, almost poisonous green Version that had a potato shaped fruit on the label with some red weird tentacles growing out of it.  
It looked rather ugly the Winchester decided but he took a sip never the less.  
It was melony and minty and something Sam couldn’t identify, but this drink, a mix between juice and lemonade was really good.

The tall dark haired was still lost in his thoughts and taste analyses as his Phone buzzed from an unknown Number…

# ***

He stormed the Entrance and the Emergency ward, it was the shortest way to the intensive care unit. He ignored the yelling guard and the Sirens calling for the night.  
Sam was blind for the people walking the hallways and caring for the other patients, the Alpha was blind and deaf for everything that was happening all around.  
He almost crashed into the automatic Glass door he hadn’t really realized.  
Sam stopped, waited, impatient for this block, this barrier to move, but it didn’t happen.  
Nervously and on autopilot the Alpha looked for a way in. Anything that would get this door in front of him open, allowing him to get to his Brother, but he couldn’t find anything.  
As the tall Winchester got back to the glass he saw a nurse in the back, carrying something and like he was our of his mind Sam started banging against the closed doors, the glass and the frame. He was hammering with his fists and kicking with his feet to get attention and someone to open up.

The Alpha was still staring at the female nurse far behind that barrier and looking afraid.  
But before Sam could say that he didn’t want to scare her, that he just wanted in, the giant Alpha felt a dull thump in his side and before he could figure what was happening he was tackled, face down and hands in the back, pressed onto the cold flour by two not less framed Alpha Guards.  
Sam tried to arch up to get free, he tried to explain that his Brother was there, that he just needed to get there…  
The Alpha didn’t even realized that he was acting out of control, in his mind Sam thought he was perfectly fine.  
But the needle that was used to get the Winchesters some sedative to calm him down didn’t even make an impact in Sam’s current state.

\----------

About an hour later the tall dark haired was seated in a separate Waiting Room.  
He was seeing colors and his tongue was a bit fluffy, Sam found that funny as he constantly chewed on it.  
The Alpha didn’t even realized the Doctor finally getting closer, passing the Guard that was carefully watching the Stranger after his outburst.

“Mr. Winchester?”  
The Doctors voice seemed so far away that Sam needed a moment to point out the direction were it came from.  
He tried to get up and to shake hands, he wanted to introduce himself but every time he tried his rubber legs didn’t allow it.  
And finally the Doc, one Sam hadn’t seen before, gestured for the Alpha to stay.

“Mr. Winchester. I am sorry…”

# ***

Castiel looked up as the Apartment Door opened. He was still a bit mad at Sam for not staying here and taking the Delivery and he had planed to give the younger one a fitting lecture.

Sam was standing in the door, he was pale he seemed vary and the slight scent that was drifting over was off, Castiel figured.  
Sam didn’t hesitated long as he slammed the door shut and immediately walked over, using wide fast steps.  
His posture was straightened not strong, his eyes were wide but not clear and all of the tall guys tells didn’t seem to fit together.  
Castiel was still trying to made sense out of it as he was pushed into the armchair he was sitting on while Sam painfully collided their lips.  
It was fast and desperate and Sam was pulling on Castiels suit already, tearing it from the older ones shoulders and ripping the shirt open, tearing it off.

“Please…” Sam whimpered, deepening the kiss, longingly, heatedly taking the other Alphas mouth.  
Castiel didn’t stopped him…

\----------

It would have been a lie to say that this wasn’t hot, Castiel thought, watching the younger male grinding down in his crotch, pulling off his own shirt and showing his gorgeous build.  
The blue eyed moaned at the friction on his building erection.  
But even though clearly reacting, all Castiel could see were the empty, dead eyes and the mechanical moves of the other Alpha, his whore…

“Sahhmm…” Castiel tried to still the taller one, tried to get the upper hand but the Winchester was not ready yet.  
He thwarted the older ones intend, tightly grabbing Castiels hair, pulling his head far in the back and leaving the blue eyed to growl angrily at the forceful handling.  
Never the less Sam didn’t let go. He licked over the other Alphas lips, bit at the lower one and sucked it in.  
It was no play, Sam meant business and was actually about to initiate a fight, the younger one was poking and provoking the other Alpha as best as he could.  
And the Winchester was good at it, he was very successful…

\----------

Under deep growls and snarls Castiel had more or less, led them into the Bedroom.  
The Alphas were challenging each other constantly, both were flaring their teeth, growling at the Offender and snapping, biting after the other Male.  
Castiel had the upper hand and easily threw the taller one onto the bedding.  
He was towering over the younger one within a blink, tearing at the belt, tugging at the fly of Sam’s jeans, and eagerly cupping the bulge beneath.  
Sam didn’t complained, he simply allowed it. 

The taller dark haired pulled on Castiels shoulders, urgently trying to get him closer and closer.  
His pale green eyes were unfocused, lost to an empty point somewhere behind the other Alpha currently getting him naked.  
Sam still didn’t fought it, he didn’t care as he was exposed completely, he didn’t care as their Erection touched, as Castiel tightly grabbed the younger ones building knot, painfully denying Sam that Alpha need.  
And the Winchester didn’t care as the other Alpha draw blood in his heated and spiked up mood roaming the younger ones neck with his teeth.  
Sam only laid back, his arms still pulling at the other Male to get him closer, his eyes though, were staring at the dark ceiling and his mind was blanc.

Sam didn’t react as he got turned easily laid prone, as he was pushed into the sheets, either. He didn’t react as his legs got spread a bit to rough, and he also didn’t react as the sudden, unprepared intrusion of three fingers spreading him savagely and right away …

Sam was gone, he was hiding far back in his mind, deeply buried in his memories and holding to a dying Brother…  
He was really far this time, drowning in his own fear and sadness… crying over a loss that hadn’t really happened yet…

\----------

Luckily, even though the Alpha would deny it, Sam’s own nature was stepping in, saving the young Winchester from his own wanted punishment and pain, from the wish to be ripped apart by the hands of a Stranger, actually by anyone. 

Over their short excursus Castiel had been gone as well, he had easily slipped into his dominant Persona, had easily given in to the provoking and teases.  
The blue eyed was well trained, was well collected and raised but he was also tremendously restrained in all of his actions and most of the time…  
Being challenged by another Alpha and in a sexual manner was a very welcomed alternation and Castiel had not known that he had needed that, had waited for it for a long time…

But even though highly perked and swimming in Hormone’s, suddenly the blue eyed got distracted, slightly pulled out of his rage and brought back to earth, even though a blurry one…  
Only slowly Castiel could separate and identify the scent that felt repulsive on his tongue and in his nostrils.  
The arousal of the younger one had faded, had left the stench of self pity, of sadness and fear. It had build up to guild and self deception that was now surrounding the two barely dressed Alphas on the bed.  
Sam was whimpering in his despair although his fingers were still pulling for Castiel to do his need, ordering, begging to take him, no matter what…

And immediately the blue eyed Alpha stopped…

\----------

Castiel looked at the shaking naked body beneath for quite some time.  
He has sat back but not left, his mind and Body were still fighting for a decision…

Sam had started sobbing at some point, small tremors were running his body and he seemed confused, begging to be hurt and punished every few sobs.  
Castiel was completely overwhelmed with the whole situation.  
He was unsure what to do.  
Should he reach out and pat the weeping guy, would the Alpha get angry for being in this condition?  
Should he yell at him and commanding the younger one to stop and keep it together?  
Would cold Water help, or something Alcoholic?  
It was actually something he could use right now for himself.  
But a small part told the blue eyed that it would probably give the wrong sign if he would simply leave now.

Instead Castiel stayed, not moving, not saying anything, just watching the naked body in front, waiting for this Sam to calm enough so Castiel could risk moving without disturbing the younger Alpha he now felt he has to care for…  
He really started to regret his decision and the Alpha feared that he already was trapped in a position he didn’t like very much.

\----------

“…m…sorry…”  
It was Sam who talked first after a very long time.  
There was an audible sighed of relieve as Castiel finally dared to change his position and to relax his limbs.  
But Sam seemed to interpret it as a true relief, real sympathy as he curled himself together into a ball.  
He felt so embarrassed and ashamed, he couldn’t explain it himself, why he was breaking down to such degree.

Castiel reached for the other guy, he was still not sure what to do with this useless bundle, which was currently occupying his bed.  
The Alphas pat was ligneous and mechanical but it did seem to work for the younger one.  
At least Castiel thought, that the other Alpha was calming down slightly.  
And there fore he continued his strange affectionate gesture as he was positioning himself even more comfortable in his own bed…

___________________________________________________________________________


	10. A good Pack 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am unsatisfied with this Chapter but at least we making small progress…-.-“  
> Still no Beta and not native…

A good Pack 10

_Dean run, and he was fast, Sam actually struggled to keep step even though he was faster nomally._  
_He could see his Brother in front as the dark fall and the sirens chimed the last alarm for all to stay in for the night. They had been out like this often, at the last moment reaching their hiding spot, the place that needed to be their save heaven for this day._  
_Dean had often been angry at those nights when he had not managed to get them or at least Sammy a place in some random Pack, at least for one night._  
_He had never blamed it on the younger one though but of course Sam had felt the tension, had always known it was because of him that on more night his Brother would be out here, watching, not sleeping, not resting in order he would have to protect Sam._  
_Those nights were terrible, Dean had not rested out of fear and the feeling of responsibility. Sam hadn’t slept because of feeling guilty for having them out, unprotected and in danger once more, and because he was frightened too for everything that might could happen to Dean._

_An Omega would always, probably, be able to find a place for the night, one way or the other. And even thought Dean was not like any other Omega, Sam could tell from an early age, even he would have get a place in town, and even if it only would be close to a Pack so that he still could benefit from the closeness of Security a Pack would provide…_  
_But because of Sam, because of a dominant Alpha Brother who couldn’t stand for himself, who couldn’t be what was expected of him, Dean was out, out every night, looking for safe Places in case Sam would get kicked out of a Pack again or they would have to look for another one anyway…_  
_Dean rarely had a break in this routine he had build up in order to be the Protector…and every time Sam had to look at the tired eyes, the exhausted body and the newly injuries he died inside, facing his own inadequacy._

_”DEAN!” Sam yelled as the gab between them got even bigger, no matter how much he tried to fasten his steps. “DEAN!!” He yelled again, expecting his Brother to turn and wait but it didn’t happen. The Omega sprung out of view easily, and Sam couldn’t avoid the feeling that Dean had been happy to get away…, to finally not been burdened with the Weight on his shoulder that was holding him down, the Weight that was Sam…_  
_The Alpha could feel tears running as he reached into the darkness were his Brother had get lost. He touched his cheeks and looked at his fingers, only to find the red traces of blood that was coming from his eyes. Sam shrugged in terror finally realizing that he was still running but not moving. Suddenly there was pain on his arms, there were claws holding him, turning him and throwing him to the side… He could hear the Alpha warning, calling for him to roll, calling for him to submit…_

_Sam felt his own growl building, he could feel how his back was tensing but than he saw the Picture of Dean running errands and allowing to be bullshitted for Sam to have a place for one night… And as much as Sam hated it, as much as it hurt and humiliated him, in the end…, the tall Alpha rolled for a much weaker, very disgusting asshole, pleasing this Bastards Ego by doing so…_

_The kick to his stomach did hurt but he had worse and he could handle that the 8 Year old thought, crouching himself together into a small ball like he had learned already it would protect most of his body from the kicks and hits some Alphas seemed needy to do before they would accept the stranger and leave him alone…_  
_It was something Sam thought for a long time was normal, it was something for a long time Sam thought he deserved it and it was something he was never telling Dean, who was out there, looking for the next safe place for the case, and it wasn’t an if, Sam would be kicked out on the streets again… Accepting that he was beaten, accepting that he would be treated like the shit he was, it had become Sam’s normal and in his head it was nothing big anymore, because Dean had it worse, and only because of him, the Omega was out there, in constant Danger and without Protections and Sam couldn’t, was not allowed and not able to protect him. Staying and take the beating he deserved was a small price, Sam had always thought…_  
_The figure he couldn’t identify was still kicking and punching down on the Child he was supposed to protect. But Sam protected his head and face, his Chest and Rips as best as he could until it would be over, and it got over, it always did… This time though the punches flew, coming in like hard rain, leaving Sam to grunt, to wince and gasp at the pain his whole body was swimming in… Still the Alpha bite his cheeks, trying with all he had, to not growl back, to not put that, who ever it was, back in place were he or she belonged…_  
_The Alpha searched for the Headspace he was always hiding in when he couldn’t do anything else, when he was in a dead end and only could wait it out… But sadly he couldn’t find it, every impact had Sam in a renewed stasis and to make matters worse he suddenly could hear some calling in the far back of the darkness he was surrounded by…_

_”DEAN…!!” Sam gasped, desperately trying to get up from the Position he had put himself into… But every time he tried he was pulled back to the ground, his limbs didn’t obeyed, his strong body didn’t move, his hands were stiff… And in the back Dean started screaming in pain… Calling for help, calling for Sam, even though, and the clear mind of the dreaming Alpha knew that, Dean would never call for him…_

“DEAaann!!!!” Sam jumped up immediately, his arms reaching into nothingness in order to….. The Alpha didn’t know…  
He needed for ever to orientate, to figure where he was and what had happened also his brain had already told him that he had been dreaming… There still was this aftershock running uncomfortably to the young Alphas Body.

He tried to get up, tried to fight against the ghosts of his nightmare that still seemed to hold him down, pinning him in place without mercy…  
“WAKE UP!” Someone was yelling. 

Sam tightly grabbed the soft material he was surrounded by, he deeply inhaled the clear scent still hovering in this room.  
An Apartment, the Winchester reminded. Closed walls, inside, City…, Sam collected his thoughts farther.  
He was safe, well safe enough… Dean was… Dean was…  
Sam had not way to stop the tears that finally found its way down as the memory flooded back in completely…

\----

Castiel frowned at the other Alpha who had made a fuss in his bed…  
Who had clawed and bite himself and punched and kicked after the blue eyed who had tried to stop him.  
Castiel was growling deeply, not threatening though.  
It was a sound he had never heard before himself, but oddly it seemed to have some kind of effect on the younger one.  
Sam stared up, his eyes still moving but at least his scent calming down clearly.

“Who is Dean?” Castiel questioned, it was the only thing he had in mind since Sam had started screaming this name over and over again before he had started to hurt himself in a terrifying way.

 

# ***

For hours and with building interest Castiel had listened as it had break out of the Alpha he had bought for something else completely.  
Now he was suddenly was burdened with a broken piece of Alpha, a real damaged one, and his entourage of an older Brother who apparently had been in a fight and was now in Hospital in serious condition…  
Sam was talking in fragments and it was exhausting for Castiel to focus to figure out the main information.  
Apparently the older guy was a quite aggressive Example of an Alpha.  
It made sense for the blue eyed that Sam was this afraid of the other guy because of that and it also made sense how this dominant had become so awkwardly hold back and obedient in contrast to his appearance and obvious abilities…  
There was a reason Alpha siblings got separated really early at least while growing up.  
They often developed disorders one way or the other. They either joint and became a dangerous threat, uncontrollable and unable to accept restrictions or they turned at each other which often left one or all of them death.  
It didn’t happen all the time but it wasn’t unusual with dominant Alphas which those two obviously were.

Castiel figured that in this Case the older one had trained Sam into helplessness from early on, he must have attacked him often to get this tall guy into a state like that.  
And since Sam had shown the ability to submit, he must have been raised into doing that. It explained the unusual behavior the younger one had shown from the beginning.  
A Behavior Castiel still liked a lot even though it had suddenly become a bad taste knowing where it might come from.

\----

Castiel was a bit ashamed, as Sam had casually mentioned that it was about the Brother he had told the blue eyed before. Because truth been told Castiel couldn’t remember.  
He had not really paid attention to something he had though would never come up again.  
Now he was suddenly at a centre of drama and all he had asked for was a name…

Patiently the blue eyed had listened this time. He had not said anything until Sam seemed more or less emptied from what had him on a high stressed level…  
Castiel had watched as the younger Alphas eyes had started to flutter, gotten heavy after the tears had finally dried.  
He still had just sat by and watched in silence until Sam had fallen back into an exhausted sleep.  
Castiel was still watching than.  
He was trying to figure out if this was still worth the risk he was already in, if this was still something he would benefit from knowing the string that might comes with this stunning but broken Alpha.  
Castiel run his finger over the younger ones frame…  
There still something about this Alpha whore he had invited in his bed and his ‘home’…, but could he, wanted he to risk to invite this guy into his life…, or had he already missed the chance to kick him out, to get away ‘untouched’?  
Castiel was wondering as he laid back, a hand resting over the other Alphas heart that had calmed as well, as he sunk back to sleep as well…

# ***

Morning came all too soon, and Sam felt a headache building up. His muscles were tense and he felt like floating, sadly though not the good way…  
Sam staid for a little bit longer.  
For someone who had been in different places basically every night, Sam had already get used to this Places scent, was accepting it as a settled place for now and he even got comfort in the other Alphas presence around.  
This time though it seemed a bit distant…

\-------------

Castiel had been gone Sam had figured just a minute later and for a bit the Winchester had thought he would have to leave as well.  
But, and Sam hated himself for that, he had been relieved to find a note on the living room table, put beneath a tablet of prepared Breakfast.  
There was no word about last night but it was a very specific Meal Plan this Castiel obviously had prepared.

Sam reads it three times to make sure he wasn’t missing anything even though he could have looked it up later anyway.

The tray contains some kind of cereal Sam had never seen before along with fruits and different small bottles in various colors. >Juice< The Note explained. Sam is supposed to have them over the day in no specific order. It is a bit strange but the Winchester doesn’t mind.  
There are also some Protein bars for between the meals, the note explained farther and it had Sam smile a bit.  
This would go into his bag, when they would have to move again, it would be a great help on the road. The Winchesters checks almost immediately, in a well developed reflex if it is Omega fit as well.  
And he is pleased to realize it is.

Sam chewed with less enthusiasm but it was a given order or task and although it was pretty good. But the Alphas mind was elsewhere.  
Now that he had some Energy in his system and the shadows of the night were fading, Sam was back to what the doctors had explained to him yesterday…

Dean was worth, there was little to no knowledge if he would ever make it back.  
Barely Sam recalled something about a blood clot, brain and swelling…  
They had operated the Omega and the man in this white coat, the face and name Sam couldn’t remember, had said they would need patience, time… But he had sounded nothing like that.  
And due to the sudden deterioration Dean’s bones and ankles still hadn’t been fixed.  
At least this was something Sam knew, the longer they would wait the worse it would get. Dean needed to be able to move fast, to fight, to protect himself.  
Now with that deformed and crushed limb, he wouldn’t be able to do any of that.  
In one of his dark thoughts Sam even considered that it might be best for the Omega to not make it.  
He had hated himself immediately and the guild was weighting heave on him now.  
Now there was even more medical care Dean would need, more Operation to pay for and still, the man in white had been clear about that. The Omega could wake, if, with serious permanent damage, assigning him to permanent care.

Sam sighed, covering his face with his hands and closing his eyes.  
He did not know what to do…

# ***

Castiel yawned extensively while he was tapping in another Report, giving advices for the next strategic move.  
He wasn’t much focused on his task but he finished it professionally like always. Too many depend on that to give it any less attention.  
Gabriel had watched his Brother for quite some time and for the first in a long, Castiel had not recognized him.  
It was a reason to worry…

The Alphas knew each other since a few years, and even though Siblings they had not grown up together, which wasn’t the fault of their age gap alone.  
Gabriel was older but always had been the more free minded one.  
He didn’t care much about conventions and restrictions and had a tendency to run if things started to bother or annoy him.  
Castiel had been a bit hesitant to join in that Company but what ever his Brother was doing here, he did it quite well.

# ***

Days became weeks, and the two Alpha’s settled in a weird routine.  
Sam was still overwhelmed with the whole situation, he was working, following the small tasks Castiel gave him, getting used to the diet and even starting to cooks a bit as it was expected. The rest of the time he was watching his Brother.  
Dean had still not get back to consciousness, and every day he staid in his condition it got more and more unlikely that he would wake without any left defect…

Sam was reading to him, he was talking and telling about his job he was asking, begging for the older Sibling to come back and the Alpha was sometimes sleeping in one of the uncomfortable chairs.

Castiel had handed him a separate key card, allowing the tall one to come and to go when ever he liked, there was just on thing Castiel somehow insisted on.  
Every night, Sam had to share the bed with the other Alpha, although nothing had happened since the last time…

The blue eyed was working on insane conditions Sam had figured. He rarely slept through a whole night, or more than three to four hours before he got up again leaving back to work.  
Sometimes Castiel staid out for days, but he never missed to call Sam and ask if he was home, in bed.  
Of course sometimes the Winchester lied. He was ‘home’ yes, but mostly in those nights when he was along in this still empty Apartment he did not slept in that huge, also empty bed.  
More often he found himself going through the Books Castiel had stored in one of the small Chambers.  
Sam had seen the other one taking some out now and then and reading them partly, making notes or even taking them with him.  
At some point Sam had gotten interested as he once again had waited for the other Alpha to come home to a horrible but prepared meal.  
Castiel had not get back that day and Sam had given in to his curiosity. It kept his mind busy and allowed a short break from all the problems he still couldn’t solve…

So for days and weeks Sam hadn’t seen much of Castiel and he wasn’t sure if he was happy about that.  
He got paid by a small envelope every week as agreed on both sides but other than that there was no expectation for the role Sam had assigned himself for.  
Mostly though, when they shared a bed Castiel seemed too tired anyway, falling asleep almost immediately his head hit the pillow…  
And it had become a strange routine as well that had an interesting effect on Sam.  
The moment the older one had somehow stopped to expect anything, the Winchesters confidence around the other Alpha had grown.

At first Sam had only watched the sleeping guy at night, he had watched the relaxed breathing and the calmed features.  
It hadn’t taken long for the younger one to actually touch the soft, dark hair that seemed to curl at night as if to rebel against the strict appearance the Alpha was showing by day.  
Sam had figured a calmness around the other man which he was missing when being alone.  
And he liked to play those dark curls that bounced back when being even slightly pulled…  
Shortly Sam had found a way to seek a physical connection without waking Castiel or even irritate the other Alphas sleep.  
Even though broader and taller, Sam somehow found a comforting, fitting place right at the blue eyed’s chest. 

Castiel never said anything and simply accepted the other one around.  
It went so far that one rare night, as the older Alpha had come home late and really tired, to exhausted to even open the door on his own, that Sam had helped Castiel to get ready for bed.  
That night Castiel had reached for the younger Alpha and pulled him in, allowing him to rest his head on his Chest and staying there until both had fallen asleep. The whole time the blue eyed had caressed Sam’s back and neck in a calming and relaxing gesture.

After that it had become another of their small things.  
Often Castiel was reading late at night but instead staying on the couch in the living room he changed it to the bedroom for Sam to rest as close as he liked.

And more often Sam had realized himself that he was seeking for the contact.  
Although having the money in mind, it wasn’t all that had the younger Winchester acting…

___________________________________________________________________________


	11. A good Pack 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing big… not much process or story, but Sam might earned a bit more money this time…  
> NO native no Beta but still hoping you have fun.

A good Pack 11

Over the weeks Sam had developed a quite good understanding of what Castiels work might include due to the Literature he was going though.  
It just was no help to figure out what the older one was actually working at or for.  
The blue eyed Alphas Book collection included Laws, Encyclopedias, Military History and Strategic from late to early days as well as weapons technology from A-Z, Psychological reference books and Human behavioristical statistics…  
Each of those Texts were tremendously fascinating and interesting but it was an odd combination that had Sam wondering on more than one occasion…

# ***

They had this routine going on, and Sam had started to crave for it.  
His life was swinging between his dying Brother and his quite comfortable life as a whore that had the younger Alpha tricked into the feeling of being safe, home and welcomed.  
It was any/some kind of structure, of Routine, that was giving the tall Alpha the illusion of stability, one he was currently missing out on…

\----------

One Evening Sam had been more exhausted than ever. Dean had have a bad time, and seeing the strong Protector fading more and more without much hope left, it was eating at the tall guy more than he dared to admit.  
Sam had once more started to do double shifts on different Jobs since Castiel was often out at work himself. And Sam couldn’t endure being alone with his thoughts. There also was the constant pressure to earn money.  
Although he was getting his weekly fee, it wasn’t enough by far.

Castiel hadn’t force himself on the younger Alpha anymore.  
They hadn’t done anything since Sam had more or less broken down that day Dean had almost died.  
And it was only one reason that had the younger Winchesters hesitant about any sexual interactions.  
Sam actually was glad that the blue eyed Alpha seemed too exhausted as well.  
Although there was always missing out on money Sam simply wasn’t in the mood. It had the younger Winchester realize once again that life as a whore could be horrible.  
Imagining that he would have to serve the other man in his own current state had Sam actually choking…  
But Castiel never made a move, although he allowed, and actually encouraged the other Alpha to share and chose for any physical contact…

\----------

As Sam got home this day he was completely done, he was to tired to walk a straight line, he was to exhausted to eat the prepared Meal, Cass was still ordering when Sam had to work, and he was even to wrecked to care about his cloth as the tall figure slumped down into the soft bedding, taking of to sleep right away although it was still early…

\---

Sam dreamed of his Brother who was smiling at him.  
He dreamed that they were walking freely along the road, no one looking up/down at any of them. On the opposite, most of the strangers around, all Pack-members of their own, bowed in respect, smiled and greeted the two Brothers.  
Sam even dared to lean to the older one, admiringly scenting him in the broad daylight, showing that he had a claim on this beautiful, his Omega, and that he was accepted by this strong willed dark blond as well.  
There was a blue shivering bubble surrounding them, keeping them together and protecting them from the harsh outside world.  
Both of them had no longer, no more, anything to fear.  
Dean, who had been the victim of so many hardships in his life due to the incapable Baby Brother by his side…, was bee-lined by a lot of the Alphas around and he was glared at by other Omegas but none of them dared to step closer, none of them dared to make a move of any kind.  
Dean was protected, protected by a strong Alpha and cared for by another one…  
Sam looked adoringly at the deep, beautiful mark that had been set between Deans shoulder and neck… It was a mesmerizing and calling for the taller one.  
Once more Sam leaned down, licking, tasting the vulnerable spot, scenting it and flaring at the Alpha mark that wasn’t his….  
In his Dream Dean had finally found an Alpha, one that was capable, one that was strong and one that was allowing Sam to stay… 

Sam snuggled into that beautiful scent he already had accepted as familiar.  
He whimpered, even though a grown dominant alpha, in the most pleading tone imaginable.  
And he was not blamed or punished or laughed at for that, Sam was praised and caressed and loved…  
In his Dream he was happy and Dean was safe, smiling at him lovingly.

\----------

Castiel turned slightly in confusion as Sam was getting even closer, his Head already resting comfortable on the other Alphas Chest.  
The blue eyed stopped his reading as he felt the small, little pulls on his pyjama as the tall guy started clawing in a weird milk tread only pubs would do…  
For a moment the older Alpha considered waking the other man and stopping that odd behaviour…  
But he couldn’t. Sam looked so happy, so relaxed and compliant in that mere moment, Castiel couldn’t end that so coldly.  
Instead he put the Book, he was reading only for fun, aside and started gently massaging the younger ones nape of the neck, loving how Sam melted into his body even more…

It was strange, Castiel thought, watching the Beast he had scent Sam was, could be, being that trusting and needy, loving…  
The blue eyed liked the feeling he got from that mental image in his head.  
He had seen Sam working at some point, just to check he had looked up his work place on his way to the bureau and only because he had gotten the younger one there.  
Never the less, Cass had been impressed.  
Sam was working hard, he was determined to everything and every task he was given. He had shown great understanding and quick thinking in some of the thinks Castiel had asked for.  
And lately, and to be truth it had been a surprise, the slightly smaller Alpha had caught the younger one reading through some of his working books.

At first Castiel had thought he had just forget to put them back, he simply couldn’t think about a street Whore to have an interest or the ability to get the things that were written there.  
But much to his surprise Sam had one day overlooked some of the Papers Castiel had laid out on the table. No secret stuff, only basic Law, but still.  
Sam had pointed at it and in a subdued and very respectful manner asked, not to overstep his lines, if he would be allowed to give his input on that matter.  
And Castiel had nod in curiosity and he had hoped for some slight amusement.  
But what he got back was a perfectly lined up and carefully divided and considered Report on how to change it into a Civil Process to avoid the costs of a Trial and still get out enough Money for the Law firm, Sam obviously thought Castiel was working for.  
This night the blue eyed had looked it all though again and again but he couldn’t find any mistake in the other Alphas ideas. They were actually perfect and helped to solve a problem he had brooded over for days, never seeing that opportunity.

It was something Castiel was still thinking about.  
He looked at the tall guy in his arm, who was still clawing at his chest.  
Sam had gotten even closer and he had started to mouth at the soft cotton close to Castiels nipples.  
The blue eyed frowned at first at that action but he calmed fast and actually smiled, continuing his fondling over Sam’s broad back.  
Damn, he loved that frame, holding onto that form and pushing in had felt so perfect…the blue eyed remembered.

Sam was still deeply lost in his obviously enjoyable Dream.

\----------

Castiel had found the tall Alpha lying on the bed as he had get back.  
Sam had still worn his Working cloth, he had still have his shoes on and his long limbs had hang over the edge of the huge bed.  
The younger Alpha hadn’t even waken as Castiel had for some reason started to get him out of his cloth and preparing the tall guy for their sleep.  
Sam had hummed in approval, but not once opened his eyes.

Castiel smiled again, recalling the moment and the sounds that were pretty similar to the ones Sam was giving now as his hands moved to caress the older Alphas, surprisingly firm, rip cage while deeply snuggling to Castiels neck.

It was a very intimate gesture as Sam started kissing the blue eyed’s neck, and Castiel was sorting his options.  
He was already reacting on the sweet affection he was given by this stunning Alpha who might even be able to overcome him, but never actually made any move into that direction.  
Castiel was about to let it go, straining himself to endure the not so subtle seduction as Sam suddenly licked along the other Alphas neck in his still sleepy state.

That was too much and Castiel finally woke the younger man he was holding a bit to tightly to his own body.  
The pale green eyes opened slowly as Sam lazily looked up. His cheeks were blushed and he looked slightly feverish.  
Castiel gulped at the view as their eyes locked.  
There was a surprising glow of challenge coming from the younger one.  
And still locked with the deep blue, Sam dared to move one hand further down, gently pushing up the Pyjama fabric he had kissed before.  
Castiel didn’t moved as Sam bared skin, he didn’t moved as the tall Alpha kissed him right there as well, his eyes constantly locked and with this weird mix of full awareness and dreamy expression…  
It was actually difficult to tell if Sam was really awake…

\----------

It didn’t took long for the Alphas to found a fitting rhythm., both of them breathing heavily at any touch they were offering.  
It was lazy and very sensual, all about contact, feeling and touching. They were measuring each other, connecting in weird but very calming way.

Both alphas moans were filling the room, both men’s gasps, created in their slow, close body movements, echoing from the walls.  
Castiel appreciated that Sam wasn’t holding back this time, that he was not biting his hand or fingers to keep himself silent.  
The voice in this aroused state was gorgeous just like every thing else about this Creature Castiel still couldn’t believe he had found by accident.

The workload of the last days had been horrible and this here was exactly what he needed.  
No pressure to perform, no pressure to fulfil any-ones expectations but still so much sexual pleasure to relax and let out some stress.  
It was something Alphas didn’t do…, or didn’t talked about.  
Alphas had to deliver there wasn’t much more…  
Having that felt really good and not even close to what the blue eyed had imagined from time to time as he had helped himself out.  
And it was even better since Sam seemed to enjoy that as least as much…  
And he was making the most beautiful sounds doing so.

Sam was mewling just as their naked crotches grinded together again, both of them pulling the other man closer, not leaving the slightest gab between them as they moved liked snakes along and holding contact at any minute.

It was Castiel who first reached between them, his fingers sliding, ghosting over the other Alphas well build length, smiling as Sam threw his head back in a loudly groan.  
He shivered at the touch on the tip and the short poke at the already pouring slit.

Immediately Castiel changed their position.  
He rolled them on the side, facing the younger one, holding contact but leaving enough space to fully, freely touch this perfect knot that the blue eyed had somehow got a weird kink developed for.  
Sam moaned and tightened his grip at the older ones shoulders as Castiel was slowly roaming over the rapidly inflating knot, the full round form that was so sensible and responsive.

“It is beautiful…” Castiel stated his hand not enough to fully include the whole Knot.  
He smiled as Sam turned crimson red and his eyes widened as if the younger Alphas was deciding to run or to stay…  
It didn’t stop Castiel from holding to the round bulge and prepped from the leaking precome slowly starting to move, sliding his fingers, hand around, stroking in a few sloppy tries that had Sam clinging to the other Alpha and groaning loud enough to be heard somewhere outside.

He had never been touched this way, had never been only touched at his knot…  
All of Sam’s senses were focused now at exactly that place.  
It was embarrassing he thought but couldn’t get enough of it either.  
The other Alphas fingers were working magic, either gently caressing or tightly stroking and not once missing a beat.  
“Ahnnng…..That…..!” Sam didn’t know what he wanted to say or to do. There fore he was clinging even closer his hips trying to trust into this soft hand to get more friction to overcome that line of constant pleasure that wasn’t enough to come but also not enough to let it fade.  
“Please…..ahn...Alpha….pleas.e….” Sam started begging as Castiel started another round stroking the knot and only that…  
“God you are beautiful like that…” Castiel praised again, his own rock hard length rubbing against Sam’s thighs smearing his own early fluid along the younger Alphas sensitive skin.

Suddenly though, the blue eyed stopped and like a shock Sam realised the missing touch between he legs.  
Just a second later the surprised Alphas was turned on his back, his legs spread and the blue eyed kissing his way down.  
“AH…” Sam could only gasp at the sudden change, staring at the blue eyed’s thick cock and big knot heavily hanging between his thighs as the other Alpha turned his head down south but his ass staying right next for Sam to see.  
It was still difficult to believe for the tall dark haired, that this thing had been in him and not ripped him open or apart…although it had hurt like hell…  
Now it was riche colored and dripping, drooling down on the sheets.  
That was on purpose, Sam thought as his Body crushed down in a shock wave of Pleasure, all of his strength leaving him the moment Castiel tasted the younger ones length experimental for the first time…

Sam stared in awe and irritation. He had never heard of Alphas giving head, not to other Alphas for damn sure but all he could see was how his impressive lengths was disappearing between those full, puffy lips. How Castiel was closing his eyes, fully lost in the sensation he was experiencing.  
There was a brief Second Sam had to fight grabbing into that slightly locked dark hair to push Castiels head down. Instead he reached to the side, carefully touching what had been in him and he hadn’t looked at in that detail.  
Sam was alpha, he knew how Genitals looked like but he had never thought, never tried to actually touch another male this way…  
And he, for damn sure would have never considered it with someone else…

It felt hot and hard, slippery and moist from the constant spilling.  
Sam was hesitant but Castiel was not.  
Castiel simply moved his hips and crotch closer, settling down for Sam to easily reach him while not stopping his own ministration at the younger one.

\----------

Sam’s rhythm stuttered and he chocked in surprise as Castiel bit down on the taller Alphas knot, gulping with the dicks head connected to his throat.  
Spasm of pleasure and arousal overwhelmed the Winchester as he came, forcefully emptying his load into the other alphas mouth.  
Something he should have felt guilty for but wasn’t.  
Patiently Castiel waited out the last drop, gulping down Sam’s very unique scent before lifting up, liking his lips and winking at the blushed Winchester.

It took a moment for Sam to get back to earth, to stop his body from shaking and to realize that Castiel had not come yet.  
In a hectic and slightly panicked move Sam reached for the Alphas Erection to fulfil his duty.  
But the blue eyed gently pushed the hands away.  
For a moment Sam feared that he would have to endure another unprepared intercourse.  
But he was wrong and stared with wide eyes as Castiel started stroking himself to completion.  
Sam stared as the older one pressed at his knot, pinching his dick and stroking it in a fast hard rhythm.  
He had his eyes closed and for a moment Sam felt sad about not to see the blue that would probably glow right now.  
But he got distracted soon enough, his hand urging to touch the clenching muscles on the Alphas body as he was spilling his seed into his moving hands and on the blankets.  
There was a small disappointment in the younger ones overwhelmed, Sex flooded mind that he had not been marked with this but it was fading, just as his own aftermath…

\----------

It was a bit weird as both Alphas laid on their back next to each other, both heavily breathing and calming down.  
But Castiel smiled and gestured for Sam to get closer again.  
There was a hesitation but the blue eyed gestured again, his brow lifting to underline an actual order.  
It was all Sam needed to accept the offer and found his place back next to the other Alpha, resting his head once more on the other mans chest.  
“That….was very satisfying.” Castiel stated, already fondling the other ones back, neck and shoulders, just like he had done before.  
Sam couldn’t say anything, he was still a bit ashamed and embarrassed that he had given in that easily, that he actually had enjoyed it and that he found that kind of comfort in this Alphas arms.  
Sam had never leaned into another ones touch or hold and he had never asked for another ones support or protection, aside Dean.  
And this here had been something else, more.  
It had been a connection a contact Sam had always yearned for with his Brother, something Dean had never been able to give.  
And the last time Sam had felt this safe, this welcomed, had been a long time ago, when he still has been a child that had hold to Deans chest, fearful of the world outside and unable to understand anything…

Castiel looked down at the naked Alpha leaning into him, he could tell that Sam was drifting in his mind, but he didn’t want to have a conversation now…  
He was still sated and floating, he didn’t want it to end just yet.  
The blue eyed pulled Sam tighter, a bit painfully reminding him where he was, and satisfied nodding as indeed the younger ones scent shifted back to calm and relaxed as well…


	12. A good Pack 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small, tiny little process and glimpses behind the curtains…
> 
> No BETA No Native… ^^P  
> (To follow the tradition)
> 
> I really had hoped to get further in this Chapter..., well... reasons....

A good Pack 12

Sam sat next to his Brother, his hands folded and the huge body hunched over as he was watching the still unconscious Omega.

This weeks envelop had been thick, painfully reminding Sam that it was a Job he was currently living in.  
Although Dean was still not stable enough to undergo the Operation Sam was already paying for, the Alpha had agreed on doing it and was now bound to his Contract, hoping that at some point Dean would be ready.

Sam was tired and exhausted, he was wondering how his Brother had done this before. How he had managed to work, to care and to worry, protecting his younger Sibling without breaking at some point. Sam had only started to understand the amount of Self-Sacrifices Dean must have accepted and given in to in order to keep another one safe.

It was heavy to carry someone else life, the younger Alpha thought.  
He was thankful though that he was reminded by Castiels, at most, neutral actions that this was not the cozy Dream-life Sam had started to lie himself into.  
They got along ok sometimes even well but that was all there was.  
Even though he was caring, even though he was kind in that restricted interaction/ Relation they were living in, Castiel kept his emotional distance.  
And Sam was thankful for that to some degree.

He sighed, focusing back at the older Omega.  
Sam desperately wished for some one to talk to, some advice that would help him to adjust, to find a more stable grounding in his current situation.  
His mind was driving him nuts with all the things he tried to figure out on daily bases and he understood for the first time, and in full term that indeed Dean was working differently.  
And in that moment Sam admired his Brother even more.

As he watched the equally breathing, initiated and kept only by machines Sam thought about the guild he was feeling about his latest developments…  
Castiel had still not initiated any thing else that got beyond the teenage fondling they had done a few weeks ago.  
It was still limited to handjobs, and much to Sam’s liking, Heading he had indeed performed himself by now as well.  
There had been a slight pressure for the tall Alpha to do it but it wasn’t that bad, it was something he could handle.  
However, in order to do that, he had allowed himself to get lost in some Pleasure as well and it felt like a sin on his Shoulders, felt like a betrayal towards the only one he should care for at any point.

Sam felt guild for letting it go, for being so week, he should have felt only pain and punishment for his actions, should have felt sadness for the betrayal he was carrying out.  
But he wasn’t, not when he was with Castiel, not when he was held in those Alphas arms, not when he was kissed all over his body, feeling the soft but firm grip of those hands…

Somehow the Alpha had hoped his stench of betrayal would wake his Brother, would get him up to yell, to blame on him. But of course it never happened and Sam knew very well that the only one making it that difficult was himself but he simply couldn’t stop it.

So his days remained in that destructive circle of guild and seeking pleasure for the guild he wanted to be erased while he was worrying about his Brother and yearning for the hold of the older Alpha.  
Sam knew he had trapped himself but he couldn’t get out now…

# ***

Castiel was leaning over some of the newly reports that had come in just recently.  
Things didn’t look good and were becoming increasingly worrisome by the hour.  
The Alpha sighed at the information about the building Rogue packs up the mountain.  
It just had become winter and it seemed as if it would be one of the more severe one.  
The Snow was already covering most of the lower lying land and the Rivers had started to freeze over.

The blue eyed looked up the last maps showing the latest movements on the mountains. His analyses had pointed that there was no direct threat to the City yet but he also included the possibility of drastic change within weeks it the Weather would change again.  
At first the Rogue Packs had only roamed around in the far East, before the had started to join forces for some reason. It had taken way to long for to get the information what had the normally small groups and or loners crowding together like that.  
The moment it was figured, it had been a shock and immediately been named as a serious threat.  
And the latest Information were sadly proving that Castiels analyses had been right.

Now the blue eyed Alpha was somehow stuck, he was struggling in giving the next advice, the next orientation for the Officials on what to do, how to react and what to expect.  
It wasn’t that Castiel had no idea where they were heading, what he was searching for though, was a possible way out of the undeniable.  
The Alpha had never been one to give up easily.  
But he also never had directly been responsible for so many lives at once. It was a heavy burden Castiel was still trying to adjust to.

He red the marked lines in the Reports again but still, the blue eyed couldn’t find the solution, the way out he was looking for.  
It was a risky idea but Castiel was considering to has Sam have a look at it.  
Over the last weeks the younger man had proven his capabilities in small cases Castiel had handed him to work something out.  
It wasn’t quit legal and definitely against his Contract, the one at work and the one he had with the younger Alpha. But Castiel liked the excitement Sam seemed to get out of that work and it gave the blue eyed another perspective he often was missing out on.  
Of course, the fair man, Castiel considered himself to be, was paying for the additional work Sam was doing this way.  
It had something dirty, the Alpha found, to have someone working for, with him and screwing him at the same time.  
Castiel had never understood his Brothers habits to do subordinates, but slowly the blue eyed thought he was getting it, although he did believe it wasn’t that shameless what he was doing since he was really caring.  
It was a lie Castiel told himself to be able to work with his dark side that seemed to enjoy all the unacceptable behaviors he was openly avoiding and judging others for.

It had been way easier without Sam around, the blue eyed thought, already putting together some of the Report pages he wanted to hand over to the younger one when he got home.

\----------

Gabe wasn’t expected and it distracted the younger Alpha in his already unfocused work, as his Brother was entering, making a big fuss as he always did.

“BABY BRO!” The slightly smaller, older Brother announced cheerful.  
“Pleas do not call me that way.”  
Castiel stated tiredly after getting over the first shock.  
Immediately the honey blond frowned at the younger one sitting behind his desk.

“You’re ok?” Gabriel questioned the slightly pale, unhealthy look Castiel was wearing lately.  
It couldn’t only be the stress of the current ongoing situation out there in which Gabriel was pretty much involved as well.

“Of course…I am.” The blue eyed snapped back slightly offended, trying to concentrating back on his work and to ignore the noisy Brother.  
But Gabriel had never been someone to easily been blend out.  
In a fast and a very unexpected move he was next to Castiel, leaning in inappropriately close and actually scenting the other Alpha.  
Immediately the blue eyed backed off from that way to intimate action of his Brother.  
He stared up in disbelieve and with widened eyes, questioning what this was all about.

Gabe ignored the unspoken question and took over himself.  
He frowned, seriously looking at the younger one.  
“Are you on your cycle?” Gabriel mentioned out of nowhere to an even more offended Castiel.  
“You’re sweating…” The honey blond added as if it made things obvious this way.

Castiel was never having a cycle. He huffed at the sheer idea of it. It had only happened, like it was natural, that one time in his Teenager Years…  
To have a cycle was considered an Alphas weakness… Castiel would vehemently deny anything that would get him connected to something ridiculous.  
Only the lowest among Alphas had a regularly ongoing Cycle, it was nothing a dominant had to face as long as he wasn’t preparing for breeding any of his mates…

Gabriel wasn’t convinced, but he left it at this, he knew this society well enough himself.  
It was nothing Alphas would talk about and it was an insult for a dominant one without a mate.

# ***

The movement was subtle but the monitors were observing it never the less.  
It wasn’t enough for the medical equip to draw out an alarm but still, it would have been the small sign Sam had prayed for in all of the times he had sat by the Omegas side.  
Although the doctors would have told him it didn’t meant much yet…

# ***

Castiel had started to control his temperature which, much to his shame and annoyance had raised to an almost unbearable level.  
He was sweating at the slightest move or action which was uncomfortable enough in private but completely unacceptable in social or at work.  
It was an embarrassing recognition that his Brother probably had been right.  
Castiel felt like he was burning from within and it was distracting that his Body was failing in cooling it down even though working at it constantly.

The last days had been difficult and annoying not only for that reason.  
Things had gotten even more out of hand and Castiel was pretty busy with the current situation. 

***

Sam had watched the other Alpha being on edge lately. Although Castiel wasn’t showing it on purpose or acting differently by any means, but the blue eyed was slightly restless, even worried Sam knew even without having to scent it.  
It have the younger Winchester struggling since he had relied on the calm, settled aura the other Alpha was usually giving away.

But it wasn’t the only thing that had Sam a bit out of rhythm lately.  
It had been very subtle at first, only a touch of different without any connection or identification.  
Over some days Sam had tasted it more often around and lately it had become a strong sweet tone beneath Castiels normally freshly herb scent.  
It was something about that tone that had Sam’s head a bit twisted bit by bit.  
The sugary note was very appealing and it was still changing Sam had figured in fascination.  
One day it tasted like a meadow in the late summer. Creating memories of times he and Dean had slept in a cave they had find near a lake. It had been a beautiful place, that had prevented perfect protection and freedom for Sam and Dean for a full summer.  
It was one of the few pleasant adventures Sam was remembering he had with his older Brother.  
They had been swimming daily, Dean had taught him how to fish and hunt with his eyes open under water…

On the next day Castiel’s undertone was more like golden honey Dean had stolen for Sam to have a taste on something the older one had promised would expand his brain… To some degree it did. Sam tasted that pure sweet for the first time and he was stung by bees for the first time as well… It was still a precious memory that had the tall Alpha smiling.  
Over the following week the blue eyed Alphas scent changed into a bit more fruity and solid but every time it triggered one of Sam`s memories of the times he had spent with his Brother.

It got so far that the younger Winchester had absently followed the other man around in the Apartment to get even closer and to have another reminder of his good times in the past…  
He was closely nuzzling the Alphas neck when ever he got a chance to.  
And since Castiel had ask him to look over some of the strange Papers he was working on Sam had a lot opportunities to do even that.  
The blue eyed was never leaving Sam’s side when he handing out some of his materials, it had the Winchester wondering but not caring as long as Castiel was close to him.

# ***

Castiel felt unpleasant almost all of the time. It was like an itch he couldn’t scratch. He couldn’t remember that being on a cycle was that annoying, but it was probably centuries ago he had experienced it.  
In his vulnerable state Castiel had done a short research on the problem but he wasn’t much smarter now.  
He only had worried about Sam being around since apparently, according to the very inadequate information the blue eyed had found, Alphas could react in different degrees of aggression to an Alpha in cycle near by.  
None of them included what Sam was actually doing…

It had started with the younger one clinging even more and constantly sniffing, asking if Castiel was using a different cologne lately.  
This specific question had painfully confirmed what the blue eyed had feared already but still tried to ignore.  
He indeed was on his cycle and it was a shameful revelation. 

But to explore the other Alphas reaction on it had helped to distract Castiel from this feeling of being week and vulnerable, the feeling of having fallen.  
Sam was strange, that was of no question by now but most of his differences Castiel found very intriguing and interesting, even benefiting, his late reactions were nothing else.  
Although it had the blue eyed Alpha wondering to what degree Sam was really broken.  
But who was he to judge?...

Other Alphas were supposed to keep their distance from another Alpha in his cycle, well it wasn’t what Sam was doing.  
Instead of staying away or hiding, or challenging the potential threat in order to protect his own potential pack, the other dominant was seeking for Castiels closeness even more.  
Sam had actually started to purr unnoticed by himself, he had even bared his neck on a few occasions he didn’t seemed to be aware of either.

It was a strange situation Castiel figured, absolutely not immune to the constant seducing that was going on.  
Pleasantly Castiel had realized that Sam was rolling, that the younger Alpha was rolling for him in a very Omega Behavior. The taller Alphas was actually begging to be breed…

\----------

After the medical tests of Sam had been back, Castiel had put him on some minor medications by Doctors advice. And after he had been cleaned the blue eyed hadn’t much cared about any kind of protection… It was a nice simplification of things.  
Technically Castiel knew that Alpha couldn’t carry pubs or get affected in any way by being breed, but it was something he had never heard someone would do so there was a lot missing knowledge at that department…

Breeding included a bit more than the usual amount of fluid involved. An Omega would be filled, really filled up to it’s limits to guaranty the most possible chance to have him or her conceived  
Castiel wasn’t sure if an Alpha as well, was build to hold that physically.  
But the thought alone was arousing, was intriguing, was doing things with the blue eyed’s mind and body he hadn’t experienced or even considered before…  
Imagining to pull this tall guy back, hold him locked and fill him up to his neck had Castiel gasping at the most inappropriate situations even at work…

He really, really wanted to try that kind of forbidden procedure…  
He wanted to try to breed an Alpha, what more sign of Power and possession was there to have…, he thought, gulping and licking his lips…  
Nothing else would be such a loud call to everyone around, Castiel was here, Dominant Alpha, MINE, HANDS OF….!!!

And he couldn’t even stretch out enough the forbidden fruit that was this kind of act.  
It was the most sinful Castiel could imagine to do that with an Alpha like Sam, an impressive dominant, strong, tall, gigantic Alpha, one that could/would scare of Opponents only appearing in his massive frame and features.

*Beautiful* Castiel added in a more sincere thought, slightly smiling at the images of those curious pale green eyes that sometimes simply changed color into hazel, at that pointy nose buried in all of the books while Sam was chewing on his lower lip in his concentration in order to solve a problem or wanting to understand something new.  
Sam was stunning in all of his Existence and it was worrying Castiel that he was more often looking at the younger one this way…

\----

They already had somehow expand their ‘contract’ without any of them saying anything, after the four weeks they had agreed on had ended they hadn’t parted.  
Sam had stayed and they had continued in that odd closeness both Alphas had settled in.  
It was alarming for the blue eyed that he was now considering to breed, to breed another dominant Alpha…  
Caught in that fascinating idea of doing exactly that and his fear to get or be to close already, Castiel was making plans.  
Plans to keep it going, and plans to end it soon.  
He just hadn’t decided yet…

___________________________________________________________________________


	13. A good Pack 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok it is a bit gathered because i really really wanted to move on and finally bring in the other Part of the Winchester Duo…  
> That sadly also means this is almost the end of the main Cass-Sam part…
> 
> It is as usual no BETA NO NATIVE and I really hope you still enjoy reading it.  
> ^^*wave*

A good Pack 13

This time the Reaction wasn’t that subtle, this time the medic devices did react and alarmed the nurses in charge.

# ***

“You know that this is serious?” Gabe questioned, frowning and watching the younger one.  
He was not convinced that Gastiel indeed was understanding, or grasping the whole dimension.  
The blue eyed was way to calm for that.  
Gabriel was vibrating within, his nerves were strained and he even was showing it from time to time, only around his Brother.  
Castiel however didn’t seem to have any of that.  
They were on the edge of a possible War and the younger Alpha was doing his usual analysis as if nothing was going on.  
Sometimes Gabe wanted to punch Emotions into or out of that emotionless bastard, he still found was his most pleasant Sibling, although that was probably a matter of opinions.

Castiel still didn’t look up from his Computer and Gabe gnawed his teeth.  
“I’ve got my calling.” The honey blond tried again to make it clear and to finally get a reaction.  
He was successful.  
This time, Castiel did look up.

# ***

“OK Get him to the Operation Room.” The brown haired Doctor nodded at the Stuff by his side.  
“I want his values checked every hour and call for the Emergency Crew, just in case. Let’s put that Omega back together.”

# ***

As Castiel got back this Afternoon he was deep in thoughts. He couldn’t even remember how he had made his way home.  
The Alpha was, contrary to unanimous opinions of his Brother, very alarmed by the current events.  
Castiel had never been someone to step back, he had always been at the front line in all of his missions. It was part of his Work just like doing analyses and developing strategies.  
But this time it was different.  
First, there hadn’t been any kind of clashes for a long time.  
The Rogues had always been troublesome but something they had learned to live with.  
It was unexpected for them to join forces from the very beginning. Most of those Alphas, Betas and Omegas lived for the chaos. Insisting on their ‘freedom’ and to stubborn or dumb to figure that Rules didn’t mean controlling, something they were pretty much hating but still working on for every thing around them.  
However, Castiel had never doubt that the blind force of those lost Existences could have a terrible effect on all of their society.  
Obviously he had been right. The never wanted to be controlled douchebags had bowed for a Leader, finally giving in and leaving their own picked hardship, for someone who was promising them the paradise all of them believed they deserved. A ‘paradise’ they could already have but didn’t agree on.  
Now they were going for War against people they had picked as Enemies although never been attacked from this side.  
Castiel always thought these Creatures vulnerability and hate about each and every one, every thing would once become a big problem, although he had hoped to be wrong…

Never the less, normally Castiel wouldn’t care less. He would do his work he would follow the orders and when being back he would rest at his real Home, one he started missing lately.  
But this time it was different and the blue eyed couldn’t quite tell why…

The Alpah sighed as he scanned his key to enter.

\----------

The impact was immediate and Castiel struggled to keep his balance…  
It was an unexpected attack and it ripped a warning growl out of the blue eyed’s throat.  
For a moment he needed to orientate and focus, figuring out what had happened.

Sam was heavy, his face way to close and the younger one was showing his Alpha teeth, snarling at Castiel.  
It was only a second before the blue eyed straightened his body reaching for the other Alphas shoulders, levering the taller one and slamming him into the ground.  
It was so sudden that Sam seemed surprised for another short moment as he looked up to the older Alpha above.

Again Sam showed his teeth, threatened the other one and snarled, his Eyes were glowing and he was already trying to get up.  
Castiel was still confused but ready to defend himself and also to put the younger one back in place. His blue was now glowing fiercely and even outshining Sam’s.

\----------

The Alphas slammed together full body and Alpha threat, each of them bringing something to the table.  
Sam was taller and pretty fast but Castiel was agile and smaller, he easily dodged the younger Alphas first attacks.  
Sam was trained rough, formed by a life on the streets and without protection of others.  
Castiel on the other hand seemed trained properly, and he somehow had the advantage of years of Experience.  
Sam snapped after the blue eyed in frustration as he slipped his grab once more.

Castiel turned himself in, this way getting closer to the other Alpha and initiating an infight Sam had not foreseen.  
The hit to the Winchesters side was solid and unexpected.  
Efficiently the blue eyed punched the strength out of the younger Alpha by directly going for the kidneys and immediately followed by a straight impact to the lungs before Sam even could react.  
The broad frame hunched over and Castiel used the chance to turn behind the Alpha, grabbing for the neck and pushing him down to the ground, face first…

Sam grunted on the impact, snarled one last time before he changed into a high mewling that was both pitiful and intriguing at once.  
Castiel pushed down the younger ones head once more, just to establish his dominance and to be sure the other one would accept.  
Although still mewling, Sam didn’t seem to get the message. He didn’t show any signs or willing to obey to an Alpha but his scent was telling something completely different.  
Castiel was confused, unfocused for just a blink but it was enough for Sam to gain the upper hand again, kind of.  
He managed to slip Castiels hold but instead of fleeing or attacking again, or showing devotion and obedience, Sam cooed and slowly walked closer, his eyes still glowing to posture.  
Castiel was out, he couldn’t understand any of the messages he was getting right now.

Sam was threatening him, teasing and whining all at once…  
Castiel felt like his brain was breaking, his logic and his Alpha were fighting within and offering no help at all.

Since he had not idea on what to do, Castiel just stopped and staid, still he growled warningly in case the younger one would try something…  
Damn Sam smelled unbelievable and as he looked up his eyes glowed in a deep golden green, shimmering even between the colors.

“Fuck…” Castiel cursed, and it was a first for him to dot that. It had Sam purring, closing the gap between and sliding along the other Alphas Body.

\----------

“Sam…?” It was only a weak try to stop the younger one from scenting and nibbling at Castiels neck and shoulders.  
It was just too good to end it.  
Castiel had decided that there was no danger coming from Sam although he was not bowing down either. It was still confusing but nothing to think about just now.

The blue eyed was at his cycle high due to the tests this morning, and even though he had managed to ignore it uptill now, had staid away, mostly, from the whore he had at home, this was too much and the blue eyed’s self restriction crumbled.

Why was Sam smelling so god damn gooo? Castiel wondered grabbing for the other Alphas wrists…

# ***

**_A few Hours earlier_ **

Sam was turning restlessly from side to side. He was kicking at the restricting Blanket and patting for the other Alphas presence he could still scent all around him.

For days now Sam was covered in that cozy smell that was still triggering memories and having the Alpha somehow high on endorphins.  
He knew that but he was just happy.  
Castiel had become someone irresistible, which did irritated Sam but he still didn’t care. He was allowed close, he was allowed to scent when ever pleased and he was allowed to touch, which somehow had become the most important part.  
And the blue eyed was constantly praising, purring himself just at the tall Alphas presence…  
They had made out forever on the couch, in bed barely leaving the other men’s side.  
It had become almost physically painful to be away from Castiel Sam had figured, and at some point the Winchester had completely forgotten, overstepped the small line that had reminded him on his position in this arranged, Sex based Contract.

But much to the tall Alphas frustration, all of his attempts to initiate anything more than jerking off together or each other, had been denied or slightly turned into a different direction.  
It all had been great, but it wasn’t the awesome Sam was seeking for right now.  
He growled deeply in his throat and managed to slightly open one eye…

Of course Castiel was gone.  
Sam lazily rolled over, occupying the place the blue eyed had slept at last night. The Alpha deeply buried his face into the Pillow, scenting the sweet tone he kind of had become addicted to.  
Sam cooed in a deep, vibrating tone and started slowly rocking, rutting his pelvis into the sheet’s…  
He was completely getting entangled with the slight fabrics, imagine the other Alphas arms and legs holding him in place while he was providing himself relief.

There was something he should have done today but Sam couldn’t remember…, didn’t wanted too.

# ***

**_Now_ **

“Stay!” Castiel ordered and in fascination watched as Sam indeed sat back on his heels carefully watching the other Alpha taking of his dark coat and Suit Jacket.  
The younger Eyes were still holding to that mesmerizing green gold Castiel couldn’t look away from. He licked his lips at this view alone.

“Take your cloth off.” Castiel ordered again. It was nothing Sam hadn’t done before, nothing that was holding any shame to it anymore.  
With no effort at all he striped unceremoniously simply pulling bare.  
Castiel was watching, a slight smile tugging at his lips…

\----------

“Sam…” Castiel groaned at the scene in front as the third finger entered and Sam slowly lost the focus at the other Alpha currently staring at him while stroking his semi hard length.

It was embarrassing to be on display like that with his legs spread wide open and one lifted in the air, his ass stuffed with three fingers and the already twitching dick towards the other alpha on the bed.  
But also, there was something lewd, something unacceptable and freeing about the whole procedure at the same time.

Castiel hadn’t spoken since his last order for Sam to show how he would open himself, but the younger one was well aware of the subdued gasps and moans he could hear, rip from the other male.  
Sam caught himself whimpering and silently begging for something he wasn’t even sure about.  
He moaned loudly and desperate at his own pleasure he had worked on even before Castiel had been back.  
Sam closed his eyes in anticipation and lust soaked expectations.  
His long fingers started thrusting a bit deeper, spreading a bit wider at the already loosened entrance.

He gasped in surprise at the sudden wet heat, first on his hand and cleft, and right away, at his entrance the three fingers were still buried in. 

Two gently but surprisingly strong hands started kneading the small ass cheeks, easily lifting Sam’s rear up and in a better position to reach at.  
The younger one gasped at the handling and his fingers slipped out, immediately exchanged by an unexpected long tongue actually dipping in deep.

“Ahh…!!” 

The move was so unexpected and eager that it had Sam clutching at the fabric beneath and groaning at the procedure.  
He was giving again slow huffs and whimpers in his overwhelmed state of arousal.  
That was definitely not that bad...Sam thought shortly before he gruntingly yelped at the alpha teeth scraping and biting at his entrance.  
“FUUCk…” Sam let out in a deep moan as he was smacked on his cheek and Castiel started sucking at the rim and thrusting and rimming with his tongue.

\----------

It was very unceremoniously and fast as the blue eyed finally lifted Sam’s ass up and in position to simply, and without a warning, lining up and enter.  
It pressed the air out of the Winchesters lungs and his upper body naturally slumped down on the mattress.  
He was expecting pain and the stinging feeling from last time but much to the younger ones surprise it wasn’t the same...

There still was that stretched feeling and the slight sting accompanied with the sensation of being filled to the max although there was no knot just yet. Three to four fast thrusts and Castiel slipped in more easily, straight to the root.  
Sam heard the other man deeply moaning as he stopped for a brief moment to enjoy the sensation.  
In his strange position it wasn’t easy to get deep breaths which left Sam to work with little huffs at a time, just as if he was running.  
He didn’t dare to move, still overwhelmed by the feeling of his pelvis being stretched out in some way.  
It was Castiel who was taking control again. His hands roaming over this gorgeous broad back, the sides and hips of the Alpha he was already locking in again.

Sam could feel the knot building but this time it wasn’t as frightening as before, he was flooded by that mind dizzying feeling from his high, and he knew he wouldn’t break at it. There fore, Sam was able to concentrate on his own that was already hanging heavily between his legs.  
“Aaaahgn…” Sam grunted at the sudden move as the other Alpha started fucking him more serious, Castiels half blown knot slipping in and out, rubbing over and stretching Sam’s still tight muscle ring with every passing.  
It had Sam huffing and clenching his hands. It got more and more intense as the knot grew to his full size in this action and finally with a last plop, snapping into place, to big to once again leave the other Alphas tunnel.  
It didn’t stop the blue eyed from moving pulling a pliant Sam along.  
One of Sam’s hands reached for his rock hard length and the swelling knot as Castiel pushed even deeper, completely connecting their bodies while he was listening to Sam’s groans.  
“Ungh….hn…”

\----------

The young Winchester was tightly grabbing his full bulge, keeping himself from coming while the blue eyed in his back was still moving in deep, long and slow, intense grinds, rocking the younger one into the pillow each time.  
They were fully locked and with every move back Castiel was pulling at the younger ones rim, dragging the tall body back.

“ple—ase.... hng…wanna…cum…” Sam begged, his eyes glowing his nostrils flared and his neck and shoulders covered in small goose bumps.  
He could already feel the other Alpha pumping, pulsing, spilling his hot load while still grinding and circling in.  
“I…did…not forbid ..hn you to do…..that!” Castiel stated in his thrusts, breathless and to distracted to really care.  
It was a shock for Sam to realize that indeed he had not been given any restrictions at all. Once more the blue eyed slammed their bodies together, hitting Sam’s walls deep within, and it was all the younger one could handle. With a deep long moan, he came, wetting the blanket, spilling white, milky strokes over his stomach and thighs while he was still rocked back and forth and filled and filed, and filled…

Sam moaned and writhing at the building pressure from within…  
He reached for the Alpha behind, no more than a weak attempt to make him stop, to make the filling stop, but it didn’t happen and Castiel was starting to thrust again, pushing the waves of seed even deeper…  
Sam growled warningly but they were tight completely and he had no other chance than to give in, to relax into the handling and the fucking until Castiel would be finished.  
Still the Winchester growled…

\-------------

It was the first time Sam experienced being locked, in his more or less full awareness. It was odd, to say it at best.  
The young Alpha was thankful that he had not to face the other one but it was still embarrassing, shameful, at least for him.  
Castiel obviously had no such thoughts. He was calmly rested in Sam’s back, his hands gently caressing over the taller ones sides and arms and hips.  
The blue eyed seemed sated.  
Sam on the other hand, slowly calming down from his high, only felt full, stretched and not only at the obvious part.  
His stomach felt too tight, like he was a balloon, and it really showed.  
There was a bulge that wasn’t normal, hadn’t been there before, and it didn’t helped that Castiel was reaching over randomly, gently touching and slightly kneading at it…  
Sam could feel the fluid within, it was disturbing. 

Castiel obviously had been in rut, the tall Alpha slowly figured, putting it all together now that his mind cleared. He had been breed by an alpha during their intercourse...  
It wasn’t usual for Alphas to spill that much, enough though to leave a completely filled Omega.  
Sam tried to relax, it would leave him easily afterwards he reminded himself, he could handle that for the time being, although it would be really uncomfortable to let it gush out and to leak for a few days, afterwards…

This was hard earned money, he thought as Castiel moved him making the inserted fluid move/splash within and Sam gasping at the fullness he thought he could feel up to his lungs…  
Castiel kind of purred deeply in a satisfied tone over the other Alpha reaction even though the sound had not been by will.  
Sam felt the other man nibbling on his back of the neck. Setting gentle bites and kisses while he was sending off a scent of fully happy Alpha.

It suddenly turned Sam’s guts to get that.  
Normally it should have told him happy pack, but all Sam could thing about now, was that he had been fucked and been used as a Sex-toy for someone to jerk off.  
And this time there was that disgust feeling of guilt included in it.  
Sam could still not understand, not forgive, not accept the fact that he really, actually and for sure had come. That he had dared to get some kind of twisted pleasure out of the act in which this other Alpha had dominated and fucked him, and even worse… that he had been breed as some kind of an Omega Surrogate…  
All of it left Sam nauseous and dizzy for a lot of reasons…, and none of them the Winchester did understand…

Castiel was leaning even closer to the taller one, his Hands still constantly, rhythmical roaming and soothing the other Alpha in his surprisingly strong Arms and hold.

It did take a moment but after some time Sam managed to find some relaxations in the blue eyed’s caressing even in his current situation, still locked, filled up to his neck and drowning in guild and confusion.

It all was to overwhelming, in a bad way, to much to fix it right now, and since it was tiresome to follow all of his worries at once, Sam slowly gave in into his exhaustion, trying to avoid his twirling thoughts and to worn out to face reality he finally dawned off into a dazed state close to sleep, still connected to the other Alpha who was still kissing and fondling the younger ‘Partner’.  
Castiel was lost in full satisfaction he had breed, his rut was fading and he was holding to the most stunning Alpha he had ever seen. The blue eyed was sated to the max and it would help for what was about to come…  
He smiled and deeply scented Sam’s neck again. There was a slight bitter undertone but Castiel decided to ignore it, he was fulfilled like never before he wouldn’t destroy the illusion, not now while Sam was smelling after him, giving it away from every pore… *Owned…* Castiel thought and smiled again.  
The insecurity form before was gone, his restlessness and heavy thoughts had vanished, Sam was owned, and it was enough for Castiel to feel more at easy leaving the younger Alpha behind…

___________________________________________________________________________


	14. A good Pack 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow slow slow progress… It is actually fascinating how much can be written without saying anything at all… oO!
> 
> And as usual this is no BETA (I just can’t – If I would read that twice I would probably hate every imperfection in it and that is a whole looooooooooooooot…. There for bare with it.)  
> And as well, no Native (But that is not my fault I can say that definitely.) ^^)  
> Still I hope you have fun.  
> *wave*

A good Pack 14

Cass was gone. Just like that.  
Sam was still trying to process all that had happened lately.  
He was sitting on the stupid plastic chairs he was so god damn used to by now.  
While he was waiting for any information the Doctors would provide him with, he was constantly commuting between his seat and the bathroom.  
It was embarrassing but he couldn’t change it.  
The Alpha was still loose, bruised and still, and this left him blushing and growling at the same time, leaking a bit, although it had been days since this damn blue eyed had breed him.  
That was nothing Sam was eager to repeat any time soon, if ever…

He had fallen in some kind of self pity after the whole act and after the other Alpha had left.  
Sam had punished himself with guild and physical pain to distract himself from his running thoughts and his stupidity and egoism, and all of it just because he had allowed pleasure, great pleasure, awesome pleasure actually…  
Sam had come hard, harder than ever before in his life, and to make things worse after he had woken again, still tight, he had actually initiated another round.  
And this one he couldn’t fully blame on Castiels rut and the Biochemistry he was reacting on.  
It was his own weakness, his own twisted mind that had him acting like this, giving in so easily where he should have been reserved and cold…

The tall Alpha sighed and supported his elbows on his knees, looking down on the floor and staring at the confusing pattern of that turquoise Vinyl ground.

The Hospital had called only hours after Castiel had left the Apartment, heading of to some longer Trip for work, as he had vaguely explained it, handing Sam some, a lot of cash and kissed him on the temple before he simply had turned and closed the door.

Sam was thankful for that Call, it had pulled him out of the hole he was about to fall into.

Now he at least was here, waiting for anything, any-kind of information out of the Operation Room Dean had been brought in for the third time.  
He was having just another of so many surgeries.  
As far as Sam had understand it they were trying to safe the completely smashed limbs, trying to avoid amputation and as horrible as this sounded, all the Alpha could think about was to get his Brother back no matter the condition as long as Dean would be alive.

The dark blond Omega had been in the Intensive Care Unit while not being at any Operation.  
He wasn’t allowed to be visited yet and all Sam had done, could do, over the last days, was waiting, waiting and hoping and waiting again….

# ***

Castiel felt sore all over. He had been home, really home, for a few days only but the training had already started.  
The Alpha was not satisfied with his current performance, on the contrary, he was lacking of some of the more important abilities that once had been the more easy exercises in the blue eyed’s personal training program.  
Gabriel had already been to the troops and started his men’s preparations.  
Something Castiel would have to start soon as well.

He grunted as he closed his door, scenting the annoying brother around, right away.  
“What do you want?” Castiel questioned drying his neck and hair from the sweat of his Training’s Session.  
Gabe was occupying the dark beige leather couch in the wide open Living room with the huge Windows towards the mountains and the beautiful lake in the back.  
The honey blond was chewing some of the sweets that were actually only decoration on the rustic but modern wooden table at the centre.  
He was resting his feet on one of the two huge Armchairs next to the couch and making no attempts in changing that position even though Castiel frowned at the shoes on his furniture.

“Heh little Brother.” Gabe chimed and waved his hand while staring at the tall screen above the fireplace.  
“What do you want?” Castiel repeated, the towel hanging around his neck and over his shoulders as he shut off the TV.  
The other Alpha growled but he didn’t put it back on.  
Instead he sat himself straight and turned at the blue eyed.

“Your men are here.” Gabe stated and gestured at the papers next to the chrystal bowl of sugar perls.  
Castiel only looked over. “How many?”  
“About 1200…” The older stated, it was far less than the blue eyed had expected but still enough for the planed mission, although he would have liked to train the whole Garrison in prior, just in case this here was just the beginning.

“So….” Gabe got up and stretched his body. “When do you get to start?”  
Castiel once more looked at the table.  
“Tomorrow.”  
Gabriel fixed the younger ones face.  
His Brother seemed a bit more off than usual and his scent was telling his own interesting story.  
“Your good?” The older one questioned, but Castiel only stared back deadpan.

Gabriel nodded at that obvious Reaction and excused himself before he left his Brothers house…  
Leaving it empty and silent as Castiel once had liked it to be…

# ***

Sam looked up as he heard the steps getting closer. He already knew the Doctor from earlier talks.  
The man looked just as tired as Sam felt and he also didn’t seem to sleep.  
The brown haired man settled down next to the other Alpha, both of them sitting in silence for a moment to breath.

“How is it?” Sam finally questioned subdued and unsure if he really wanted to have the full picture.

“He is stable.” The Doc gave vaguely, leaning forward and looking into the distance.  
Sam knew that the report wouldn’t be that uncomplicated like this first statement. The young Alpha already had told the medic that he didn’t wanted the sugar coding, that he wanted the truth in order to prepare what would be needed next.  
And the doctor had nodded. He had hold to that promise ever since.

“His right leg was completely shattered, it was impossible to restore any of the bone structure. Although we have managed to safe it for now he would need a few more, very invasive Operations to install another structure that would be able to take on the limbs support function.”  
Sam gulped he didn’t wanted to ask but he had to.  
“How…much will it be?”  
The Doctor folded his hands and Sam knew it would be a lot.

“What else?” Sam asked further not waiting for the sum he for damn sure wouldn’t be able to get together even selling himself as a life long Sex Slave…

“He has multiple fractures in his arms including some serious nerve damage on the left side.”  
“His shoulder has several cracks and tissues on both sides and some muscle ruptures. Although he is Omega we are not sure to what degree his healing process will recreate his movement in his upper body.”  
“And…” The doctor paused for a second before he went on.  
“…although his spine is surprisingly intact, his nerves were contused there is still no reaction in his left leg.”  
The brown haired Alpha finished his last report as he finally turned at the other man.

“Your Brother will rest for now, we have done what we could and he is stable, it is a miracle already, you might try thinking about it like that.”  
The man mentioned emphatically before he patted Sam’s Shoulder and got up again.

“Can I see him?” Sam questioned at last his eyes hopefully, begging looking at the Medic.  
There was a short hesitation before the other Alpha nodded.  
“5minutes…”

# ***

Castiel, once again, read through the last reports Gabriel had left on the table. The Alpha did not set down, instead took the Papers upstairs.  
With the Reports and a fresh coffee in hand the alpha used the hanging wooden, glass stair he had have designed especially for this house.  
A place created for only one purpose, for Castiel to feel at home.

The Blue eyed had never asked for much, had never complained on his conditions, or requested something on his own, except this.  
His own place, a few acres of land at the mountain terrain and a house he had designed mostly on his own.

Castiel had chosen this territory after he had been here once with his Father.  
Who had been otherwise very absent figure in his life.  
But this one time his Father had brought him here. He had showed the young Castiel around, had pointed at the wild flowers and small fish in that clear lake, he had taught him about some berries that could be eat and about the mysterious way this whole system, all of that belonged together, was working beneath the surface of our reality.  
Castiel hadn’t understood a single thing of what his father had talked about but he had seen the calmness and the awe in his old man, and the way he had admired every thing in this place.  
He had shown more love to that surrounding at that minute than he ever had shown towards any of his children.  
It was the night before he had disappeared, vanished into nothingness, leaving his whole family, Castiel included, without a word.

But this Place had held something special for Castiel ever since.  
And it wasn’t the memory of an absent father he was feeling near that lake, in that wide range of forest or at the waterfalls and rocks.  
It was a wish for freedom and home he had seen in his Fathers eyes that one day.

There was something about this land, out of the City, that had the Alpha breathing more freely, feeling less burdened or heavy, it was something he couldn’t explain but needed for once in a while.  
Castiel knew building something, outside of a protected area was not only risky, it was more or less insane, but the blue eyed Alpha always had carried the hope, that one day this would be a safe and peaceful place to settle in with his own Pack.  
Something he only had thought about on those unrealistic, cheesy moments he sometimes couldn’t avoid when looking back at the few good moment in his childhood.  
The moments when he was lying to himself that he would make it all better one day…

\----------

Castiel put down the mug on the Natural Stone build Wall with the small alcoves as he took off his shirt, throwing it carelessly to the ground, still holding to the papers on his way to the huge, open Shower.  
Although Winter, the house was flooded with all the light that could reach through the tall pines and dark clouds.  
Never the less a dimmed, warm yellow light started the moment the Alpha got close enough, already taking off his Sweatpants as well.  
The shower started in a soft rainy sound just a moment later and with Castiel still out of the glass and rock area, reading some more lines of the reports.  
Within seconds, the Shower heated up to the blue eyed’s preferred Temperature and filled with the white foggy steam.

It was a well earned relaxation today, the blue eyed thought.  
Castiel opened the Glass front and walked into the warmth of that closed up area.  
The heat felt heavenly in contrast to the cold outside and the constant soft stream of water had something meditative.  
Although he would change the current water range, coming from all around and above, in a minute, to get washed thoroughly, for the moment the Alpha leaned his head back, enjoying the ‘rain’ on his naked body and sore muscles.

\----------

Things had gotten worse at the mountain scene, Castiel was recalling the last messages from the command centre.  
The Rogue’s had gathered themselves around a fiercely Leader. And faster than expected this man had installed some strict, Cult like Rules and Regulation.  
Going even as far to kill his own men when disobeying in any way.  
The whole Situation looked less and less like a coincidental act and more like a planed Operation. Castiel was alarmed by any of that, especially after he had realized that his advises and analyses had been prepared by incorrect Data they had received from their Spies.  
It always was dangerous to work with second hand information from only one source. And Castiel was blaming himself that he had forgotten about this so important rule over his long time in Civil-Safe-Live.  
Now he would have to cope with the few things he could get in order before he would meat with his Garrison to prepare the youngsters to go into a mission.

Castiel sighed and leaned his forehead to the heated stones.  
He changed the Water Temperature and inflow by voice command and settled to one of the Corners, testing the way stronger Water stream from the single shower-head.

The Alphas staid like this for quite some time, hanging after his own thoughts and searching for a peaceful space in his mind.  
Apparently this space was including a very specific other Alpha and some of the views Castiel had saved from watching the tall guy.  
It had the blue eyed smiling slightly…

# ***

Sam was still a bit confused. On the Way to his brothers room the Doctor had asked about the Pack Alpha and if he would be able or willing to support in the upcoming fees.  
Sam had not answered, to irritated at the other man mentioning a Pack Alpha, Sam didn’t know where this had come from.  
He was no Pack Member, and he certainly had not Pack Alpha to back him up.

Thankfully though the Medic didn’t asked further as they reached the Room the dark blond Omega was currently stationed in.

\----------

As the Doctor had left, Sam suspiciously sniffed at his clothes but he couldn’t find anything different that would have given the away the idea of him being Owned and part of a Pack.  
Also feeling odd about the Doctors question, the Winchester decided to ignore it, being seen as a Pack-member only had Benefits in this world, he wouldn’t dare to do anything to correct this thinking just yet…

\----------

Dean was pale, to pale for Sam to feel comfortable. The tall Alpha had tears in his eyes as he stepped closer, immediately kneeling down and grabbing his Brothers hand.  
He carefully looked around for no one to be there as he leaned in, as close as all the devices and tubes allowed it. Sam scented his lifelong Caretaker, silently whimpering at the other man’s current state.  
The Alpha was whining, calling for the Omega to react and get back to him.  
He deeply snuggled his nose to his older Brothers neck, seeking for contact and reassurance of their bond.  
In desperation Sam licked affectionately at the most vulnerable spot, like a pup who had lost it’s mother…

\----------

His Brothers scent was similarly vague as the skin color and Sam needed to almost crawl into the crook of the older ones neck to get what he was seeking for, the homely fragrance he knew all off his life, the scent that had been the guarantee of protection and safety, the scent that had calmed and angered the tall Alpha sometimes at the same instant.  
Sam loved that scent, needed it. He would never be part of a Pack, he would never have one of his own, the dark haired Alpha knew all that but it was still a burden and the only thing that could help him carry it was the one person who had taught him all Sam knew about Family he needed, wanted to know.  
Dean was Sam’s whole world, the only reason he was still alive in more than one meaning.  
Dean was everything that was counting, all Sam ever wanted, and he was all the Alpha could never have.  
Sam leaned his head even closer and once more licked the spot that was so Dean.  
He was still whimpering as one hand moved further down between his legs.  
It was obscene it was wrong but Sam couldn’t stop in his desperate state.  
His Alpha was calling, screaming to add to that Omegas scent, to make him whole to protect him from all the others who had and probably would hurt him again.  
Sam needed to mark the older Sibling, wanted to do it but was fighting under tears not to.

He had almost done it once. And till today the Alpha was haunted by his Brothers joking, by Deans look of disgust and amusement as Sam had tried to confirm his Alpha Position toward the older one.  
It was one of the most painful experiences the younger Winchester ever had.

Slowly, Sam’s hand sank down, his body hunched over a bit more and he settled back to only hold his Brothers hand and leaning close to scent the Omega, since it was all he could ever have…

___________________________________________________________________________


	15. A good Pack 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no big steps but we get closer to what ever is planed or coming up at the writing process. ^^P
> 
> No Native and no Beta... Enjoy.

A good Pack 15

_“SAM!”_  
_The tall Omega called into the darkness of the old sewer system he had chosen for them to stay for the night._  
_“SAMMY!...” He tried again._  
_“…It’s safe, come out. We are good!” Dean went on as he walked farther into the tunnels._

_Suddenly there was a subtle rumble coming from the dark and immediately Dean smiled._  
_He had early on trained Sam to use only that as a greeting. It was safer this way in the Omegas eyes._  
_No one would realize an Alpha calling in that typical Omega tone, that had taken days for Sam to finally manage it._  
_And he was still eagerly trying to perfection the Omega call._  
_The younger one had always been so eager to please his older Sibling, the one he knew as family, the one who was constantly telling him about the danger out there and that they needed to be very careful._

_Sam’s biggest curse was constant interest in each and every thing around, his adolescent curiosity that was driving the young Alpha. He was constantly asking questions that Dean couldn’t give an answer for anymore._  
_At the age of 8 Sam had left secretly for the first time, wandering around and leaving Dean in panic searching all over for the younger one he had sworn to protect with his life._

_The pale green was glowing in excitement at the return of the older Brother. Even in this darkness Dean could see the stunning Alphas eyes._  
_There was no doubt Sam would be gorgeous grown up._  
_He already was as tall as the older Omega and even though his face was still showing the Child like features it was obvious what man he could/would become._

_The tall figure threw himself into the dark blonds arms._  
_He was still rumbling the Omega call and immediately snuggling into his Brothers neck._  
_It was a gesture Dean liked a lot and allowed it with subtle enthusiasm and a theatrical eye roll to cover his own desire._

_“Hey!” Dean patted the broad back and was wondering where it wanted to grow to over the next years._  
_But Sam was young, too young to let him go, Dean knew, the Omega knew, wanted it to be truth._  
_His Sammy would need him…_  
_Dean needed it to be truth as he looked once again into those glowing Alpha eyes that were facing him with so much trust and admiration…_

# ***

Sam was watching as the Operation took place. He had been allowed, after some discussion and after threatening the Medic stuff with a Pack Alpha he didn’t have, to stay at the gallery.  
It was painful to see his Brother in that state, so vulnerable and his life depending on others like this.  
It was painful to watch the lifeless body beneath these blue medical gauze.  
Sam wanted to jump down, wanted to rip the Surgeons into pieces that were working on the Cuts and opened flesh they had created.  
The Alphas mind knew very well that they were helping but seeing his strong, independent Dean like that was a lot to cope with.

# ***

_“DEAN!” Sam was worried as his Brother came back, this time he was limping, his face covered in bruises already blooming in multiple colors._

_They had scavenged outside town for some days now, and more than once they had forceful collisions with Rogue Pack-members._  
_The rogues had gotten close to the City, closer than usual and they had become a constant threat for the Brothers._  
_Although Dean didn’t liked the City, didn’t liked getting close in his distrust towards other Humans, the dark blond had lead them almost to the border districts to be on safer ground as well. The Omega had never talked about what had him become this vary, this unsocial and skeptical. But Sam knew it must have been something traumatic that had his Brothers world shattered._

_After the third fight, Dean had insist to change their hiding spots every few, if not every day._  
_Sam had felt annoyed but he had followed, followed as he always did, because even with his 16 Years now, the Alpha was depending on the older one, on the Omega that had raised and trained him._

_Dean growled as Sam hurried to help him, the Omega actually showed his teeth as a warning as the younger one reached out for him._

_The dark blond obviously had been beaten up, had been in another fight, a gruesome one this time._  
_Sam ignored his Brothers signs of distress and still caught the other one shortly before he slumped down._  
_Dean was heavily resting his body on his sibling shoulder as they got closer into the Cave they had picked this time to stay._

_Dean was still growling, still warning but it wasn’t clear to whom it applied._  
_He clawed into the Alphas supportive arms as they finally reached their current nest._

_Sam was not prepared as his Brother suddenly turned at him, surprisingly strong pushing him down on his back into the few dirty blankets they used as their sleeping place._  
_Dean was snarling at the younger one, his lips cut and still slightly bleeding as he stared down at the frozen Alpha in his care, under his control._  
_The Omega was still running on adrenalin and endorphins, his eyes glowed in a deep emerald green, as he was towering a surprised and helpless Sam, pinning the younger one down._

\----

 _Dean had almost lost the fight today, had been closer to death than ever before and he had not liked that._  
_Once again his damn own weakness had him almost killed._  
_For all of his life he had fought against his given preference, had struggled with it on so many occasions._  
_But it had never been like today._  
_The unknown Alpha had pinned him to the ground and for a second Dean had tensed, unable to react in any way._  
_His swollen left eye was the painful result and reminder._

 _It had not ended there._  
_They were two and had attacked together…_  
_Dean still could scent their Alpha tone that had him struggling the whole time. They were disgusting and aggressive, those Bastards were useless waste and still his inner Omega had constantly tried to sabotage the dark blond in his actions. This damn preference had screamed at him, commanded him to finally stay, to stop the fighting and to obey, to give in and accept the Alphas Lead…_

\----

_Dean glared at his Brother who still wasn’t moving in his confusion and mixed emotions about the unknown situation._  
_Sam had never seen or experienced his Brother acting like that and all he could do, all that came to mind was the Omega rumble Dean had taught him over years._  
_The green eyes focused at the Alphas odd action._

_Dean clawed at the younger ones chest, painfully pushing at it in anger._  
_He growled as he leaned in kissing his wide eyed, shocked Sibling._  
_Dean had not been gentle, he had bitten Sam’s lips, cut them with his sharp teeth, created to hunt and kill in ancient times, and sometimes today in the Brothers case._

_Sam had not known how to react, had not known what was happening and he had been too overwhelmed to do anything more than to stay in place._

_The first touch of his Brothers lips had been strange/weird and the bite and cut were painful. But Dean was way more experienced and it didn’t took long till he had convinced the Alpha to join in, to test the bond between them, to try and taste and claim…_

_Sam had learned fast as he usual did, eagerly he had first followed than started to lead._  
_He had rumbled in a deep Alpha tone, for the first time in his life he had called for an Omega, and the Omega had answered..._

_Desperately Dean had intensified his efforts to seduce the Alpha, grinding down at the tall one, whimpering, begging while they not left each other once._  
_Dean wanted that, needed that after today’s experience._  
_Sam had grown and for some time now he had scent pure dominant Alpha, getting stronger every day._  
_For some time now Dean had waken in sweat, shivering in need and want of his inner nature to have a Mate._  
_A fitting one, a worthy one, and much to the dark blonds Horror his Omega had obviously decided on Sam but after today it seemed that any Alpha would do and that though was even more terrifying._  
_Tightly Dean held to the younger one as he started moving his hips, to send a clear massage of what he was after right now, his mind dizzy and turning over what was happening._

 _Sam gasped in surprise as his Brother started grinding down whimpering in despair._  
_What ever Dean was doing it was changing something in the younger ones head._  
_His world was spinning and there was something dark scratching beneath the surface, something powerful and terrifying that was howling in the dark._  
_One more pressing their Body’s together, the feeling of the Omegas heated moist tongue exploring and finally Sam snapped and something clicked in place._

_In a blur the dark haired rose up, holding to his Omega and throwing him on the back, Sam was turning their positions as if it was nothing to him._  
_His eyes were glowing in a full green gold as he growled in deep satisfaction about his offered prey…_

\----------

___Sam scented deeply, his Alpha teeth scraping over his Brothers cheek._  
_His Omega was gorgeous, he was mesmerizing, tempting and he was ready…_  
_It was all Sam could think about as the dark blond actually tilted his head, offering his neck and waiting for a mating bite…_

_\----------_

_The moment broke, it broke right there._  
_Deans head suddenly sobered up, suddenly the situation hit him and with a guild he had never felt before he got off of his younger Brother, pushing him away and to the side._  
_He hid his own panic as he started chuckling, sitting up next to a confused younger Alpha._

_“Damn Sammy…” Dean acted amused._  
_“That was a joke…man!” “No need to get that overboard…” Dean laughed but the taste was bitter as he turned back at his younger Brother, grinning face wide._  
_“Jeeeeezzz man, you need an outlet…” Dean laughed again as he got up._  
_“Man puberty must have hit you hard when you fall for something like that…”_  
_Dean again chuckled and ruffled the Alphas dark hair._

_And it was that moment he could see something breaking within the younger one, something changed that exact instant._  
_Sam stared with wide, disbelieve and shock at his Omega, his Caretaker, his Brother, the only family he knew…_  
_Adoration changed into shame, deep trust into fear and suddenly the happy little boy Dean had raised, was gone, leaving and empty Shell and a broken Alpha._

_It was the night both Winchesters became grown ups. It was the night they stopped building nests and sharing a place, it was the night Dean decided to find Sam a pack for good, becoming way more serious in his attempts, and it was the night Sam lost all hope…_

_It was the night that set a different course in the Brothers life, leaving them to slightly drift apart…_

# ***

The Operation was now going to its 12th hour. The Surgeons were still standing down there and working on the opened Meat the Omega had become.  
The view was devastating and Sam couldn’t even imagine how this would be his Brother, how they possibly would be able to fix that again…

The Doctors had removed all Bone pieces that had been left.  
At first, it was what they had explained to Sam before head, they had considered saving some bigger parts and to use them as a bridge between the metal splints that, from now on, would serve as the Omegas synthetic skeleton.

Sam was struggling in holding his eyes up over days and weeks without sleep and constant watch over his Brother.  


The Alpha had worked, watched, worked, watched and worked again.  


He had already used all of the Money Castiel had left to pay for the newly Operations that had come up one after another.  


He was still not even close to half of the constantly raising sum…

# ***

“UP!”…  
“DOWN!”…  
“UP!”  
The deep voiced commands were echoing over the flexible military operation base about 5 hours from Castiel’s home. 

The training was going on for only a few days, and even though the blue eyed Alpha was content with the fitness state of his men, it could be better and with that in mind Castiel had set a mercilessly trainings routine.

__He was roaming the troop lines, carefully eying the exercises and preparations.  
At least that was what Castiel looked like, in reality he was lost in his thoughts. _ _

__The Alpha was taking his men to the limits, some deep worry some urge driving him. Castiel wanted to have his soldiers prepared, each of those young men, away from the protection of their Pack’s, were his responsibility, some of them were hand picked and the Alpha did not intend on loosing any of them by being careless in the preparations._ _

__“AGAIN!” The blue eyed commanded, his call answered by a surrounding “YES SIR!”, before the Warriors started the given melee sequence again._ _

__Once again they were seriously overlooked by the blue eyed Alpha in his dark shirt and dark military pants as he was making his rounds._ _

__\----------_ _

It might appeared for Castiel to be focused on the current training, in reality though, he was lost in his own thoughts.  
His second in command and right hand, a blond, sneaky Alpha named Balthazar, had handed him the last report from the headquarter, just a few hours ago.  
It didn’t look good to say it at least.  
The Rogue’s had grown in numbers once more and that had been information’s from a week ago.  
Even worse was the fact that obviously the upcoming military interference wasn’t a secret any longer.  
A few days ago they had lost contact to one of the two scout teams that was now considered missing.  
Castiel could feel it in his guts, there was something going terribly wrong. They were heading for some kind of disaster and there was no way out. 

__“REPEAT AGAIN!!!” The blue eyed yelled over the terrain in an even deeper, more earnest tone than usual, and it had even his first lieutenant frowning at the Commander._ _

#  _***_

__“mr. Winchester…” “Mr Winchester…”  
The Doctor gently tried to wake the exhausted and pale Alpha. Sam had fallen asleep at some time, to many things on his shoulders, to many things to worry about and way too little sleep had their price._ _

__Sam only slowly found back to reality and orientation.  
His face was pale, his eyes were glassy and even the medic took a pity on him._ _

__“The Operation went well, and your Brother is stable.” The Doctor smiled but Sam couldn’t reciproke it at the moment. The younger ones mind was still a bit blurry.  
“You may go home, he will be unconscious for a few more days before we can risk another check on him. He is fine at the moment. Rest...” The Medic advised as his supportive hand left the alphas shoulder and the Doctor smiled one last time before he left, leaving a helpless Alpha on his own on an empty, dimmed Gallery, staring into a darkened Operation room…_ _

______________________________________________________________________________ _


	16. A good Pack 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short, not how i wanted it to be… But at least i did it…-.-  
> More was not in it for the moment…
> 
> And as usual, No Beta, no native…  
> But at least one step further. ^^!

A good Pack 16

Castiel listened carefully at the sudden Emergency Meeting. As expected, at least by the blue eyed, the rogue were about to outnumber them, about to attack as well.  
It was clear now that they had the information needed to turn over the whole Military Camp, their time was running out and it was running out fast.

And although time was ticking the Alpha was not convinced. The whole Mission would become a dangerous shot into the blue if they would start it now.  
They hadn’t all the Data that would be needed, they had not prepared a solid working plan in place and half of the men they would need were still not ready or even on the Mountain top yet.

“THAT IS INSANE!!!...” The normally so calm Alpha was in rage as he finally was dismissed and allowed to return to his tent.  
Castiel was closely followed by his second in Command.  
And the blond man took care that they were alone before he closed the Entrance of their current Quarter.

“THERE is NO SOLID PLANT, we do not have the means for any of those STUPID mind child’s of some Bureaucrat who had never ever seen the BATTLEFIELD!!!”  
Castiel passed the tent while his Adjutant was standing quietly at the entrance watching the Commander.

“This is IMPOSSIBle…!!!”  
There was no question that the blue eyed Alpha was worried, and sadly though, he had good reasons.

# ***

The Call was a surprise and Sam almost missed it as he was ‘comatose’ rolled up under the blankets he was deeply burying his face into.  
They still scented like Alpha and Sam needed even the last bit of calming he could get right now.

It had been weeks since his Brother had been to his last Operation for now.  
Weeks, since Sam had seen him, although asking for the older Omegas Condition regularly.  
Not because he didn’t wanted too, but the first bills had been sent to the young Alpha and it was an Impossibility to make this Number.  
Never the less Sam had started to work again, now he was shouldering four job’s at once, not to mention the unofficially Pack Assignments he had accepted to.  
The tall Winchester had no idea how his Brother had managed it all over those Years.  
Sam was done, he was tired, exhausted and every part of his body was hurting.

The Alpha growled weakly at the annoying sound he couldn’t identify right away.  
It took him some time to find his way back to the current reality and some more to find the source of this distracting buzzing sound.

But than…, the pale green eyes widened in shock and surprise, and tears started to fall immediately, at the Doctors short Information.

# ***

The Light was painful, the sounds were hurting and everything seemed wrong in general.  
There was this awkward stench that sadly wasn’t as unknown as it should have been.

Dean wanted to get up, wanted to look around, to identify any threat that obviously would be close and had him on his back.  
He wanted to have a look at Sammy, needed to check his little Brother who had whimpered as far as the dark blond could remember.  
They had hidden from something but the Omega couldn’t recall it clearly. There was only that definite knowledge of danger and the urge, the need to fight it, to protect and keep them save.

Dean called for his Brother but his voice didn’t worked, his throat was stuffed, there was something in his throat, a resistor hindering the Omega from speaking from breathing...  
Fear washed over the weakened Body and the dark blond tried to reach for the thing stuffing him…  
Much to the tall man’s panic he was moving but only in his mind. While he clearly could feel his hand lifting, he realized his limb wasn’t at all.  
The dark green eyes started racing, terror and confusion on the Omegas Face as he tried to roll to one side, to kick and or make any kind of move that would show him his Body was working right.

But nothing happened.  
And it got worse, slowly and still dimmed Dean could feel the pain, the burning and stinging coming from every where, overwhelming him, overwhelming his mind and adding to the already high stress-level and the complete confusion…

Dean gabbed for air but there was still that thing in his throat, he tried to scream but couldn’t as well, and his body didn’t reacted on none of the Omegas intentions to move.

The sudden elevated level in Deans medical data triggered an expected alarm from the devices he was still connected to.  
Within moments the responsible doctor and some nurses entered the Waking room and checked the physical values.  
Dean was touched and groped and his Eyes flashed at and all the time he tried to fight off the Strangers he couldn’t identify and that were getting way to close to the Omegas liking.  
But instead of actively taking care of the ‘intruders’ that scented like douche each and every one of them, Dean laid stiffly on his back unmovable and without any control, only his eyes, frightened and glistening with tears, working up and down, left and right in order to find a face he knew, in order to find his Sammy…

# ***

“So what’s the plan?” The blond Alpha questioned as he was handing hid Commander another Report while Castiel was staring at the map in front of him.

They had worked over and over any possible Plan that the Headquarter had send them, but not one of them was of any possible use.  
Castiel did know that Soldiers were to feed into the meat grinder at some missions, some percent of loss were always included in any calculation. But the Alpha was not willing to throw any of his man into a meaningless and horrible death.  
He owed that to each of the young people out there whom were relying on him, actually had no other chance.

With things like they were and with those ridiculous plans they would not get any result out of this mission, on the contrary they would play right into the rogue hands…  
Castiel slammed his fists down in his frustration, leaving the Table and his Adjutant to jump a bit at the sudden Outburst.

They had tried to find a way, they had tried to combine some of the ideas, they even had tried to reach the headquarter but all the had get back in return was their military leadership threatening them to be successful by any means…

There wasn’t much left for the blue eyed. He would have to follow orders, to obey or he could commit insubordination, both options would end in the same way…and it wasn’t a pleasant one.

The Alpha sighed. Normally he would not hesitate to throw himself in front of his people but they would need to find a way to destroy the Rogues constantly growing camp as well, retreating from the mission wasn’t an option either.  
And their time was running out, if they wouldn’t hit first it wouldn’t matter anymore anyway…

# ***

“WHERE IS HE!!” Sam stormed the Ward and didn’t really stopped as the shocked nurse pointed for the giant Alpha down the Corridor.  
Sam was pale, not really awake still and not cleared in his head either.  
But even in his current dizzy state his goal was clear.  
Dean, it was always Dean, had always been would always be…  
Sam was running down the hallway, not caring or even realizing anything on the way.  
He almost slammed into another nurse doing her routine before Sam could scent the light tone he knew since his childhood days, the note he would identify even among million of strangers…

Sam stormed around the next corner, the door almost crashed into the wall as he finally, finally reached for his older sibling.  
The one in distress, in pain, in panic…!

Sam’s LOUD Alpha growl, deep, threatening and aggressive, put everything in that small room to a sudden hold.  
The doctor gestured for the two nurses to not move while he himself turned so slowly that it wasn’t really moving at all.  
Sam flared his nostrils, showed his teeth and even his hair seemed to fluff on his neck while his eyes glowed dangerously as he was posturing, heavily breathing, ready to kill.  
The Doctor stepped back a bit more, carefully watched and commented by a snarl from the tall dominant Alpha in the room.  
All of the stuff was looking down, holding their breath as Sam eyed the Omega and finally made his way to the bed.  
Dean was staring, still in panic and confusion, still lying vulnerable and helplessly on his back.  
Sam hurried to him, immediately burying his face, nose as close as possible to his Brothers neck.  
He was still snarling but in a more settled tone that seemed to end in a deep rumble and finally a purr. 

The medic stuff was now carefully watching the interaction. It wasn’t rare for Alphas to rip out the drip or tubes in order to free their Omegas from what they would see as a threat or hindrance.  
Even attacks on the Doctors had happened before.  
Two Guards, that had been contacted by the nurse at the Front desk silently appeared at the Door but didn’t get into actions just yet.  
Still the Doctor acknowledged them and nod a bit relieved.  
However for now Sam was only sniffing all over his Brothers body, he was touching him, very gently, trying not to harm him any more.  
The Alpha nipped at his Omega, calmingly licked his temples and snuggled into the unwashed, stubbled hair…

Deans Heartbeat was still too high but Sam’s presence alone had him calmed a bit.  
He was slightly whimpering in an Alpha’s closeness, allowing himself, due to his own current weak state to get lost in the caressing and touching and scenting.  
It was reinstalling the Brothers bond that had been slightly loosened over the long time since Sam had found Dean beaten up so badly.

The Doctor gestured for the nurses to leave, it didn’t seem that they would have to expect any sudden danger anymore and less people meant less stress.  
He could retreat the breathing tube and care for the needed examination on his own.

Dean closed his eyes, a tear running down his cheek.  
He was still not sure what had happened or where he was but Sam was with him and nothing else mattered…

___________________________________________________________________________


	17. A good Pack 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Problems and back to beeing on their own.  
> Sam and Dean are struggling.  
> I did not intended it to be like that but..., well... ^^! Sorry i guess but i will try to work it out and get it fixed.
> 
> NO BETA - NO NATIVE  
> *hug's* for all...

A good Pack 17

It took Sam some time to explain to his Brother what had happened, it took way more for Dean to believe him and to adjust to it.

Sam had explained that he had to leave the last Pack after a dispute. Dean had glared at him, and maybe he was right Sam thought, enduring the silent judgment of the older one.  
Sam had explained how he had found Dean who was still not remembering any of that incident and who had only listened in confusion.  
The dark blond was still unable to speak, unable to communicate like he wanted.  
They had given him a tablet with a touchscreen which Dean was using to its limits.  
But it was not the same.  
Sam was thankful though, this way he was kind of safe from the additional questions that might come to the older Omegas mind.

Every time they got to close to Sam’s current living Situation the Alpha changed the subject using the fact that Dean was still not completely back to his full strength and mind.  
But, and much to Sam’ relieve and fear, Dean was making great progress. He was already back to flirting with some irritated nurses and arguing with the Woman giving massages to the reactivate and increase the blood circulation in the still numb limbs.

It was the one thing that all, including Sam were completely worried about.  
The Omegas legs had been smashed, had been completely destroyed up to a point where it was a miracle that he had not lost them at all.  
It was another thing Sam had not told his Brother…yet.  
But if Dean wouldn’t show some reaction in his limbs soon, Sam would have to do…

The Medics had warned the Alpha that it was still a high risk that the Omega could loose his legs or at least one of them.  
Daily now a nurse or doctor poked a needle to the Omegas toes and daily now Sam waited for a positive result.  
Dean was still on highly pain medications and he was still not able to really move on his own.  
Sam went by every possible time, before work, at breaks and even afterwards. Often to tired to look up straight and more than once sleeping in one of the uncomfortable chairs, the alphas head resting on Deans bed.  
The dark blond never said anything more than Sam should go home, happiness floating out of him when ever the younger one denied.  
It was only in those nights with his Brother by his side that Dean dared to close his eyes as well although he felt the guild for being an additional burden to his beloved Sammy.  
But Dean couldn’t stop it.

Being Omega was dangerous, being Omega without Pack even more.  
He was still not sure how Sam was managing his current living, and the younger Alpha wasn’t talking about it, always changing the subject when this came up.  
But for now Dean needed the Alpha by his side, needed to have him as a Protector no matter how much he hated it.  
And hating it was exactly what the Omega did.  
Sam was lifting him up to sit, in the morning. Sam was feeding, washing him, Sam was asking and working with the doc’s.  
Sam was doing everything since Dean couldn’t.  
He was helpless and it was the most terrifying situation the dark blond had ever been in.  
When Sam was out, his head resting on Dean’s hospital Bed because of the Alphas complete exhaustion, Dean wanted so desperately reach out, stroking the younger ones hairs like he had done so often as they had been children depending only on themselves.  
It was such a great frustration for the dark blond that he couldn’t even lift single finger it made him useless, ripping him off his one and only purpose in this god damn life, to protect Sam, to protect the only good thing that was existing in his life.

It was often at those nights, looking at the way the younger Alpha was numbly lying so uncomfortable, his arms bonelessly hanging down, the fingers touching the ground, that Dean couldn’t stop his tears. That he couldn’t keep back his feeling of guild and failure towards the younger one.  
And there was something else that was feeding to that mood.  
The Omega had long figured, long realized, when Sam was leaning over to lift him up or helping Dean to change the position, when Sam was gently pulling him up to get cleaned…, every time Dean had scented it… The difference, the unknown note beneath what was the one and only Sam that Dean knew for all of his life.  
It was painful to imagine what had created that clear change in his Brothers scent.  
Because, Dean knew…what would do that…, and this thought was haunting the empty dreams of the older Omega telling him bright and clear that he had failed his purpose his mission/mandate and order to protect.

It was at those nights that Dean tried to get his hands, his fingers moving by pure mind power, ignoring his pain, ignoring his confusion, ignoring his own inabilities…  
In the nights Sam was sleeping by his side…

# ***

“AGAIN!!” Castiels deep voice echoed over the Training Plateau. Relentlessly he pushed his man, lashing them forward in dozens of possible scenarios he had figured out over the last days.

“AGAIN!!” He yelled, still unsatisfied with every outcome.  
The days and nights were haunting the Alpha.  
He had not slept much, had eaten less and needed to be reminded to drink while he was brooding over his own analysis of the situation at the mountain top.

He wanted, needed to find a solution to the current dilemma.  
And while the time was running out, Castiel was loosing not only his patience, he was also loosing self security and...

The Alpha looked up and sighed as he ordered another repeat.  
The night was clear, the stars as bright as shining diamonds and Castiel looked up…  
There was a deep yearning, a pain twisting his guts, a tingle leaving his hands and fingers restless.

Once again the blue eyed wished for his peace, wished for a place to rest, his home to be filled with Pack, welcoming and save.  
It had never been an issue before but Castiel was missing, missing something, someone, for the first time in his life.  
When he was alone in his tent the Alpha had caught himself asking into the empty space about some opinions, just like he had started to do with Sam while he had sit over his work he had more often brought home to enjoy the younger Alphas closeness.

A closeness Castiel was now yearning/seeking for in his lonely hours that seemed to be every where right now.

# ***

“Where are you staying?” Dean questioned suddenly while Sam was preparing some cloth for his Brother he hadn’t seen before.  
There was a new Pajama that was way to expensive to be bought by the younger Alpha, there were some sweatpants that looked to fashionable to be from the second hand rack. And even though Sam had managed to keep silent uptill now didn’t mean that Dean would do the same.  
The Omega was chewing his teeth, moving his jaw, as he was waiting for an answer.

Sam didn’t even hesitate spilling out his lie, something he had learned not only from the older Brother as he answered, not looking up from preparing the cloth in that small closet.  
“Met some Beta Coworker with a flat from his Family. I stay there for some time, he said its fine while he is out of town…”  
Dean frowned but buried down his anger.  
Not a word of this was truth, his Brothers scent was reminding the Omega every time it hit him.  
No Beta would be able to have his own note stuck with an Alpha, and Sam was to good to, to special to allow any mere Beta…  
Dean gulped the thought and his own guilt down as the younger One turned at him, smiling and his pale green gentle as he assured the older one that he was fine for now.  
Dean could only nod not the slightest bit convinced.

“Get me out here!” The dark blond changed the matter and moved on.  
This time Sam frowned.  
“What are you talking? You have to stay, you need the Therapy, the medical support!” Sam suddenly sounded alarmed.  
“…” For now though, it seemed to reach to Dean.  
But Sam knew for sure it wouldn’t be the last time they had that conversations.

“Listen, the moment you get better and they say you’re good to go, we will!” Sam promised in all earnesty, kneeling down next to the bed and grabbing for one of his brothers lifeless hands.  
Dean smiled slightly. “I will.” He promised it in turn.  
“I will not make it today again, I have some work but I will be back tomorrow morning before you wake.” Sam promised and leaned forward in a reflex, realizing still in time that he couldn’t do that anymore as Dean flinched back a bit.  
Instead Sam patted the hand he was still holding and smiled a last time before he turned to go.  
“Don’t anger the stuff…” He warned cheerful and with a sad smile before the Alpha was finally gone.

\----------

Dean looked after his Brother fro quite some time. He was worried about the younger one but in no position to do anything at all and that was even more painful than the wounds he had looked at by now.

Finally the dark blond looked away and focused back on his hand, concentrating on the disobedient Limp. The Omega clenched his teeth, his eyes became slits and he kind of grimaced in anger as suddenly there was a tiny little twitch in his middle finger…  
The reaction was so surprising that Dean shrugged at it himself and that he needed a moment to process before he looked around like a happy child, eager to tell anyone what he had just archived.  
But he was alone, and the room was empty…

# ***

“GET THEM OVER!” The foreman, an Alpha, yelled at Sam who was sweating under the heavy weight of his load.  
It had been like this since Sam had started this job.  
He was seen as a threat once again.  
And it didn’t matter that Sam was showing no intention, no disobedience or any sign of taking over but the moment he had been hired the younger Winchester had knew right away that it was only for the foreman to humiliate him.  
There were a lot weak Alphas out there needing to lower another one to fell stronger, more powerful and self secure. It was nothing new to the dark haired, it had been part of his life since he had been brought to the first Pack and been put in place after he had presented.  
It was annoying though.  
But Sam did not complain, had never done so before, always considering that it was not his place to do.  
And he wasn’t now either…  
Instead he hurried to follow the way weaker Alphas command in order to keep the job and to get the needed money.

It was the first job of the night and his working ‘day’ would end about 4 in the morning it wouldn’t be wise or useful to invest Energy for something that stupid anyway.  
Sam was already trying to figure out a way to be in time for the next appointment, since he was pretty sure that he would have to do some overtime again, just to please this weakling’s own insecurity.

\----------

As expected Sam had been allowed to go two hours after Shift end and of course with the last hours unpaid.  
He hated being so dependent on the few jobs he could get as a dominant, as an Alpha and without a Pack at all.  
It was tough, had always been but it only now occurred again how living on its own was a burden. Sam was wondering about that often lately.  
He could not recall all the Packs his Brother had sat him up in but obviously, and even though it had been horrible within there as well, Dean had done damn good to have Sam fed and clothed and more or less cared for.  
Now, that Sam was back on his own, completely depending on it, he saw clearer than ever how his Omega Brother must have struggled doing all this.  
And Sam felt guilty for really being such a burden for the older one who could have had a great live already.  
Dean was looking good, and although his big Brother wasn’t the current Beauty ideal for an Omega at all, there were no doubts that he indeed was someone drawing Interest for a lot of Alphas.  
In a better world and, Sam sighed bitterly, whit him being stronger, he would have sold Dean off already. He would have made the older one hate him and pushed him away, opening the path for the Omega to choose a fitting Alpha, to have his own Pack and life.  
But Sam was a Sinner, he was a guilty man, he was weak and unable to let his Brother go.

For Years now he was thinking of only himself, thinking he was the only Alpha Dean should ever belong to and still on the same time he wasn’t able to do what would be needed.  
Sam was weak, and he was scolding himself for that.  
He had his beloved Brother cornered, he had him chained down and some dark parts of Sam were happy about that.

\----------

Sam was running to at least get some credits for showing up to his next job even though way to late.  
He would be punished, the Alpha knew but he could handle that, he thought.  
Although and that was something that had happened only recently.  
Sam had not been beaten, not been touched roughly by any other Alpha, they had snarled, they had growled but for some time now, none of them had stepped close, had allowed his or her hand to slip towards the obedient one Sam was playing so perfectly due to his inner trained and raised restrains.

It was a strange revelation that had Sam worried the whole time since he did not know what had caused that change.  
He was good in reading other people, Sam was good in figuring out their Behavior and Actions but he had no answer for that.  
And thinking back he realized that it wasn’t the first time and not really recently either, that Alphas had acted strange in front of him, and not the Strange he was used to.

Actually, the younger Winchester recalled, maybe a month ago, he had sat with some Doctor, another Alpha, whom Sam couldn’t recall the Name from anymore.  
And it was that man who had talked about Sam’s Pack Alpha, something he definitely did not have at that time.  
And it should have shown in his scent, so why could the Doctor have misread that?  
Sam was wondering, and he was worried…

Sadly or luckily though, depending on the point of view, there were other concerns the young Alpha had to look at for the now.

Sam had already used the money that Castiel had left him with, in order to provide for food and daily needs.  
But of course it had went right to the Hospital bills in order to guarantee Deans further support and care.  
They had allowed the Pack-less Omega in by Alpha Sam’s begging, good will and the increased and overprised costs.  
And still they couldn’t risk to loose that, as instable as this agreement was.  
Sam hoped as long as he was paying, the Hospital would turn the eye at him and Dean being on their own and without support by any meaning.  
The dark haired Alpha knew all to well they could be kicked out because of that with ease.  
It had happened to them before with only their Positions inversely.

Sam was absently holding his right arm that had been broken in the past, multiple times at once and he remembered how his Brother had sold what he could, maybe more, in order to get his little Brother treated in a medical unit in order to safe what was left in the young Alphas movement.  
Sam could not throw that away, he could not forget about that.  
Dean had sacrificed more, for sure in order to hold them together, in order to keep Sam save.  
It was a debt that the younger Winchester could never repay and he was adding to it out of his own selfishness to have the older Omega, his Omega by his side forever.

\----------

“You’re late!” the Beta called and gestured for the tall Alpha to get to his Duties.

\----------

Nights were long, days were short.  
But somehow Sam managed.., but only to find the money still not enough in the end.  
It was barely covering the Omega food Sam was buying to add to Dean’s diet at the Hospital.  
For an Alpha it tasted strange and didn’t hold the needed ingredients for an Alpha to stay strong, but the younger Winchester dealt with it.  
He had worse, Sam was telling himself and simply moving on…

___________________________________________________________________________


	18. A good Pack 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very, very short... and not much going on but i am very pleased that i finally managed to write on even just a Little.

A good Pack 18

Dean looked at his unconscious Brother.  
Sam hadn’t even the strength left to eat when he got back from his constant working.  
He got up in a daze, swayed to the fridge in order to get some fluid and sugar into his system before he was gone, barely closing the door.

When he got back he was even more worn out and to weak to really smile although he tried every time.  
Today Sam had made it to this huge Couch in this huge Apartment he had brought Dean into.

\----------

For three months now they were staying at that protected, luxury Hideout and even though Dean was thankful to get to know that Sam had found a save and secure in this Place, it had a bitter taste everything around it has.

The whole Apartment tasted like this unknown tone Sam was still carrying. Everything in it had another Alphas scent.  
And as much as Dean wanted to believe that Sam would own this place, even the dark blond Omega failed to lie that well.  
However he was not asking about it anymore watching how desperate his Brother was trying to hold it all together.  
Not to mention, Dean had been long enough of the other side, he knew how hard it could be and what was included in it.  
And there was something else.  
The Omega had worked hard in the hospital, had ignored pain and exhaustion in order to leave as fast as possible.  
And he had had his great, impossible progress moments in his regenerations…, he had his breakthroughs and low downs, Dean had fought the stuff, he had ignored them and he had offended them, even screamed at his constantly caring Brother.  
And although it all had paid off, maybe only because he had been born Omega and there fore was equipped with extraordinary Healing abilities, the progress had slowed. It had left the dark blond Omega with more fails and frustration than excitement and optimism as his healing seemed to have come to a complete halt at some point.

In the end though Dean had get out of Hospital wayyy before the doctors real ok but with Sam fighting by his side and insisting on the matter even though it was only Deans idea.

Still the dark blond Omega had been far from being ready to live on his own again, not to mention on the streets.  
He had accepted Sam’s silence about the Place they would stay at although Dean had hated it. The Omega also had hated to be carried up stairs in that Apartment-hotel, as Sam had explained cut short. It was a deep pain Dean couldn’t get rid of.  
He was so god damn relying on the younger Brother, and to such an unacceptable Level.

Sam had brought some crutches to at least allow Dean to move to the bathroom if needed after the older one had aggressively growled and snapped after his Brother for mentioning to get back to diapers again.  
Having to do that in Hospital, being washed by strangers afterwards or worse by Sam, was one of the most horrible and embarrassing things of this whole episode that Dean wouldn’t forget for the rest of his life, one he couldn’t burry away either.

\----------

Dean sighed and leaned heavy on the crutches, he was moving slowly, instable and every second step one or both legs slipped or gave in under the Omegas wait, leaving him without support for a brief second.  
But months of working with it, months of strong will, inner curses and hatred towards himself had helped Dean in mastering the crutches handling.  
The Omega made his way towards the immovable Alpha on the couch.  
It hurt it cost a lot of strength and that was only on the walk, it did not include the pain and guild Dean felt watching the tall Sibling so broken, so wrecked due to his current state and there fore his immobility and uselessness.

Dean more or less inelegantly leaned, sat on the armrest of that crème Sofa.  
He watched the even breathing.  
In another world, in a better world, their preferences would have been the other way around, more fair.  
Dean gently stroked the dark locks he still found to long, the Omega massaged the nape of the younger ones neck and he mused about a world were he would have been Alpha too, were he would have been, if not Sam’s mate, than at least his equal partner. Dean dreamed of a world that wasn’t theirs…

# ***

Castiel stared at the wounded he was passing, dozens, hundreds of young, broken faces, of mutilated bodies and disenchanted Souls, spread out in the open and left to either suffer or kill.

The Alpha had been hit as well and with every step he was reminded of the shrapnel still left in his leg. He wasn’t showing any of it although he was biting his jaw any now and then to burry the sharp stinging and burning pain down.

He could not be operated on the field, the metal piece could not be removed currently and Castiel had ordered the medics to keep it silent.

They were loosing ground daily, for months, they had already lost almost half of their man and hundreds more were injured or to exhausted to fight anymore.

Castiel had been right in his analyses, this mission had been a complete failure, a mistake and horrendous disaster.  
And worst of all the Rogues weren’t only staying strong in numbers, but they were actually growing again.  
The Alpha was devastated, he had missed the chance to wipe this dangerous Pack out, he had missed to keep the surrounding Cities safe.  
They might have managed to pay some time but it was a meaningless effort since the Government was still hiding the existence of this Rogue Pack and there fore no one would be able to make any preparations whatsoever.

\----------

The days were long, the nights were longer and often filled with nightmares of some kind.  
Castiel was staying awake most of the time, he was doing what was in his power to recreated those ridiculous attack plans still coming from the Headquarter.  
He was writing requests and warnings, mission situation Reports and the names of the fallen and the injured.  
It was, as well as the whole mission by now, just another useless effort…

In his exhaustion Castiels mind often started to drift, to drift to this dark haired Alpha he had somehow picked and kept.  
He was missing the bright guys opinion on some of the issues they had to deal with here.  
The blue eyed Alpha was also missing this feeling of closeness he had when this tall guy had laid by his side, when he had rolled himself together, pressing the broad back against Castiels chest as if to seek shelter in the other Alphas embrace.  
Castiel was missing that, the warmth of that beautiful Creature, that strange submissive dominant.  
Sam had felt perfect, his heat his voice, his body arching and repressing the breeding at first.  
The way he had given in, how he had taken it, how his stomach had grown so perfectly and smooth, close to bursting, as Castiel was imagine it, absently stroking his own belly and closing his eyes.

It hadn’t been his intentions but in the end Castiel had marked the younger man, had left his note beneath the other ones scent.  
Another of a few things he had done that didn’t fit his normal behavior.  
And although it mostly had been a selfish reason to mark the other man, it would work as a protection and safeguarding to both of their advantages.

Castiel got lost a bit longer in this past world, imagining Sam walking around in the apartment, working on his cooking skills with the same seriousness he showed in reading all those books Castiel held in his possession.

He was wondering what Sam would do right now…  
Would he…

Castiel got ripped out of his fantasy by a loud and very close Detonation shaking the ground and Tent…  
Screams and ache loud’s followed right through as well as the shouting of the alarmed Soldiers around.

“AN ATTACK!!!”  
Someone was shouting in the distance and as the first shots echoed in the dark Castiel was out, running through more Detonations that burned his skin, flashes that blinded and hurt his eyes, in order to fight again…

# ***

Sam didn’t get up this morning as the alarmed chimed, annoyingly waking Dean as well.  
Sam did not moved as Dean yelled for him to cut off the damn clock, and he didn’t reacted as the Omega finally managed to work his way, heavily leaning on the crutches, to the younger Alpha.

There was no need to be a Genius to realize that something was wrong.  
Dean frowned and hurried his ‘steps’ as his Brother didn’t showed any sign of life at all even though the dark blond Omega was shouting now for the Alpha to get up.

The tall body was lifeless, laying prone, the face buried into a pillow and one arm hanging down to the ground.  
Sam was never sleeping like that Dean knew for sure. His Brothers long build had its negative sides, one was a vulnerable back and laying down like that didn’t do Sam any good, that why he avoided sleeping like that, he has done so since their childhood days.

Dean panicked as he couldn’t see his Brother breathing even from this small distance.  
As he crouched down next to the Alpha he felt the sting in his hips and Metal bone substitutes but Dean ignored it as he desperately pulled on his Sammy in trying to turn him and to check the still lifeless Alphas pulse…

___________________________________________________________________________


	19. A good Pack 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shorty but we need to make some Progress here, running after the main, the interesting parts of the Story... ^^P
> 
> This is no Beta or native speaking and there isn't much Happening but i offer some bits and pieces.  
> Hope you find back into the Story and get some enjoyable distraction in reading it.  
> ^^,

A good Pack 19

Almost four days. Dean worriedly looked at the younger one, still laying on that damn Couch, still with his eyes closed and still more or less out.

The tall Alphas condition seemed rather permanent even though it was interrupted by short waking periods in which Sam wasn’t really clear in mind either, before he would drift off once again.

The first day he had Sam in a high fever, his body violently trembling.  
Dean knew that signs, know it from own exhaustion and malnourishment, and it was adding to the Omegas anyway high alarmed state. 

Dean was helpless, not knowing where to go, what to do at first. He was limited in his actions, barely able to stand, not to mention to walk or get them out together and Sam into medical care.  
It had taken a moment for the Omega to recall what he had done before as they had lived on the streets under worse circumstances.

He had checked on the vital spots, had scented his little, big Brother and realized that he was close to a complete shot down but not quite yet.  
His Alpha System had drawn a line and called for rest just in time.  
Still it was a far from harmless and Dean knew that Sam would need some energy, that he needed to drink to eat by any means.

\----------

Dean had not left the Living room ever since Sam had collapsed.  
He was having a careful eye on any move on any, even so subdued sound that was reassuring the dark blond Omega that Sam was still here.

That had been the easy, although frightening part of the current situation.  
Getting the Alpha to take some Water, to get some nutrition, had been and still was another one.

Sam’s dazed state in his few moments of wakening had been troublesome, he had fought anything Dean had tried to feed him.  
Sam had coughed it out, he had fought back with hands and feed even though way to weak to do any harm.

Dean had become desperate after so many fails.  
The Omega had punished himself for failing his Brother, for not acting on the early signs he had indeed seen on the fading Alpha that Sam had become within the last long months.  
Dean was fueled with guilt and scolding himself for not acting sooner, for not paying more attention, for allowing himself to be tricked into that instable safety that had him focusing only on himself.  
Although he had seen his Brother paling, had seen the thinning wrists Dean had decided not to mention it, to busy with his own Training in order to ease that on Sam, who had taken care of that as well…, completely missing the way more urgent matter.

It had taken some more unsuccessful tries before the dark blond Omega had remembered a feeding method he had used as Sam had still been a Baby, chewing on his older siblings fingers and whimpering when hunger had struck.  
Dean had started to chew up the few left Omega food, he had started to take the left sugar water and he had offered it by feeding it from mouth to mouth.  
Sam had still fought but his weak attempts had easily been dodged/blocked by Dean. Even with his also limited strength the older Omega had easily held the Alpha down until Sam finally had gulped down the bit that Dean was offering.

It by far didn’t covered the need but it helped easing out the shivers and trembling, and it helped to instill the medication that helped lowering the fever.

Dean had watched day and night, had only allowed a few hours rest for himself in all of that time.  
But it wasn’t what had him restless.  
It was the ongoing inadequate supply due to the few left food.

Sam had brought all of the needed stuff when he got ‘home’ in a short break or after one of his few shifts. He always had prepared the meal and Dean had never cared about the fact that it had been only Omega suited.  
Now, that he was left with it, he felt guilty even more.

In his attempts to find something he could feed to Sam, Dean had searched all over the place, he had leaned on his crutches and taking pauses every few steps. It had been oh so slow until he had even managed to get through all of the kitchen cabinets although they would have been within reach under normal circumstances.

But all Dean had found was said Omega food and a book, a book about Alpha nutrition that had painfully reminded him that they were staying in some unknown Alphas home and that it probably hadn’t been for free aside the money.

Sam had cared for everything, had guaranteed for Dean to have everything needed at all time and it was painful to get hit with another prove of his failure to care for the younger one he had promised to protect.

\----------

Dean calmingly stroked the younger Alphas sweaty forehead and hair. After the fever it now felt cold and clammy.  
Sam was so vulnerable in his forced ‘sleep’.  
But at least the dark haired Alpha seemed calm for the moment and Dean used the chance to read on in that Cooking-Diet book he had found.  
It went slow but Dean got through the lines, sometimes using his finger to follow the words. It was something Sam had taught him along with reading itself after Dean had left school to avoid Child Protection Service and to work for their surviving.  
The dark blond Omega was far from dumb but since he was missing a few of the otherwise ‘normal’ abilities he often felt like it and was called so.  
Sam had been the only one trying to assure him otherwise…but being the younger Brother, the one Dean was assigned to care for, had made it a difficult situation at least for the older Omega who had been raised to very traditional, old fashioned and conservative Ideas of Society Roles and Ranks, something he was constantly fighting against, due to their own unique and unfitting situation. Dean was often joking about those things when hitting or crossing a given line or being really deeply hurt by doing so.

However this Alpha Book actually was of some interest Dean had figured, it had become a strange revelation of some kind, getting to know in Details the differences of Alpha needs that had escaped the Brothers all those Years since surviving with nothing had been a time consuming priority.

Of course it was common knowledge that Alphas and Omegas had different needs but for the first time it occurred to Dean to what degree this actually was working…  
And once more he got lost in that new knowledge, while he was ignoring his pain sitting on the floor leaning on the Couch, staying close to the beloved Boy by his side and holding Sam’s hand, gently caressing the fingers to build and keep the close contact.

It was an unspoken truth in that rare and close Gesture, Dean needed his Brother, he needed him in so many ways…and maybe even more than the Alpha needed him…

___________________________________________________________________________


	20. A good Pack 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaand with the Speed of a turtle without legs we move on and making Progress. ^^! At least it is going back in the expected direction. That is something i would want to throw a Party for, but didnt.  
> HOwever i hope you're still energetic to walk the way and watch what will happen further on.
> 
> This is as usual, i am still lazy and terrified to read own writings more than once, no Beta and no native writing either.  
> Still hope you have some distraction from what ever you Need to be distracted from.  
> ^^)

A good Pack 20

Dean was standing in the kitchen, leaning heavily on the only support of his Crutches while he was cutting some of the left, dry Omega nutrition bars, preparing them under the description of that Cooking book into something more Alpha fitting with the few things he had found.

The dark blond Omega was focused, very concentrated in his try to translate most of the measurements and wording he had never heard before and he was wondering on who would ever talk or write like that.  
Still, even though Dean tried to follow the description in the end he was improvising a hell of a lot, partly because he had too and partly because he wasn’t patience enough to go through all of the advices.

It just needed to taste better than the ingredients individually Dean had decided and was pouring in some more of a hot sauce he had found.

\----------

Dean almost lost the glass bottle as he heard the hoarse gasp and saw the sudden movement in is eye side.

\----------

Sam was waking in panic, feeling, knowing somehow that he needed to get up and to work.  
The young Alphas mind had obviously stopped in that overwhelming routine Sam had lived in over all those months.

The weakened Alpha Body wasn’t cooperating as expected and Dean could see his Brother swaying the moment he suddenly got up in his irritated mind.  
The Omega tried but of course wasn’t fast enough to get there, to reach out and keep the younger Sibling from heavily slumping down on that fancy rug as of course the Alphas body fails to function properly…

# ***

_A few Days later_  


  
As the days went on, and the food reserve was fading more and more even though Sam, once again, was trying everything he could even though his Job’s were gone now and he left with the dirtiest and even more exhausting, worst options that no one other was willing to do. 

But with a payment that lousy and the Alpha still not back to his normal strength even though Dean is trying to work on that, the situation only tightened around the two Brothers.  
They had fights over Sam’s decision to find work as soon as possible, they had argued like they hadn’t in a long long time. But in the end, just like the jobs Sam could get, the Brothers options were limited and both of them knew that.

Dean was still far from being able to live on his own, not to mention, living on the outside again.  
The dark blond Omega couldn’t walk properly, couldn’t move on his own without his crutches and he barely could stand upright.  
And even though Dean was joking and trying to convince Sam that this was no big deal, the Omega didn’t believed it himself.

\----------

It was around a week later as Sam caught Dean actually cutting off his part of the prepared meal, handing it over, shrugging his shoulders and telling that he wasn’t that hungry, when Sam decided he needed to do something.  
They both needed to recover but Dean needed it for real and seeing the Omega again falling into that Caring role towards the younger Alpha was a hurtful experience, reminding Sam that he was not enough to fulfill that task his Brother had managed for years even as an Omega surrounded by all kind of difficulties and dangers.

\----------

Dean was doing is daily training, he was doing as much as possible at the apartment even though Sam called him out on that to rest more.  
The Omega was in pain almost every day due to overworking himself even though his reconstructed legs and body parts were still not stable enough, not working this way.  
Sam had seen the bruises as he had changed the bandages and even after a month some of the operations wounds had not closed completely.  
It was worrisome but Dean denied going to the doctors, it would cost and they had nothing left at all.  
This Time it was Sam arguing and trying to talk his Brother into that much needed medical examination. It felt odd to have their places reversed within minutes at some times.

But, it was just another incident that confirmed to the young dark haired Alpha that he would have to change something. And the only thing that got to his mind was once again to sell something which there was only one thing he had.

\----------

*It isn’t difficult.* Sam assured himself, arguing about it in his mind for days.  
*It would get the needed money…*  
*It would feed us both. It would help with Deans recovering. A doc could look at the wounds and I know what would happen, how it is done.* The Alpha reminded himself at the fact that this card was already played out, but even though all the arguments seemed undeniable, Sam was holding back still…

Until, another Hospital Bill, raised once again, came in…, ordering for immediate clearance. And even though it wasn’t worded within, the clear threat to be named to the officials for being a Pack-less Alpha with an unmated Omega, if not doing as ordered, was showing in that message bright and clear.  
But it wasn’t the worst that had been send in lately.  
So many secrets, that Sam did not share with his Brother, like it had been with so many other things within the last months…

\----------

Sam went out, searching for another job, he had told his Brother.  
But in reality the Alpha needed to breath, he needed to get away even for a moment and he was pretty sure that Dean had realized it too.  
But at that point the guilt and the strength to keep up the optimistic façade was already gone, leaving nothing than desperation and worry and bad thoughts…

\----------

The Alpha walked, he needed to clear his mind. He walked far not paying any attention on the way or where he was going.  
To many things were bothering Sam and he was trying to find a clear path, to sort things out, to get a stable ground again since he was ‘swimming’ currently and it was a luxury he couldn’t afford right now.

Everything going on was so overwhelming to Sam. It was a situation the young Alpha had avoided at all cost, in all of his life, a situation he had hoped to never be in, he wasn’t ready and it was a revelation Sam hated about himself.

He knew he could do better, he had to, no matter that he hadn’t the opportunity till now, luckily though.  
When Dean had done this so easily why couldn’t he?  
The Alpha was blaming himself, punishing his inadequacy, completely forgetting what he had accomplished already and that he was way too exhausted to analyze any of that right now.  
Still the younger Winchester was arguing within in his current despair.

The tall dark haired Alpha was avoiding the Main streets and hiding in the small back alleys.  
It had become more dangerous around town lately.

Over the last months, gossip had been going on about aggressive rogues close to Town. The ‘incident’ Dean had been in was just the start of increasing attacks from Outsiders coming out of nowhere and disappearing there again.  
Within the last weeks this ongoing threat had become very real for all of them after Six other People, all of them actual Pack Members had been killed in just two nights, others were badly injured like Dean. 

Rogues had always been a problem but they had never dared to attack larger groups, not to mention City Packs. Now they were killing, at the Towns Center.  
It was something that had never happened before and it was terrifying if not even Pack members were safe anymore.

Now more than ever they needed to stay, the Hospital bills needed to be paid.  
Dean, they, wouldn’t make it out in the open no matter how hard Sam would try to keep them safe.  
Once again the tall Alpha felt incomplete, unfit for not being able to open a Pack to step up as the Head-Alpha, the leader like he should have.  
But instead of accepting that he had been raised and trained into that ‘second’ position, Sam was blaming it all on him and his weaknesses.

He didn’t realize where his drifting had brought him until he was talked at and asked how much he would cost.

\----------

It hadn’t been planed but Sam had ended up in the same Alley he had been a few months before, looking for a customer for the first time in his life.  
He had walked a long way, the Alpha realized…

# ***

Sam had left way to fast to not leave Dean suspicious. More than he had been since his Brother had brought him into that obviously way to expensive Apartment for Sam to rent it.  
The Portiere, the fucking PORTIER, had greeted Sam from the distance, Dean would swear, as they had entered trying not to draw to much attention.

Sam was scenting different and it didn’t need a genius to know where this would come from.  
Dean gulped hard as this thought came back to mind and he buried it down again.  
It wasn’t the first time the dark blond Omega closed his eyes and turned at something Sam was going through in order to have him in a safe place.  
He didn’t want to, couldn’t have that image of what his Baby Brother might had done to get into this place having the same scent like him now, all around.

The Omega already had looked through some stuff around this more or less empty Apartment no matter his restriction and the still ongoing pain that was indeed making Dean nervous.  
But he needed to, at least figure out something about the other Alpha that had claimed this Territory.  
As an Omega Dean had been blessed, or cursed, always depending on the situation and who you would ask, with outstanding senses.  
He could scent way better than Alphas, he could see better than Alphas, at least as it comes to the distance and as an Omega he was incredible in reading others intentions.  
All of it was naturally and only given for one reason, to keep the dark blond Omega safe from unwanted Alpha attentions.  
Something Dean had never been font of in any way at all.

As an Omega he was expected to be obedient, devote and to stay in the back, to step behind and follow orders of some douche.  
It wasn’t that Dean couldn’t follow if needed but sadly though most of the people claiming for the top were worthless and unfit to even be considered anything more than garbage.  
Not to mention that the older Winchester wasn’t exactly how an Omega was meant to be in all Alpha eyes and society combined.

Dean was hobbling through the Apartment, every few steps he grimaced in pain and needed a second to breath it away before he made his way to the next furniture to search it.

Sam had grumbled about the fact that his Brother was insisting on doing the bit he could in his current state.  
Dean was doing the cooking and the bit of cleaning off the few signs the Brothers left in that Strangers place.  
But it hadn’t taken long for the Omega to realize that some of the wounds had started exuding again, even opening up after they had started to heal at first.  
Dean had changed and cleaned and bandaged them anew as best as he could, two times today alone. He was trying to hide the slightly changing scent of illness coming from his injuries.

The Omega was still not used to the strange way his limbs were working now. Sam had explained the best he could, what had been done and even from the few things Dean had understood, the dark blond Winchester knew that it had been bad.  
Sam had said something about recreated Bone structure, and Dean had thought *insane*…

Even though it was medical ‘bullshit’ to him, he did understand that it had been something big he had been through although Dean couldn’t really remember it all.

The Omega slowly and tightly holding to the Crutches he leveled down to kneel while searching the cabinet at the living room.  
It was the one Dean had seen Sam throwing in some of the Papers that have been lying around the first time he had been ’welcomed’ in here…

# ***

Sam had watched the business from his hiding point.  
He had watched Alphas coming and going, picking up the Betas and Omegas offering that special service.  
The younger Winchester was wondering how he had missed the first time that there weren’t any other Alphas around, at least not on the ‘Workers’ side.

Sam was watching and he was considering, weighting up the arguments. The ‘easy’ money, more that he would make in any other job he could get as a Packless, dominant Alpha.  
And it was ‘easy’ money, Sam lied to himself.  
He knew what would await him, what would be expected and he wouldn’t even need to do it all…

Sam watched as another Beta entered a Car of some anonymous Alpha.

# ***

Dean was reading through some of the old fashion Paperwork.  
Most of it the Omega didn’t understand. But the things he could put together gave a strange picture.  
Nothing specific but there was the talk of military, secret service, high command and similar stuff that had Dean suspicious.  
The picture of the Apartment Owner, forming in his head, only made things worse for the older Winchesters the further he read.

Dean closed his eyes, gnawed his teeth and tried to shake his thoughts off and to return to the research.

It didn’t take much longer until he was staring at a plane letter or note that had the Hotels Initials and the date of two weeks ago.

And it wasn’t good news.  
Dean frowned at the information he was just getting.

With this, it wouldn’t take long if they would loose this safe hideout.  
It wasn’t the first time they have to improvise out there and Dean knew, out of hard experiences that it would be tough even in a good shape, but in his current state he would get Sam in danger no doubt, he would be a slow down by any meaning, and he would be a constant burden which actually could cost his Brothers life in the end.

# ***

Dean was waiting as his Brother returned, and Sam knew already that Dean would want to talk about something.  
And the tall Alpha really didn’t want to do that.

Sadly though both Brothers got distracted equally as the other Siblings scent waved over.  
Sam hesitated and so did Dean.  
“You’re looking pale.” Sam was the first to mention something after a short awkward moment of silence.  
“I’m good.” Dean stated subdued.  
He could clearly smell the unknown Strangers scent his Brother was carrying and the Omega stiffened visibly. It was just a slight hint, not overwriting the Apartment Owners imprint, yet.  
Dean didn’t say anything and there for it was Sam who went on after another awkward silence.

“Dean I can tell…” The dark haired Alpha stated and although he didn’t intend it to be a threat, it still came out like it never the less and Sam hated himself for that.  
The older Omega glared at him and it seemed as if he was about to say something, but it never happened and Sam frowned at that unusual restrain his Brother was showing.

He couldn’t point at it directly but the Alpha was scenting clearly that something with the Omega was off, something was wrong and it wasn’t the bad mood Dean was showing openly on his face and all the other features of his weakened body.

___________________________________________________________________________


	21. A good Pack 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam needs to work, Dean needs a Doc, and everything is falling apart anyway...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like soooo sooo much to be over this part and further on in the Story but apparently we have to move through.  
> Therefore bare with me and have Patience we will get there eventually. ^^!  
> But for now slow Progress...
> 
> NOpe to Betaing and nope to native speaking.

A good Pack 21

For two weeks the Brothers had walked around each other, well Sam had walked, Dean had tried his best with his Crutches.

None of them had brought up anything that was touching the sensible Subject of Sam’s long nights out, the better Food he brought back home and the right Medication that really had been prescribed for Dean.

Sam tried to avoid his Brother when ever he got back, always making his way first into the shower, completely changing before he actually greeted the older one and joined him at the Breakfast table before he would go to sleep for a few hours.

Dean hated it, he could scent the heavy chemical odour of Blockers and the equally disgusting Scent of some Deodorant that Sam used to cover the left bits and pieces of his own unique Alpha scent.  
It was still not hiding it completely but it was doing a good job, even though Dean felt like vomiting every time he smelled it around.

They didn’t talk about. They didn’t call it out.  
Both Winchesters avoided anything of that matter and another thing that the Brothers did realize but hadn’t a solution for just yet.

Although Sam had managed to pay for the next Hospital bill and although he had managed to buy some things for their daily needs, it wasn’t enough to for the Apartment.  
With wide eyes the young Alpha had stared at the sum that had been written on that last Reminder he had received only a few days before.  
He had never seen such a number before and it had terrified him.

And on top of all those worries Sam had finally identified the strange scent he lately had tasted around his Brother.  
Dean had played it down but he had become very quite within the last days, he had moved less and less and Sam could see the pain the older Omega was in, every time Dean was acting strong and acting as if he was doing his Exercises that should have helped the destroyed Muscles and tissue to regenerate and connect with the synthetic bones and support structure Dean had now to work with.  
And suddenly Sam hadn’t been able to ignore the signs anymore.  
His Brother wasn’t healing, his wounds had become infected, and maybe even worse the Omegas System was repelling the manufactured Organs in general.

And still the Brothers weren’t talking about this either…

# ***

Dean smiled strained as Sam waved before leaving.  
The dark blond Omega was chewing his Lip and barely holding up, leaning on the crutches he had started to hate.  
His whole body was burning and he was shaking because of the tremendous efforts of his muscles to support the still broad build.  
Dean was in pain, almost all the time. Every step was like walking on swords, he couldn’t sleep even though taking strong pain killers like sweets by now.  
He knew something was going wrong, know for damn sure that his current experiences and state wasn’t normal.

Dean had carefully watched for days how some strange dark bruises had grown on his lower legs, how they had changed in color and now started to slightly sink in leaving odd dents on his thinned limbs.  
It was disgusting and the scent he had realized as well was giving it away.  
Dean knew and he was more than afraid…and he was hating himself since it was one of the reasons he wasn’t holding Sam back, wasn’t forcing him to stay and not to go out at night.  
It was one of the reasons he wanted them to keep this Apartment, this ‘safe’ place.

Logic was telling the Omega that in his state it didn’t matter if he would die outside or here. But that it would prevent Sammy from doing what ever he was doing at night….  
Still, and as small as it was, there was a small voice, a tiny one that was urging the Omega to stay, telling him that he couldn’t do anything, that they needed this place, needed it for so long and that there was still a chance, a chance he was willing to sacrifice his Brother for...

Dean couldn’t stop that thinking, couldn’t deny this small part within that was happy to be here, happy to have solid hideout, warm water and safe walls.  
The part that was happy to not have to listen to any sound around, not have to sleep with one eye open, even though he wasn’t sleeping at all at the moment, and the part that wasn’t hungry at any time, wasn’t thirsty at any time, the part that wasn’t caring how high the cost as long as he would have this peace of a ‘home’ for just a little bit longer, and the part in him that was terrified at the thought to die out there, all alone and after a long live of fighting-  
Dean couldn’t stop this part and he was too weak to seriously try.

The Omega was at his own limits as he slowly, very slowly made his way to the couch as the Apartment door had closed.  
He was heavily leaning on his crutches he had already tapped on some breaking points.  
They hadn’t been meant for that intense use from the beginning, but it had been the only one they had the money left for.

The moment Dean sat down he grunted in pain at the stinging from within his legs that felt as if his flesh was pealed off his bones and ripped away.  
He could feel the movement beneath his skin and muscles and it felt disgusting, foreign and definitely not right.  
His breath hastened and Dean needed a sec before he dared to lean back and allow his exhausted body to rest on that luxury furniture he didn’t care about while he was recalling the Bruises he had seen on his Brothers lower neck. And as horrible as these pictures and the indications that came with them, were, they did distract from the burning pain, just as well as the newly fueled hate he was feeling towards the Alpha this Apartment did belonged to.  
This Bastard had taken Sam, there was not doubt about it anymore, and instead of caring for the Treasure that Sam was, he was now showing his real intentions.  
He wanted to get rid of his Play-thing and he wasn’t even doing it face to face, instead canceling the Apartment Rent and leaving his Whore, Dean hated to call his Brother that, on his own, throwing him out into the cold once again…  
Alphas were Ass-holes, Bastards, Fuckers, Scum…. The Omega went on cursing and blaming his own guilt on someone else as he took a mix of pain and sleeping medication, just to forget the pain and worry for a few peaceful hours…  
Hours he wouldn’t spend thinking.

# ***

Sam growled deeply as he slammed the Beta against the wall, holding her in place face forward as he ripped her jeans open tearing hit down enough to free the ass.  
He was biting down at the neck and pinning her arms at the cold bricks.  
She was whimpering, whining as the Alpha entered not the slightest bit caring for her to be prepared.  
The blond Woman gasped in pain and jerked forward in a reflex and false hope to escape.

But Sam’s grip was solid and he kicked her legs a bit wider as she managed to tighten to much for the knot to slip in.  
She grunted in discomfort and started shaking as the dark haired Alpha tightened his bit, finally leaving the wished marks.

Sam hated this game, although it was a good opportunity to let his own distress roll off of him, one he was using extensively, he hated that role he was forced into by this pair.  
Or more precisely by the Pack Alpha of this cute blond he was currently treating like shit and slamming her ass to pleasure her watching Alpha.

Sam could not only scent the Woman’s discomfort, he also could scent the other Alphas building rage for watching another dominant using his own.

It wasn’t the first Pack Alpha that had chosen Sam fro exactly that reason.  
And it didn’t matter that the younger Winchester was trying to hide his designation with this horrible burning, bleaching ointment that he was using to shower, and the extreme high doze of Blocker and synthetic scent spray he was wearing and that was burning his eyes and nose, somehow those kind of Guys knew, always knew, always found him.

The moment Sam would be about to tie, this Alpha would attack him, would rib his Omega out of Sam’s hands, out of his grip and toss, in this case her, onto the streets and into the distance while he would immediately start hitting the Opponent Sam was playing and the other Alpha had paid for.

It was so twisted and so messed up and knowing that the Beta woman was doing this only to stay in a safe Pack made Sam hating it even more. He had pity, pity with the Girl that he had to tread like that, and pity with himself, knowing he had done similar things to stay were Dean had put him in.  
And as bad as this god damn twisted perversion task was that Sam was doing at the moment, it wasn’t, by far, the worst thing he was ask to and had to do…

The tall Alpha moaned at the sensation as he felt his knot building, expanding deep within this heated tunnel.  
Sam prepared himself at the expected impact as he heard the deep growl in his back…

\----------

His wrist was hurting as he found his way back into the small alley Sam was using to hide whenever possible.  
He was counting what this ass had handed him.  
Sam was still not sure about the prices that were fixed as he had figured but not really seen through.

And due to his inexperience, it had happened already that Sam had got out with not even half of what he had named as price.  
“Bits…and ..pieces…” Sam thought as he tried to clear his head and to forget what he was doing and where he was right now.

The Alpha hated this ‘Job’ hated each and every thing about it.  
He hated that he felt cold all the time, that he had to perform in any way and as ordered, that he was used for and against others…and that he was losing parts of him with every new client.

Sam sighed realizing that there wasn’t even enough money for Dean’s medication of next week. And once again the stench of infection came back to mind, reminding the tall Alpha that there were other Problems that needed a solution as well.  
Sam decided for a walk, avoiding the official Sides and roads where all the Professionals were working.  
Although the younger Winchester was hiding behind a heavy Curtain of chemicals, he was still identified as Alpha. He wouldn’t be picked among the other Pack-less or Victims of bad Pack Omega’s and Beta’s. Not getting enough money on those random encounters with accidental Clients was only one of the things Sam had to worry about.  
He was foreign in that Territory and he had already been chased away twice for invading some taken places.  
A cut on his left leg was still a constant reminder.  
Sam needed to be careful on this mind field he didn’t know the rules of.  
He wasn’t allowed to move freely and even though Sam didn’t liked the idea, the thought, not even the hint of it.

It wouldn’t be enough to play those stupid Power Games, he wouldn’t get enough by humping some Omega or Beta while his or her Alpha was watching, waiting to step in and act as the Dominant Owner.  
More and more it dawned on him, that the only way for him to make enough money, was to accept another Alpha, the only way to make this work, was to sell himself on the Alpha street.

\----------

It wasn’t a tough decision to make and Sam did what he had to.  
He knew very well where he would find what would get them the missing Money and on the way he could think about a way to convince his Brother to get back to the Hospital or at least accept any kind of professional examination.  
All he, they had been through Sam would never accept, wouldn’t be able to accept if this would end just because of Dean’s god damn stubbornness.  
He couldn’t lose his Omega, he couldn’t lose his Brother!

The sun was down by now and the streets empty, mostly, the alarm had already called for all Packs to get in and stay safe for the night.  
Sam had gotten used to that sound pretty fast, and even though it was still creeping him out hearing that vibrating, alarming sound all over town.  
It always had been something Sam had feared, the Siren o a nearby town or City calling for the night, warning of the threats coming with it and there fore the Dangers He and Dean had to face within the next dark hours.

The Alpha often had only made it calmly to sleep tightly clenching to the older Omega holding him in front of his Chest in their improvised Hideout.  
Only then had Sam found peace and the safety he needed to rest.  
He knew for sure that Dean had been awake often in those nights, had watched and listened and not just once he actually had to fight off and against some unwellcomed, invasive strangers.  
But mostly Dean had chosen wisely and granted them a temporally safe place.  
And although Sam had often been thankful for that and had admired his big Brother for creating the little illusion they had for themselves, almost as a home, the Alpha, for a long time, had not really understand what Dean had managed to build this way and what effort it was to do so.

Sam was careful as he was walking the nightly streets.  
Not only because of the other ‘Worker’ but also it had become worse and even inner City wasn’t safe anymore.  
On one of the Main roads he needed to pass on his way to the district where other Alphas were usually looking for some private entertainment, Sam once more saw the latest news in one of the closed Shops having a Screen in their Display.

For quite some time the Official News Networks were reporting on the raising number of Rogue attacks and since a few days there were Reports of a supposed secret mission already dealing with this problem.

Sam stopped interested watching the last information, the latest news that Networks had get their hands on.  
Apparently the Preparation of this Mission, including two of the biggest garrisons, hat been started some months ago and was prepared and meant to be a final solutions, as the news reporter stated, not giving any information on what that solution should have ended exactly.

Sam frowned on the not so new information and moved on.  
He had more important things in mind that needed to be solved.  
The young Alpha still had no idea how he could convince Dean to actually accept another, a newly medical examination. It had already been a pain in the ass to have the older Omega in Hospital going through the necessary basic and standard examination.

Dean would never admit that something was wrong he would hold it together till the last sec, ignoring that it could be his end.  
Knowing that it would create another open bill wasn’t helping in the end and Sam knew damn well that his Brother would rather choose his end than adding another burden to his already overwhelmed, useless Alpha.

Sam hesitated in his walking, he hated thinking like that no matter that he was feeling this way.  
Dean would not, had never judged him like this…, at least not in silence.  
He would have said it straight out and sadly though, the tall Alpha could hear his Brothers voice in his head the next moment he had thought about it.

Dean was frowning at him, working his jaw with disappointment written all over his otherwise stone cold presence.  
The deep voice that had cooed Sam into sleep by telling stories of Heroes that fought for the innocent, that were kind to every one good, and strong and powerful in their merciless Rage towards Enemies and monstrous threats.  
For a long time Sam had lived with that Image, hoped for that to be true. Over time he had learned that it wasn’t and even though he had looked at Dean this way for a little bit longer, in the end the Alpha had understood that this was an illusion, a dream, just like their temporary safe ‘homes’.  
Pack-life, and being unwanted most of the time among the Strangers that had accepted Sam in, only if Dean did some Duty that the dark haired Alpha had learned later about, had left a deep, permanent impact.  
Sam didn’t believe in those childish Fantasies, not anymore but, no matter how hard he tried, deep within, he was still hoping…, and it made things so much more painful/hurtful in the end.

However, since he knew that he was a failure by any meaning he easily accepted that dark voice in his head spilling poison while sounding like the most beloved Person in Sam’s life, as he turned at the Alpha prostitution line…

___________________________________________________________________________


	22. A good Pack 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOSH this one took soooooo Long, it really was a struggle but we are almost, almost over this part and can get back to the more 'important' Things. ^^!  
> Meanwhile, apologies and thank you all For your constant and on going Patience.  
> *hug's* for all, well the first 10, i get worn out fast otherwise. ^^! (but hug's even though belated will get out to you eventually.)
> 
> As usual noooo Beta and no native here.  
> HOpe it is still something you can distract yourself with.  
> Have fun.

A good Pack 22

Sam grunted as his head hit the window at the passenger side.  
He had thought that they at least would have a cheap Motel, a Room of some kind or anything that had could count as a solid place at least.  
Obviously that wasn’t the case.  
The younger Winchester was wondering what exactly would have been expected of him in the limitation of this Car he barely did fit in.

He should have listened to his inner warning about this guy but Sam had been in the exact situation a year ago. It had been cold, he had been tired and finally a driver in a Limousine had called him over.  
The first time Sam had sold himself.  
He had not thought about it at that time that he would be back on the streets again although that had been the idea all together.  
Sam had sadly smiled at his own naivety. He had known it wouldn’t be forever. Castiel had been a one night maybe even hour, agreement in the beginning as well.  
Now while he was sitting in another dominant Alphas Car that reeked of aggression and weakness and Failure altogether Sam had realized that meeting Castiel had been a one in a Trillion Experiences. It must have cost him all his left Luck in the universe this night back then.  
Not only had he not triggered Sam’s own disgust towards other Alphas, especially Scum like the one he was hit by now, he also had been different and only after this long night Sam was beginning to understand how different in general.

The blue eyed had been, not kind per se but at least rational, logic and not an animal like so many other Sam had meat today.  
Castiel had been self aware in a solid, healthy way, he had cared for things and offered respect to some degree.  
And even though Sam had thought he had already meat the worst of the Alpha kind this night was proving him wrong on that as well.

However, the Dominant that was currently throwing his fists at the younger Winchester, the one Sam had finally agreed on after it hadn’t get better for hours, didn’t seem to have any of those problems Sam was thinking about as the next hard hit got him right in the face, once again throwing his head sideways and leaving him a bit numb at the impact.

There was a thud and a dull ‘umpf’ as Sam was pressed against the window once more.  
The tall Winchester had tried to be as passive as possible, as devote as his left pride and ego was allowing him to go but it got more and more difficult.  
It was a horrible thought but Sam was begging for this ass hole to finally take over and do what would be the outcome of this useless rage and aggression.  
Sam had never believed that this behavior was genetic and part of any dominant Alpha, he was too bright for that to fall for.  
They were able to think and they could overcome, at least parts of their given nature. Sam always thought that he was either a genetic malformation or prove of his theory that mind could trump Nature to some degree.

Sam’s head slowly rolled to the other side to look at his current customer/client…  
He was wondering farther, why they were called like this as he stared into those glowing eyes and this grimaced face he didn’t felt threatened by at all.

Under different circumstances the unknown Alpha wouldn’t have been any kind of problem, Sam would have bowed, would have nodded but the opponent would have known at any time that he was no real match for the taller and younger one.  
It had always been guys like this that had made it difficult for Sam to fit in in any Pack.  
They had been so limited in their mind, so tiny in their egos that they had always picked at the Winchester, the Alpha that hadn’t a real place or position within the group and there fore always been the last in line.  
Knowing that, those weak Alphas had used the opportunity to feel great and powerful, to overcome their own meaninglessness had Sam watching with pity on all of them.  
And Sam, the Alpha who had long unlearned how to growl back, or to kick those asses, had waited, curled together, covering his face and the most vulnerable part, until the other Alphas had been satisfied and left him alone.

*Be quite, don’t make a sound, don’t growl, ignore them….* All to well Sam knew the mantra Dean had given whenever possible, and when ever needed.  
Sam was a broken dominant Alpha and he knew that, mostly accepted it and he was telling himself, as long as he wasn’t able to step in front of his own Pack, he had no right to Complain about.  
Sam believed in this truth, that he only could have all or nothing in the end.  
And for now, he was nothing, allowing to be beaten up by a weakling that didn’t deserve to call himself dominant, one of the lowest of the lowest…  
And Sam would allow what would come afterwards and it was even more hurtful.

The brown haired Alpha growled deeply and the silver glow of his eyes intensified, but it wasn’t attracting Sam’s attention.  
It wouldn’t have under different circumstances either.

\----------

The grip in his hair was tight and it did hurt as the Stranger pushed Sam down.  
The Angle was wrong and Sam’s back was hurting at the awkward tension but he didn’t fought against the hold.  
Castiel had shown him how it was done, had taught him it would be easier without any resistance.  
And so the Younger Alpha did what he had been paid for.

\----------

There wasn’t much Sam needed to worry about.  
This a-hole was as unimpressive down there as he was in his whole attempts to show off in his aggression.

It was still disgusting as he got shoved down and held in place to swallow the whole Alpha length of the buyer.  
Pretty soon the Sam needed to hide back in his mind, in a more acceptable place, another than this small, wrecked Car in some Back Alley in a cold night.

\----------

_”That is better…” The Alphas Voice was raspy and deep, sending shivers down Sam’s spine. It was still not his favorite thing to do but he felt that he was getting better at it and if to tell by the gentle fingers massaging his scalp and fondling his hair, he would guess that Castiel would agree. “That….is…really good…hn…” The blue eyed Dominant sighed into the taller Alphas tongue and lip work._

_With great satisfaction Castiel had realized the, younger Alphas, progress Sam had made in any of his given tasks. And with pleasure the blue eyed Alpha had noted the eagerness with which this gorgeous man between his legs was willing to obey and please, not once loosing his grace or own dominant presence on the way._

_Castiel tugged a bit tighter in his Whores hair, pulling it just a little bit more, only to enjoy the humming sound Sam was given while his lips slit down the shaft, finally kissing the knot and slowly stretching further._  
_There was some curiosity and ambition in the way Sam tried to take the knot while he was bobbing down. And it was amusing to scent the Frustration when he couldn’t fit it in once again. The tight grip in Sam’s hair loosened slightly and the current Master gently moved his fingers towards the younger ones neck, massaging, caressing…, allowing the gorgeous Man some space and testing the place where a mating mark would be set. Solid and perfect, just like all of this Creature that was pleasing him right now._

_”You are a beautiful Alpha…” Castiel had praised subdued, gently caressing Sam’s back afterwards. He had scented the younger man and left a small red mark. It had been the first one the Winchester had ever received in a pleasant way, and Sam had touched it gently. It was odd but Sam liked it, liked this small sign of possession and confirmation of someone he felt comfortable with._

_”You will make someone very happy one day…” Castiel had whispered, considering Sam already asleep. He had given those praises all the time, had told the younger Alpha that he was worthy everything, and special and unique and brave… None of which Sam had believed but liked to hear never the less. And even though Castiel had not given all of those praises face to face, Sam held all of them dear, clinging to them like a lifebelt saving him from drowning._  
_Sam knew it was dangerous, he knew it was a mistake but he was yearning for those praises, yearning for/desperate for that kind of attention/affection that he had missed out on for all of his life._  
_He knew he was falling, and that it wouldn’t end well but it did not stop him from taking what ever this unusual blue eyed Alpha was offering, and as forbidden as it was, Sam allowed himself to feel safe with him, even though it was just temporary._  
_”You are a stunning Alpha…”_

_Sam couldn’t hold back a soft moan as he felt the other Alphas hands sliding between his legs. And as used as Sam had become to being naked next to the blue eyed, it was still something that left him vulnerable. Sam lowered his head, hiding his face as best as possible, he could feel the slight chuckle in the chest pressing against his back. “You are some strange Creature Sam Winchester…” Castiel’s deep, raspy voice was vibrating close to the younger ones ear, leaving him to gasp and blush down to his neck and shoulders._  
_”I would like to reward you for your promising progression over the last weeks.” Casiel’s hand was gently roaming over Sam’s inner thighs. And even though it wasn’t that the blue eyed Alpha wasn’t caring, it was just that he hadn’t done this before…_  
_Sam stiffened at the change within their created dynamic, he wasn’t sure what to do with it or how to react now. It wasn’t within the rules Castiel had set up for each of their interactions and it left Sam struggling just a bit. “Allow me this pleasure…” Castiel suddenly, obviously very aware of Sam’s irritation, begged in a soft, almost familiar voice that he hadn’t used before. It was no new rule but could count as expansion of the old. It helped and Sam calmed, still blushing furiously._

_He was breathing heavily, moaning and clenching to the older Alphas arm as Castiel worked Sam over, stroking his length and kissing his neck, setting a bite only by pressure, not breaking the skin. It was still enough for Sam to arched his body under ‘his’ Alphas care._  
_The younger Winchester was either leaning back on the blue eyed Alphas Chest, forward into Castiels hand on his throat and neck, or jerking his pelvis into the warm, experienced fingers holding his own twitching, pulsating shaft. Where ever Sam did bend in his Pleasure, he was held, surrounded by a strong, protective shield of warmth and gentle Alpha scent…_  
_”..hng…please…” Sam hadn’t begged before, not to an Alpha not in this way but he did now and it wasn’t as humiliating as it should have been for a dominant Alpha like him self. But instead of feeling disgust, or guilty, or dirty, Sam felt just pleasure and comfort, warmth and want that he was finally giving in to._

_It wasn’t what they had expected it would be, both of them looking equally surprised and irritated. Sam had turned his head the moment he came, reaching, begging with his eyes for the other Alpha to kiss him and in the moment of desire, Castiel had done exactly that. Now both men were staring at each other, knowing that a line had been crossed right now. Sam was the first one to make a move, hesitantly reaching for the older Alphas face, insecurely touching Castiels cheek. Not once did the other Alpha break the eye contact, not once did he blink as he allowed the younger one to gently pull him, guide him down and closer, connecting them in a vulnerable chaste kiss, full of questions on both sides…_

_One soft touch of lips with open eyes became another…, hesitant touches became more secure and demanding and the curious, questioning connection soon became much deeper and sensual between the two ‘strangers’…_

_”So beautiful…”_

The praise was still echoing in Sam’s mind as he chocked on something, being torn forcefully on his longer Hair and with it, forced back into Reality.

Sam felt the touch on his ass, the fingers moving between his cheeks and he was awake!  
That was not what he had agreed on and that was not what he would accept, no matter how much this A-hole could or would have to pay. That wasn’t worth it.  
But it also wasn’t the worst thing Sam started to realize.  
He felt heated breath between his neck and shoulder, it hurt already and Sam’s mind started spinning in panic. *A BITE!* It was all the younger Winchester could scream in his head as he felt the warm fluid running down, the other Alpha, this scum in his animalistic instinct had dared to set a bite and he had cut Sam’s skin, already drawn blood…

Sam jerked up, pushing the other Alpha away in this limited space. He aimed for the bastard and his head hit the other man’s chin, having the asshole let go of him and slamming back into his seat.

Sam was fast, incredibly fast. The younger Winchester was out of the Car within just a sec, touching this hurting place on his shoulder that in fact, was bleeding  
The tall Alpha growled, hissed at the red color on his fingers and surrounded the wagon with only a few long steps.  
He ripped open the Drivers door and pulled the other Alpha out.  
It was nothing to Sam to do that.  
He was clenching his teeth, gnawing his jaw and his eyes were glowing in a dark gold, almost red, brown.  
The other man hadn’t even collected himself from the hit before, his nose was bleeding and his eyes tearing from the impact as Sam was already lifting the other Alpha holding him up high enough for his feet to barely scratch the ground.  
Sam was snarling and snapping in anger, his Alpha teeth showing in full glory as he made attempts to break the other guy’s neck.  
The weak Alpha was whining and clearly showing that he was giving in that he was obeying, accepting the other ones dominance.

But Sam was still panicking and not thinking straight. He was terrified that the bite might create a bond although he thought it wasn’t deep enough it always was a dangerous possibility.  
This Alpha needed to be killed, needed to be gone. It was all Sam could think of right now in his fear and desperation and worries…

But Sam didn’t…, clinging to the last bit of working Brain he had he stopped and loosened his tight grip around the other Alphas throat. Easily he threw the other men against the next wall. 

And with another long step he was at the other Alpha smashing him down as he tried to get up and started beating the shit out of him.  
Sam wasn’t in rage but he was still terrified that this man had marked him and even though it wouldn’t work like a fulfilled mating bite it would still mess him up, leaving the tall Alpha in a state of devotion towards anyone who would fulfill the claiming in the end.  
A scenario Sam had been terrorized by since his childhood days. Since the moment he had realized he wasn’t like his Brother, wasn’t like Dean and wasn’t like any other Alpha either.

Mindlessly the Alpha was hitting, punching the piece of shit to his feet’s.  
All of his fears and anger and worries letting lose at this exact moment, all those months in this strained situation on his own, all those edging experiences had worn the Alpha out.

\----------

Sam didn’t know how much time had passed, he hadn’t realized the siren and he ignored the pain in his hands and back.  
He had stopped punching down a while a go but he was still holding the other Alpha down, pinning him to the cold concrete.

>…don’t growl…, stay silent…, ignore them…<  
Sam’s head was still spinning and he was still feeling this rage he tried to control.  
Still, he listened, listened to this hidden voice of his Brother repeating the rules, over and over and over again while Sam watched the blood on his knuckles trying to process what had happened…

\----------

It took another 30min before Sam gets up, staring on the panting Alpha on the ground who barely could count as conscious.  
The tall Winchesters mind was clearing, as well thanks to the cold night that had his sweating Body chilling.  
He was shaking and swaying as he started walking, slow and unsteady at first, but soon, Sam was running…  
His Alpha instinct was scenting blood and it was rushing though his head, Sam could hear his heard beat in his ears and the last siren calling for the middle of the night.

\----------

They hadn’t gone that fare, Sam was pretty sure. He had watched the way this client had taken.  
But somehow he couldn’t remember any of the small alleys and main-streets he was passing or crossing as he speed up in his steps even more.

The streets were already empty and icy Rain had started to fall.  
It left the Winchester Alpha to freeze even more.

One Year had passed within short, one Year it had been since he had been on the streets, freezing and looking for someone to take him in.  
Someone to use him, someone to pay…  
How time flies…, Sam thought as he finally slowed down…

He had ended up somewhere south, somewhere close to City Limits.  
Sam hesitated, and the howling started…

# ***

Sam did not know how he got back, how long it had take?  
He was frozen, he was unfocused and he was somehow in shock.  
All he wanted was a shower, hiding in that bathroom that wasn’t his.  
He wanted to barricade the Apartment that wasn’t his to have.  
But mostly he wanted to run, take Dean, steal a Car and go as fast and far as they would make it and even if he would have to carry his Brother.

The Multicolor Eyes were wide and his skin was pale and there was still that threatening howling in the distance.  
Sam stared at the sleeping Figure of Dean.  
He was turned to the Backrest, of the Couch he had slept in on, the News transmission was still running.  
Sam just stood for a moment, he stood and stared the scenes of this night repeated itself in his mind.

All smelled of blood and distress, all tasted rotten and spoiled.  
“…” Sam was mumbling subdued and he flinched as he saw the Beta getting ripped apart by those Rogue’s in front of his eyes again…

# ***

>…still no specific Details about the field of Corpses discovered yesterday Evening at the South Mountain Trail. As reported. At least 500 mutilated and burned Bodies had been found yesterday late noon by a City Surveillance Drone. It is believed that the Corpses might be member of a missing Battalion that was attending in an official outdoor Training although there is still no official Comment from the Department of Defence. Meanwhile the Investigation are considered difficult due to the Position of the Corpses and the disadvantageous weather conditions. We will keep an eye on the situation… <

Dean had listened to this news all day long and it wasn’t more than a side note as he heard Sam coming back.  
The dark blond Omega struggled to keep his calm at the stench of strangers, Alpha, blood and fear and Despair.  
Each muscle in the Dean was screaming to immediately get up, to check on Sam to exam him and calm him like he had done so often in their youth.  
Dean wanted to pull the giant into his arms, keeping him save from the obvious building threat out there…

But the Omega couldn’t…  
He couldn’t and he gulped down the whine that crawled up his throat for his own failure.  
But the truth was, Dean couldn’t move, couldn’t since hours.  
The Omega was in horrible pain and all strength had left him.  
Still there was no way he would allow his Brother to see him like this, he could handle that later he would have to, to help Sammy, to calm Sammy and not to add to the Alphas burden…

___________________________________________________________________________


	23. A good Pack 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like a snail it moves on but, believe it or not, this here is finally some kind of progress. ^^!  
> And I like to announce, that we are almost back on track.
> 
> There is still no Beta going on here, which means I do not even read it twice… -.-“ Sorry….  
> And this is no native Speaker just in case you haven’t realized by now.  
> Still I hope you have some diverting/entertaining distraction reading on.   
> *wave* ^^

A good Pack 23

Dean's state had worsened over the next days after this night Sam had returned scenting of blood, of other Alpha and Fear…  
This stench was still clinging to the Omega, every time he saw Sam in his tired, pale and exhausted form.

They hadn’t talked, still didn’t. Both of them hiding things as best as possible and both of them terrified to be figured out.  
Both Men lost in their own desperate situation.

Dean smiled weakly as he pushed the plate with eggs and bacon over.  
He couldn’t stand anymore, and Dean was leaning heavily on the counter, trying to keep his shaking at bay.  
He had collapsed twice the day before, the last time for hours before he had waken in his own vomit, shaking and freezing but sweating and a high fever.

But Dean smiled as Sam took the food and walked over to the smaller living room table.  
He had new bruises on his neck, he was slightly limping and grimaced as he sat down on the couch.  
Dean wasn’t asking, couldn’t, didn’t want to but he tried to scent anything that would give him some information even though Sam had started to wear heavy chemical Blockers which Dean was stealing from for his own hiding skeem. 

The Omega knew by now that his own body was infected, that his wounds were not healing anymore, the smell and the reaction was to envious to ignore it any further.  
The dark blond was pretty sure it wouldn’t take that long till he would give up, although he was hoping for a way out…

After that night, Sam had changed, he was like a ghost, like an empty shell, he was there but he also wasn’t.  
More often than not he was even looking through his older Brother, barely recognizing him near.  
And the horrible thing was, it was what Dean was hoping for right now… He begged for Sam to no realize that what ever he was doing was useless, he wouldn’t get the money to keep this place, Dean had read the missing number. And by no mean would Sam been able to get any addition Credits for another Hospitalization.  
Dean had decided anyway that a safe, heated place was more important for Sam to be.  
Winter was close and when he was gone it was the most important he would want his Brother to have.

The Omega stayed, leaned on the improvised kitchen counter, he was barely blinking and watched in his blurry view how Sam poked in his “breakfast”.  
And as horrible as it was Dean begged for his Brother to finish and to leave, to go out there before he would see how Dean would break down again.

As Sam finally left without a word, Deans whole Body was shivering, his view was almost gone and the moment the Apartment door closed the Omegas Body slumped down, suportlessly crashing to the ground. An impact that Dean didn’t even realized anymore.

# ***

Sam’s mind was dizzy and vague almost all the time. The Alpha still had not processed the impressions the things he had seen, done within the last days, maybe weeks. Sam wasn’t sure anymore.  
He barely remembered having breakfast, barely remembered greeting his Brother, but he did, right?  
Everything was in a blur, covered in a state of shock. The Alpha was seeing everything through a veil of grey it seemed.

The young Alpha was still haunted by that rogue attack he had seen a few nights back.  
Sam had seen the group of four rogues attacking this dark blond Beta. In the middle of the night, right at the Centre, in that Alley…, they had ripped the Man, the Boy apart, they had slaughtered him like animals and all Sam has seen was his Brothers face…  
The green eyes staring at him, begging to help, begging, pleading to safe him as his Body had been mutilated in a Rage that Sam had never seen before, even though knowing the streets, knowing life out there…, but did he really…  
The tall Alpha tugged his coat a bit closer, it was freezing cold already and before the night falls he had to do some errands…

He needed painkillers and Blockers that he seemed to take like bonbons or snacks lately since they were vanishing just as fast.  
Sam needed some more delicate stuff he hated to get. Mostly because he needed them for the ‘Work’ and the younger Winchester hated that he had developed all that knowledge about those tools and items that he would have to use, within this short time. All those things he would have to work and deal with as the whore he had become.

Within days all hopes of possibly being accepted in a pack had been gone. All illusions of a safe life under the protection of a good Alpha and a home to stay, had vanished just like that, like the last bit of dignity and self- assurance.  
It had always been a hollow path they had walked, Dean and him, but only now had it become so obviously ridiculous to ever believe that they would have made it work some day, that they both would make it into a Pack, together, safe and sound, and really cared for…, without being separated or judged.

Sam smiled weakly and bittersweet at the childish idea he and his Brother had been living on for so long, he was wondering what would become of him when this was ‘over’? Would it be over, ever? Would it end when Dean would be back to his former Health? What would wait out there for a broken Alpha, a corrupted and dirtied Alpha, one that had lowered himself to that down graded Level.  
There was no chance that any Pack would take him in anymore, not even at the sideline or the lowest of them all. It had been a difficult task before, now it was impossible and sooner or later even Dean would have to accept that.  
And maybe, maybe his Brother would allow him close again…even though dirtied now, dishonored for good and corrupted to the core…  
Sam didn’t realize the hot tear running down his cheek as he tried to sell this illusion to himself, knowing deep within that he had lost all chances, all right to get near Dean ever again…

\----------

Sam walked into the small 24/7, he was avoiding anything bigger than a one man operated, small business, hidden as best as possible and away from any main street.  
Sam was embarrassed, he was ashamed and Dean would never forgive him, would never look at him the same.  
Dean was already avoiding him, already judging and hiding away from what ever Sam had become.  
Even though the younger Alpha had never told his sibling that he had lost all the jobs in order to care for him, although he had never told what he was doing, always hide it, Dean for sure had figured something.  
Sam again, smiled to himself.  
It shouldn’t be that surprising, against what Dean was thinking of himself, the Omega had always been smart, always been way more and better than what others had said or taught him.  
He had raised Sam, had managed for them both to survive, he, as an Omega, had kept Sam safe like no one else could have done.

Sam straightened his Posture.  
It didn’t matter what he thought about himself, or what others would see in him, it only mattered to keep Dean safe now…, to protect him and to lie for as long as he could…

The Alpha took the small box of this concealer stuff that lasted the longest and most efficient to cover some of the bigger bruises and injuries that hat occurred by some of the interactions with his ‘Customers’.

Sam couldn’t be all to picky about his Payers.  
He knew by now what kind of men he was attracting and what kind of service they would want.

And even those were sometimes declining Sam after having a sniff of the merchandise. Using a gesture that was once meant to be a caring action, a loving posture for an equal partner to receive the trust of his mate by being offered the neck where a simple bite, set at the right place would kill within 12seconds.  
Scenting had become nothing more than a lewd, disgusting moment, holding the same meaning like spreading the legs, parting the lips…or holding the ass cheeks open…  
It was used for anyone to satisfy themselves except the one that was used for it.  
Sam, who was barely present in those moments, drifting of to somewhere else…, to a place long time ago.

Mostly he was next to his Brother, the Omega Boy of 9 years who was telling him stories of great warriors, and strong Alphas, Protectors and Caretakers in warm, big, clean Houses…  
Loving, strong Creatures, that one day would find them and take them in.  
Sam had loved those stories, had believed them, any word of his beloved Brothers stories.

The tall Winchester took the cheapest Pack of Condoms and the maxi Box of Painkiller along with some Bandages and Iodine ointment. He was wondering when he had checked on Dean the last time. He should be more careful about it even though his Brother was telling him that he was fine…

Sam couldn’t find the right Blocker, the synthetic ones, the ones that were the most effective but also most unhealthy of them all. And the ones that were illegal in more than 12 States.  
He had to go with the less high dosed ones but he could take two each time, the Alpha suggested and walked to the Cashier.

\----------

… as the Department of Defence is reporting today. It is expected that the remaining Bodies, that had been found at/on the mountain trail last week, are indeed belonging to other members of the missing 7.Battalion, which was attempting a routinely Mountain Training. The Department is confirming that they will be recovered within the next days.  
Although there are no Details about the incident or information on what had happened that has caused the death of over 500 men, as the Department of justice is informing this morning, nothing can’t be ruled out at the moment… Our Network has received some Material that is showing some Members of this Military unit…<

Sam looked up at the Screen that was hanging above their head’s, while he laid down his items to have them scanned in.  
The News channel was showing some footage of earlier Trainings and Soldiers of the 7.Battalion, crossing/overcoming different Obstacles…  
It was the moment they showed some of the Officers, some of the Leaders that are reported missing as well, that Sam sudden froze…, his eyes widened in sheer terror as he identified the blue eyed man that was shown talking to someone next who was wearing the same dark black Uniform.

Sam stared in disbelieve, his hands started shaking and he didn’t realized the Shop Owner talking to him…

# ***

Sam stared into the grey sky. He stared into the dark, he stared with his eyes wide open as the first hot tears started running down his cheeks.  
It was freezing and the Alphas body was steaming in the freezing cold.  
Sam was exhausted and he was shivering all over as he stared up, the first snow down here, resting on his face, cooling the heat that wasn’t warming him.  
Sam stared in the sky, his tears running as he was weeping over an Alpha. An Alpha who he had not really known, an Alpha who had welcomed him in his place, an Alpha who had raped him and paid for Sam’s company…

The alley was dark and empty, and it was the perfect place to be, Sam thought as the tears run like rivers, burning his cheeks on their way.  
It was a painful moment as the tall Alpha realized, as sad as this memory was, it still was, the closest thing to Home that Sam had ever had…

A wave of self pity overwhelmed the tall dark haired, and for the first time since his childhood days, side by side with his Brother, Sam actually started sobbing, bitterly crying in this lonely moment…

___________________________________________________________________________


	24. A good Pack 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever realized that bad days are really bad days?  
> It is not one thing that goes wrong it only often starts a chain of bad things.  
> I guess it is safe to say, that Sam, as well as Dean are just experiencing exactly such a really, really bad day… ^^!
> 
> Sorry folks… ^^P
> 
> No Beta, no native but still enjoy…

A good Pack 24

Sam felt out of his body, still.  
He should have not gone and accepted a Client/Customer in his current state.  
Sam sighed, slowly walking the Streets on his Way back, back to Dean, back into a safe, warm place.  
Most of all Dean… Sam felt so tired and exhausted and completely lost.

The last Customer had been one of those Troublemakers that Sam had ended up with all to often over the last weeks.  
And of course, today of all times, the first guy who had been interested, had to be exactly that kind of asshole.

The way weaker, but also dominant Alpha, that had waved Sam to his Car had been in a bad mood already. He had shown it openly and without cover, maybe unable to, maybe unwilling.  
Those Alphas who came to the streets were low enough to not care to hide all their malfunction’s, it was something they did the whole time out there in the reality, that wasn’t out in the night in some Alley.  
This one probably had been shown his limits and restrictions by someone higher, maybe from a different Pack. It was something these guy’s didn’t take well and now, he only wanted to play out his anger on someone not allowed to fight back, someone who would have to obey, someone living out of Pack and Society Rules. So, instead of learning how to cope with his own failure and the following Emotion, this Alpha wanted to humiliate someone else, wanted to feel power again and to lift up his own miserable Existence. And of course those were the ones picking Sam, the tallest, the most build and a dominant among the other Shadows, empty Creatures selling off the last they had left…

This douche was pathetic, Sam had thought just leaning down from his natural high and looking trough the Passenger door Window.  
Under different circumstances the tall Winchester would have just told the guy to back off and jerk off on his own somewhere in the dark.  
Under different circumstances Sam wouldn’t even have blinked before declining this piece of shit, but that was not how it was in the world the tall dominant Alpha was now living in.  
He couldn’t pick his Payers and especially tonight, Sam didn’t really care…

# ***

The tall Winchester was swaying, only slightly, but enough that he need to close his eyes for a second to adjust his balance.  
He wasn’t far away from the apartment and with the money he had taken from that Asshole after he had beat up the stranger, he could actually call it a day.  
The Fight had happened in just another moment of self defence, to avoid any imminent/permanent personal harm as the Stranger had started to punch down on the taller Alpha he had paid for.  
And maybe, just maybe it had happened because of Sam’s own overwhelmed, confused state.  
He was also wondering that his self defence his own will to survive was that strong…

\----------

Sam was carrying the few things he had bought before, and the plastic bag was weighting heavily in his right hand.  
The Alpha wasn’t sure if he would be able to go on like this for much longer.  
He was far from having the money for all of his Brothers still building Hospital Bills.  
Two more times these Bastards had raised the sum, adding applications Sam had never heard of before, not that the Winchester had any idea what kind of medical care had been used for his Brother, but still, even he could tell that it was made up stuff.  
But Sam was in a vulnerable Position, he was not mated, he had no Pack and Dean was his Brother, a fact that had not escaped the Nurses and Doctors.  
The Hospital ‘Officials’ had all the Power and rights to separate them, on their side.  
And Sam knew at least that, the moment he would end the payment, Dean would disappear within a shady System that had lost a lot of Pack-less Individuals over the Years, that was treating unmated and Pack-less Omegas worse than Shit and garbage.  
But the treatment still wouldn’t be the worst both of them but especially Dean would have to face. The Outcome in this scenario could be a much darker one. They had been almost ended up there a few times before…

Dean, as well as Sam easily could end up in one of those forced Packs.  
Often, if not always a wild bunch of misfits of any kind, were put together without having any say in it.  
Omegas, to weak to protect themselves were hand around to be breed by any one who felt like it, they were used in any disgusting or imaginable way. And even though Dean would stand his ground for some time for sure, in the end he wouldn’t…  
In a Pack where Alphas had to fight for their life at any given time, were showing power in aggression was the only accepted way of existence for them, no Omega could expect Mercy, none of them.  
There was only one Leader in a Pack, one who called the shots, one who made the decisions but with constantly new members of unknown origin coming in, it was impossible to keep that position among to many dominant aiming for the top as well.  
Those Packs were a Hell to live in, and the few that did survive, often ended up in madness, weeping in some Corners and sitting in their feces, licking their open wounds in some of the Mental Hospitals, but not many did survive anyway.  
And Dean had always warned his Brother, since they were very young, that it was exactly what those forced Packs were made for, to let drain out the ‘Problem’ of Pack-less Individuals, to keep Control over bigger Groups, because it was always easier to deal with one, the Leader, than 20 or more different Persons at once. Dean had hated this idea and Sam had oft wondered where it had come from, but he knew, believed, understood from the bottom of his heart, that he would never allow his Brother to end up in there, under no circumstances…

There fore No, Sam didn’t saw any other options as to pay and work, and to pay and work, hoping that he would somehow manage to keep the apartment for the Winter and Dean by his side.  
There was no long-term plan anymore.  
The young Dominant was living from day to day, and much to his own disappointment he was failing even that…

The plastic bag rustled in Sam’s hand and it reminded him that he wanted to look after Dean.  
He wouldn’t make the needed money today, not tomorrow and maybe never, so Sam decided to let it go for tonight.  
At least they would have a fine, warm dinner, he thought, patting his side where he had hidden the money. Sam smiled slightly at his Brothers image, looking up and waiting for him…

# ***

Sam was counting the Credits he still had left after getting some of the more urgent staple food and some fine, delicious fruits that were rare at this time of the year, but would be a perfect addition for Dean’s healthy diet and Sam’s low Energy Level.  
It would be a welcomed break in their current routine, that had them living in different time zones and somehow worlds. But Sam hoped, as he walked up the last steps to the Apartment, that some moments together, some great snacks and maybe some dumb movie, they would watch together, could help them to reconnect a even just a little.

It was something that Sam was missing desperately, something that would remind him why he was putting up with all this disgusting things he tried to balance in the air at once, and he was constantly wondering how Dean had done it for all of his life…?

# ***

Sam was still slightly smiling, actually Sam was looking forward to that moment of closeness and reconnecting as he searched for the digital Key that was needed to enter the Apartment.

Sam hadn’t realized how much, how desperate he was missing Dean’s warmth, how needy he was for the Embrace, no matter how short it would be, of his older Sibling. The one Sam always had trusted, leaned on in such difficult times and situation, as he still had been allowed to do so…  
After all, that had happened, still was, Sam really could, would want to have someone to share the burden and someone to find consolation with.  
The tall Winchester wanted to furl his large body and crawl back onto/next to his strong Omegas Chest. The only place the Dominant had felt safe, had felt at home…

\----------

Sam hesitated as he made the last steps, entering the floor of the Apartment they were currently staying at…  
The Alpha scented the difference right away.  
Anger, fear, aggression, rage..., ALPHA! A stranger!!

Sam stared in panic at the broken door, he heard the snarling and growl before he could even see anything more.  
In sheer shock and terror Sam made his way in one or two huge steps, pushing, storming through the Entrance as something hit the ground and burst in a shattering sound…

It couldn’t be! Dean needed to be safe he was safe, he had to be…! The Alphas mind was racing way ahead of him. Sam tried to orientate to figure the situation to find DEAN he had left this Afternoon, barely watching him. It suddenly became a burning pain now that his Brother might was in danger.

Sam looked over the open space that became the Living room and was connected to the Kitchen Area.  
There were nothing, it seemed so normal and the tall Alpha panicked even more. The Scent of Rage was now overwhelming, steering up the Winchester Fight mode as well.  
But for now his worry for his Brother, Sam still couldn’t see, was more concerning, helping the Alpha to keep a clear head, as best as possible.

Sam tried to find his Brothers tone among the sour taste of Alpha rage but there was nothing, nothing at all. For a moment Sam considered that the Omega had gone out, a lie he couldn’t hold to for long as he was roaming through the Apartment that suddenly seemed way to big…

Another threatening, dangerously, vibrating growl hit Sam and he turned, slamming at the furniture as he hurried to the Bathroom…

# ***

Dean felt dizzy, and that shouldn’t be a surprise. His body hurt all over and he did not know how long he had been out.  
The Omega could clearly recall watching Sam leave.  
He must have broken down than, Dean figured.  
But he still couldn’t clearly orientate, but the dark blond Winchester could hear the banging sound at the door, it must have been the door, it couldn’t come from within the Apartment, Dean was sure.

For a second his body twitched, urged to get up and open just like it would be the normal thing to do but Dean couldn’t. It was impossible to move, still and the Omega got into a slight panic.  
His Condition had been bad for some time and gotten worse a few days ago but even then he at least had been able to get up after his break downs.  
But now, so it seemed, he wasn’t even able to move a god damn arm.  
The banging from the outside got more impatient and aggressive and suddenly Dean could scent the Alpha. It wasn’t Sam, he would have recognized even covered in all of the Blockers he was currently using, there always was that solid undertone Dean could scent in threatening, dangerous situations.  
It only showed in those moments but it was giving the Omega the needed calm to move on, to collect his thoughts to make a plan and whenever he had his nightmares, this solid note defining his Brothers scent, was calming Dean down, allowing him to rest again.

But that wasn’t Sam, who ever was banging at the door wasn’t Sam. The Scent, the Behavior it was alarming, yelling the bright, clear Warning of Stranger, Alpha, and even worse, Alpha in rage…

Once again Dean tried to get up, he couldn’t trust that this Stranger wouldn’t get in, he couldn’t. Alphas were strong, he had learned that over Years, he had experienced it in horrible ways, and Dean knew not to trust this illusion of safety, when there wasn’t one, never!

He somehow manage to get on all four but it didn’t last long, Dean’s legs gave in and he slammed down to the tiled Kitchen ground.  
The Impact was tremendously painful, having the Omega to cry out at the grinding feeling of metal and bones and skin.  
His infection must have processed way further than Dean had expected. He could see his Sweat-pant suddenly turning red where some of his surgical scars had been set.

His cry must have been heard because the banging changed, suddenly it seemed as if something big, solid was thrown against the door and the Omega knew he needed to get away.  
He needed to run, to hide, something, at least something.

Dean tried to lift his upper body, supporting it on his shaky arms, avoiding to get any weight on his stinging and painfully pulsating, puckering legs.  
He needed to get away, it was all that mattered.  
It took much more energy and strength than Dean had left but he somehow made his way out of the kitchen Area, further back into the Apartment and towards the Bathroom, the only place, Dean knew, could be locked from the inside…

He grunted at any move of his arms, crawling, pulling all too slowly towards the supposed safety.  
Dean was no longer caring if he would be heard or not, it was of no matter and maybe already to late. He looked back as he could see parts of the Apartment door from his lying position.  
The Frame was shaking with every newly impact that were coming now rapidly, desperately and the Scent of fear, aggression and rage got stronger and stronger.  
Dean didn’t want to wait to get to know the Alpha giving that scent away.

As he had woken the Stranger out there had called for something, someone, Dean wasn’t sure and to fare gone still, to really get it.  
The Alpha hadn’t called out for some time now.

Another, door frame rattling Impact hit the Entrance and Dean tried desperately to make his way…, to get to the Bath, he had not realized that he wouldn’t be able to lock the small room without getting up, that he wouldn’t be able to keep the door shut by using his Legs to block it as plan B.  
And with all of his strength needed to crawl on, with his mind dizzy, confused and alarmed by a raging Alphas scent and all that was going on, locking the door was not on the Omegas List of most important thoughts…yet.

\----------

Dean made it to the supposedly safe room, he managed to close the door just seconds after he had pulled his legs in as well, and he even, almost, reached for the lock as the Entrance Door broke and the Alpha stormed in.

# ***

The Bathroom door swung open without any resistance. Dean only heard a threatening growl before his Head got hit hard and the Omega pushed out of the opening Entrance, further into the room.  
The older Winchester felt a hand on his neck, gripping very tight, stopping the bloodstream by setting pressuring right at the carotid artery, as he was lifted into the air, one last thought coming in, and before the world got dark once again…

*He will kill me..., ..sorry…Sammy!...*

___________________________________________________________________________


	25. A good Pack 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, i am teasing here. ^^!
> 
> no Beta, no native
> 
> Enjoy. ^^P

A good Pack 25

Sam stared with wide eyes at the Alpha who was threateningly snarling at him while he was holding an unconscious Dean in a tight grip on his neck, inches above the ground, leaving the Omega tangling lifeless in the air.  
Sam stared, he stared in disbelieve, in panic, terror, and still unable to move…

# ***

Castiel was shaking, he was exhausted and not himself as he drove the SUV into the parking space.  
It had taken him days, weeks, maybe months, to make it here, his mind running and unable to focus on anything else. One picture, one name was constantly echoing up there.  
Those two things had helped the Alpha to stay alive, it had him saved from going insane while being buried under all these bodies, ripped open and bleeding out himself.

The Alpha moved slow as he got out of the Car, every part of his body was hurting, hurting from the efforts of getting here, hurting from the strain of what he’d been through, and hurting from the deep scar, an unappealing cut newly covering most of the Alphas Chest down to his Stomach. It made every move incredible painful, forcing the blue eyed Dominant to move carefully and even stop, from time to time.

But it all didn’t matter now that he had come back here, back to where his gorgeous Alpha was waiting…

\----------

The Alpha walked in a haze, supporting his heave body along the walls he couldn’t quite identify. He took the few Staircases, he should remember, up to the Elevator which seemed foreign to the blue eyed.  
The world was surreal and it was difficult to separate Thoughts and Reality.  
It was like that since…? Castiel couldn’t remember.  
He just know he needed to be up there, in some place ‘Home’, there would be warmth, safety, a tall Body to hold, to ground the blue eyed back to the Reality he was missing out on currently.

That was all Castiel knew and it was all he needed right now.

# ***

The Scent was faint but still obvious. At least it was for the blue eyed Dominant.  
There was Alpha, unknown Alpha in this place…

And event though Castiel tried to stay calm, tried to remember why this could be just a normal thing, his Instincts didn’t give in to that Lie.  
There was Alpha scent coming from his Territory, from his place, his ‘Home’ HIS!

It didn’t take much for Castiel to slip into that easy, simply space in his head that was acting by nature, ignoring any kind of normal Human sense, a place that was ancient and meant help in a time when being surrounded by Enemies.  
This Space was dark but it was cozy and welcoming as the Alpha handed himself over, drowning back into an empty space that would protect his sane mind until it was safe to break through the surface of ‘normal’, educated, socialized Person, again.

\----------

Castiels nostrils flared he didn’t needed or just didn’t supported his body on the walls anymore as he literally creeped closer, sniffing, tasting the different tones he could find in the air and which none of was known to him. He showed his teeth, growling deeply and threatening at the unwelcomed, invisible Invaders.  
Strangers, more than one, Alphas, most of them…!!!

Castiel was already snarling, salivating as he reached the door, a faint memory and image of ‘home’ flashing in his mind.  
He managed to knock, and not to kick it in already, so he thought as he was actually scratching the material, leaving deep gabs with his claws.  
Castiel was calling for his Partner, for his ‘Mate’, but he wasn’t doing so with words…

He did not know, did not realized, that he banged his head against the Obstacle that was holding him back from where the name, the image, Sam would be.  
And Castiel didn’t realized as he howled for the other Alpha once again, expecting him to open, right now, immediately…  
Which…didn’t seem to happen…

Castiel snarled, growled, ordered, demanded entrance still calling for his ALPHA to show himself!  
In reality though, the blue eyed was slamming his whole body towards a barrier that shouldn’t be there, an Enemy that was trying to hide Sam from him and keeping the other one all to himself.

The breaking Door was Victory and suddenly the scent Castiel had tasted before was even more intense and it wasn’t the right one.  
He could still scent Alpha, strangers all over the place.  
Aroused Alpha, aggressive Alpha, there was the taste of blood and illness and it all was blinding the Dominant even more.  
His pupils were gone, taken over the widened eyes that were glowing, pulsating in a random change of white blue and gold.  
Castiel snarled, he snapped at nothing in specific as he searched the Apartment for HIS ‘Mate’, his Alpha, and the Opponents that were hiding him.

# ***

Sam stared, his lips moving only slowly in shock… 

“Castiel…!”

Sam stared, and as the flash back hit him, as he watched the Rogue ripping the Beta apart in that Alley, the dark blond that suddenly had Dean’s face... the young Alpha broke down to his knees, reaching out begging for the other Alpha to let go…, to let go of Dean…

Only for a second the Reality seemed to reach Castiel before he went under again, consumed by the animalistic Nature of a broken and destroyed Alpha Personality that had been messed up in a Trauma.

He turned at Sam, watched carefully but did not let go of the other man in his hand.

“Alpha, please…please let him go…please Castiel…” Sam tried again, over and over to convince the warning man in front.  
Sam was lowering his body, he was tilting his head offering his neck and folding himself as small as possible to not be seen as a Competitor.  
It wasn’t by clear will though.  
Sam was terrified, he was in shock and all he could see was his Brother, Dean, who seemed to bleed, who was unconscious and still in a potentially lethal situation.

Sadly though the devote gesture combined with the desperate plea had the opposite effect on the other Alpha.  
Castiel could only see Sam, strong, beautiful Alpha, kneeling down and begging for an unknown Enemy, another Alpha he had taken in the moment Castiel had left.  
And the Reaction was immediate…  
The former blue eyed tightened his grip around the Strangers neck, his claw like nails breaking the skin as he growled aggressively towards Sam.

“TRAITOR!! LIAR!!!!” He snarled, bursting venom with his hateful words.

And it wasn’t only Sam’s reaction that had Castiel in another high raging state.  
He was constantly trying to figure out the Guy he was holding too, but so far this Alpha was hiding his scent, was covering it somehow and it was either a very rude, arrogant Douchbag of a high rank, or it was a weak example, to afraid to wear his ID.  
And both possibilities didn’t sat very well with Castiel who had picked Sam first, had allowed the other Alpha in and even grown some affection.

The blue eyed was hurt in his Ego, Emotions and Delusion as he tightened the grip around Dean’s neck even more...

“NO!!” Sam begged again in his own completely overwhelmed state, he whined desperately before he suddenly started snarling as well.  
It was a reflex, not a conscious decision as the tall Alpha suddenly got back up in one smooth move…  
It was only one step that got him into Castiel’s space almost flushing their bodies together…  
Sam glared down at the older one, he was showing his teeth and warning the slightly smaller figure with another growl of his own, not attacking him, just yet…

The golden glow in Castiels eyes stuttered slightly at the, obviously unexpected, surprised reaction. But the trained Warrior didn’t falter otherwise, and he didn’t step back either…

“Let go…” Sam’s desperate voice was betraying his physical reaction.  
He was still begging even though trying to threat the other Alpha he probably could overcome…

But once more the unusual, unexpected and contrasting Reaction had Castiel hesitating. Just like it had been the first time he had met with the other, this tall different Alpha…  


And although the two men were still threatening each other in all of their posture, the tight grip around Dean’s neck loosened but it didn’t let go completely.  
With fletched teeth, with a flaring nose but sad, begging, desperate Eyes Sam pleaded once more for his Brothers life, offering everything he had…

# ***

Castiel had not talked the whole way back from the Hospital. He hadn’t completely get out of his rage and/or calmed down. 

Sam was sitting in silence on the passenger seat, he was still seeing his Brother being slammed on that stretcher, and the blue eyed Alpha snarling at the Doctors to fix it, before he had turned immediately, forcefully grabbing Sam’s arm and pulling him behind, commanding and aggressive and still scenting of fight and blood…  
A note that Sam had realized in the Car first and which was making him nervous.

As the black SUV stopped, the younger dark haired Alpha didn’t dare to move, unsure on what would be happen now, what would be expected of him and clearly remembering the look Castiel had given him before they had left.  
This hate and disappointment as Sam had begged for the other Alpha not to further hurt Dean, was burned into the Winchesters head having him uneasy and frightened which, due to the Blockers, wasn’t showing in his scent, other than in his eyes and the hunched over frame.

Sam actually flinched as the door was ripped open, clearly telling him to get moving…

# ***

Castiel was roaming the Apartment, he was sniffing all over and he was growling now and then, snarling at some empty spaces.  
He was still in his animalistic state, ignoring his physical pain, ignoring the slight stain of blood building at the front of this hoody he couldn’t recall where it came from…  
The stranger’s notes, although he couldn’t separate them, were all over and the Castiel felt like ripping it out, burning it to the ground and all he could think of was to overwrite it, make it all his place, his territory and HIS Sam again!!

Sam was looking to the ground, his hands folded and his head hanging. He was just tired and hoped to get it all over with…

Dean was back in Medical Care, if to actually help him or just to get the ‘Stranger’ out of the, his Apartment, Sam didn’t know and currently didn’t care.  
He somehow had managed to get Castiel to let go of his older Brother, had managed to get Dean free, although it had been for a high price…  
But Dean would be safe…, or at least he had saved some time for the Omega to heal a bit more…  
Dean wasn’t dead…, that was all that mattered. Sam breathed in and closed his eyes, trying to focus on his Brothers smile, the dumb jokes, the teasing comments and mostly, Sam thought of the warmth and strength Dean had always offered in the darkest times, and the tall Alpha knew…, did understand, that he would probably depend on that memories for the next few days…

___________________________________________________________________________


	26. A good Pack 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, do not expect me to keep that tempo of writing! ^^!  
> Because I will definitely not. So lets all enjoy it while it lasts.
> 
> No Beta, no Native, there fore reading on your own risk. ^^P

A good Pack 26

Dean could scent his Brother main note long before Sam actually stepped into the Hospital Room. The Omega had waited, waited for a god damn long week for this to happen.  
No one had told him what had happened and the few bits and pieces he could remember were alarming, terrifying and a reason to worry, really worry.

Every day, since he had been awake Dean had asked for the Alpha, not mentioning for him to be his Brother though. Just in case, Dean didn’t wanted to get Sam in anymore trouble he was already in anyway.

But although he had been treated surprisingly well, even warmer then the last time, no one had told him anything.  
Dean had tried to get out twice by now but the first time he had been to weak still, and to stoned from the heavy medication. The second time two nurses had him carried back to his room since he hadn’t been fast enough to slip out.  
His pain had lessened over the days but was still very vivid whenever the Winchester moved.

He had been explained that there had been another surgery and as they had changed the bandages the first time Dean had seen the ugly ripped and somehow open fleshy scars…  
A Doctor, one the Omega hadn’t seen before, had explained in a serious tone that it had been a close call and that he had almost died, still wasn’t over the worst yet, and the next second he had asked who would pay for the treatment… Dean had hated that man right away and all the warnings had not stopped the tall Omega from trying to escape.

Now that a whole week maybe more had passed, all Dean wanted, needed, was to see his Brother, wanted to check on him and see if he was ok.  
The dark blond Omega could vaguely remember some Attack and he was in need of explanation, information something, anything.

He got up as best as he could as his Brother now, after such long time, walked in, showing a smile that wasn’t reaching his eyes and immediately alarming Dean even more.  
The tall Alpha hesitated, lingering unnecessarily at the door.  
“Sam…?”  
Dean frowned at that unusual Behavior.

\----------

It had taken a few more long minutes before Sam had sat down next to his Brothers bed.  
And his Behavior had become clear the moment he had gotten closer.  
No one was saying anything about the obvious.  
Sam did not know how and what to say and Dean…?  
Dean was fighting his tears, his anger his frustration and guilt.  
He had tried so hard, had worked so desperate and he had failed…, he had failed his little Brother, had not protected him…

\----------

“…how are you?” Sam finally broke the silence between them, only insecurely looking up.  
Everything was better than that broken silence he had decided…  
It took another second before Dean smiled a bit unsteady.  
“…I’m good…they…, they patched me up again I guess…”  
He wasn’t looking up though and Sam could see how desperate his Brother tried to keep calm.

“You haven’t told me how bad it was.” Sam stated, not judging, just saying it, now that he had be informed by the Doctors.  
Dean did not answer.  
“…why…?” Sam wanted to hear although knowing it already.  
Dean had seen him struggling, had known what he had done and over the weeks and months they had slowly drawn apart…  
Dean must have realized what Sam had become… and Sam had not found the strength to face his Brother.  
He felt sorry and more guilty than ever, now that he knew how close he had been to losing the older One for ever.  
“Why haven’t you told me?”  
Sam didn’t whine, no he didn’t, just a bit if even…  
But Dean just looked up and kept silent.

Sam took one of the Apples he had bought for his Brother along with the Omega Nutrition and Sweets he knew Dean would love to have.  
The Medics had given their ok for additional, private food for the dark blond.  
Sam peeled the fruit like Dean had done in their youth when ever Sam had not wanted to eat the things he had brought ‘home’.  
His Brother had carved little fantasy animals out of the leftovers he had collected all over Town, and he had told little stories until Sam had gulped the disgusting stuff down.  
They had survived like this…  
Dean watched a bit suspicious at his Siblings doing.  
“Seriously?”  
“I’m not a child…” The Omega complained as he took the offered first piece never the less.

But Dean hesitated, staring at the fruit, remembering where the money for it probably had come from and what Sam had done to ‘own’ it. He knew he was a hypocrite this way but it was just to painful to face the Alphas changes and there fore his own tremendous failure.

“Its not his…”  
Sam stated subdued as he had realized his Brothers stare.  
“I bought it with my own…” The Alpha explained, peeling and carving the next apple for himself.  
He wasn’t lying about that.  
It had taken the last bit of money he had stolen that horrible night, but it was enough for those small ‘gifts’ Sam had get together, afraid to meet with empty hands..., and terrified to be rejected.  
Food and especially Sweets always had managed to calm Dean down a little and there had never been a more urgent time for the Omega to stay exactly that…

They ate in silence before Dean dared to ask.  
“…how are you?”

“…ok, I guess…” Sam used again one of those fake smiles but Dean nodded.  
It wasn’t something they could discuss just yet, none of them was ready for it.  
Dean had already seen the fading bruises on Sam’s neck and wrists. And the Omega didn’t want to imagine where else beneath the multiple layer of cloth Sam was hiding the signs of what had happened. It couldn’t be undone and as long as Dean hadn’t figured out what to do about it, he was not willing to touch the issue, the ‘Elephant’ in the room although they would have to at some point, the point was not now…

Now all that mattered was that Sam was here, that he was alive and…, as ok as he possibly could be under those circumstances…

It was Sam who thankfully changed the subject to a ‘lighter’ matter.  
“They had to operate you again.” He stated.  
“One of the things,…those…metal bones… they had used on you, needed to be replaced.  
“You’ve had blood poisoning and it was really serious Dean…” There was a slight tone of disapproval of the older ones Behavior keeping it all to himself, and there was worry rolling within.  
“It is still not completely taken care of and you will be in here for some more days, possibly weeks. They will make sure for you to heal properly this time.”  
Sam stated with a heavy sadness in his voice.

Dean only took another piece of apple and nodded.

# ***

Sam hesitated as he stood in front of the repaired and solidified Apartment Door, the place that was now his home…, in some way.  
He hesitated and sighed.  
Leaving Dean had been more than difficult, painful to say it at least.  
The older Winchester had never begged before…, this time though he did.  
Although Sam was thankful that his Brother had not mentioned or called out the reason, the issue of such possessive behavior, they both had known.  
And it had burned in his throat as Sam had to tell that he couldn’t stay, that it wouldn’t…  
That he simply couldn’t…

Now, back here he was shaking slightly and due to the changes it was already partially in excitement, but not completely, not yet.

\----------

Just a second after he had stepped into the Apartment, Castiel was at the taller one who easily tilted his neck, offering it as a greeting and for the check he was expecting anyway.  
The blue eyed Alpha scented deeply, closely, leaving Sam’s skin to tingle.

Castiel had calmed after…, that night. Now with Sam being bond to him, securely held on an invisible chain, he had relaxed to the most parts, but he was still not himself.  
His scenting was rough and demanding. He was testing the other Alphas scent, tasting and checking on anyone’s interference, which Castiel wasn’t expecting but still needed to make sure on/of.  
The older Alpha pulled a few of Sam’s layers, on his shoulder, a bit to the side. He looked with pride at the deep, bruised spot, touching it before he, once more, scented right there, longingly licking it the same time.  
It was where there connection was most vivid currently until it would have overtaken all of Sam’s body in the end.  
For now though it was what Cass liked to touch, to taste the most. It was a constant reassurance of the other Alpha belonging to him now.

The younger Winchester didn’t move, he let this newly interaction pass by before he walked further in to do his duty.  
Castiel looked after the other man before he simply got back to the work he had jumped in head over heels the moment their Bond had been established.

\----------

Sam hung his Coat and kinda ‘barricaded’ himself in the Kitchen Area.  
He had been back to the Rules Castiel had given him the first time he had took the tall Dominant in.  
Sam was expected to take care of the meals, suitable ones after he had more or less drained himself over the past months. It of course had not escaped Castiel that night, and how could it?...

Sam sighed as he got back to his given tasks which he was eager to fulfill as best as possible, to not lose the few permission’s he had left.  
Castiel could easily order him not to go back to the Hospital, he could easily separate him from Dean.  
It was nothing Sam would risk.  
That Castiel had allowed him to keep the Contact to the older One was already something Sam wouldn’t dare to question, risking that it would be taken away at the same time.

And there fore, Sam did prepare the meals, he did clean the Apartment and made the errands, and every night, he shared the bed with the other Alpha, just as he was ordered to…

In exchange, and even though Castiel had growled about it, Sam was allowed to visit the other Man every second day. He was allowed to walk free in and out of the Apartment without having to tell where he would be at any time. And since the other Alpha was distracted by what ever he was doing, Sam wasn’t complaining about any of it…  
He was perfect in any wished way…, just as he had learned, had been trained and raised, to be…

# ***

Castiel was looking through all the Information he had called in/ ordered from the Head Quarters that were related to the so called ‘Mountain Incident’.  
The Alpha was obsessed with every thing about it.  
He was writing Report after Report which he had to anyway, after his unexpected return.  
It was something even Castiel considered a strange, a cruel miracle.

Everyone else had died, had been shredded to pieces by the sheer amount of Attackers which Castiel had warned about but been ignored.  
And with all the new information and Details coming in, the Alpha was getting more and more worried.

It was kept Top Secret but apparently the Rogues had not stopped, they had moved on, luckily though they had not aimed for this City, not yet.  
But according to the latest Intelligence agency Data, Others, slightly smaller Towns, had not been that lucky.

This ‘mega’ Pack was moving, and even though big in numbers, it was moving fast… and everything in their way got burned down to the ground, grinded into ashes…

___________________________________________________________________________


	27. A good Pack 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rape - Mention
> 
> This is still not really moving on but well..., i do my best.  
> ^^!
> 
> No Beta, no native but a lot OMega and Alpha. (I know dumb joke.) ^^P  
> But have fun.

A good Pack 27

Sam got into bed early, he had to think about a lot of stuff that wouldn’t be easy to address.  
Truth been told the younger Winchester was afraid to bring up the matter, on what would be when Dean would be dismissed from the Hospital.  
Sam turned to the wall, away from the other Bed side, just like he was used to do, since those nights…  
And so far, thankfully though, Castiel had not once made a move at the tall Alpha that was now his…  
Sam was glad about that, because he could do all the chores and work for the meals and he even was able to lie next to the other Alpha, but Sam wasn’t sure if he would able to tolerate any other contact than the usual scenting whenever he got back from outside or when Castiel got home himself.

Sam was still very clear about what had happened. He could feel it all over, see it, smell it, even though he had changed the sheets multiple times, even bought new ones to Cover the left, even though faint, Scent of the….

Sam sighed and pulled up the blanket. He didn’t want to think about it, not now…  
He felt the mattress dip as Castiel joint him switching on the light on his side to read some more of the stuff he would work on at the next day.  
The Alphas didn’t talk, they didn’t perceive each others presence, they just shared the space in silence.  
Like they had done every night ever since Castiel had come home that horrible day…

\----------

“I will be away for two days.” The deep, hoarse voice of the blue eyed Alpha suddenly broke through this invisible barrier the two men were living with.  
“You will be on your own for the time being but I expect you to stay to your duties.”  
It wasn’t an order but it was impossible to over hear the warning that was lying beneath the words.  
“Don’t be out after the first siren!” This warning Castiel gave more serious and Sam could feel the blue eyes resting on his back.  
He nodded simply and tugged the blanket even closer not reacting otherwise.

# ***

The Meal had been very pleasant Castiel had to admit. It was comforting to have the tall Guy back by his side although the Betrayal of replacing him and taking in just another Alpha, was still sitting deep.  
It had been unexpected…, to say it at least.  
And even though the blue eyed Alpha was very aware of the fact that Sam was now his, that he wouldn’t go away, there was something rubbing Castiel the wrong way any time he was thinking about the dark blond Butch he had found in his Territory, on his ground, as he had broken the apartment door.

It was more difficult than expected to see Sam going back to that Stranger that he had called Dean, as far as Castiel could remember.

The Alpha looked over at the tall Dominant that was clearing the table as if it was the most normal thing to do.  
He was just as beautiful as the image Castiel had saved in his head and carried along, into the Nightmare that had him lost so many of his men and even friends…  
Sam had lost some weight and he looked exhausted, a strange sad mood was surrounding him and the blue eyed Alpha could feel it through the slowly building bond.  
The mating had been less than ideal, Castiel knew that, had seen it in the younger ones eyes that night, and every time over the following days, that it had taken to prepare for the bite.  
It was out of despair, rage and fear and, it was shameful to admit it, it was out of jealousy…  
Sam had offered himself, had promised to be his, if he would let go of the other Alpha.  
Castiel was frowning at the memory, it had not been his best moment.  
And even though he had known that it wasn’t right, that it was a bad decision, he had taken what Sam had sold…

Still, the younger Dominant seemed bound to the other man as well and Castiel was wondering why he was allowing those Hospital Visits to go on…?  
It was harder than expected to see Sam leave and it was even more difficult the moment he got back.  
Every time Castiel feared to find clues, hints or the scent of another Betrayal, no matter if possible or not…  
It was something the blue eyed Alpha was not used to in his normal behaviors and it left him a bit uneasy.  
And maybe this/it was one of the Reasons he was accepting Sam to see the other Alpha.

Sam came back for the left dishes and to finish cleaning the table. Castiel tried a smile at his new mate, but it was immediately ignored by the other dark haired whom simply turned his back at the older one.  
This ‘rude’ reaction had the Warrior slumping down just a bit.  
Castiel didn’t like the way it was now, although he tremendously did enjoy having Sam around otherwise.

Once more the Alphas thoughts got back to that Stranger who had not given away what kind of Person he was.  
Blockers were seen as a sign of weakness, Alphas wanted, needed to show off in order to lead their Pack, to Control Betas and Omegas around, and only low Criminals would hide their Preference on daily bases.  
But it wasn’t all that Castiel couldn’t get out of his head, and with his mind slowly calming down, finding back to Reality, grounded by the owning of another Alpha, he could recall a lot more Details of that night.  
One of them was the slight stench of illness he had been able to smell other than the dark blond Alphas personal ‘ID’.  
And he had seen the blood somehow appearing in some zigzagging pattern on the Strangers cloth.  
Another thing was the passiveness of this build guy. He must have been his size, Castiel thought, watching as Sam started cleaning the dishes.  
The Stranger had looked a bit malnourished maybe, just like Sam has, was, but other than this he looked as if he could have stood up or at least set a punch.  
But as Castiel remembered, the dark blond Alpha, the Stranger, hadn’t.

He was confused about this Creature his now mate had taken in that easily.  
It would have been a bit concerning if this would be a bad habit of the tall One.  
But Castiel frowned about his own suspicious thoughts and Paranoia, Sam had been nothing else than perfect in anything he had done or in his reaction on what had been done to him.  
Castiel watched further as the tall Beauty was working, cleaning the Kitchen Counter as he had finished the rest.

It was such a strange Situation they both had ended up in. A few months ago Castiel had taken in a whore, a few days ago he had been considered dead and now, he was mated to said Whore…that he knew nothing about…, and whom, apparently, already had a Partner of some kind.  
A worrying thought popped up in the blue eyed Alphas head as Sam left to get ready for bed.  
What if his newly mate had been promised to the other one? What if they were something solid, more than just a Customer like…, …like himself had been?  
It was an ugly thought but the only Reason Castiel could imagine, that would explain this complete devotion Sam was showing towards the other Alpha.  
And Devotion it must be because Sam had threatened, had posed as a Dominant for the first time around Castiel, who still couldn’t understand why he had given in, had agreed on taking the Intruder to the Hospital that he was now paying for.  
Something had gone wrong at this very moment…  
Castiel growled subdued, he should have killed the other Alpha, he should have thrown him out of the window leaving it to the guys luck what would happen to him…  
Instead he had looked into Sam’s glowing eyes which had been beautiful with the golden rings, and Castiel had listened to the insecure voice that was the absolute opposite of the stunning, powerful Beauty that had towered over him..., that had managed to get through the older Ones Rage and despair…

For a brief moment the blue eyed Alpha considered ordering his mate to serve him tonight…  
But it was only a short moment of delusion, because Castiel was pretty sure that this would be just another thing his ‘unintended’ Mate would never ever forgive…

# ***

Castiel watched the hiding, blanket covered Figure in his Bedroom and he couldn’t avoid the smile as it somehow set in, hat he was mated now, that he had started a Pack and probably under the worst possible circumstances.  
It was so out of his Nature, but it was strangely fitting as well.

And Castiel could actually imagine this Beautiful Alpha sitting in his house, surrounded by the golden shine of the wood, bathing in the last sunbeams of the day, he would read some of the old books that were in Castiels Family for Centuries, while the sun would set over the Mountain Lake.  
For the first time in his Life, the blue eyed Alpha could really imagine that. And he could imagine that looking at the covered broad back of an Alpha Whore who was ignoring him after he had been raped and forced to mate…, by Castiel himself.  
The blue eyed still smiled, but there was a deep bitterness within it.  
It all was just so unreal…, he thought as he got on his side of the bed.

# ***

Glowing eyes…  
Dean was hesitating, just a sec but to long…  
The grip on his arm was painful and it was leaving bruises almost immediately.  
The dark blond Omega tried to get free, he struggled, pulled…but he simply couldn’t…  
Dean had often been in fights with Alphas, had often been tackled, jumped or worse. Hell, he had been on the streets for all of his life he could and wanted to remember  
And it had been a long time…

Once again the Omega pulled on that restriction as the Alpha got closer, snarling at him in a devastating, threatening tone…, this guy meant business and Dean still couldn’t move!

The tall, build Omega tried again to struggle, to somehow turn and get away but the rather delicate hand that was slung around his wrist was actually quite solid in its hold.

*Blue…* Dean thought in his rather confused mind. He was in pain, he couldn’t move and was Attacked by an Alpha.  
One he didn’t know, had never seen before…, it was the one that had broken the door…, Dean remembered.

The dark blond realized that he was flinching as the tall guy suddenly pulled at his arm, dragging the immovable Omega behind while completely ignoring the whimper Dean couldn’t stop and which he hated himself for.

The floor was cold and Dean was on the ground, staring up at the Alphas back and the ceiling.  
He could clearly see himself, eyes wide as he was moved somewhere…

He screamed, so he thought, but the Omega wasn’t sure.  
He screamed…!  
His shoulder cracked or maybe his arm as the Alpha suddenly stopped and growled into a different direction, something up front that had stepped in his way.  
The grip around the Omegas wrist tightened even more, Dean could feel his blood pulsing, rushing in his ears but he couldn’t see anything from his position and the pain in all of his body was dizzying his mind…  
“…sam…?” He wondered as the hold on his arm and the yanking at his shoulder was suddenly gone.

It hurt, it really hurt as Dean tried to turn, to get up and see what had caused that unexpected change.  
But he was so weak, his limbs didn’t react and it felt like unjoined bones moving beneath his skin… leaving him a liquid mass without structure…  
He simply couldn’t get up!!

“DEAN!!”  
Sam was screaming, he was begging, calling for help and Dean couldn’t…  
He only managed to roll a bit to/on his side.  
Those damn metal pieces within were crunching and it felt like icy spikes were poking through his skin…  
This time Dean did scream…

The Omega screamed in pain, and he screamed in terror, watching his beloved Brother getting raped and owned by an aggressive unknown Alpha…

Dean screamed…, and he still did so as his eyes opened, widened in shock and terror, tears running down his heated cheek’s, his hands clenching in the Hospital sheets, turning it's nuckles white, as the Convulsion started…  
___________________________________________________________________________


	28. A good Pack 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only slowly moving on but working on figuring out some issues before they can all clash again.
> 
> Nopi Beta – nopi Native… ^^)  
> I still hope you all have fun or at least get some break from reality.

A good Pack 28

It was day as he woke again, he felt dizzy and weak all together. But it was a short moment of peace and before the pain started again.  
Although it was dull, somehow in the background it was still vividly there.  
Dean moaned subdued as he tried to move and realizing his restriction.  
The Omegas wrists were bound to the metal bed-frame and his legs were lifted up in some odd structure which was also somehow stretching Dean’s spine.

“Pffff….” The Omega huffed in annoyance.  
At least it was explaining his “comfortable” sleep.  
But he was feeling better, if it was because of the semi flying position or because of some different drugs, Dean didn’t know.  
He only knew that he wanted out…, and he wanted out badly…

For all of his life, Dean had taken care of his little Brother, had tried to do, had done, anything that was necessary to keep him safe, out of trouble, as best as he could.  
He had raised him to hide, trained him to be invisible as best as that giant could be…  
It was weighting heavily on the Omega that he had failed so badly in the end…  
That his Sammy had to go through that horrible fate in order to help out his useless Brother who had sworn to protect him and in the end had become the reason that Sam had ended up on all fours, claimed by some asshole Alpha, ending up like nothing more than a bonded whore…

Dean hated them, hated them all, each and every one of them. If it would have been in his ability he would kill them all!...  
All those Bastards, those twisted Perverts and Abominations, he would see them suffer, would have them going down slowly and in terrible pain…

Once more tears started running down the Omegas face, wetting the Pillow and burning his eyes, still swollen from the night before.  
He was crying again….  
He was crying and he couldn’t stop…  
It were tears of pity, tears of pain, tears of fear, tears of wounds and scars the Omega was carrying all over his body and mind.

Dean knew, knew all to well what his beloved Alpha Brother had been through, and it must have been even worse due to the way he had been presented…

It felt painful to imagine it and still Dean couldn’t stop! Every time he closed his eyes he saw that brave, intelligent boy, the one he had raised, saw him screaming, begging for help, reaching for him…

Dean started sobbing, his whole body, bound and lifted started shaking in his grief about his lost Brother and the part he had played in losing him. The way his condition, his weakness had drawn Sam into a corner…, left him no way out…  
Dean knew, he had done this to his Brother, that Sam had been claimed, claimed like this, all of it had been his fault…

# ***

It was good to have the bed for himself, it was good to stretch his whole frame. Since that night, since those mating days Sam had felt cornered, the urge to crouch down and hide, become invisible…  
The tall Alpha carefully touched the scar that was set very close to his neck.  
It was healing but it was also starting to have an undeniable impact, one that Sam was frightened about, he always had been, was raised this way.  
Not to mention that as an Alpha and a Dominant he was not supposed to wear one, it would get him a lot more negative Attention, he feared.

The colorful bruise was pulsating and it did hurt as Sam used a bit pressure on it. The skin was still a bit hot at that spot and the Alpha moaned even at this touch.  
It was one of the things Sam was terrified about, one of the things that were slowly starting to change within him.

It had become more and more difficult to stay away from the other Alpha, more and more Sam had urged to get near, was yearning for the other man’s closeness, for his touch, attention and care.  
Sam hated every part of that enforced liking, that biochemical reaction that came with a mating bond, after a full claim.  
Sam hated that it was twisting all of what he would have given willingly in the first place, before the Alpha had attacked...

Once more the Winchester touched his Scar enjoying the sensation and calmness that came with this small action.  
It was like a drug flooding his body, sending sparks all over and spiraling Sam into that natural devotion he had only felt once with, and for the blue eyed Alpha.  
Sam was rolling in the sheets, scenting the fabric and sighting at the now familiar note. His Alpha teeth started showing and his eyes glowed as he gave a gentle whining sound.  
He restrained from touching his bite again but as he rested on his back, the Alpha easily let his legs fall apart, naturally spreading them for a better access…, a perfect fitting for a mate.

Sam was confused, irritated and afraid.  
The Alpha couldn’t differ anymore, not between his own feelings and what was created by this unintentional claim.  
He was already yearning for the blue eyed, physically missing him by his side, even if it would just be in the same room.

Soon, Sam knew, the urge to be touched and close would get worse and he would become a more intimate understanding of the other man. They would start to share something. It was something the Alpha had learned from the Books that Dean had stolen for him to learn from. And although Sam didn’t exactly know what and how this would work out exactly, he was afraid of this to happen.

The Alpha rolled to the other side of the bed, lazily tugging at the blanket that Castiel normally was sleeping under.  
It would have been a slight scent without being connected, but it was much more than that by now.

# ***

It had been very difficult to leave.  
His mate had peacefully, and still completely covered and tucked in, slept beneath his blanket right next.  
The need to touch the gentle giant, Castiel couldn’t get enough of, had been unbearable, and even painful as denied.  
The only contact Castiel had allowed himself in the end, had been the already used scenting close to the neck, well, as best as possible since Sam had been hidden in that pile of fabric that he wore like a wall of protection.  
It was just another reminder for Castiel onwhat he had done to the beautiful Creature in his bed.

The blue eyes had lingered on that blanket role, which had calmly moved with the breathing.  
An Alpha, Castiel had thought, still being a bit in awe, impressed about the fact.  
As he had leaned over to get the taste of calm mate, which would only last as long as Sam would sleep, Castiel had wondered how he had deserved this at all, even though, there was that burning guilt for the ‘not ideal’ circumstances of their mating.  
And, there was still that other Alpha that Sam couldn’t let go off for whatever reasons, the man for whom he had handed himself over, only to safe the dark blonds life.

Castiel had smiled, even though he had felt that jealousy again, somehow he was absolutely convinced already that Sam was worth the trouble, every kind of.  
And it could have been the building bond, but Castiel wanted to believe it was the perfect fit he had found with this awesome, this tall, unique Partner.

He had inhaled deeply, closing his eyes and nestling into the longer dark locks.  
Castiel had still felt those damn Blockers that were covering, overlaying that ocean breeze scent the blue eyed was connecting with the other alphas, Sam’s self.  
But, even this early on in their bond, Castiel could imagine the full ID even though having only the faint parts of it, the mating enabled him to do so, and it felt like a blessing to have such personal/intimate access to his awesome Alpha, Sam.

\----------

Castiel had looked at Sam for one last time as he had closed his dark coat, ready to go.  
He had known already it wouldn’t be easy to not have the other one around for a few days, and it wasn’t ideal either after they had been mated only that shortly, but, Castiel needed to have a look on/at his property and he had questions he needed, wanted answers for.

# ***

The ground was untouched, the sun was getting up and the lake was steaming in the cold early morning air.

Castiel inhaled the scent of wet earth and clear water, the smell of snow coming from the mountain that were protectively surrounding the land the blue eyed Alpha called his own.

He was glad it was untouched, that the rogues had not been up here even though the Military Leader had expected it.  
But the land was ‘pure’ still, and the solid stone and wooden house was erecting its glory into the surrounding just like before, the moment Castiel had left it to go with the troops, leading them into a death trap, he had warned about before.

He had been stupid, too silent, too obedient and cautious in his alarm. It was his fault those young men had lost their lives, had ended up in a meat grinder of an unnecessary, conflicting Collision…

The Alpha sighed at the returning, vivid pictures of this nightmare.  
It would get worse with time and when he would be at this place again. Castiel knew what it could do to him, going back that path, but he also knew that he had to face it, had to go it through again, needed to make things clear and sort all the things that were currently mixed in his overwhelmed mind and emotional memory.  
He owned it to all the people he had lost, he owned it to their families, and… Castiel owned it to himself.  
The blue eyed couldn’t, didn’t want to be this asshole, this broken thing, the threat he currently was to himself and others.  
Castiel want to find back to become himself again, to find back into reality without the sudden moments of anger, aggression and rage. Without the constant fear that he was surrounded by enemies, and without the stress and fear to hurt someone innocent, someone…, Sam…

The blue eyed Alpha was afraid, hell, he was close to losing it at the mere idea to see the Battle field again, hear the sounds and voices, the guns and screams again.  
But he had considered it very careful in his clear moments over the last days.  
He was already smelling that burned flesh all around, often coming suddenly and out of nowhere.  
Castiel was already hearing commands yelled through the smoke and fire and the sounds of detonation…, in his dreams and in daylight.  
The Alpha had decided that it was already worse, going back and face it for real seemed reasonable and needed at that point, he hadn’t much to lose, only things and clearness to win.  
And because walking backwards was not option, he needed to go forward, needed to relive it in some way if he wanted his Brain to enable at least a bit of closure. It, with not doubt, would be the most exhausting, terrifying and horrible experience Castiel had have to face, but he knew that he had been to greater threats, real danger, he knew he could do that, he simply had to.  
He was a Warrior and an analyst, he was trained and taught for exactly that!

Castiel closed his eyes, once more taking in the scenery he didn’t need to see to be in.  
The Alpha focused on the rustle of the leafless trees, the calls of the few left animals in winter time and the small waves gently hitting the small beach/shore he was standing at now.

In his mind the place became alive with Sam calmly walking the forest around here, resting at the lake or reading on the terrace overlooking the water. He would have a steaming cup of coffee in hands and be covered in a warm beige sweater while surrounded by the colors of fall.  
Castiel liked that image, he liked this a lot…  
And for quite some time the blue eyed Alpha got lost in his dream, standing with his eyes closed in a cold, empty scenery somewhere in the mountains and completely on his own…

___________________________________________________________________________


	29. A good Pack 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deep, dark, down we go, and we go with a song on our lips... ^^! 
> 
> \- Trigger Warning - Sexual Abuse - 
> 
> Sorry this is maybe a bit dark but this world is like this/that, and somehow i do have a weakness for such surroundings and situations, in stories...
> 
> Nope Beta - nope native....  
> And as always, i wish you fun, although reading on your own risk.  
> *wave*^^

A good Pack 29

The days had been way longer without Sam showing up.  
And days it must have been, it felt like it…  
Sam had called though, as Dean had been told. And the dark blond Omega had heard his Phone buzzing, he was pretty sure it were messages from his Alpha Brother, although the nurses hadn’t said anything, just red them on their own, probably to check if an answer would be needed.

Actually, it had only been one nurse, a guy, Beta, asshole but weak. The bigger Problem was the Alpha Doc that was entering the room right now…

# ***

Sam stared at the ceiling, his body did hurt, just like every other day. It had started very subtle but becoming overwhelmingly about a day, or two, or three ago.  
Sam wasn’t sure, he hadn’t been outside for a while and the Alpha wasn’t really recognizing the light, night and day at the moment.  
The tall dark haired had been down with a fever for a while, than he had felt dizzy and weak, to weak to get up, and worst of all he had missed Castiel. Missed his mate to be there, calming him touching, holding, scenting and nuzzling close to what ever was becoming of him.  
Sam had actually asked for the other Alpha in his fever dreams, had called his Mates name and begged to be taken again and again…

Now he was just exhausted and mildly in pain, comparing it to before…  
Still Sam couldn’t move much, his limbs were too heavy his head felt too big and he got hit by a very debilitating headache the moment he even only turned it slightly.

His Alpha teeth’s had started to grow lately, Sam had realized. He was turning his hand in front of his face, the Claws had shown and changed as well, they seemed sharpened somehow, longer, more solid than they had before.  
Sam scratched with it experimentally and cut his skin right away.

Sam was wondering, in his dizzy head, if this were the changes he had red about.  
It was said that Pack members would show some adjustments that would enable them to be of use for their Alpha Lead and to protect the other members.

It was fascinating, Sam thought, fighting to keep his eyes open.  
He needed to see Dean, needed to get up and eat…, but he couldn’t, didn’t want to.  
Sam felt ashamed, he felt embarrassed and the dominant was drowning in a daze of guilt for his Betrayal.  
He could see, feel the changes that would have been ‘benefiting’ seen awesome ‘gift’s’…  
But all Sam could see though, was the betrayal, the failure and treason he had committed towards the one important Person in his life, his Omega, …his Brother, …Dean.  
Sam hated himself and what he was becoming, a weapon, a tool that was supposed to protect the Pack he now belonged to and which Dean wasn’t a part of…  
Sam hated that it felt good, that it felt right, he hated that he wanted it, wanted to enjoy it and use what was given to him.  
Sam hated that he liked his new self awareness, that it was fulfilling him in away that nothing else ever has…and he hated himself for being so weak to fall for it…

That was not what Dean had raised him to be, that was not what he had been trained to be…  
But more and more Sam was struggling with burying his Dominant persona down like he was used to, more and more he wanted to stop the changes, reverse them to be ‘pure’ again, loyal to only one Love in his life…  
But he feared, know, that he couldn’t, and it hurt…, was adding to the feeling of worthlessness Sam was already carrying…

# ***

Dean didn’t try to pull on his leather straps anymore. He had done so for hours in the days before but sadly though without any success…  
The Omega was still helpless in his given restrictions…, with his hands bound to the bed, his legs lifted, he couldn’t do much more than growling in disgust as the Doctors hands roamed over his chest and sides…, just like they had done a few times since that night this asshole had shown up for the first time for one of so many ‘needed’ examinations…  
Now this ‘DOC’ was the only one doing them, mostly on his own…and only sometimes with that equally asshole Beta nurse standing by…  
Dean hated them both!

“Will you behave this time…, little Omega…?”  
The grey haired Alpha smiled, not showing his teeth, at least not yet.  
Dean had bitten that piece of shit although he couldn’t clearly recall when it had happened.  
They had drugged him good afterwards, ‘good’ stuff, that Dean had no doubt, would be added to his bill without hesitation, and ever since, he hadn’t been released from his cuffs holding him immobile.  
Dean was fed by hand, an embarrassment he could hardly get used to, as well as the washing and the Toilet treats which he all needed help for, even more so since he wasn’t allowed, couldn’t do anything on his own with his hands and arms chained like this.  
The Omega had become dependent on others, strangers and even worse, he had become a Victim.  
Something Dean had promised himself that it would never ever happen again…

The Omega growled, snarled in a perfect imitation of an Alpha Warning.  
But the ‘Doc’ only smiled amused. He had flinched only the first time, now with this Pack-less toy bound, he had nothing to fear.  
“So you will not behave… To sad, I was considering to let go of the Wrist straps.”  
“Well, guess not today…”  
The old Alpha continued his touching and groping on the dark blond Omega’s Chest, and he started fingering around on his own crotch…  
Dean could scent the arousal, mixed in with antiseptics and old, one time too often washed cotton sheets…

It had been like this every time, at least the times he did remember, Dean wasn’t so sure about the period he had been heavily drugged.

It wouldn’t take long the Winchester knew, this a-hole wasn’t lasting very long, probably his only good side…, Dean thought, grimacing in disgust at this cheap abomination that was using him to jerk off the little bit he was packing…

# ***

Two days Castiel had decided on, and expanded it two times already. He had stayed on his ‘Territory’, his Property, way longer than planed.  
But somehow the strength to move on had left the Alpha the moment he had entered his House. The one he had build mostly with his own hands and efforts in some of the few free times he had managed to put together over the Years. The one thing he was proud of in his life, the place he had created for his Future Pack…  
One Castiel actually had given up on already a long time ago.  
But entering this house, all empty and cold had drained all of the Alphas attempts to go back to the battle field.  
The blue eyed had gotten lost in a cozy illusion, the warmth of a welcoming home in which he was respected, praised and welcomed, safe and loved…  
The Alphas body was hurting, felt heavy and hot, his head felt like bursting and he groaned in pain at the rhythm of his heart pumping blood all through his veins.  
Castiels eyes were glimming, slightly glowing in a bright blue light while he was laying on that big Couch at the Center of the Living space/room, feeling to dizzy and to weak to get up on his own…

# ***

Nights were bad, nights in which he was awake. Dean was rumbling in frustration.  
He was staring into that semi darkness that the hospital nightlight was providing.  
The Omega had been cleaned, his bandages changed and he had been lifted up in a slightly different way.  
All of it was more than annoying, uncomfortable and disgusting.  
Along with the slightly new position and the new bandages, the dark blond Omegas medication had obviously been changed as well.  
The pain once again was more prominent and thumbing all over his weakened body.  
But at least the two Cute Ladies, probably some helping assistant nurses or what ever, had left off the Wrist straps. It wasn’t much but finally Dean was able to adjust his Body a bit more to his own comfort, and he wasn’t left helpless anymore.

The dark blond Winchester, the disobedient one he was, had tried to reach for the hanging construction of his limbs to get it off and his legs down, sadly though this was still not in his abilities yet.  
He had slumped back into the pillow after his Back had started cramping along the spine from the effort and the already unused stretching.  
Now Dean was laying awake, listening inside to the pulsating waves of pain and muscle cramps that were alternately hitting him.

The room was still filled from that ‘Pseudo’ Alpha Doc’s stench and his unwished and filthy relieve.  
It was disturbing to have that scent even though faint, wavering around in that room while listening to his own pains and heavy heart beat, laying alone in the dark.  
Dean hated all of that, hated to be left in the dark silence with nothing else as company than himself.

\----------

The green eyes of the grown man stared into the nothingness of that empty, dark space that should have been the Ceiling. He was used to that strange twirling in his guts, knew what was about to happen. Slowly the fear sunk in, more and more building up in unison with the Omegas heartbeat and the tightening feeling around his chest, soon Dean was lost in that dark space of his mind that he was so afraid of.  
In night’s like these, when the memories of the past became to overwhelming, when the build barriers were failing, the gabs between and within these sky high walls of remorse and restrain break open, Dean often had ended up running in his desperate need to get away from the feeling of being trapped, cornered in a way he couldn’t fight.

There was a reason Dean preferred the Outside, being out on the road, no matter how dangerous it actually was.  
When he was out there, he had options.  
He could turn, he could get up, could walk it off if needed.  
Out there, the older Winchester was able to physically exhaust his system, his body and mind till it would be silent again, till the memory got pushed back down into the depths of his never-ever-land…

Here though, bound and limited to a Hospital bed, Dean couldn’t do any of that, none of his avoidance behavior could be applied in this situation.  
The dark blond Omega knew…, as the tears started running in heated, burning streams down his face, that this would be one of those nights, a very long, a very exhausting night…

# ***

_– Years, “a lifetime” ago –_

_“Got another one!” The Guard stated as he dragged the dark blond behind, ready to hand him over to the officials._  
_“What this ones Crime?” The Police man questioned, already suspiciously staring down and pointing at that shabby kid. He couldn’t be much older than maybe 10 but he hadn’t answered this question, so it was just a guess._  
_He seemed a bit to thin, a bit to angry for a child though, a bit to wrecked for someone around his age._  
_The green eyes were glowing in with a slim golden ring and it left the Officer wondering if the boy really was only 10 already giving away his preference._  
_“Omega.” The Guard, still holding to the dark blond boys ripped T-Shirt, mentioned as he pushed him forward, leaving him stumbling and almost fall._  
_“A thief!” The guard stated, his beta Eyes gleaming in anger._

 _“What’s your name?” The Policeman questioned in a harsh voice._  
_“Doe...” The dark blond Boy grinned disrespectful. It earned him a painful kick in his stomach that had him flying into the other wall of the small room._  
_“Little shit! Your kind is such a plague nowadays…” The Official, the Officer, an Alpha, growled in disgust about the little boy who was moaning in pain and rolling on the ground._

 _“Should throw him to the….”_  
_“YOU FORGET YOURSELF!” Another deep voice suddenly echoed through the Boys head._  
_“We’ll take him.” The other Policeman, who had just joint the small group, added before he walked over and crouched down to have a look at the child._  
_“Lucky you, he is fine.” With this the new stranger took the Omega, painfully pulling him up on one arm, while his colleague was complaining about the damn Paperwork they would have to do for this Creature._

\----------

 _The stench was breathtaking in the worst way possible as Dean got out of the Police Car that had brought him to this strange house at the suburban._  
_They had kept him at the station for hours and he was starting to worry about Sammy._  
_He was gone for to long already and Sammy, for sure, would be hungry by now._  
_At first Dean had been searched for weapons, they had taken his beloved knife, the one he had won in a gamble between groups._  
_Next Dean had been examined and tested. The medical procedure was disgraceful to say it at least._  
_The boy had had to strip down completely, something that was absolutely unnecessary for checking on him, his preference and health…_  
_Still, more or less obedient Dean had followed to get it all over with. It wasn’t the first time he had to endure a short observation and arrest, and normally he would have been out in a few hours, maybe even able to collect again some of the food that had him ending up here in the first place._

_That was what Dean had thought four hours into that whole BS…_

_*Maybe I could go now…*, Dean had thought about 5 hours in, already checked and scanned and identified as Omega…_

_*…something is going wrong…*, the older Winchester had guessed as this Lady had shown up, talking to him as if he was a bit ‘lala’ in his head._  
_And now he was here…_  
_The dark blond Omega stared at this dark, depressing, maybe 40floor high Building they had brought him to._  
_This was not what he had expected, and the smell was bothering him deeply._  
_It reeked of Alpha and Omega in equal distress, anger and competition mode…_

 _Dean immediately got nervous, alarmed and started pulling at the cuffs they had put on the child for no obvious reasons…_  
_Yes he had not told them his name or living place, how could he…? And yes, maybe he had been a bit to mouthy at the Alpha Asshole that had him kicked at the market, but Dean was never good with bowing to such weak, pathetic imposters… It was a luxury an Omega couldn’t risk living on the streets._  
_And Dean had never been a good toady, or such a great liar, not for that matter..._

 _The older Officer pushed Dean towards one of the guys that had gotten out of the building. They were wearing something that looked like a strange mixture of a cheap guard and hospital nurse._  
_The Omega didn’t know what to think of that strange show, but he knew they scented of trouble._  
_Even though they obviously tried to hide their Id by using Blockers, the sweaty, dull stench that was vibrating off of them couldn’t be stopped and their ‘give a fuck’ attitude couldn’t be hide either…_  
_Those men, pumped and to build to actually be of some use in a real fight wouldn’t move a finger in case of need, not in there._

 _The older Winchester had learned fast on the streets, he often could see through someone within the first seconds of their first impression._  
_Dean was pretty sure about these gorillas as his cuffs got opened by one of the Police man while the other was giving his signature on a piece of paper._  
_Of course, Dean couldn’t read it, and not only because of his current position._  
_But he didn’t need too do so to understand that from now on he was probably out of the Official System and someone else, a private Companies problem to deal with._  
_Mostly that was a horrible step further down…_

 _The Building was surrounded by a high wall, barbed wire and Cameras at any important angel. And with those sealed Windows, Dean would literally end up behind bars if he would be walked in there._  
_The green eyes watched as the police drove of, far enough for the Omega to be sure not to be seen as he initiated his first try to escape…_

\----------

 _Dean was hiding in one of the less frequented corners of the yard._  
_He was sitting in the few shadows the building was providing around this time, trying not to draw any kind of further attention._  
_The small body was trembling, but he wasn’t crying, he would never cry, he would not allow them to win…_  
_Dean’s eyes were nervously searching the surrounding without making any eye contact. Every time some one got closer in walking his or her circles, the only allowed movement on the yard during the day, Dean was folding himself further into the shadow and onto the wall in his back that was giving him at least a bit of security._

_The boy flinched nervously as just another Commotion started between the constantly competing Alphas that were dominating the place._

_They were too many, to many of any kind, to many Dominant fighting and killing and fucking what ever was within reach._  
Too many Alphas, to many Omegas and even Betas to create a working structure or ranking system that would be needed to make a Pack work.

 _The government called those Pack’s, human, a safe place for Outsiders to get socialist into a healthy Pack behavior…, able to be reintegrated afterwards…, if they would ever get out._  
_In reality, it was nothing like it…_  
_These Institutes were nothing else than dumpts, places to throw in each and every one that hadn’t found a Pack for any kind of reason. Some were criminals, some were mentally ill, others just unwelcome and a burden to look at on the streets…_  
_Those private places contained Alpha, Beta and Omegas of almost any age, Dean was one of the youngest around but he was not to be protected because of that.  
_No one was…__

__

_And the nights, when all got herded in those, way to small cell’s, which would be closed and locked…, were worse…_  
_You could hear screams and crying from Inmates of any kind over the long floors…_  
_Dean had learned the first night where those sounds came from…_  
_He had not been protected…_  
_No one was…_

\----------

_It was dark and Dean tried to hide as best as possible as he was reaching the sewer he had left Sam, fife days ago, ordering him to stay put and not to get out while he would get something to eat, promising to bring some sweet fruits he had seen on the market that day._

_The Omegas eyes were empty and his face was pale as he crawled back into the small tube that was supposed to protect them from at least the rain and others who would be to big to fit in…_  
_Dean felt numb and exhausted, tired, he hadn’t slept for days, couldn’t, didn’t dare…_  
_All that had him moving now was his worry about Sammy…_  
_He had left him, fife days ago, had left his little Brother on his own…_  
_The dark shirt got stuck at some metal piece that was also cutting the Omegas Arm, but Dean didn’t seem to realize it. His cloth were bloody and ripped anyway, his jeans and short were dirty from different things the Omega didn’t, couldn’t think about. His mind was focused, desperately clinging to this one thought that was painful but not hurting him._  
_”Sammy…”_

 _A few crawls further on his bruised and scratched knees and Dean could hear the slight sobbing…, could scent Sam’s so unique note…_  
_“Sammy…” He whispered a bit louder and moved on…_  
_Fife days..., Dean thought._  
_Sam must been hungry, must been thirsty he thought with tears in his eyes as he found the first turn that would open up into a small space he could stood up in, within a few more steps._

 _“Sammy…sorry…..” Dean whispered, repeating it over and over as he finally heard Sam closer, the sobbing and whimpering of the 6 Years old who had stand put, for all the time, who had not moved, not a bit as Dean realized climbing out of the tube…_  
_“Sammy… I have brought your fruit…”_  
_The Omegas voice tried to stay calm, to sound as if it was the most normal thing, as if not fife days had past._  
_The little boy with his dark mop of hair and his red, from the crying bloated face stood up immediately and reach out with his hands, shakingly tapping towards his beloved Brother._  
_He was screaming in silence as another gush of tears blinded him on his Way to Dean…_

 _The older Winchester was shaking, his face an emotionless mask as the almost rotten fruits fell down, squishing on the ground._  
_“I have brought you fruits…” Dean repeated as Sam finally tightly clinged to his big Brother who was hesitating to return this contact…, only trembling and staring into the distance as his tears started falling, wetting the little Sammy’s head who was now crying and sobbing soundly about how he had missed his Brother and how afraid he had been…_

\----------

 _But somehow not all of Dean had returned that night…_  
_The Omega had fallen into a long exhaustion sleep, tightly holding to Sam who had stayed by his side all along, eating the fermented fruits and drinking the water that was running down the Sewers walls, but never being far out of reach, since it left Dean restless in his sleep, crying, screaming and hitting invisible Opponents… The Omega had ended up with a high fever and even though he had reeked disgusting, Sam had not left his Brothers side, snuggling up, keeping him warm with his little arms as best as he could and trying to sooth the unconscious Caretaker…_

 _But, after that, the older Winchester had changed, becoming more and more controlling, more and more desperate in training Sam to behave and obey, to stay silent and to become invisible._  
_He had punished every, oh so slight sign of Alpha that had shown in the younger ones behavior or personality._

 _Dean had taught Sammy how to identify an Alpha and how to avoid them. He had trained his little Brother to fear them and keep his distance._  
_For a long time, Dean had even ignored the younger Ones presentation, had scolded the dark haired when he wanted to talk about._  
_It was something that had Sam tremendously insecure for all of his life, and something he had never understood, no matter how hard he had tried…_  
_It was one of so many questions that Dean had never answered, just like the one on where he had been for so long at that time…_  
_His Brother had never talked about anything…but he had started to hold Sam in his sleep, tightly pressed to his chest and almost painfully possessive…_

# ***

– Today – 

Dean was sweating, although rigid and not really moving, he was shaking, shivering, in fear and with cold. His Breath felt unnatural heavy, his lungs unwilling to let the thick air pass…  
His lips were parted and he was wheezing through a dry mouth…, over a swollen tongue…  
The Omega hated those night’s,… they were his hell on Earth…

___________________________________________________________________________


	30. A good Pack 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a Little bit Progress, one Problem solved, another on the rise... ^^P Just like life, sometimes.
> 
> NO Beta - No native and reading as always on your own risk. ^^)

A good Pack 30

Castiel woke with a start. He had to orientate and needed a sec to realize the place he was at.  
A look on his watch told him he had been out for a whole day.  
The Alpha wasn’t feeling pleasant right now and for more reasons than one.  
His body was hurting from lying for so long on that Couch. He was feeling dizzy and his face did hurt, his teeth were sensitive even clenching them send a sudden pain down his yaw.  
The light was to bright the sound, even though not existing, were to loud and there was something acidy, bitter in the air that was disturbing his scenting.

Castiel could literally feel how his teeth were needling into his head, causing a heavy headache that was having him unstable fully standing up.  
The Alpha needed to support himself by holding to the furniture near by.  
He was seeing bright dots dancing in front of his eyes and he growled warningly out of no reason.

Something was changing, had already happened and it was terrifying even for the experienced Soldier.  
But he was currently in bad condition, Castiel knew that much. The way he had treated Sam…, his now …mate…  
Was more then prove of that.

The dark haired Alpha smiled, even though it was getting him another wave of Headache. He knew he had hurt the other Alpha, knew he had Raped him, again…, and it was having him feel uncomfortable which was a joke at best, because he hadn’t been in pain, he hadn’t been robbed of any decision and been used and claimed helplessly.  
And even though Castiel knew all that felt horrible for what he had done and that he dared to feel horrible even though he had been the Aggressor, every time he thought about the other Dominant the Alpha couldn’t hold back his smile.  
The mere name ‘Sam’ had him feeling differently. Remembering the other man was an Alpha too, a dominant, had Castiel feeling powerful, unbreakable, righteous and very very strong.  
The image of Sam beneath him trying to get away and staying in place still, was unbelievable, mesmerizing and leaving the dark haired with absolutely no doubt that the tall ‘stranger’ belonged to him, always had in some way.  
It was strange to feel as if Sam had been part of his life for years but it was also a great boost to the already increased self-confidence.  
Owning, keeping and controlling a beautiful Creature like his Sam was more than just a thrill, it was a way to Show off, to send a message to others around and oddly enough in his currently weak mood and mind set, it was all Castiel wanted, could think about…

The mating had helped though, the blue eyed Alpha thought as he slowly made his way to the empty kitchen to get some water.  
He had been out of himself after getting back from the slaughter he had been part of because of ignorant Paper pusher with not enough brain to hold their own dick.  
Castiel once again felt this all consuming and burning anger flaring up within.  
He tried to bury it down, tried to turn his suddenly running thoughts into a healthier direction as his mind got dark and Castiel lost in that overwhelming Emotion that was flooding him through a broken impulse Control.

Thankfully, it didn’t took long this time but it was still a fight to get back to some kind of consciousness, to clear the mind and step back into his own body.  
Castiel breathing heavily and holding to the kitchen counter. The Alpha was staring down on the granite plate he had chosen as the plating.  
Only slowly he tried to move his hand and fingers…, still holding to the huge piece that had been broken out of that solid stone.  
The blue eyes were staring at the sharp claws digging into the hard mineral…  
Castiel stared in shock at the obvious physical change that had caused this dangerous damage.

# ***

Sam was clinging to the tiled Shower wall as if his life depended on it.  
The tall Alpha was shaking, his mind dizzy and he felt like he was loosing his mind. Sam was hit by a strong wave of Emotions he couldn’t control and that were affecting him physically.  
Immediately his inner Alpha got into alarm mode, his new claws and sharp teeth showing, the pale green eyes glowing in a golden light while Sam tried to stay in reality although all of him was trying to drag him down into some dark, some unknown space.  
The younger Winchester reached for the shower, in his last clear attempt turning the heated water to its maximum and almost burning himself as the sudden impulse pulled him back to the surface of his mind. Leaving him burned partially and shivering in fear of what just had happened to him…

After he had hide in this cave of their mating room, in that bubble of a nightmare that was still better than to face the Reality, to face Dean under these circumstances.  
But Sam had finally willed himself out of that place, he had forced his body up no matter how it had hurt.  
The tall, gorgeous Alpha was slow in his movements, slow in his realizations and he had only shortly acknowledged what he had feared since he had seen the blood on the sheets.

Sam stayed a little bit longer under the burning water. It was cleansing, it was helping to punish himself, and it was burning away some of the traces the other Alpha had left.  
He tried not to move to much since he had been injured, probably got a bit torn at the multiple, forceful knotting.  
It was burning as the Water made its way down but Sam ignored it, just like the pulsating bite on his shoulder that was constantly calling, creating the need to be touched.

It was to much, everything and finally Sam sank down in the corner of the shower the Steam slowly filling the glass box… while the young Alpha started sobbing slightly.

# ***

Castiel closed the door, setting the lock in place and activating the hidden Camera. Even though an alarm System wouldn’t be of any use in that far away place, at least this would provide and image if and by whom some Damage would occur out here.  
It gave a false feeling of security that felt right never the less.

The dark haired Alpha sighed as he looked at the way and the forest in front, the solid structure of his Pack home in his back was keeping him stable for now.  
But he would have to face what have him in a living nightmare and spinning thoughts and emotions ever since.  
With images only vaguely and fragmentary it was difficult to sort things out and put them back together. The only thing Castiel knew for sure, he was terrified to go back to the battlefield, where a horrible ‘incident’ had happened that was still kept a secret from the public.

The Alpha could feel how the restlessness was returning, trying to take over again. But he reached in his back, touching the solid wooden door, he was still standing in front of, to ground himself and focus on something real.

He had to do that, Castiel reminded himself as he let out a shaky sigh and made his first step.

# ***

Dean was wiggling his toe. He was proud to wiggle his toe and he was excited that it actually wiggled as he willed this command to the end of his limbs.  
He was starting to feel better, a little, maybe not, but Dean lied to himself that he was and wiggling toes were a good sign the Omega had decided.

And with his Hands free he finally could prevent his ass from getting numb for laying in the same position the whole time, desperately waiting for a bandage change or one of those uncomfortable intimate baths that, for what ever reason never were done by a cute little nurse.

With his hands free though, Dean wasn’t helpless anymore, but also not the slightest bit more cooperative either.  
The Omega had already thrown a bedpan after this disgusting Beta bitch that had only watched when this shady Doctor had touched him.  
He also had clawed and scratched at the Alpha Doc who had dared to still get near in his god damn arrogance.  
Dean had waited, had waited calmly as the asshole had come close the next time, he had not moved, not once, waited for this bastard to get close enough and finger out his ugly winy.  
Dean had grabbed it the moment this Creep had started jerking off again.  
He had pulled at it, getting the screaming Alpha closer to the bed before he had growled at him, tightened the grip even more and warned the Doctor to ever come back again.  
Dean had made clear what he would do with those little balls he had squeezed painfully, before he had twisted the Alpha dick in a ‘360’ circle and snapped towards the douchebag’s face.  
To hear the guy running screaming along the floor had been so god damn satisfying after the Alpha had managed to get back on his feed after he had slummed down the moment the Omega had let go.

Dean had grinned, very satisfied with himself.  
He knew that it had been a risk, knew that being Pack less would have him unprotected and probably thrown out of the Hospital. But the green eyes had rather crawled on the ground out on the streets than to allow this asshole to touch him again and use him for his ugly, disgusting spank bank pleasure.  
And even though the Beta Nurse and the Alpha Doc hadn’t returned after that, it was still an instable situation.  
Dean wasn’t sure what or if the Bastard and this Bitch would say anything but as an unprotected Omega he wouldn’t see the good end of it.

Dean leaned back into the Pillow and stared at the Ceiling. He was missing Sam, he was worried about him and after the first sadness had faded only fear and worry and constant rage had left. Just another reason why Dean was currently difficult to handle, every fiber within the Winchester was nervous and vibrating in anxiety about what had happened with his little Brother, if he was ok, hurt in pain, alone…  
And while Deans brain was serving him with on horrible worst case after another he had started to work on his escape plan only to be distracted from his own deep sorry that Sam had end in that whole mess…because of him…

\----------

Dean got lost in just another of so many images of his beaten, tortured, bruised and crying Sammy as the Room door opened, leaving the dark blond Omega to jump, even in the limitation of his hang up legs.

\----------

It was an odd pause after Sam had smiled and entered, after he had put down some stuff he had brought and still not revealed and after he had taken one of the plastic chairs to sit next to his Brother.

None of them could look at the other Sibling.  
Dean was peering down, nervously playing with his fingers and desperately trying not to show his distress that his scent would give away never the less.  
Sam wasn’t better. He had sat down and not once since than he had looked up.  
The younger Alpha couldn’t.  
His scent would already tell the story even though he had used a heavy dose of Blockers before heading here.  
It felt awkward and wrong and Sam wanted nothing more than to scent his big Brother, to check on him and be close.  
He wanted to feel whole again, safe and home…  
But Sam knew that, with his changed and still changing scent, he would be, was an abomination to Dean.  
He knew that he had done something his Brother couldn’t forgive or accept.  
Coming here had been the most bravery Sam had managed, he wasn’t ready to be exiled, pushed away the moment Dean would scent the new note that was now adding to his scent, telling every one that he, even though dominant Alpha, was owned.

Sam couldn’t, he couldn’t loose Dean, not again, not like that, not after he had barely got him back only to almost lose him again.  
There was a tiny little Voice in Sam that was screaming, begging to unleash a deserved lecture for hiding his scent, for keeping his condition a secret, for acting perfectly fine and risking to die…  
But this voice was tiny and it would bring up a lot of things Sam had done, not to their advantage in the end, as well.  
So the tall Alpha kept silent and stared on the shoes that had just arrived this morning as part of a bigger delivery of newly Winter, formal and casual clothing that Castiel must have ordered a few days ago, right after the mating…

They were warm, they were fitting and comfortable, and it was just another reason to feel guilty about/over.

___________________________________________________________________________


	31. A good Pack 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit forth and back, a bit ups and downs but back on track to where i want to go next...
> 
> No Beta - no native and lot's and lot's mistakes ahead. ^^P Have fun.  
> I hope you've had a nice Christmas and no Family Break downs but if..., cheer up you've got a whole new year a head to make up again. XD (Just a little inside in our old Christmas Rituals.)

A good Pack 31

As the first rumble started Castiel finally arrived at the ‘battle field’. He had not hurried to get there... The Alpha had needed more than one pause to convince himself that he had to do this, that he needed to do it.

It took a few more minutes while the heavy rain was setting in before the dark haired Alpha actually got the nerves to step out of his black Jeep SUV.  
His hand was shaking as he touched the Drivers door and Castiel felt unstable on his feed in that open, destroyed surrounding.

The signs of that horrible ‘incident’ had mostly been removed already, as best as possible at least.  
There was still the scent of Blood and guts and shit hanging in the cold air among the high Trees and close to the disturbed dark ground…  
And without a warning the Flashback set in. 

# ***

“How are you?” Sam finally managed, still not looking up, still not able to face his Brother.  
“I’m good…” Dean tried a smile but not yet at his younger Sibling.  
The green eyes were still busy staring down at the fingers…  
With Sam sitting right there Dean could already scent the other Alpha in his ‘Baby’ Brothers own note.  
The Omega wasn’t sure how to react on that.  
Dean had somehow expected to be appalled, that the joined scent he had expected would be disgusting to smell.  
But it was even worse than that.

Dean was irritated about his actual reaction, still disgust and angry about it, no doubt but…, this fucking nature of his had of course another opinion.  
The older Omega finally looked up and scanned the tall man by his side.

Sam was clenching his hands, staring down, trying hard not to face up. He looked exhausted, tired in his whole posture.  
Dean hated to see the younger one like this. He knew it was on him to enlighten his Siblings mood. And it would allow him to get closer, an idea Dean was already hating the moment it hat popped up in his mind, no matter how desperate his Omega nature urged him to have that.

“You…, you gonna great me properly, or what!?” Dean grunted in this mixed emotion of grumpiness, anger and adoration he had always felt towards Sam.

The tall Alphas reaction was unexpected. He almost jumped at the Omegas voice and snapped his face up, showing some teary big, bright eyes.  
This sudden movement left Dean shortly irritated. He frowned in a confused Reflex and for seeing the younger one that emotional.  
Sam never became like this easily and only in times of distress or crises.  
To know that, made it even worse and left the Omega hesitating for just a second before he gulped down his own feeling of guilt and rolled his eyes while gesturing the younger Alpha to get closer.

Sam didn’t need to be asked twice, and even though his movements were a little bit slow and insecure, he finally leaned down, almost resting his whole weight on the Omega chained to the Hospital bed before he hide his head as close as possible to Deans neck, deeply scenting there, and in just another unexpected reaction, licking that slightly salty spot beneath his lips, while whining just a little.  
It was heartbreaking, and without thinking twice, even though surprised and a bit shocked, Dean wrapped his arms around the taller guy he had raised from early on, tightly holding him in his embrace.  
He couldn’t say sorry, but Sam would know, would understand, the Omega hoped as he lowered his head to get a taste of the new Version of HIS Alpha...

# ***

_The earth was cool on his cheek, but there was something warm dripping down, drenching his Uniform and Castiel didn’t wanted to know the Details right now._  
_He could recall an Explosion, it had been close, the Alpha tried to collect his thoughts that were fragmentary and cloudy at best._  
_The dark haired tried to move, to get up and orientate._  
_There had been another Attack, it slowly dawned. They had fought back. Castiel could dizzily remembered leading a group of his men around the left flank to disturb the Aggressors, to undermine the attack plan what ever it would have been…_

_He needed to find out what had happened, the blue eyed Alpha thought, before he tried to get up again, suddenly realizing the weight in his back.  
It was only shortly before the pain hit him, _

_He couldn’t move, couldn’t turn even the slightest bit to orientate._  
_He was on the ground but it was dark all around and there was this stench and restriction in front of his nose and mouth, taking his Breath, preventing it from working properly._  
_The Alpha was an experienced Soldier, he had been on the field and in battle situations more often than he liked to count._  
_He knew he needed to stay calm…_

\----------

Castiel was gasping in his stuttering breath that was creating small clouds in the ice cold air.  
The Alpha needed to support himself on one of the broken and lacerated tree stumps that were covering the whole area.  
A perfect “cenotaph” of what had happened.

It was here, Castiel was sure. He could tell by scent and view. He could tell by instinct, still seeing the piled up burned bodies in that flat pit he had crawled out of, covered in blood, dirt and every other possible Human leftovers of his own Garrison.  
They were still there, all those dead grimaces of former friends, companions, comrades and subordinates.  
The pile of corpses, thrown away lives, their empty gazes…  
All those youngsters fed to the meat grinder because of those incompetent assholes at the Headquarter.  
Castiel closed his eyes in trying to focus, to calm. He knew he couldn’t fight this emotionally overwhelmed State, he had to allow this feeling of dying, this desperate alarm his body and mind were sending in order to cope with something he couldn’t.

# ***

Dean wanted to let go, wanted to push Sam away to not have to face what he already knew.  
The Omega was disgusted about himself, holding tightly to his younger Sibling, deeply scenting at that ugly bite he didn’t want to see but couldn’t turn away from.  
Sam smelled amazing, his new scent was breathtaking in all the perfect ways and there was this weird new stunning glow in the younger ones appearance that had the dark blonds Omega nature singing in excitement, joy and want.

Sam was his, always had been, always would be and instead of loosing this inacceptable, forbidden appeal, the younger dominant had become even more desirable for Deans Omega preference.  
Again the dark blond inhaled deeply, tasting the combination of two dominant Alphas scent that his Brother was now carrying.

Dean hated himself for his behavior, hated that he wasn’t more appalled by what had happened to his beloved Sammy.  
He felt that he had sold him, given him away, had him to suffer and was now using it for his own desire.  
The Omegas hold on/at the taller Alpha tightened desperately. He wanted to cry, wanted to scream knowing how much Sam had been through, had tolerated and sacrificed to keep them both safe.  
Dean knew he was a monster but he couldn’t stop as he slightly licked the Alpha mark, tasting it even closer, flaring his nose at the intense sensation that was flooding his body, having him floating in delight while he was holding his Brother who was slightly whining in his vulnerability and shame.  
Dean knew, he was a monster…

The dark blond Omega was still lost in that appealing scent/taste of strength and dominance, promising protection, lead, home and fulfillment as he realized Sam starting to shake in his arms still pressed to his chest and whimpering in the distress of all what he had been through.

The younger Alpha seemed to have trouble breathing, his hands suddenly clenched at Dean’s shoulders, painfully digging the seemingly longer nails into the Omegas skin, and breaking it already.  
Sam was more huffing than taking deep breaths and he suddenly seemed restless with his heard beating as if he was running somehow.  
Dean could clearly feel the immediate change in his Brothers anyway ‘weak’ current condition due to the given circumstances.  
There was the bitter scent of fear, pain, panic even and the dark blond Omega couldn’t tell what had happened just now.

“Sammy….heh, Sammy… I am here… You are ok… . We are ok… It’s fine Sammy.” Dean tried to cooe the taller Alpha and somehow failing.  
He patted the broad back, gently roaming the Alphas sides, urged to get him back to reality, to centre him.  
It seemed for eternity before the younger dominant actually moved, his whole body shivering uncontrollably as he stared with wide, panicked eyes down, helplessly begging for Dean to help.

The bandaged Omega was shocked for a second, only one, before he pushed his Sibling a bit further urging him to lock eyes from a better distance to see.  
“SAM, look at me! Come on, you can do that, Look at ME!” Dean commanded in the most solid tone he could manage right now.  
He was holding the taller Alpha body as steady as possible while carefully scanning and watching Sam’s reactions.

# ***

Castiel was still feeling dizzy, his steps were still a bit unsteady as he walked the Surrounding, measuring the distances, checking the structure and landscape Details in order to relive the whole attacking, to figure the mistakes that had been done to not repeat them.  
The Alpha needed to do this kind of rework, needed to find out if there would have been any other options, if this could have had a different outcome, and if so, what he should have done to get there.  
The Warriors mind needed closure, a way to understand to process all of that experienced Horror, the pain and Sorrow along with his grief over all those useless losses of comrades, friend and subordinates he had sworn to guide and protect in his commanding position.

Now the Alpha was overlooking a wide field of unmarked graves. Hundreds of Victims that probably would not even get mentioned to their Families. They would be called missing, forever…  
The blue eyes roamed the endless territory as the schemes of fallen fighters rose again, as the sounds of the detonations once again started echoing through the burned stumps of trees…  
The Alpha started shivering and coldly sweating as his eyes filled with tears only shortly before Castiel sank down to his knees, all strength gone in the nightmare of those shadowed memories.

# ***

Sam was still shaky on his way to the front of the ward to get some needed drink. He was struggling to focus and concentrate and he could still feel Dean’s hands and deep green eyes on his body.  
The dominant Alpha was struggling with this as well.  
Sam felt torn, he felt like a traitor.  
On one hand he wanted, needed to get close to his newly mate. His mind was telling him to be loyal, urging him to le go of the other distraction that was this forbidden fruit.  
But Sam couldn’t let go, couldn’t leave Dean, would never…!

The dominant was torn by guilt, guilt to betrayal his Mate for even looking after Dean who Cass obviously didn’t want to have anything to do with, even worse, Sam felt more than just the need to care for the Omega that he was sharing his blood with.  
All the places Dean had touched were still feeling warm, sending heat all through the Alphas body.  
He was more than worrying for his Brother and Sam knew it more than ever, his new status seemed to shove that fact even more into his face, multiplying the feeling that once had been only a slight pain to burry down.

Now though, it had become difficult to not stay close to the older Omega, and at the same time it hurt to be next to him denying his Mate this way and betraying the building Pack Sam had ‘agreed’ to be a part of.  
It had all spiraled out of control and the younger Winchester knew he would have to make a decision, one that he couldn’t. This way Sam was torn between his biochemistry and need towards his mate, the other Alpha, and his deeply imprinted desire and love towards the one and only Love in/of his life.

He was destined to break in that storm and Sam was terrified of that moment.

The Alpha sighed and he needed to support himself against the wall.  
Just for a second Sam closed his eyes, trying to calm his breath and inhale more consciously as he heard the nurses talking near by.

“I will not go in there! No way!”  
The female voice sounded nervous and a bit to dramatic.  
“What had he done?...” The other one questioned suspicious.  
“You really don’t know? You’ve not heard about the restrained one, in number 347? He had attacked the Doctor, he had badly injured him. He is insane, uncontrollable.” The obviously young nurse explained very agitated.  
“Than they should keep him sedated!” The other one added in obvious fear.  
“They tried but he isn’t taking the pills anymore, you can even start to tell his scent!”  
“Is he contagious?”  
“No one knows, but he is dangerous.”  
“Than I don’t want to be assigned to his care!...” The younger Beta nurse whined fearful.  
“I know… We all try to avoid him. Listen, you only have to skip away for a few minutes and when you get back you write your name on the board, this way they think you were in there cleaning him, and they wont asked about it…” “I can’t even believe they keep such a dangerous man in here? What are we supposed to do, how else should we protect ourselves if he is even attacking Alphas.”

Sam had only frowned at the whole conversation, the moment the room number had been named he knew that they were talking about his Brother.  
The Alpha had not heard of any of this, Dean had not said the slightest thing of an attack.  
And why would he do that anyway.  
Yes, of course he hated Alphas, and there were reasons to do that, but Dean would never attack someone without one.  
Why would he attack a Doctor?  
But more concerning was the fact that his Brother hadn’t been cared about the way it should have.  
That obviously the nurses were not doing their job.  
Sam was alarmed and luckily ripped out of his current inner irritations as he showed himself, halfway entering the nurse room and knocking at the doorframe

“Hello…” The dominant Alpha showed his most charming and disarming smile.

# ***

Sam was growling still He was flaring his nostrils, his muscles tensed all over as he carried a complaining Dean out of the ward, snarling at each and every one who dared to step in his way.

It had taken only a bit of outburst and only a bit more of aggressive commands before the Doctor in charge had found his way down to the raging dominant Alpha who had called for him.  
He had arrived with a group of six Beta guards that Sam had put in place immediately before the huge Alpha had started to lecture the Doc, the stuff, the system and behavior of each and everyone around.  
Of course it wasn’t all of them but after everything Sam had heard just now he had ended up in that uncontrollable rage that Dean allegedly had been labeled with.

Sam had underestimated what a mating bite and there fore the Pack in his Back would enable him to do.  
He had never felt that in power.  
Within minutes two specialists had been called to get the needed equip for the Omega.  
Just a little bit later experienced hands had worked along the complaining and equally snarling Omega.  
The nurses, technicians and medics had been terrified all over the process and even though they had feared the Omegas warning signals as well, the dominant Alpha had been a bigger issue to deal with.  
In not time Deans legs had been prepared in some heavy, solid orthopedic splints that would protect the newly medical treated wounds and keep them in place no matter how much and strongly the Omega would be moved or handled.

It was a stiff apparatus on each leg that held Dean almost immovable. His upper body, spine and hips were equally connected to a centered metal rod to solidify him even more.

And all of it was done because a high Pack Alpha had ordered it, commanding that his Omega would get back home with him immediately.  
None of Sam’s wishes had been denied, not a single one.

And as he was now leaving, carrying his surprised and confused Brother, the Stuff was stepping aside, knuckling under to the impressive Alpha, growling and snarling furiously for how his beloved Omega had been treated with disrespect and neglect in these Stuff-members ignorance.  
And it was luck that the Alpha Doctor who had dared to touch Dean wasn’t around today, Sam would have ripped him into pieces and he would have enjoyed it…

Once more the dark haired growled aggressively as he left the ward, kicking the automatic door, unhinging it, breaking it completely before he left for the Elevator to not come back again.  
Sam was overwhelmed at his inner shock and anger. He was terrified of his own aggression but he also couldn’t stop it. They had hurt, had humiliated and discriminated Dean. They had dared to drug him down instead of caring for a great Person in need.  
None of that was acceptable under normal circumstances but this time Sam was also very angry about the Fact, that his mate, the Pack leader had ordered them to care for Dean and they had not followed, they had betrayed and disobeyed this one too…

Sam’s eyes flared golden as they finally reached the Exit, Dean still complaining to be let down and the ‘monster’ of an Alpha carrying him not letting go for a single second, no matter how desperate Dean was currently pushing his younger Brothers face and tugging at his Hair.

They made quite a show as they went through the Lobby on their way to the garage where Sam had parked the Car that had been delivered the same time as his newly cloth.

# ***

Dean wasn’t moving, he wasn’t saying anything just sitting in the backseat of the car.  
The dark blond Omega had stopped fighting Sam the moment they had entered the garage and he had not looked at his younger Brother ever since.

But Sam wasn’t really paying attention right now.  
The tall Alpha was glued to the driver’s seat and evenly kneading the steering wheel in his still boiling frustration and anger while he waited for his thoughts to calm down…  
The two Brothers had been in here for quite some time now and Sam still did not made any attempts to start the engine…  
He was lost in his swirling mind, already trying to figure out a plan on what to do after his unpremeditated, impulsive actions.

He would take Dean home, that was out of question, he would care for him no matter what… And, Sam got a bit insecure at that guess, he would fight Cass if needed to keep his Omega by his side.  
The memory on how the other Alpha had reacted at Dean was still vivid in Sam.  
And he could not ignore how aggressive the other Dominant probably would react, if he would once again be confronted with the older Sibling.  
Sam hoped that he wouldn’t have, but he assured himself that he would fight, that he had to in order to protect what was the most valuable in his life…, and after he had left Dean in just another situation where another Alpha had attacked him and taken advantage of the limited movement of an injured and weakened Omega, Dean.

Sam knew he would protect his Brother, would fight even his mate if necessary, after what he had just experienced. But the Dominant was nervous and he hoped desperately that he wouldn’t have to stand up against Castiel.

\----------

“And, better now!” Dean sounded really angry while Saw was still staring out at the far end of the garage…  
He was still shocked about his Outburst and that he had enjoyed it that much…  
But even though shocked and a bit afraid, Sam felt like he deserved to be praised, he felt so much himself right now like he had never felt before.  
It was still terrifying and the tall Alpha was shaking, his hands trembling even though grabbing at the wheel…but it felt comforting, calming, like a missing piece had finally clicked into place.  
It had been nothing like the times he had to fight other Alphas, it had been nothing like his insecure moments that had turned into aggression and self protection…  
Sam was still insecure about this uncontrolled and unknown side within, but he did not feel guilty this time.

Sadly though, Dean didn’t seem to share that feeling the slightest bit.  
His older Brother was glaring from the backseat where Sam had put him due to the equip holding his body in a specific position.  
And only than, as Sam eyed his Brothers glare, the Alpha started feeling insecure again, started feeling guilty like he was used to.

He had broken so many rules Dean had taught him over all these years. Rules that had them protected, kept them safe, both of them.  
Now Sam had acted out, had become what Dean had always warned him about/from…  
The tall Alpha lowered his head in a submissive gesture and finally started the SUV.  
He would have to make it up to his Brother and he would have to apologize…but for now all Sam wanted was to go away, to go ‘home’…

___________________________________________________________________________


	32. A good Pack 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I think that I maybe prolong that unnecessarily…? Oo?  
> It is a filler, that’s for sure, a bit Brother on Brother bonding after that BS they had been through but because of that, there is still one Alpha missing and the Pack is still one or two members short.  
> Bad me…? Or I would like to blame it on… ???  
> I don’t know anything and anyone but me. ^^D (Just pick something you would like to blame.)
> 
> No BETA and no Native (as if this is ever to change)  
> But have fun. ^^)

A good Pack 32

Sam was hesitant to touch Dean again, to lift the still more or less immovable Brother and carry him up to the Apartment. With the rush of Adrenaline and the shortly lived Dominant Alpha personality flaring up within gone, and after his Brothers correctional look, Sam was back to being insecure on how far he would be allowed to go.  
Dean would not like to be treated like this again but the younger Alpha couldn’t see any other solution at the moment.  
Leaving the Omega in the Care wasn’t an option.

But his siblings deep green eyes glared warningly at the younger one the moment he turned.  
He dared Sam to get closer again. There was no doubt that Dean would hit and bite if the taller guy would do that.  
It was nothing Sam was eager to experience.  
His Brother could be fiercely, he had proven that often and Sam was glad that it was never been on him.  
But now he was pacing around the Car, the Backseat door opened but the Alpha not stepping in.  
It wasn’t only Dean who could become a problem and Sam knew that. In his current uncertainty and forced passiveness, the Dominant was lost and now as any other time, was a good opportunity to play through all possible outcomes of this strange, unusual and terrifying set up.

Sam got a bit to close to the opened backseat door and Dean growled warningly.  
He would calm down; the Alpha reminded himself but did step a bit away on his next round as he passed the Omega.

Sam had already scanned the garage, had drove it through completely to be sure that Castiels Car wasn’t around yet.  
It was a weird mix of fear and yearning that had the young Alpha looking for any signs of his mate.  
Sam as a younger Brother, as a protective sibling and Alpha was worried to find the other man, and Sam as a Dominant, mated to a possibly fitting Partner, was desperate to have the other One back, to get close and all the assurance and comfort he would need right now.

Once again he looked at his Brother, the pale green eyes begging for Dean to give in and allow some care, allow to be lead…, but the Omega didn’t seem to be any closer to willingly participating than he had been one or two hours before.  
Sam was nervous as he realized that Dean had started to shiver in his exhaustion and still vulnerable, weak state.  
His Alpha was growling subdued in his distress for he knew what his job would have to be.  
But the growl soon ended in a pleading whine towards the older one.  
Sam didn’t wanted to use his Alpha voice, didn’t want to force his older Brother, his Caretaker and Protector.  
The tall Winchester circled the Car once more in that overwhelming restlessness that needed a way out.  
Sam was once again trapped between parties…and most likely none of the two would be easy to deal with…

# ***

Cass had started shivering over the last hour. The Alpha did not know how long he had been there on that Graveyard of some kind, how long he had spaced out there. His face felt hot and sore, burning where the tears had made their way down.  
Castiel couldn’t remember about that, he couldn’t remember how he had ended up kneeling on the ground and it wasn’t reassuring to loose Control like this, something that seemed to happen more often lately and had the Dominant slightly on edge.

His whole body did hurt as he finally heaved it up from the ground, shakily trying to find back his balance.  
It had become very cold and the night had fallen.  
There was no need in staying out here any longer. It would be impossible to find any kind of evidence like this…

The Alpha suddenly started to give little keening sounds which he did not realized right away.  
But in his current state, he was craving for something that was new.  
Castiel was calling, he was calling for someone he could care for, someone to hold on to and centre himself.  
The Alpha, even though known to his job and the situations he could end up in, had never experienced anything nearly as struggling and traumatizing as what he had been through at this battle. And the loss he did had in his life, had never been that intense due to the sheer number of victims.

It often could take time, a lot of it to find the way back to ‘normality’, if ever.  
Castiel had seen Comrades loosing it, had seen them fight their way back but he had never thought that it would ever happen to him.  
The calling, the keening Sounds vibrating in his throat got louder the more the Alpha tried to keep them down.  
It was obvious that he was broken, if the blackouts weren’t any indicator, his current strange sounds probably were a good indicator.  
Within the next call there was a growl.  
Castiel was angry about his own weakness, his own failure and childish behavior and the more and more uncontrollable need to get back were he had left his ‘Pack’, his still more or less unknown Mate.

The dark haired couldn’t avoid the desperate howl that finally left his throat, send out for a far away Alpha to respond…

But Castiel wasn’t done here, no matter his inner struggle…

# ***

Sam was not happy with the outcome of this unnecessary situation.  
Dean could have, just for once, given in, but the stubborn Omega that his Brother could be, actually always had been, had of course not done that.  
Sam had begged, had tried to smooth talk Dean into at least supporting him, he had offered his Brother a punch if they would get up to the Apartment.  
It was something Sam realized at that moment that he was offering way to much, way to often and that he would have to work on that, later…  
But everything had fall flat in the end and even though Dean had started rattling his teeth, the older Omega had not even looked at his trying Brother.  
Sam could understand that Dean probably was afraid, he did not get that scent clearly yet due to the Medication side effects but he would understand if this was a reason, because hell, Sam was nervous too.  
He had promised over and over that he would protect Dean, that he could do that…, that there was no way he would allow Castiel to get his hands on the older one again.  
But Dean had given nothing, not even one of his usual annoyed huff’s.  
Dean was back to his best fife years old child behaviors and Sam knew that there was no way out in the short term.  
In the end, and much to either of the Brothers disappointment and discomfort, Sam had used his Alpha voice, the real one, he had only discovered lately, and never used towards his beloved Sibling.

But even though he had managed to get Dean out of the Car, commanding him with a stern voice to stay still and behave…, never the less, Dean had bitten the younger Alpha in his, obviously, only left way of fighting back.  
And he had bitten hard the moment they had reached the Apartment door.

\----------

Dean was now seated on the wide Couch, suspiciously eyeing his Brother patching up the bleeding wound on his shoulder.  
Sam was equally glaring back.  
But he was focused on that match of sharp teeth that seemed to fit so perfectly at that place…  
It was the mark the Alpha had always yearned for, the one he probably could never have.  
Instead he was owned by someone else…

Sam sighed and cleaned the small bleeding dots that were already blooming with bruises. Deans ‘mark’ would stay for some time, he thought fondly…

\----------

Dean watched carefully, less and less pissed over the handling he had been through all over the day.  
He hated being not asked in any way, he hated being used to other decisions, he had that all too often in his life and mostly from Alphas.  
It was painful that now Sam had become one of them too…

Dean had been terrified to be robbed of his own will and body functions.  
He had been terrified about how easy Sam had lifted him even with those heavy metal equip attached to his limbs and spine.  
The younger one hadn’t even gotten out of breath on the way up, partly because they had used the Elevator, for sure, but the hallway and left stair case up to the Apartment was a long way and Sam had made it with ease.  
The dark blond Omega didn’t know if he could forgive his Brother for using this damn voice on him.  
For doing the one thing that Dean had always feared the most.

But watching, as Sam started treating the bite that Dean had somehow, under the curse of an Alphas voice, still managed to set, was weird.  
It was sobering in a strange way.  
Dean had often seen his Brother taking care of wounds he, both of them had developed a few in their life partly, often fully, on the road.

But the wound Sam was, very gently, taking care of right now was Dean’s, his bite to be more precisely. And even tough it had been something done in anger and fear and to protect himself, watching it now, with the other thing from that other Alpha on display as well, it was strange.

Sam was covered in slowly fading bruises and other paling bite marks that had not broken his skin.  
He looked used, Dean thought, shivering in disgusted at the idea and included images.  
Sam had probably not made it a second guess as he had pulled off his shirt as he was used to around the older Sibling.  
But this way Dean got a good look at this purple blue, ugly deep cut HIS Alpha was carrying just on the other shoulder.  
This other damn dark haired Alpha Bastard that Sam now belonged to, obviously was an asshole…, the bite looked as if he had stabbed the sensitive area with a knife, multiple times… At least in Dean’s eyes the mating bite looked like this.

It should have been done differently, the Omega thought as he watched further how Sam cleaned the less intimidating bite Dean had set in anger.  
The older Omega suddenly felt ashamed for his ugly signature as well.  
It shouldn’t have been done like this either.  
And yes he knew that he had done it for different reasons but…, Sam didn’t deserved that, he deserved better…  
Better than his weak Omega Brother, and definitely better than this Alpha asshole, no matter how appealing this strangers scent and signature was.

Sam should have been courted properly, been carried on a fucking silk cushion to never touch the ground if not needed.  
He should have been lifted up from the dirt and nightmares they had lived in to forget it as soon as possible.  
Sam should have a whole solid, strong and beautiful Pack surrounding him, praising and loving him with no conditions.  
He should have been surrounded by pups whom all would strangely look like the chubby kid he once has been, with those huge curious eyes and the same constant questioning Dean had to go through while Sam had grown into that giant of an Alpha.  
His Brother shouldn’t even need to choose an Omega, they should line up for him, eager, desperate to join his ranks and Family…  
Sam would be happy to lay back, welcome all the attention and closeness that Dean had struggle with in all of his life.  
Sam would need that, and he deserved that, he deserved that…  
The Omegas green eyes became a bit teary as he looked at all the scars Sam had earned, wanted or not, over his life, the old ones Dean had been part of, and the new ones that Dean didn’t even wanted to know where they came from.  
He looked at all of them, knowing that he had failed to get his Brother the life he actually deserved, and that, when Sam should have his own perfect Pack, the younger Sibling was chained down by a worthless, weak Omega instead. And because of that, his great little Brother was owned by a perverted Alpha who got his kink out of using a Dominant that could easily kill him, and maybe should…

Dean gulped hard as Sam flinched at the burn of the disinfectant on his Brothers bite…

“…sammy….im.. Im sorry…”  
It was subdued and apologetic, a slight sadness in the Omegas tone as he finally had found back his voice.

“…I… thank you…”  
“I didn’t mean to become such a burden.” Dean rumbled in his deep vibratory.

But as Sam looked up he was frowning in anger about his Brothers comment.  
No one was allowed to talk like that about the best thing, the best and strongest Person Sam had ever known.  
No one talked like that about Dean, not even Dean.

“Don’t you dare start to pity any of this…!” Sam growled leaving the wound as it was.  
“This is not bad, we’ve been to so much worse and you’ve always been the one getting us out.” “We, you worked with nothing and kept us both alive…! Don’t you dare to make it sound shameful what you’ve done…, please…” Sam begged and Dean had the bad feeling that it wasn’t for him, that it was Sammy who needed to see, to believe that every thing they’ve, he, had done was worth the effort.

…and Dean couldn’t take that away…, he had taken so much already from his beloved little Brother.

“I’m not complaining bitch!” The Omega frowned and bitched as best as possible to lighten the mood.  
“...it was just a moment of being nice…, do not expect that to happen again. Especially when this is your answer…” Dean did his best grumpy impression not being serious.  
Sam was right, they were alive, safe, for the moment and therefore there was time to make it good for the stupid, little gigantic Alpha, to get his deserved life without an incapable Omega Brother chained to his side.

“Take the thanks and don’t talk about it again…” Dean rumbled on.  
“Or what?..” Sam teased more at ease as well.  
“You gonna bite me…, again…?” Dean paled and Sam slightly smiled. It was fun to get the older one once in a while.

\----------

“What…now?”  
They had calmed, both of them, they had eaten something prepared by Sam, and Dean had at least allowed the Alpha to help him in his limited movement, although the Omega was already trying to get up on his own.  
For now though, the two Brothers sat side by side on that Couch that wasn’t theirs, in that Apartment they didn’t really belonged in and in conditions that weren’t the best.  
Dean chuckled at the sum of problems they had to deal with right now and he was deliberately overlooking the real Elephant in the room.

Sam sighed and leaned back, staring at the Ceiling.  
“We stay!” He stated serious even though his posture was telling other wise.  
“These Docs had said it could take a while for you to recover enough to…, you know, be out there again.”  
Sam turned to look Dean in the eyes.  
“And don’t even think about leaving before you are fully recovered!” He warned not as an Alpha but a worried little Brother.  
“Didn’t say anything!” Dean countered half heartedly.

“Will this…?”  
Dean hated talking, he had never been good at this, just like showing emotions, it was overrated in his opinions and uncomfortable to say it at least.

“…work out?” Sam finished and looked back at the Ceiling, shrugging his shoulders and grimacing at the slight sting from his Brother marking.  
“We will not get thrown out.” The younger Alpha stated, this time obviously sure of it and Dean didn’t questioned further.  
The dark blond Winchester knew a bond could work out like a view into someone’s soul. That’s what he had been taught in that awful Institution where they had insisted that it would be the best possible result, the most desirable outcome for something as treasurable as an Omega when being mated.  
They had been dicks and Hypocrites to insist on that lie while allowing the locked up Alpha to have their ways with each and every Omega they could get their hands on.

Dean was hoping it was a lie and he was hoping it was not, in both scenarios he would loose, but maybe, just maybe it could make things easier for Sam even though it meant to loose him even more.  
Dean hoped that a bond would protect his little Brother, that it would stop the other Alpha from hurting him more than he had already done…  
He hoped, even though feeling betrayed and in pain, that maybe, this Alpha Asshole could see how perfect Sam was, how beautiful in any of his existence…, that he was worth everything and even more.

Sam had, unnoticed, gotten closer over the last minutes and Dean wasn’t sure if the Alpha had realized it himself as the mop of hair brushed against the Omegas neck and his Brother tiredly rested his head on the older ones Shoulder.  
“You are an asshole…” Sam mumbled, enjoying the calming scent of his life long Caretaker he could get from the/his Omega being that close.

Dean grimaced about that boldness and hesitated for a sec, before he leaned his head in that soft mess that was Sam’s hair, although he was restrained in his movement.

\----------

Over the next days the Winchesters found a working routine, kind of…  
Dean was complaining, often when Sam was insisting on those exercises they had started before the Omega had been to the Hospital for another round.  
He complained and snarled when Sam offered to help him get washed, and Dean growled when Sam ordered him to eat the healthy stuff on the Plate.  
But because of that the Omega was becoming more mobile over time although Sam lectured his Brother as he caught him trying to dismantle the heavy orthopedic splints in order to be free again.

Dean still struggled with the idea that his bones had been replaced by some metal splints screwed to his few left bone structures.  
It hadn’t occurred to him that clearly that he was more or less a walking spare parts warehouse now.  
And it was still difficult to accept that he couldn’t relay on his body like he was used to before the Incident Dean could still not recall.

Training sucked and the Omega was more than once ready to give up on it when Sam kinda kicked his ass and got him up again, more inciting, angering him than helping.  
But they made it work somehow and Dean could have felt happy if…

…Sam had insisted for his Brother to take the bed, he had cleaned the room, washed the sheets and sprayed the place to get rid of all the Alpha scent as best as possible.  
To make it short, it wasn’t working that well and Dean had started to roll, unwillingly, in this damn combined scent of two Dominant’s.  
And even though he tried he wasn’t able to will down this constant building want.  
But it was just one of the reasons the Omega couldn’t relax into that illusion of peace and happiness…

Dean could hear him…  
Could hear Sam moaning and grunting from the Living room, he could scent the Alphas restlessness and pain while he was still changing.  
Dean could see the tired eyes, the exhausted, slowed down moves when the morning dawned and Sam brought the needed medication and food.  
He had realized the fading pain killers and that the Alpha was walking a bit instable from this unhealthy sleeping space.  
He had nightmares and lost weight.

Dean never said something, but he listened…, every night.  
It was a dangerous decision he made but he couldn’t let that go on, not with Sam suffering like this.  
He had been to similar situations in his youth. Always been to sensible for an Alpha, for any one at all…, Dean grunted a bit annoyed as he dragged himself into the living room before Sam had called for Dinner.  
Of course the Alpha was by his side immediately, reaching out for support which Dean took thankfully, still grinning face wide for the first steps on his own, well with the help of some new, more stable crutches.

He grinned at Sam and the Omegas sudden joy got easily reciprocated.  
“You did it…” Sam stated a bit disbelieving but proud.  
“What? Did you doubt it?!” Dean played offended before his face eased into a gentle smile while Sam helped him on that still huge Couch.

As the Alpha attempted to get back to preparing Dinner, Dean grabbed for his Brothers arm to hold him back.

“You can not sleep here…” Dean simply mentioned, patting the seating furniture.

___________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And wow and thanks for so many Kudos I really hope they will not be wasted at some point in the story. But till than, HUUUUGE THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOU WHOM ARE reading and actually seem to enjoy it. ^^!  
> Thank you!!!


	33. A good Pack 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That toook a looooooooong time and at the end it went so fast.... OO Although i definitely mixed up a lot of grammar and time in this but i am to lazy to read it over and Change stuff....  
> THats why, NO BETA AND not Native Warning. ^^)
> 
> It is not much Happening buuuut still a huuuge step in the Story line but with a cliffhanger just because the Chapter was already so Long. Sorry about that but lalallallallllala. ^^P  
> Hope you like it or at least have some distraction.  
> *wave*

A good Pack 33

The City, the whole town was empty, not a single Person was out on the streets, and even though it wasn’t time for it yet, the siren’s had called twice already.  
Castiel could physically feel the restlessness in the atmosphere, the buzzing of something unknown in the air that often has people excited in good or bad ways.  
It was the so called silence before the storm, the presage of something big coming.  
And it was terrifying the Warrior.

His Analyses had considered the possibility of the Rogue Pack moving West, they, the Headquarter had run some of those to be expected Scenarios.  
But there hadn’t been any signs in the Mountain that indeed this destructive Horde was moving here.  
On the other hand, they had not been prepared for the Attacks that had them eliminated either…

The Alpha slowed down his Wagon as he hit the main road. He was carefully eyeing the surrounding and it didn’t take long for him to see the additional guardsman hiding in the dark.  
Castiel had not been in real contact with his Command till now, something he did intend to rectify as soon as possible.  
With the hints the dark haired Alpha had gathered on the mountains, he was ready to give a new, full Report and analyses, and the logic Result, the Outcome of the latest developments did not paint a very optimistic Picture.

Castiel was worried and not only because of his Education and Knowledge or his long time work.  
The Alpha was worried on a more personal Level, something that was just one of those completely new things he had come across now that he wasn’t on his own anymore.

He had not even past the City line as the blue eyed Soldier could already feel this pulling within, this feeling of belonging and ‘home’…  
It was still a strange thing to experience and a bit discomforting to be truth.  
The Mating had been less ideal, and Castiel had realized that even more so over the days he had been separated from this tall, beauty that was now his Companion.  
With his mind clearing, calming down from his biochemical high, the Alpha had relived the performed claiming in less appropriate and very sobering ways.

And he had, in his analytical decision, to admit that it had been one of his lower moments in life.  
It still was a very intense and satisfying memory that held some pride in it…, but over the last days, Castiel had to question if his actions had been as adequate as he would have hoped they would be in this specific situation he had dreamed of but never thought through.  
And the simple and sad reality was, that he had been less caring and adoring in his behaving than expected and wished for.

This strong other Dominant had bowed for him, had offered all of himself in that moment.  
And as breathtaking and arousing as this image of Sam laying down, seducing in the way he had done, still was, looking back at it, Castiel had to face a very abhorrent fact.  
The younger Alphas presenting had not been for him…, not entirely though.

And in the end, he had taken advantage of that moment of his own insecurity about this stranger, this unknown Opponent, the other Alpha Sam had brought into their home, into Castiel’s Territory

Just thinking of it created that twirling fire within, a fire of guilt and anger and this ancient excitement to mess with someone, to fight for a Pack place to own it.  
But he should not have done it this way.  
Castiel knew he had used Sam, his Alpha mate, to make a point when he instead should have ripped the Stranger into pieces.  
But, and that was by far no excuse, just a difficult fact, Sam had been unbearable not to touch and put in place.  
The other dark haired had growled at him, had dared to challenge him…  
And at that moment Sam had shown, had told with his whole physics what he would be capable of.  
For a moment Castiel had even considered to step back, to allow the Alpha his will before the Dominant persona had kicked back in…, urging the blue eyed to take over, to hold Sam down in any way possible, and to make him his…, get a win.

And what a win it had been.  
The Alpha purred deeply at the images forming in his head as he could see the Apartment Hotel in the background.  
Sam would be there, he would be able to feel his mate again, to touch him, to scent him.  
And no matter how wrong his doing might have been, Castiel did not for once consider having Sam, as a failure. On the contrary, an Alpha like this to exist, Castiel had no doubt about that, was a miracle never to repeat.

And this giant of an Alpha was his, his and his alone. There was nothing that could take him away anymore and there was nothing not to be proud about that.  
Castiel wanted his mate, yearned for the other one, needed him and knew already that this would make things even more complicated.  
He had never needed anyone before…

# ***

Sam frowned as he looked out of the huge Window.  
The town had changed somehow, getting worse, even more than it had been before.  
Sam had only been out to do the most necessary errands. But he had felt the differences all around.  
For the first time the Winchester had been treated very politely, very honorably talked to even from other Alphas who would otherwise probably have picked a fight for some reason.  
At first Sam had been spooked, he wasn’t invisible anymore.  
He could not sneak his way around without being noticed and the looks at him had not been pitiful or in disgust.  
People had smiled at him, some had blushed and giggled before turning away in their own embarrassment, Beta and Omega alike. Other Alphas had mostly scanned him but not commented as usual, before they had decided on their own to back off.

The Store wasn’t far but Sam had still decided to take the given Car since the memories of the Attacks he had seen on the street were still too fresh to be ignored.  
It felt wrong to use this SUV, the limousine had this disgust appeal of a prize for allowing someone to take him.  
It felt dirty no matter how useful.  
However, over the last days the town had changed and Sam was in no position to risk anything right now.  
Dean was with absolute no protections, and even though he could bite, something Sam was now smiling about, the Omega was in a highly risky position and the younger Alpha was no idiot, he could appreciate every thing that would make it easier for him to protect his big Brother, SVU Fuck gift or not.

It had been at the Store when the tall Alpha had seen the News about increasing rates of attacks, deadly ones each of them.  
Sam had watched from his hiding spot behind a snack shelves. An old habit he had learned from Dean and later solidified because of own experiences.  
Being Packless meant to be alarmed at any time and it wasn’t rare to be thrown out of any kind of stores.

This time though, the other Customers actually had not ignore or frowned at him, instead included the unknown Alpha in their own worries about the News.  
“It’s getting worse…” One of them, a Beta with Pack, handing his items over to the cashier whose eyes were similarly fixed at the TV-Screen, had pointed out.  
“They should seriously close the Gates.” The Beta had suggested, worry in his voice and scent.  
“I mean they have to protect us, right, our Packs…” He had started sounding a bit like panicked and being around him had felt annoying, especially as he had turned at the Alpha who had still tried to hide behind a bag of chips and a way to small rack.  
The big amber colored eyes had looked for help as the Beta had turned towards Sam who still didn’t know how to handle that newly developed attention.

He had awkwardly nodded in the end, trying to appear supportive in some way but actually felt more desperate to get back ‘home’ and more important, back to Dean.  
It wasn’t though, that Sam couldn’t appreciate his obviously new social status, but it was not the right time to figure that out, definitely not now…

The tall Alpha touched the cool glass as the cold, icy rain started again.  
His eyes were glowing as he scanned the street for any kind of suspicious Characters and his Alpha claws started showing.

\----------

Dean had watched his Brother staring for quite a while now, he had eyed the slight tensions in his Alphas solid back and shoulders, while chewing on some green mush Sam had actually prepared for him.  
But a few seconds ago it had become very hard to focus on that since the whole air had all of a sudden been filled with protective Alpha pheromones and damn that did things to Dean he didn’t want to think about after his Brother had stormed the Hospital and pulled him up to carry him out. Sam had stormed the fortress like a fucking Hero in some BS teeny novel and the worst thing, his damn stupid inner Omega was head over heels for that cheesy action…

Dean rolled his eyes, mostly for his own weakness though as he pushed the mush away.  
“Ok, this is definitely your worried back, so what is it? Will you get in bad trouble for me being here?” Dean questioned seriously.

As Sam turned towards him the Alpha eyes were still glowing in a golden green ring and Dean had to gulp down the needy moan crawling up his throat.  
His Alpha was stunning…, he though, watching in awe…  
But as Sam moved, his shirt collar moved and bared the edge of that bite now covering his shoulder.  
His Alpha was taken, Dean added in his mind as he was overwhelmed by that possessive and sad Rage building in his guts.  
It was his fold that Sam had to go through that, it was his fault that Sam was gone, it was his and his fault alone that his Brother had to…., do ‘That’.  
The Omega growled and left the taller Alpha to frown in confusion as he got unusual close, scenting Dean without even caring to hide it.  
That was possession on display and although the Omega liked it way to much, the left brain cells of Dean Winchester warned, loudly, about the possible consequences if Sam’s mate would see that…  
Against his inner need and want and urge, Dean pushed his Brother away, keeping him at a safer distance, glaring at him in real anger.  
And although it broke his heart to see the irritation about that rejection, Dean had to keep his distance worried about what else the other Dominant would do to Sammy otherwise…  
But the younger Alphas pitiful whine didn’t help one bit…

Maybe they shouldn’t have shared the bedroom at all…

\----------

Sam wasn’t happy, he frowned at the clear >Stop< he suddenly got from HIS Omega.  
And he was even more confused at the glaring green eyes…  
Sam couldn’t tell what he had done wrong right now but obviously he had somehow crossed an invisible line.  
Within seconds he fall back into that odd Puppy state of his, whining and more or less subtle pleading for the Omega, his big Brother to take him up and cuddle him, allow him close for rest. But instead of Dean seemed even more pissed right away.

“What is this, you’re an Alpha act like it!” Dean snapped suddenly expecting another behavior than what he had always taught Sam before.  
It got the taller Dominant even more confused and irritated, part of him agreeing but the other part still urging.  
In the end he accepted the push back, already pleased with the check and the ongoing recovering but to messed up in his own thoughts to figure other things out right now.

But his sadness was still telling, clearly given away by the Alphas scent.

It cost Dean dearly not to reach after his ‘little’ Sammy as he got up with this pitied look on his face.  
But in the end it would be better for both and not the first time to step back a little further although it had a bitter taste for the dark blond Omega.  
Sam was now mated and it would not only change his loyalty, it would get them in great danger, mostly Sam, trying to fight the anyway happening bond.

Dean took a deep breath before he straightened himself, facing what couldn’t be avoided anyway, even though he would have an eye on it.

But Sam smelled so good…, Dean thought one last time before pushing it away as far as possible for the better of them Both.

# ***

“How is it out there?” Dean questioned as he, very slowly, with a lot of efforts but all on his own, made his way to the Kitchen Counter where Sam had prepared some of the food he was insisting on ever since Dean had get back here. But the Alpha had gotten very good at following the Cook books recipes, Dean had to admit, although still suspicious of the weird, supposed to be, Vegetables his Brother was presenting and Dean had mostly never seen before.  
Life on the streets and such wasn’t offering that kind of nutrition most of the time.

But the dark blond Winchester had read a bit within these Alpha cook books and obviously there was a lot that needed to be considered as it comes to Alpha feeding, although Dean was huffing at some of the information that were basically telling him that with an nourishment like he had prepared for his little Brother for most of his life, an Alpha wasn’t supposed to survive or arrive his Teenage years.  
But obviously Sam had…, it still hurt though, to realize that there had been more missing than a protective pack and that he might have not cared for his beloved Alpha the way it should have been done.

Dean had watched Sam working the kitchen from his sitting position with his restrained body.  
And yes, maybe, Sam was looking good, better than last time, as far as Dean could remember from his druggy state.  
The Alpha did look a bit more filled up and less pale as he had before working all the time, trying to keep this Apartment, this place for both of them.  
Maybe Sam was right, they had worse and this could work…, somehow.

“It’s gotten worse I guess.” Sam answered, putting something on the Omegas plate that looked suspiciously like a rice waffle which Dean had to poke at to make sure.

“I’ve heard the Siren’s calling more often lately.” Dean added, mutilating this white thing Sam had added some dark brown sauce to.  
“They are in town more often.” Sam admits, carefully cutting his part of steamed radish.  
“They come to the centre by now.” The Alpha added and Dean looked up frowning.

Sam did not tell his Brother that the rogue, that might have attacked him, where killing within Towns walls by now, and that there was still no suspect caught.  
It wasn’t that unusual for Pack-less People to be attacked out on the streets, it was seen as inevitable, just a normal risk in an inappropriate life.  
And it was often that those attacks never got investigated or even appeared in the statistics, but what Sam had seen in the News had not been some pack-less People living in the shadows of the streets or the towns surrounding. The last Attacks had affected Packmembers of the middle class, well suited in the City and with no obvious trouble.  
They had been killed mercilessly and it had Sam more than worried.

Dean had always been in danger out there but with Outsiders not even respecting City lines anymore, Dean would not been that Lucky the next time such an encounter would happen again.  
There was no question the Omega needed to stay within walls, inside, protected as best as possible, no matter if he would get back to full health which wasn’t even in the picture yet anyway.

Sam watched carefully as his Brother stopped trying to cut and just chewed the whole radish down in one piece, frowning at the taste but eating it never the less.  
“Stop staring at me.” Dean suddenly stated with his mouth full of some damn steamed radish.  
For a moment both Brothers were silent.

“How…hm…how is ……your wound?” Dean changed his words, still to afraid to ask about the bond Sam was now under…  
But the taller Alpha only looked at his older Sibling…  
…before he all of a sudden turned at the Entrance, his whole body stiffening all over, the Alpha teeth showing, his eyes glowing and nails scratching on the counter…  
It had even Dean terrified to see that fast change…  
And he got even more nervous as Sam jumped up rounding the counter and positioning himself in all of his Dominance right in front of the dark blond Omega, immediately growling aggressively at the closed Apartment door…

# ***

Castiel was tired, exhausted and still stressed from some of the hallucinations and flashbacks he had been gone through.

But as he walked up the last stairs, all the Dominant could think about was that dark mop of hair hiding beneath the blankets and his gorgeous mate attached to it, from that day he had left once again for that important personal affair.  
Now Castiel was growling affectionated, unwittingly announcing himself and calling for the other Alpha that was now his to keep.  
It felt different to return to the other Alpha, to return to Sam, his mate…  
It was so much different than Castiel had expected.  
His nostrils were flaring, he was already searching for that specific tone, that note in the air that would tell him about his mates being.  
There was still that less ideal mating the blue eyed would have to deal with but now there was nothing Castiel wanted more than to hold his mate, to scent his neck and check on the bite, to reassure himself that this was real and that Sam wouldn’t go away anymore.  
That he was now his, Pack, to care for and protect and Sam was everything an Alpha like Cass could have begged for. He was tall, strong, in body and mind, he was gorgeous and so much different than any one else.  
He was dominant, giving this additional tingle to Castiel when putting the taller one down.  
Just imagine it now was enough to have the Alpha burning with want and need. He had been away for so long and he urged to touch, to feel, to reclaim his Mate…

At the moment though there were some interferences hiding the other Alphas scent in a sweet, sweet, a delicious tone of someone else.  
So Castiel hurried even more to get to his Apartment, his home, his Pack Mate.  
The blue eyed Alpha hummed in deep satisfaction at the greeting he was expecting…

# ***

Sam stared with glowing eyes at the Alpha who had opened the door, not even entered completely.  
He was growling and even snapping in full Attack mode at his irritated Mate.

Dean had managed to get up, supporting himself awkwardly at the counter in the helpless state and restrained by his full body braces and splints.  
The Omega was terrified at Sam’s reaction and by the memory of what had happened last time in this Apartment.

Sam was blocking both, Cass and Dean view at the other one and he was not showing any attempts to move any time soon.  
Dean could tell the distress, the actual pain Sam was currently going though, fighting an inner urge and biochemical reaction that was drawing him towards his ‘Owner’ and his desperate need to protect Dean from any newly harm.

Castiel was still staring at Sam. He could now feel his mate, scent him and was overwhelmed and irritated by all the different messages.  
Sam was desperately urging for his mates touch, it was clearly telling in his tones, but he was warning for Castiel to get even closer and he was serious in that as well.  
There was distress and pain and worry and fear and serious aggression along side with want and want and want…  
The blue eyed Alpha blinked, shortly hesitating and not moving, not even daring to enter his own home.  
There was something off but Castiel couldn’t tell although carefully scenting to figure it out, but all he got were these mixed messages of ‘come here’ and ‘Back off’…  
Another gentle growl escaped him, a natural call to calm the other one but it didn’t seem to work and Castiel realized himself stepping back just a little.

He had never seen Sam like this, had not expected that.  
In his current showing, the younger Alpha was overpowering Castiel by a lot, just threatening like that. It was fascinating and challenging all together but Castiel wanted his mate, wanted his Sam back where he belonged, beneath him, looking up, not looking down.  
The gentle call changed suddenly, the blue eyed Alphas asking becoming a growling command, a warning of his own, a last option for Sam to submit, to accept his Pack Leader.  
It was a risk and normally would end in a deadly fight right away with two Dominant pushed that far…

But once again Sam did something extraordinary. He did not waver, did not step back or lowered himself, still growling and warning for a still unknown reason.  
But, the tall Alpha did slowly got closer, ignoring his mates warning signs of attack, at the same time, even though putting himself in great danger and a very vulnerable situation, Sam did what no other Dominant Alpha would ever do,…even though still growling and his Alpha weapons showing, Sam submitted, tilting his head, showing his most vulnerable Spot, offering for Castiel to decide over his life…  
He was offering himself, although telling the other dominant that he would fight him if necessary…  
Castiel did relax his body he had positioned into attack position as well, huffing through his nose, telling about his own tense mood as he waited for Sam to get even closer with his still offered neck…, a huge token of peace.

It was an odd game and Castiel was tired, he huffed once again, telling that he was not pleased with Sam’s actions but willing to allow him close.  
Castiel only wanted to pull his mate in, scenting him, setting his teeth down to establish his lead once again… as the taller Alphas body shifts all so slightly to the side and opens the view in his back…

Immediately Castiel straightened, his eyes flared in a white, golden fire and his growl building into a deep roar of anger and aggression!

With one step Castiel was at Sam who did miss the chance to get back into a better fighting position, his Mates teeth are at his neck, at his carotid artery before he could even react.  
He could feel the growl vibrating through his skin and Sam knew that he would be dead within seconds if any one would make the wrong move now…  
Miraculously though Sam had still not stopped his warning.  
And he meaned it…

“Alpha…” He tried very careful…, very subdued with his neck literally between Castiels teeth and the older Alphas claws buried in his Upper arms, painfully holding him in place.  
“Alpha…” Sam begged again, a silent moan added to it in his best, last, efforts to calm his mate down, who is staring at the Opponent once again in his HOME, his TERRITORY!!!!

“Alpha…yours…” Sam stated in his limited options, not moving still.  
And slowly he seemed to reach the other Dominant, the teeth not digging that tight anymore and the claws slowly, painfully moving…  
Sam was hurt, injured, the punctured wounds started bleeding the moment the pressure was reduced.  
Dean stared with horror at the blue white Eyes with which Sam’s new Owner was watching him even as he loosened his bite his head slowly moving to scent his mate, still holding the taller one in place…  
Castiel was still staring at the stranger as he licked at Sam’s neck and the wounds he had just induced.  
“MINE….” He growled deeply whit Sam answering in another desperate moan at his mates touch and closeness…  
“yours…” The younger one confirmed…

Dean felt like crying, like fighting, like ripping his Brother out of the other Alphas hands. Instead he was forced to watch that display of possession that was hurting him as well.  
He is forced to watch as Sam slowly closed his eyes, hiding at the other Alphas neck as well scenting his Partner and relaxing in that now familiar sensation…  
“…yours…” He repeated and Dean could tell that his Brother meant it. It was painful to watch as Sam reached for the other Alphas face, licking the full lips and asking for affection.  
It is disgusting to watch but Dean could not turn away, and all the time Castiel is glaring at him, telling him without words whom Sam belongs to now…  
And all Dean wanted to, was to disappear, vanish into nothingness as Sam devoured the other man, a desperate kiss he was initiating on his own while, Dean tried to argue that it was the forced bond, that it was nothing else…, he hoped, as Castiel was finally closing his eyes as well, welcoming his Mate equally enthusiastic.

But the blue eyed was not completely calmed yet. The stranger was right there, standing in the back, again brought in from/by his mate.  
And Castiel was not only wondering he was fighting his rage although Sam anchored him for the moment with his heated affections.  
Cass was torn. He wanted to take his mate, wanted to reclaim, showing his position and Sam was very seductive right now. But he also wanted this Competitor out, away, dead…  
Sam was sucking on his tongue, very well distracting the blue eyed with his flushed body, rolling along Castiels.  
“…only yours…” Sam promised still scanning each of his Mates reactions.  
The older Alpha was still slightly growling, still scenting of rage while Sam’s scent had changed by now, scenting of lust, arousal and want…, sweetly calling his mate…, offering, seducing to get him away from his Brother, to distract him from any attempt to attack.

Dean wanted to vomit but he couldn’t look away as it more than dawned, what Sam had done for him.  
It was always different to have some horrible thought confirmed…, he thought, his fingers twitching as Sam moaned again, leaning his head back for the other Alpha to touch, to kiss and nip there…

Dean was still frozen, clinging to the kitchen counter as Sam was managing his Mate into the bed room, finally having Castiel calmed down enough to allow it, to get some space between him and Dean.  
But the blue eyed was still growling in frustration even though having all of his mates attention right now…

Dean was crying as he heared the door slam shut in the distance, he was crying, staring into nothingness and still helplessly supporting himself at the furniture not to fall…  
He is useless..., a burden, it is his fault…, he thought…

# ***

Castiel was lost, Sam smells unbelievable, incredibly. He felt awesome and healthy and every where they touch there were sparks running down the Soldiers body.  
“mine..” He called, listening in satisfaction as Sam was once again verifying it, sitting down on the bed and already tugging on Castiel black coat.

It was strange and Sam feeled guilty but as much as he wanted to dislike this, he couldn’t, he wanted to have his Alpha close, wanted to feel him all over, be touched, kissed, bitten even.  
He was shivering as Castiel pushed him back on the bed to lay down, Sam was gasping as his Mate roamed his hands along the younger ones thighs, hanging over the beds edge.

Sam was beautiful and Castiel huffed with pride, slowly undressing himself.  
This Alpha was his, his alone he would prove it, show it to every one in this world and Sam would welcome him this way, because he was his…

___________________________________________________________________________


	34. A good Pack 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo a shorty but finally done, took a while to get it together.  
> But here we are. ^^)
> 
> NOpi to Beta – nopi to Native but always hoping for you to enjoy and be a bit distracted from everything else.  
> Have fun.

A good Pack 34

Sam was amazing, his huge hands securely tugged to/behind his back the strength in the other Alphas arms and body was mesmerizing all together and Castiel wanted to control that, all of it.  
He wanted to pin the other Dominant down, holding him in place while slowly devouring all of him. Castiel wanted to leave his marks all over this astonishing beauty that was his mate.  
He watched in fascination as the pale green eyes roamed all over his stripped flesh, how Sam’s lips parted in a strange sign of nervousness and surprise that was sweet but unexpected.  
And Castiel watched as the younger Alpha licked his lips in expectation.

All Sam was giving, showing right on display was screaming to be taken, calling, begging for someone to have him but…  
Castiel hesitated, his head filled with just another set of mixed signals and emotions.  
There was sadness…, there was fear…, desperation and pain…  
Castiel couldn’t understand didn’t want to, he was tired he was back, he wanted his mate and slowly but surely he got angry at himself for being that distracted when Sam was right there.  
His beautiful… >WHORE<, his mind suddenly screamed, loud and angry…, sad and ashamed…  
Castiel jerked back while Sam was reaching for him, with those sad eyes looking up at his Owner.

‘Enough’, Castiel yelled at himself before he leaned down, scenting along the other Alphas body, deeply inhaling this scent of ….sweet?  
The blue eyed scented again…, along the thighs, the stomach, even pushing up the hoodie that still was in his way…  
Castiel went along the other Alphas sides, over his chest, the arms to Sam’s neck, but still. There was this sweet scent that wasn’t his…, and not his Mates either…

Sam smiled relaxing in the sheets and closing his eyes, waiting for what was about to happen.  
>WHORE< It screamed again in Castiels head and he was also distracted by that more intense sweetness right next to his mates shoulder…

The older Alpha left the taller body beneath him and turned to his left, following that interesting smell he found calming but couldn’t identify…  
Sam opened his eyes as the weight on the bed suddenly shifted…, in confusion he watched his blue eyed Mate scenting over the sheets, deeply burying his nose into the soft material and completely ignoring the other Dominant by his side.  
In irritation Sam supported his body on his elbows. Watching as Castiel basically buried his face into the bedding, his nose flared his eyes glowing in a much different way than they had before…  
That was odd, Sam thought but immediately calmed, relieved for now that he would not have to perform in that ‘false’ act of temptation.  
Because, yes he wanted to be touched, wanted to be hold, wanted to be close but thinking about anything further had Sam feeling appalled, remembering the pain and force it had been given to him every time…  
He was torn.  
Not to mention his Omega at the other side of the door.  
He would protect Dean in any way possible with everything that would be needed but…, truth be told Sam was afraid, and he became nervous every time just thinking of being knotted again, just imagining having to pleasure an Alpha again…

He watched in irritation as Castiels eyes darkened, his ocean blue becoming nothing more than a thin ring at the side… He was lifting his head deeply scenting in before once more burying his face back into the silky fabric of their bed, leaving Sam to frown in worry.  
The Winchester Alpha could only stare in confusion as Castiel continued to very seriously examine the luxury sheets with his ass up, a naked upper body and his face completely pressed to the soft base.

Sam once again saw the ugly scar covering the other Alphas body as Castiel suddenly jumped up, scanning Sam’s face with a look the younger Alpha had never seen before…

The scent had been faint almost fragile and covered, hidden in some synthetic suppressive’s.  
Castiel retreated from his mate, from the bed, panic, irritation, worry, apologies and adoration all at once mixed in the Alphas normally so firm expressions.

“…Omega…” Castiel rumbled in his deep voice, disbelieve, irritation and wonder, written all over…

“You brought an Omega…?” He finally managed still stuck in awe…of his unbelievable, gorgeous mate…

The Alphas head was turning indecisively. The Omegas scent, now better to separate and even more divine was distracting but Sam, his Alpha, his mate was right there, sitting next to him on the bed willing, obedient, compliant in any possible way to just delve in, to reconnect after leaving before the full adjustment.  
There also was this inner desperation to claim again what was his already.  
Castiel was torn between two unbelievable, impressive options.

He had have Omegas before, not much his taste though but this one…  
There was something in his scent, the blue eyed Alpha was…, smitten…, not even have layed an eye, a closer look on the other one by now…

Suddenly the Alpha started whining in an embarrassing, pitiful tone, unable to decide on what to do and completely feeling out of his character, overwhelmed at the whole situation.  
And just a second later the revelation set in.

There was Sam and there was this unknown, perfect Omega Sam had brought him… the one he had hurt, injured, both of them actually!

Castiel was closer to a break down than he had ever been and it was Sam who actually, even though the one being forced to be here, reached out holding to the other Dominants lower arm, to center his ‘forced’ mate…, scenting the disturbing distress and turmoil in the older ones mind.  
“Cass...?”

But Castiel jerked away once again, realizing what he had done, realizing that something was wrong….  
If this guy out there wasn’t another Alpha, if this wasn’t an opponent…if this wasn’t an Enemy…  
He had attacked an Omega, an injured OMEGA, HE HAD FORCED SAM TO SUBMIT WHO oF COURSE HAD DONE THAT TO PROTECT…., what would have been a tremendous/inexpressible present….  
It was that moment the blue eyed walked back hitting the wall in his panicked move…  
Something was wrong…, it didn’t make sense…, didn’t worked…  
And he was still completely mesmerized by that Omega scent, a perfect one, he had never seen close up and more clearly…, in his former rage and outburst…

# ***

Dean was shaking, his hands painfully clenched around the Counter edges, providing him from simply toppling over.  
He was still processing, or not processing at all, the Omega wasn’t sure.  
Everything was numbed, somehow dimmed except the pain, not the physical one though.  
Dean felt so small right now, so meaningless, worthless, weak…  
For the first time since the Attack that had them end in that situation in the first place, Dean felt…, he felt Omega. And it was the worst thing nature, people or any kind of twisted god could do to him, aside loosing Sam which, surprise, was happening right now as well.

Anger, hate, pain, exhaustion and sorrow combined with his current state and the situation finally took a toll on the older Winchester and the Omega had to fight hard not to break down right now, right here at the Apartment of an unknown Alpha that had fucked, raped his Brother to claim, to steal him away.

Dean gulped hard as he opened the drawer, not really paying attention to it.  
One hand slowly slipped into that small space, he had seen Sam taking kitchen tools from.  
His fingers closed around the next best thing that felt right, that helped not to feel that helplessness, that weakness, even though it wasn’t much.  
Dean needed to feel the cold steel in his palm, needed the known weight and texture to centre him back to reality and keep this burning, hatred fire at bay.

The dark blond, tall Omega did not know if he would use it and he didn’t wanted to think about either, but he urged to gain back his control, even just a little.  
His hand squeezed tightly around the knife handle, he could feel the comfort flooding from that small item, like warm water heating frozen blood in a cold winter night.  
And Dean slowly, clenching his teeth, still shaking, closed his glowing eyes, hoping and fearing not to hear anything...

# ***

Sam was fast, so he had thought, but Castiel was way faster as he suddenly was at the door ripping it open as to try to get it out of the angles.  
Sam wasn’t even back up as the other Dominant was out of the room bursting to what Sam feared was his Brother.

“CASS!” He yelled after his given mate, jerking up off the bed and sprinting after the other Alpha, worrying the worst.

\----------

But the other dark haired, only half covered Dominant had stopped, eyes wide, fingers full claws now, twitching as he was staring, flaring his nostrils in anticipation, eager to find the scent from their bedroom, to check on that newly addition to his own household.  
This Omega was injured and Cass, the Alpha, needed to check, urged to get closer, to ‘see’ and if correct, to keep this one safe in his current condition.

It was confusing with Sam right there, again warning even though subdued as the dominant made attempts to approach the unique Omega standing right there.  
Cass body tensed, his muscles, normally only slightly apparent beneath his skin suddenly appearing on full display. The scars stretching over like honorable prizes, proudly presented signs of worth.

Sam was whimpering at his mates show off but he was still focused on his Brother, terrified, vulnerable and shaking in that corner he couldn’t get out of right now.  
And as Castiel once again made an attempt to get closer, way to fast for Sam’s liking, he warned again, deep and serious, ignoring the pain for going against his newly mate.

This time though…, the older Dominant did not accept this Behavior.  
The answered growl was deep and commanding, calling Sam to step back, to keep away and this time Castiel was serious, his snarl threatening.  
This was his, his Omega to look at, to get to know, at least for now.  
The whole situation was irritating enough and he didn’t need Sam to interfere from the sideline.  
Sam had to stay out of this!

Dean watched with wide, panicked eyes as ‘his’ Alpha lowered his head, folding his body to become smaller after the other man’s short answer back. Dean had already been insecure if Sam would be, could still be trusted to be of help, now that he was bonded, now that he was owned.  
Both had never experienced a bond of any kind, not even among Relatives, as far as they knew, and none of them had ever learned how to work, to act with such a strong restriction, as both Winchester were assured it would be.  
Dean ‘knew’, was sure in his mind that Sam was now gone, that he would always choose his mate over him and it left the Omega shrinking even further in his anyway shaking state.

The other Alphas was staring, intensely after he had turned his attention back on the ‘little’ thing right in front and Dean couldn’t tune him out either.  
This Dominants appearance was intense, and the guy was intimidating in a strange way that Dean couldn’t point out but was overwhelmed by.  
There was this scent he had liked on Sam, this mixture of strength and Control, but it wasn’t overwhelming, not chaotic like most dominants would have it.  
Dean’s inner Omega was almost tempted to stretch his neck to get a better sniff himself.

But instead, the Winchester had lifted the knife a bit higher, holding it in front of him as he tried to warn the Alpha not to get closer, not to dare, holding the Strangers look as stable as possible without showing any weakness although his body, still trembling, shaking, was betraying him once again.

Castiel ignored the Omega’s act completely, although slowly, he stalked closer, already scenting, testing the air around, focused only at/on this dark blond Creature.

Dean couldn’t move although one leg slipped, leaving him dangerously instable leaned at the counter and supported only by one heavy arm.  
He was grabbing his knife like it was the last straw to his life, as his Brothers mate, the one who had attacked him, just a while ago, almost flushed their bodies, completely ignoring the metal piece breaking the skin on his naked chest.

Almost impossible, Dean’s eyes widened even further as the Alphas stare intensified in their close proximity.  
Immediately Dean tried to turn his face, to look away, but he only ended up in a strange halfhearted presenting position of an Omega unsure if to offer his neck.

It, by no meaning, was a wanted offer, but Dean couldn’t stop his awkward reaction, the Counter in his back on hips high blocking the possibility to step or fall back, restricted in his surrogate bone structure.  
The Alpha blocking his whole front, impaling himself further and further on that tiny kitchen knife and staring Dean into the ground like no one has ever before…

Dean was unable to look away and only partly because he was afraid of this threat and the trap he had ended up in and with all of his body screaming for him to run.

And in the end, the Omega simply stiffened, his breath becoming shallow, almost stopping while his heart was thumbing/banging in his head as the unknown Alpha stripped him, cut him open and tore him apart in that measurement of his intense blue eyes.

# ***

Cass was only sipping from the air, at first…, testing carefully, taking in tiny bits and pieces to get a picture of all that this Creature in front of him was…  
His appearance was stunning although in that strange cagy dressing/frame…

But the Alpha had no eyes for that, only barely realizing it as he was drawn to the, now clearly, obviously identified, Omega eyes…  
A deep, vibrant green, a hint of gold and fire hidden within the depth of it, were calling siren like, pulling for Castiel.

The Omega was breathtaking, tall, strong and vulnerable at the same time.  
Almost Castiel was expecting to be bitten just to get closer, knowing very well that he wasn’t in any real threat himself…

The Domiant’s nerves were tingling all over, his skins feeling cold although being on fire. Castiel snarled as a test and the Omega whimpered a growl that was more adorable than anything else…  
His scent was clearer now, although hidden behind a curtain of medications and distress, fear and worry.  
It was a rich scent, calling, seductive and so damn much appealing.  
Castiel flared his fully showing Alpha teeth…in a sudden urge. It was an invitation, a reflex to show off, to present what he would offer for protection, but the Omega only flinched, retreating back as far as possible, awkwardly trying to turn away although pinned to the spot.

Castiel huffed in an attempt to calm the pure Beauty, his mate had brought him… But the Omega, much to the dominants confusion, wasn’t answering, jut remaining in his uncomfortable half neck presenting position…

There was a slight pain in his left side, at his chest, his heart was hurting maybe…, but Castiel ignored it, closing the last gap between them, already decided to see the Omegas position as an offer, an invitation to get a taste of this stunning male Omega standing in his kitchenette.

\----------

Dean was shaking uncontrollably now, left in a helpless stage he hated the most, unable to move or get away. Memories of that shock started flooding him with painful force as the Alpha stepped into the knife completely, leaning in without real permission and deeply inhaling at Dean’s crook of the neck.  
The sudden, minimal lick had Dean jumping ones more, his body rejecting all of this, panic and fear running all over as he was brought back to being a helpless child with no where to run, no where to hide…, and Sam just staring from the distance although carrying worry in his eyes.

Dean screeched, whimpered in a reflex as the sharp teeth, the Alpha had shown him before, actually did set down on his skin, only slightly though, to keep the shaking thing in place, but all Dean could think, could feel and see in his mind was the attacks, pain, punches, and kicks, loosing control and being stabbed.

But finally, forced out under this great pressure, the Winchesters survival instinct, collected over years and years out there, kicked back in.  
With an easy flip of his wrist he suddenly turned the knife deeply buried in the Alphas chest, drawing blood almost right away, and this time, the Stranger does react…

\----------

Castiel only grunted in confusion of the sudden intensified pain but he stepped, jerked back even though very interested in staying…

But he wasn’t the only one reacting at the sudden change.  
Sam’s body had straightened at his mate’s slight sound of pain and the scent had called the younger Winchester back into reality and out of his daze.  
With one of his smaller steps he was right next to the other Alpha, his hand resting on his mate but his eyes searching on Dean for any kind of harm.

\----------

Castiel just dumb fondly stood there, his face lit in awe as Sam started to roam his hand hectically over the other dominants chest, the knife still stuck up to the handle in the Alphas body.  
But all the older one did was smiling happily at the tall Omega in his kitchen.  
This beautiful stranger Cass really, really wanted to touch but was slapped away every time he tried ever so slightly.

\----------

It was all too much, everything, all that was happening at once…  
The creepily smiling Alpha, still staring at him, Sam yelling some commands Dean couldn’t make any sense to or even understand as his little Brother, his Alpha, was trying to help the Stranger he actually should hate but couldn’t and who had a knife sticking out of his chest that Dean had, more or less, pushed in there…

Finally, and completely overwhelmed, exhausted, the Adrenaline shock setting in, Dean made a strange whimpering sound before his left hand slipped, his legs eventually giving in as he broke down supportlessly…

\----------

He did not realize anymore as he was caught by two strong Alphas, immediately reaching for the Omega loosing his consciousness and preventing him from hitting the ground....

___________________________________________________________________________


	35. A good Pack 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a Short one to prove that it is not dried out yet, just put aside momentarily… ^^!
> 
> Nope Beta - Nope native and there is not much Progress this time. Sorry...  
>  ^^)

A good Pack 35

Castiel watched carefully as his mate’s hands moved knowingly over the ‘stabbing wound’.  
Way to experienced Sam had retracted the tool, had cleaned the injury and was now stitching it with all the things prepared to patch it up afterwards.

Once more Castiel realized that he did not know much about his now mate, the other dominant Alphas past, and that Sam indeed hadn’t talked about much of himself.  
But that he was able, so easily, to handle such a wound was speaking volumes.

There were a lot questions running through the older Alpha mind right now as he was watching the huge hands working on his chest.  
But he kept silent and let his mate work.

\----------

It had taken some time to let go of the Omega, to put this incredible Creature into a satisfying position, tightly tugged in the blanket Cass and Sam had layed on just a few minutes before.

Both Alphas had checked on the Omega, both had growled possessively at some point, both of them making a claim on the dark blond between them.

But even though Castiel had not allowed for Sam to put up on that idea, their interaction had still not escalated as it would have been expected among/between two dominants.  
It had been a new experience for Sam to realize that.  
The young Alpha had stated his right to own the Omega, it had been in a reflex, but much to the younger Winchesters surprise, he had not been attacked, had not been humiliated or forced down.  
Instead, Castiel had listened. Not accepting his mates attempts but still, he had listened as Sam had possessively leaned over his Omega, snarling at/about the closeness of another Alpha.  
Castiel had carefully scanned him with his blue, grey eyes, he had shown his teeth as a clear warning and he had set Sam back in place, but he had heard his mate, who definitely was a fitting and worth Alpha himself.  
Never the less the older Dominant made it clear that Sam was not to touch this beautiful Omega, no more than necessary, although he had not given a clear decision on the younger ones claiming intentions, yet.  
And Sam could live with that. 

It had been the first time for the Winchester to be acknowledged in such a weird nonverbal communication.  
It was showing off without threatening someone, it was fighting without physical contact, an argument without words and Sam figured that he was actually quite good at that…  
For the first time he wasn’t relying on his physical strength alone, it was a negotiation, one for every slight move and touch he would be allowed to have on Dean.  
But Castiel allowed it, giving Sam room to explore this new way of interaction and even giving in a few times for the younger Dominant to handle the Omega in a more suitable way.  
Sam found his footing right there and then although not realizing it right away.  
But he had felt that perfect comfort as both of them had leaned in, scenting Dean on either side before getting back up to finally leave.

\----------

Castiel had watched, something he seemed to do more often this day, as Sam had moved a bit closer, affectionately positioning the, only slightly, smaller Omega a bit differently, pulling at the sheets, tugging in the fabric a bit more firmly at the other mans sides.

Something about them this close together seemed oddly familiar, the blue eyed Dominant had thought, but he had not been able to put his finger at/on it.

\----------

Castiel flinched a bit, as Sam did the last stitches in a perfectly clean row. He had done this before the older Alpha thought once more at the experienced hands moving, working without shaking or any nervous hurry.

Sam looked up his handy work, a few of his fingers absently following the line of scars scattered all over the other dominants chest and Castiel didn’t move, allowing his Mate to discover.

“…Tell me about him.” The deep voice made Sam jump, stopping his roaming hands, suddenly distracted and slightly stiffening in his whole posture.  
He didn’t look up, fidgeting with the first bandages he wanted to apply.  
“…you know him…” Castiel stated matter of factly and not asking.

But Sam wasn’t answering right away, continuing to unwrap the bandages, busying himself with helping his mate further more, until Castiel slightly moved, lowering his head, intensely looking at the younger Alpha to get a reaction and an answer.

# ***

Castiel felt like an ass-hole.  
He was sitting on the Couch, his shirt dressed back on and his wound taken care of. Sam was still resting on the ground next to (his mate) him, still not looking up, busy to sort the left medic items.  
The moment Sam had told the Story of a Brother whom had been in a vigorous attack and there fore had needed medical attention and help, the story on why he had chosen to try to sell the only thing he had to offer…  
Castiel felt like a fool.  
He had heard that Story before, at least parts of it, as he had taken the other Alpha in, that first night they had met, but missed to remember since he hadn’t really listened that time.

What had seemed to be just another of those heartbrokenly, tearful stories of hardship the Soldier had heard on vary occasions in all of his life and work, apparently appeared to be truth.

And with the whole proof at hand, actually resting in the next room, Castiel felt ashamed and embarrassed on/at his own thoughts and actions that easily could have his incredible, now mate, Sam and his no less impressive Omega Brother, deadly injured or even worse.  
Not to mention that Castiel already had done some horrendous damage by dragging the dark bond Omega around the Apartment in his indispeakable blindly, raged attack. No wonder the Omega was scenting of fear and panic as he had gotten closer, intimidating him just with his Alpha presence.

Sam had given his mate only bits and pieces of things he was sure wouldn’t get them in any further problems.  
He did not talk about their past, only that his big Brother, Dean, had taken care of him since they had been little. An effort Castiel found unbelievable for a mere Omega before he recalled the tall guys appearance, posture and warning that this Dean had given to him in that kitchen Corner.  
It started to make sense now, listening to what his mate was telling him.  
Sam did not gave any Details of what he had done, what Dean had done on their way or even in that ‘short’ time period Cass had been away.  
But Sam did tell his mate, that his Brother was every thing to him and that he would do anything to have him safe!  
It was the only moment Sam had forced eye contact, a hidden warning in his words as well.

Castiel had listened in silence, not moving, not asking, just letting the younger one give the story he would found worth telling, although Castiel was very aware that there probably were some things missing.

But there was no doubt that Sam loved his sibling, deeply enough to may even cross the line of a forbidden blood related connection.  
Castiel could scent it, the seriousness and affection whenever his mate was talking about the Omega in the next room, the way he had carefully handled him to lay the other tall one down.  
The way Sam had made attempts for a claim on the Omega now laying in their bed.  
The blue eyed dominant was actually stunned by the deep devotion his beautiful mate was showing, the depth of emotion as mixed up as they were, were still a miracle to watch/see.

“I have to apologize…” Castiels voice had subdued to a gentle whisper as Sam finally had ended his explanations.  
As Sam looks up in surprise the older Alpha was already reaching for his chin, lifting up the younger ones face.

None of this was what Castiel could have ever imagined finding this specific dominant alpha, standing among the Betas on that street, trying to sell himself.

There was a sudden flash of emotions and desperations flooding him by just looking into Sam’s questioning, curious eyes.  
He suddenly, easily pulled the taller one up, taking him into his arms, strongly holding the younger Dominant to his chest, the last bandages falling to the ground.

It was pure want in any meaning that was swathing the taller Alpha as he was scented and kissed on his mating mark that Castiel scratched over with his sharpened teeth, slightly undecided if to bite down again.

Sam stiffened for a second, waiting for some pain or a hit that wasn’t happening, before he slowly melted into his mate’s affection, happily giving in and leaning on some stability he had missed out on for such a log time.

There was so much more Castiel would have wanted right now, instead he just lingered, embracing the taller dominant for a little bit longer to get as much of the closeness he could before he gently kissed the other Alphas throat, one last time scenting him before he attempted to let his perfect mate alone.

“Go, rest with him… It will calm him.” The deep voice stated more calmly and stable than Castiel was actually feeling at the moment…

\----------

…„Go, rest with him, it will calm both of you…“ Castiels hand was gently resting on his mates Cheek, his thumb slightly massaging over the other Alphas sharp cheekbone, and Sam easily leaned into that tender touch.  
His mate had right now allowed him to join his Omega Brother. And even though Sam knew better than to make any wrong attempts, it was a huge show of trust Castiel was giving him with that.  
But the tall Dominant was hesitant all of a sudden.  
He looked longingly for the opened bedroom door, but finally he turned back at his irritated mate looking up with his bright blue eyes.

Sam seemed to consider something for another moment before he fully focused his attention towards the other Alpha, and before he slowly stepped even closer, sliding down to his knees dragging Cass to sit back down on the Couch.  
Sam’s hands gently roamed over his mates firm and flayed Chest… his fingers were tracing over the thin white shirt, following each scar hidden by the fabric while mapping out what was his mates form beneath.  
Sam was now risking a slightly closer, more private look as he finally came to kneel between the other dominant’s thighs.

Castiel wasn’t moving against his mates actions, just carefully watching as the younger man was, a bit unsure and watchful, but very elegantly going down.  
The blue eyed Alpha could already scent the need for calming reassurance, the want for physical reconnection and attention all begged for and asked of him.  
And Castiel didn’t mind, he had felt the same urge the moment he had entered the Apartment.

\----------

Sam moaned, hummed contently at the very first touch of the heated flesh resting on his tongue.  
The weight was familiar and unknown at the same time.  
He had done this before, Cass had shown him how, actually more or less taught him how it would be done or at least how he would like it best.  
Sam was following this given pattern just again…  
But this time it felt different somehow.

\----------

Castiel moaned loudly, not holding back the pleasure his mate was giving him right now and no matter that an Omega was resting with an open door just a few steps away, and maybe he was doing it exactly because of that…  
Sam hadn’t been fond of the sounds his Customers had made during these moments, and there fore he had not liked listening to the voices in pleasure all around, but…  
Sam moaned along with his mate as he was starting to suck, to bob his head, holding to Castiels legs by his sides.  
He didn’t mind the hand coming to his longer hair’s, gently, almost tender disappearing within before starting a slow massage, mimicking the slow pace of Sam’s ministration. 

Much to his own irritation, Sam, although still not fond of this act, was slowly relaxing into the role, into his current position he had taken willingly this time.  
More and more he managed to focus, to concentrate on Castiels satisfied rumbles and gasps, his compliant and pleased scent full of adoration and praise.  
Sam got lost in that comforting scent, that feeling of belonging and that feeling of being ‘home’, close to his own mate, to his Alpha.  
The younger Winchesters couldn’t avoid the small whimpers slipping him, created from his overwhelmed mind as he was still bobbing and licking, putting more and more enthusiasm in his work, eager to have his Alpha, his mate satisfied and happy.

He even missed as Castiel called his name to get his attention.

\----------

“Sam…” Castiel repeated gently, already reaching for his mate, affectionately lifting the younger ones chin to have him look up.  
“Come here.” The deep voice ordered with no force behind it.  
“Take of your pants.” The blue eyed Alpha added, and easily without hesitation Sam obeyed, putting his denim and short aside, not once shying away from those grey blue eyes.

Castiel smiled gently as the tall dominant climbed up the couch, settling in his mates lap, straddling his legs.  
Sam gasped slightly, not moving further as he felt his Alphas heated flesh against his own erection. He was waiting for his mate to decide what to do next…

And Castiel did decide, reaching for the younger man’s neck and pulling him close to his chest, offering his neck for Sam to rest there, to scent and hide, for both of their nerves to calm after all what had happened since they had last been together, and the not ideal mating.  
It was a reconnecting both Dominants needed just as badly to balance and centre themselves since nothing in their life currently had worked like planed, or even imagined.

Castiel kept a tight, assuring grip on Sam’s neck, guiding him to his neck, more or less encouraging, almost forcing him to scent, to claw and bite.  
Sam hummed in a whimpering sound, eagerly taking what was offered, licking on his mate’s shoulders, nipping and biting in gentle attempts to get them even closer.  
Only slowly the leading hand in Sam’s neck went further down, stroking the broad back, Castiels version of an apology for his own wrong behaviour just a little while ago.  
Sam didn’t seem to mind only happy to finally be close, finally safe and with his biochemistry settling to a more comfortable normal.  
As the pain within was fading the younger Alpha started gently grinding his dick against his mates already blown knot. It was just subtle, with no real purpose in mind, just contact and warmth, and Castiel allowed it more than willingly.

“Alpha…” Sam moaned as he, for the first time, fully surrendered to his newly given position as a mated, an owned Alpha himself.  
The younger Dominant was holding tightly to his mate beneath, his long arms slung around Castiels neck and head like a binding rope to keep them tied together and close.  
He deeply inhaled his Pack Leaders scent, grinding closer and closer as he was scratching the older Alphas shoulders and back that were still covered by his white shirt.  
The blue eyed hummed in content response and his free hand moved between his lap and Sam’s circling, moving hips, grabbing both of them above the knots, immediately starting to massage in an agonizingly slow pace.

___________________________________________________________________________


End file.
